Living Life To The Fullest Is True Happines
by tristry
Summary: Chris is a 17 yr old from Texas who owns her own drilling company.After being abused by her EX, and Yoshio witness to her horrid near death exerience,she decides to take Mr. Ootori up on his offer,and move to Japan where she will live with him so she can be safe. Can she find true happiness in the Host Club? Or will her EX come back for revenge?What about Kyoya, How will he feel?
1. 1

**Disclaimer~ I DO NOT own Ouran Host Club or any of the Characters. Hope u enjoy, as this is my first time ever writing a story**

"_Living Life To The Fullest Is True Happiness"_

Chapter 1

Christiana's P.O.V.

_~Wednesday Afternoon, May 16, Texas~_

"Hey! Watch out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Sir, seriously, move! Your gonna get hit!" She ran as fast as her legs would carry her and got to the old Japanese man just in time as the forklift carrying the pipe drove by. She ran into him so hard, that knocking him down to the gravel dirt made his hard hat come off and his safety glasses fly in a nearby pile of scraps.

Chris pushed herself off him and noticed a scratch on his left cheek and that his neatly pressed suit was covered in soot. Sighing knowing that this meeting was probably now over , she took off her work gloves, brushed off her designer slacks, and held out her hand for the older man to take so she could help him up.

"I am very sorry about that sir," she said slightly bowing her head. She wasn't used to the Japanese manners or customs, but she knew a little from movies and Anime's she had watched.

At that time two of his employees came running from the nearby stretched limo to make sure he was alright, and probably to make sure they still had jobs since they were not there to save him from the dangerous moving contraption.

"Sir are you ok? " one of them asked in Japanese as they handed him back his hard hat.

"Can we get you anything," the other said while finding his safety goggles in the pile.

Christiana took notice at this time, that Mr Ootori was extremely upset and although she had no idea what the two were saying ,she could tell they were furthering his annoyance.

"Should we take you to a nearby hospital." they said in unison.

At this, the old man put his hand up to stop them from continuing on.

"That is quite enough," he said looking at them and responding in English. "Just be thankful that Miss Christiana was here to save me and that she seems to have my safety in her best interest," he paused for a moment before finishing his sentence. " Unlike you two. You should be very lucky you still have a job." The two, who weren't as fluent in English, understood enough to know that they were still employed.

At this, they took the opportunity to bow to Christiana and mutter a "Arigatou gozaimasu" which she could only guess was a Thank you in Japanese. She watched them briskly return to the black limo, to let the driver know that Mr. Ootori was ok.

The older man then turn to face her with a sincere smile and replied in broken English, "Although my pride is hurt quite a bit, I sincerely thank you. Shall we go have lunch to discuss business?" He offered his hand as Chris took her safety gloves off and accepted it.

"Of course sir, that would be lovely. But if you'll just excuse me for a sec, I must acquire a quick audience with the forklift driver," she said with a slight bow letting his hand go.

"Sure I understand," he replied back, "I'll be waiting for you." At that, he turned in the direction of the limo. Halfway there he called Chris's name to inform her that he was fine and to not be too hard at the middle aged employee. She nodded her head in thanks as she took off the rest of her safety gear, and headed to the main office that was in the middle of the yard.

She spotted Greg passing out payroll when she approached him. "Hey you Jack Ass!" she exclaimed as she smacked him on the back of his head with her gloves.

"What the hell Boss!" He yelled back as he rubbed that back of his head. "A hey, how y'all doin' would've been fine." He said in country talk, while trying to back up to put distance between them. Her boiling red rage on the other hand, made her stalk up in his face.

"Greg!" she yelled his name trying to get through to him. She hit him again. "You almost ran over my potential business partner! This lunch meeting can decide whether or not we expand or if you still have jobs next week!" At this she went to her locker, to switch her steel toed boots for black high heeled ones. "So watch where the fuck your going next time."

"Me? He shouldn't had be standing in me way," The Irish country boy responded getting an ice pack from the near by employee kitchen.

"And how many times do I have to tell you guys, wait on Frank to present you with your checks!," She yelled as she grabbed their payroll and slammed it back into her desk drawer.

At that she excused herself from the rest of the shocked roughnecks, mechanics, and welders, and stormed out of the shop.

On her way out, she saw Frank pull up in the companies truck. He was her best and trusted employee. He had been friends with her dad and a worker here at Kaufmann drilling for years. She asked the 50 year old man to call the truck pusher, and make sure their rig move was going well. She then told Frank the incident that occurred, and ordered him to tell Greg to clean the wash bay as a punishment. At that she handed him her key to the locked desk, and told him their paychecks were ready to be distributed. When he hugged her and said "ok Chris, good-luck," she took that as her time to exit the yard and headed for the limo.

"Sir," she said as she got closer, " If you don't mind, I would like to call my school to discuss my absence to the principle while we're driving to lunch." she explained while grabbing her cell phone.

"Of course my dear, I'll make sure the limo is completely in silence as you make your call." He then offered her a warm smile as he opened the door, dismissing his driver to do it, so he could personally hold the limo door open, and then offered his hand as he helped Chris in.

Christiana called the principal and told her that she was on a very important business lunch and would not be able to attend the rest of her afternoon classes. Mrs. Fisher understanding the situation Christiana has been in since 9th grade, told her it was more than fine because she got the highest scores in the whole school on their final exams of the year. After thanking her, Christiana offered her a full tank of gas for her husbands diesel truck. After Mrs. Fisher trying and failing to tell Christiana that it was not necessary, she hung up knowing the principal was thankful.

"You are very kind and still business like." Mr. Ootori said as she put her phone in her backpack, " You handled that very professionally and yet at the same time you were so sincere and wanting to help," He raised an eyebrow in hopes she'd explain.

"Well," she started, " Mrs. Fisher has always been there for me. She's been my guidance and has helped me out of very stressful situations since I was 14. In return I can only hope to show her as much kindness and gratitude that she has shown me," Chris explained while taking her prescription glasses out of its case and putting them on.

She noticed Mr. Ootori push up his own prescription glasses, while waiting for her to finish. "It's like in business, you need to uphold a professional façade so no one steals or learns your business, but all the while still trying to befriend as many as you can and do what you can for those you know who aren't as fortunate. That way if something does go wrong, they won't un-trust or sue you."

Yoshio P.O.V

The old man looked at Christiana with shocked eyes. Never had he met such a young lady with such compassion and intelligence. "She would make a fine wife for one of my sons, " He thought to himself.

"We're here sir," His driver said as they pulled up to a Texas Steakhouse Restaurant. Mr. Ootori's driver Rin, got out and pulled open the door.

"You two," he pointed to his employees, "may go somewhere to eat with Rin, but stay close incase I need you." He handed them a credit card and helped Miss Christiana out.

It's not that he wouldn't have mind if they ate with him, but this was a business meeting. It was not for an employees ALL you can eat appreciation lunch.

"Thank you sir!" They exclaimed in unison in a funny English accent. They bowed their heads before climbing in the limo and driving off in their own quest to find food..

Yoshio chuckled a little to himself as he held the restaurant door open for Christiana. People really were taken aback by his different attitudes and surprising gestures. But this was no time for sternness or fake smiles, he really wanted this to work and get this young girl out of her situation as soon as possible.

Christiana's P.O.V

"Sir, I must inform you that although this is a pricy place, it is far from elegance and glamour. Down here we pride ourselves on originality and comfort." she explained to him as a cute hostess in cut-off jean shorts, cowboy boots, and pink cowboy hat greeted them.

Although he looked a little taken back, he forced a smile on his face and asked the young high school student to show them to a private room. She greeted him back with a warm smile herself and after grabbing a few menus and rolled silverware in paper napkins instead of cloth, she motioned them to follow her, where they passed the restaurants bar to a private party room.

Mr. Ootori pulled out her chair and ordered both of them water with lemon before taking his seat. "Demanding, Dominating," she said to herself as she noticed him order for her.

She was looking at her menu when she heard her Uncles voice speak in German. "Uncle Dierk?" she barely made audible through her lips as she cocked her head to the side and looked at the door where she heard his voice.

He was standing in the doorway on the phone. As he bid the person on the other line a farewell in German, he came in with a huge smile on his face and shook Mr. Ootori's hand.

"Chris my sweet pea! Congratz on your test scores my dear! Your father would have been so proud," he beamed with a big smile on his face and then pulling her into a bear hug. She let go a little flustered and embarrassed ,but didn't try to hide her red blushed face. She loved her Uncle and she embraced the compliments knowing she made him proud.

Dierk's P.O.V

He smiled at his embarrassed niece and couldn't help but feel proud. Once she got away from that asshole, she'd make an amazing life for herself. He sat down at the table and greeted the older man once more.

"Thank you Mr. Ootori once again for meeting me us on such short notice. I can't express how much y'alls company and support will greatly help us in the near future." He said, trying his best to sound professional.

He knew he wasn't like the stuck-ups there in Japan or the high class in Hollywood, and that living in Texas most of his life is what probably shortened his intelligent speech. But he didn't care. He was smart in areas he needed to be, which helped him make a better life for his niece. A promise Dierk made his brother in the hospital before his death. So to him, knowing long hard to spell words wasn't going to help you in life, but knowing how to live life to the fullest was true happiness.

"Not a problem at all," he responded. "After today, your family has saved my life twice." He said with another sincere smile. "It's the least I can do." At that point the old man put his hand to his heart and bowed his head a little at them.

Dierk noticed that when Ootori looked up, he saw Chris's confused face and Dierk's beaming one.

"Yea! I heard bout that," He chuckled looking at Chris again. " Frank called me! Poor Greg was putting an ice pack on his head when I was talking to them on speaker. Ya gave them quite a scare!" He said forgetting his professional speak.

"Well he deserved it!." She screeched. "He should have been watching where he was going!" She huffed a little and crossed her arms over her silk pink dress shirt.

"Umm Chris? Where's your jacket?" He asked her, noticing part of her pant suit missing.

"Back at the yard, " she mumbled, " It got muddy when I fell," she huffed again and Dierk couldn't help but smile. She was soo funny when she tried to get mad, cause it takes all but two minuets for her to relax and be her sweet self again.

"So?" Chris asked Yoshio, " what did you mean when you said we've saved you twice," she asked rather confidently and bluntly.

The old man took a sip of his water and slowly wiped his cheek.

"Damn," Dierk thought to himself, "His manners are amazing. Even in a place like this."

Yoshio's P.O.V

He slowly wiped his cheek with the cheap paper napkin before answering the young lady.

"I was here on a business trip in New York a couple months back, where if you can imagine, I had to be saved by your uncle because a Taxi cab almost ran me over."

He could tell that the young miss was trying with all her might to suppress a laugh. He was thankful she was respectful enough not to embarrass him, but still felt his pride slip more as he saw the huge grin on the grizzly bears face.

"Well, I'm just glad I was at the right place at the right time," Dierk said. The plump 6'2 man shook the table a little as he brought his hand out to pat Yoshio on the back. " That taxi driver though wasn't as lucky!" He exclaimed.

Yoshio remembered screaming at the man and making him apologize, and then called their boss to have him fired! Little did he know that Dierk had called the company back to have that poor family man re-hired!

"Hi I'm Jack! I'll be y'all's waiter this afternoon. Have y'all decided what ya like to order?" a young brunette waiter in white cowboy boots and cowboy hat said while smiling at Christiana.

Yoshio noticed the attractive teenage tall boy eye miss Kaufmann up and down. "Ah raging hormones," he thought to himself. "Luckily, my boys are gentleman and not raging lustful hormonal machines."

"Ah yes," he heard the fat German man say. "We'd like to start off with your Jalapeno Texas Cheese fries and a steak plate for me." He smiled handing the young employee his menu. "Make sure it's rare rare," he replied looking at Yoshio. "I like mine still mooing," he chuckled while giving Mr. Ootori another big pat on the back.

"I'd like steak too please but medium done and your cinnamon apple pie with ice cream for dessert," Christiana replied. She handed him back her menu while looking down at her plate. Yoshio could see the blush on her face and noticed she could feel the young waiters eyes piercing through her.

"I would like to try a steak as well, but please no pink," he demanded sternly, bringing the boys attention back to him while also handing him his menu.

"Of course! I'll have your orders right up!" He exclaimed while re-filling their waters and then exiting to the kitchen.

"You know Chris," Dierk started slowly a little hesitant to go on. "Not all men are like HIM," he said, while looking down at his water with sadness. "It's ok to flirt and experience life. Your dad always said that living life to the fullest is true happiness," he continued finally looking up into Christiana's watery eyes.

'Please Uncle, " she whispered softly, taking off her glasses and letting her long brown hair cover her face as a wall of curtain, "I love you, but lets not talk about it ok?" she asked looking down at her folded hands.

Her blue eyes started watering and you could hear a couple sniffles.

Yoshio actually felt sad for this poor girl. Although he normally wouldn't involve himself in such an emotional situation, he felt different for her. Compelled to help in any way he can. Hearing about it and actually walking in and witnessing it himself had been a huge wide opener for him. That's why he set up this meeting. To get her, as the plump man had said, to discover true happiness.

"Speaking of which," Yoshio said, finally said breaking the silence. Both Christiana and Dierk looked at him with anticipation, "is the reason I have called this little gathering." He took in a deep breath to calm himself before presenting Christiana with his reasoning of this meeting.

"Miss Kaufmann," he began. " This isn't easy for me. I am not an emotional type person, and I NEVER get involved in such dramatics." He could see her confusion in her eyes and the anger in her clenched fists. "However, after witnessing that horrible scene last week," he said shuttering. It was weird for him to be showing emotion, but this was not the time to hide behind his mask of poise and manners. "I couldn't bare to leave for Japan without knowing your ok." He actually sounded sincere.

"After talking to your uncle, we've decided to offer you a proposition. Of course you are more than welcome to turn it down knowing it is your life," he said pushing his glasses back up to his nose. "But I think once you hear us out, you'll see it's for the best."

At this he turned to Dierk for assistance in helping him confront her with their proposal.

"Chris, my sweet niece. I love you soo much and know that this wasn't easy. I just want what's best for you. For you to start fresh and…."

'Just tell me already!" She exclaimed a little too loudly, having caught the waiter by surprise making him come to her aide in concern. After she promised she was ok, he exited to the kitchen to check on their food.

"Miss Christiana," Yoshio started. " I would like you to come and live in Japan with me." He said noticing her face go red and her eyes widen in shock. " You can live in my home, which I assure you is plenty big and you will have plenty of space. You will be attending Ouran academy with my youngest son Kyoya, which is a prestigious and private school for wealthy families with intelligent students and promising futures. You will have access to all classes where you can pick your academics wisely and will be able to choose your own schedule, so you can run your business on your own accord without interference. Most classes are taught in English, and most everyone there is fluent in the language. You will also have the pleasure of attending extra-curricular activities as well as choosing a club of your choice. I know our school schedules are completely different and that you would be getting out for summer vacation here in America soon. But in Japan our school years start in April and you only get a month in the summer off and only a week for Christmas instead of three. However, if you think about it, you are an exceptional student with amazing test scores. You most likely could graduate early with everyone else in March. You'll then be able to choose your next path sooner than most. You can either start college of your choice, or give your business your full attention instead of having to rely on your Uncle Dierk and your business associate Frank. This gives you not only a chance to start over, but to finally live life as a teenager." he took this opportunity to drink some of his water to let the information sink in.

"Furthermore, my private police force will protect you and I'll have extra detail with you at all times. If you accept this, I will agree to your offer to become a partner and expand your company to Japan. I will pay for the costs of your geologists and workers to fly over and help us set up and find land to drill. Although I don't know much about the oil field, I think our companies would be great together. Ootori medical will also be your medical provider and insurance if necessary. " At this he took off his glasses and ran his hands through his black and grey hair.

"Chris," he addressed informally looking at her now tearing eyes, "I never want to see you hurt like that again! I know I don't know you all that well, but I can't close my eyes without seeing your mortified face. If you agree to this, I will do everything I can to protect you from that MONSTER."

He then sat back up, put his glasses back on, and then glanced a look at Dierk. The big man was solemnly looking down with big tears splashing the wooden table. He looked like an over sized child who just lost their favorite teddy.

Christiana, clearly shaking, took a deep breath, looked strait in Yoshio's eyes and replied with such confidence and poise, "O.k. I'll do it."

At that time their lunch arrived and everyone seem to be back to normal. Dierk couldn't help but laugh at Yoshio's widen eyes, when he saw the huge portions of food that was presented to them. He had to admit, it was well prepared, perfectly seasoned, and extremely good. After arguing back and fourth with the stubborn two, Yoshio won the battle and was able to persuade them to let him pay for the bill since the lunch meeting was his idea. After calling Rin, and bidding farewell to them, he got into the limo and left instantly for the airport. Not wanting to wait a min longer to converse with his youngest son.

"I will protect her." he said a little to aloud.

"What was that sir?" one of his employees asked while handing him a drink in their private jet.

"N-n- nothing," Yoshio stammered surprising the employee.

And with that he gulped down his drink, and leaned his seat all the way back so he could rest. He then closed his eyes thinking of the plans ahead, only to have that fateful day haunt his dreams the rest of the plane ride home.

Christiana's P.O.V

"WHAT!" her best friend and principal exclaimed. "Your moving to Japan," they both said in unison.

Chris had her Uncle drop her off at school just as the final bell, marking the end of the day ,went off. She needed to talk to someone, get it off her chest. But most importantly, to say good-bye. She saw HIS car pass on their way to school and she decided at that moment she couldn't stay any longer. For her safety, she must leave at once.

"But Chris, I expelled him last week after what happened. He can no longer step foot on school grounds and most importantly, he is prohibited from attending future school curricular activities. We have campus police on stand-by as well," the principal said with glossy eyes and tears clearly visibly running down her cheeks. "As long as he abides by the rules the judge presented him with, HE can't hurt you."

"Do you honestly believe that?" She asked them through her own glassy eyes. "HIS dad is the Chief of police here in The Big Country. He can probably get away with murder!" she screeched a little too loudly.

"But Chris, the judge even punished him, you can't believe he'll get away with…"

"I'm sorry you guys." she said cutting her best friend off. "But I saw him today. And I… I," she stammered shaking with tears rolling down her face. She took off her glasses to wipe away the salty water as she looked down at the carpeted floor in her principals office. She had to take Mr. Ootori up on his offer. She just couldn't do this by herself any more.

"Ah Sweetheart," Mrs. Fisher said, as she pushed back her office chair and walked around her desk. She took that opportunity to comfort and console her favorite student. " We understand completely. We just love you and will miss you so much." she wrapped her arms around the tall girls shoulders.

"Yeah Chris," her best friend Elizabeth said also wrapping her own arms around her and leaning her head on her right shoulder. "We just want you safe. I'll miss you more than I can say, but if this will keep ya safe and alive, then please do what's best for you."

Lizzi, Chris's best friend since grade school, was much shorter and more blunt than she could ever be. With long blond hair and hazel green eyes, she always let you know what she was thinking. She was also extremely bright, although with her western style and different boots everyday, you wouldn't guess, she had the second highest grades behind Chris.

"At least academically I'll finally be first," she bluntly tried to joke. She succeeded and noticed the smile that crept on Chris's solemn face.

"Thanks for understanding you guys. You both have done so much for me, for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Remember, this isn't good-bye, just a change. I still have my company to run and will try to visit as often as possible." She smiled hugging both of them tightly. "I must leave tonight," she ignored there shocked faces as they lifted their heads off her shoulders to look at her. "But I can't thank you enough for everything you've done and for always being there for me."

They gave her one last hug as she started for the door.

"Please you guys," as she suddenly turned toward them. "Please keep this as a secret. Not even posting on face book about it," she said pointing at Lizzie. "Even though I'm set to private, and his friends and him are blocked, I don't want to give him any chance to find out."

Mrs. Fisher smiled while Lizzie promised. With one last sigh, Chris took a deep breath and exited through the principals office, knowing that she'll probably never attend here again.

_~Ten Minuets later~_

She saw him again at the corner market smoking weed with his loser friends. "The Four Way" which they called "The Ghetto" part of town, is where he was now living. She ducked in her seat hoping he didn't see her ,while her driver waited for the light to turn green. Uneasy and too scared, she unbuckled herself in the backseat and cowered to the floor of the car. The driver noticing, shifted his gaze to the right automatically realizing why the young miss was acting like that. The young punk was laughing and groping up some blond as he stood in broad day light getting high. Chris saw her driver advert his eyes forward at the traffic light, hoping the bastard also didn't recognize him as he turned onto coming traffic.

Once she was sure they were safe, she buckled herself back up. She started shaking her legs in anticipation of getting to her house as soon as they can. The sooner, the better. That way, she could pack and leave tonight. She pulled out her cell to start the preparations.

"Kaufmann Drilling, this is Frank speaking."

"Frank!" she yelled a little to loudly in the phone. "Did Uncle Dierk talk to you?" she asked hopefully so she wouldn't have to explain herself all over again.

"Hey Kiddo!" He addressed a little sadly. "Yea he did. Sorry sweetheart, but I knew about it two days ago and was promised not to say anything." She could tell he thought she'd be mad at him.

"It's O.k. I'm not mad. I'm actually relieved. I didn't want to keep talkin' bout it and have to explain myself." she said relieved. "I'm just too exhausted."

"Well," he said a little brighter, "Sounds like you've decided to go then." She wasn't there, but knowing Frank, he was averting his eyes to the ground.

" I am Frank, I'm leaving tonight." she said sadly.

"So soon?" he asked surprised. She could feel his depression through the phone.

"Yea! I just can't do this anymore! I've seen him three times already today, and the worst was this morning on my way to school when we stopped at the same gas station. I just can't do this anymore. Looking over my shoulders, fearing for my life. I'm scared," she finally admitted.

"I know dear! Your dad would be proud of your strength and decision making," he said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Speaking of decision making," she said, glad for the change of topic, "If your willing to accept more hours and less sleep, I'd like to make you partner."

"What!" he exclaimed.

She chuckled pulling the phone away from her ear. She was hoping for that kind of reaction. She knew she had caught him off guard.

"Frank, you have been with this company for as long as I can remember. You know it like the back of your hand and helped my dad make it become what it is today. I'm moving to Japan and will not be here to run things directly. Your smart and cunning enough, and those idiot employees listen to you. Having you head the U.S. company is the right business choice. And this way you won't have to take orders from a 17 year old," she explained with a small laugh. "I can't think of anyone else I can trust or knows more about this field than you do. It would be an honor if you would accept this position."

There was silence on the other end. If it wasn't for the wind blowing in the background, she would have thought he had hung up.

"This is amazing. You truly are a woman beyond your years. Of course I will take the position. And don't say silly things like taking orders from you. I enjoy working with ya and with this new position, I will still keep in contact and inform you on all business matters. You really are your fathers daughter. Thank you Chris."

"Your welcome. Go to the main office before they close for the day, they have some paperwork for you to fill out and your first check."

After him continuingly thanking her and wishing her a farewell and safe flight., she finally was able to get him to shut up so she could hang up. She knew he was grateful and with this new partnership, He could pay off his house and buy his dream boat he's been wanting. She could totally see him fishing at the lake on a lazy Sunday with the other guys and beers in their hands. She smiled at herself, knowing this was a wonderful decision, for the both of them

Christiana's P.O.V

_~On The Plane, First Class, 5:00 p.m., Somewhere over Atlantic Ocean~_

Chris tried to use this time to catch up on the Japanese language and culture. She knew this was going to be tough. She tried to look at it as a challenge and not a nuisance. She was hoping Mr. Ootori was right when he said the school taught and spoke in English. The last thing she needed, was to be a newbie target for bullying in a totally different country, in a totally different culture, with a totally different society than what she was used to.

She pulled out the Ootori file that her Uncle had handed her before boarding the plain. He had told her that he had tried to write down as much as he could from the previous meetings he had with them and the little research he found on the internet. He said it was crucial to learn what she could before she got there. This way she had a heads up of what she was getting herself into. From the looks of it, Mr. Ootori had three sons and one daughter, whose own arrange marriage was just last year. His wife, she assumed was deceased since their was no mention of her anywhere. She flipped through the manila folder and only noticed her uncles handwriting, and no pictures.

"_The first born son, Yuuichi Ootori, has graduated from Medical school, and works at the same hospital as his father. Because he is the eldest he is naturally the heir to the Ootori company."_

"That doesn't seem fair," Chris said loudly to herself knowing that the other siblings were probably shit out of luck.

The walking by flight attendant heard her and stopped with questioning eyes. "Is everything alright miss. Can I get you anything?" She asked hoping for a big tip.

"Yes, a Dr. Pepper and a slice of cheesecake if you have some please."

The attendant just smiled at her and left to the snack cart. Chris continued her research and continued down to the second oldest.

"_Akito Ootori is the second son of Yoshio Ootori. Akito is an undergraduate in Medical School and wants an MBA after leaving college to help his elder brother with the family business. He himself, doesn't have the ambition to compete against his older brother, Yuuichi. Akito wants his older brother to inherit the Ootori's company, and doesn't want Kyoya Ootori, the youngest son, to compete against Yuuichi either."_

"What a kiss ass," Chris said. She made a mental note not to get on that guys bad side.

"What was that miss," the flight attendant asked serving her her order.

"It's nothing," she replied handing her a $20 tip.

"Thank you ma'am," the Asian attendant replied happily, and with a low bow she excused herself to the next guest.

"Alright, " she said flipping to the next page. "Next candidate."

"_Fuyumi Ootori cares for her younger brother Kyoya deeply and tries to help him in life and encourages him to surpass his brothers and overtake the family company. She lacks in areas of housework and organization, but is a kind-hearted person. Her arrange marriage is to her husband's surname Shido. She's extremely interested in "commoners food."_

"What the hell! These people act like their all high and mighty "Commoners food?" That's like degrading and under classing it to poor peoples food. Oh my God!'

She shook her head and went to the last page. Her uncles handwriting clearly sloppy as he probably hurried and put this together before she got on the plane to sit in first class. This page she noticed, was different from the others. It was in a profile based format.

_Name: Kyoya Ootori_

_Origin: Japanese_

_Meaning: 'gankyo', meaning spectacles. _

_Sex: Male_

_Date Of Birth: November 22, 1995_

_Blood Type: AB_

"Oh that's not good. AB blood types have bad tempers." She said remembering her Ex was also AB.

_Height: 5'11_

_Hair Color: Jet Black_

_Eye Color: Grey_

_Age: 17_

_School: Ouran Academy_

_Favorite Subjects: English, German, and Physics _

_Second Language: English_

_Occupation: High School Student_

_Hometown: Tokyo, Japan_

_Mother: Decease _

"Oh she is dead" Chris sadly thought to herself, knowing what that was like.

_Father: Yoshio Ootori_

_Favorite Color: Purple_

_Star sign: Sagittarius/Scorpio (Born on a cusp, a day in which the birthday is transitioning between two signs)_

"2 signs? Interesting."

_Favorite foods: Anything Spicy, hates sweets._

"What a shame. Sweets are my life." she said taking a big bite into her cheesecake.

_Nickname: Shadow King_

_Medical and personal records: N/A _

"_Kyoya is the third son in this family, meaning he is neither an heir nor next in line. However, he has commented that "It's an exciting game", and will probably outshine his brothers when the moment is right. He has already tried showing his father he is more than capable of running the company, when Yoshio let slip once during our drinking meetings, that his company was about to fold and be bought out from under him. Kyoya then, surprised everyone with his intelligence and amazing accounting abilities by buying it before any further hindrance or bankrupt could occur. He then returned all managing rights back over to Mr. Ootori. He is calm, logical, and has superior intelligence. He normally won't do anything that doesn't have any benefit for him or help him gain to acquire the company. "_

Chris looked at the scribble at the bottom of the page that was her Uncles terrible writing.

"_Chris I'm telling you the most about this young man Kyoya cause more than liking you'll be spending most of your time with him. Please try to be pleasant, polite, and not a burden, as I know from first hand witnessing and experiencing that this family is not close at all. They barely eat meals together, and hugs and saying "I love you," is out of the question. Furthermore, this-so-called -family, pride themselves on money, wealth, and that there is always something to be gained. This is something that Yoshio has ingrained in them since infancy, just as his father did to him. Maybe Yoshio will see your big heart and will put this game he has his sons playing to a rest. Have a safe flight honey, I love you."_

_P.s. In the wise words of your father, "Living Life To The Fullest Is True Happiness."_

With that she closed the manila folder, rummage through her bags for her IPOD, and after asking the flight attendant for a pillow and blanket, leaned her head back and fell asleep, forgetting to put medicine on her wounds.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

Kyoya's P.O.V.

_~Wednesday Night, 11:45 p.m. Japan~_

"Excuse me sir," a young terrified maid said while knocking on the young masters door and carefully peaking into his room, "Your father just returned from America and would like a word with you."

"Thank you," he replied in his monotone voice as he shut his laptop and slowly stood up from his couch to stretch. He noticed the frightened maid nod politely before hurrying down the stairs as fast as she could before he could ask her for anything else. It wasn't that he liked to scare others out their wits, it was just his façade and nature. After all, he wasn't known as 'The Shadow King" for nothing.

Kyoya, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, looked at his watch and gasped a little. It was nearing midnight. "What does father want at such an ungodly hour," he muttered to himself as he grabbed a shirt from his closet and re-tied the string to his blue and white checkered Tommy Hilfiger pajama bottoms. He locked his bedroom door and headed down the long hall to his fathers study.

He stopped to take a deep breath and put on his unreadable face as he rapped on the door twice before opening it. This time it was Kyoya's turn to cautiously peek his head through the door and wait for a reply for entrance.

"You wanted to see me father?" He asked, slowly bowing his head before standing back up to his full length and waiting for his father to allow him to come forward.

"Ah yes," his father replied by motioning his hand for Kyoya to come in, "Please son, have a seat."

Kyoya closed the door and walked in the dark lit room and took a seat in front of his fathers desk. It was during this time that Kyoya noticed the scratch on his fathers left cheek and his unusual attire. Kyoya creased his eyebrows forward for a moment before putting his blank face back on. It wasn't Yoshio usual ironed and pressed suit. His tie was loosely hanging around his neck while his white dress shirt was un-tucked and his dark grey socks were visibly peeking from the bottom of his pants. His glasses, similar to Kyoya's, was on top of his head making his grey and black hair stick out. And his shoes, Kyoya noticed, were just tossed to the side of the room while his suit jacket just laid sprawled on the back of the study's couch. Kyoya couldn't remember a time he ever saw his father so unprofessionally dressed.

"Would you like a drink Kyoya?" his father asked as he opened the curtains to his office, revealing the full moon and stars outside. He then went to the mini bar and pulled out 2 rock glasses and a pricy Cognac and started putting ice cubes in them.

"No thank you sir," Kyoya replied surprised, " As you may know, I have school tomorrow."

"Oh don't be silly son, it's just one glass." He walked over and handed Kyoya his drink while putting the high class bottle on the his desk and sitting down in his expensive leather chair facing his son.

Kyoya glanced at the expensive red liquid that sat in front of him and noticed the French label right away. Hennessy Paradis extra cognac was about 44,000 yen (or about $600 U.S. dollars). He started to rack his brain and recall the information he knew about Hennessy from researching on Wikipedia. "The company is a world leading cognac house where it's headquarters is in Cognac, France. The company sells about 50 million bottles a year world wide, which is more than 40 percent of the worlds cognac, making it the worlds largest producer."

Yoshio propped his elbows on his desk, laced his fingers and then rested his head on his hands while trying to study his son. Kyoya meanwhile, swirled his glass and took a small sip, hecouldn't help but notice his fathers lack of manners. Normally where his father was very strict, stern, and always presentable, was now casual and relaxed.

"So Kyoya, how is everything going at school? I got your progress report and noticed once again that you are on top as usual," his father said with a smile. A smile? Did his father just smile?

"Yes sir, things at school are well. The Sensei's are top notch and very bright. All highly recommended and well educated. They did a wonderful job in picking this years staff to teach this decades high society students." Kyoya at this time took another small sip of his drink knowing his father didn't just bring him in here to talk school and business. Their was something going on and he was trying to prepare himself for it.

"That's good to hear son. You always do your best and keep information and knowledge on everything. But remember, your brothers were always on top too, your going to have to do better if you want to become the heir and surpass them." he said removing his smile and going back to his stern self.

"And he's back to his original self" Kyoya said to himself.

"Father, if I may be frank. Not to seem rude or disrespectful, but it's past midnight and your sharing a drink with me on a school night. Not to be too forward but I doubt you have me here at such an hour to talk about my grades and the company."

Kyoya made sure to keep his sarcasm in check and to keep his unreadable mask on, although inside he was curious and nervous of what was to come in this late night meeting. His father never done anything out of the ordinary like this, unless it was to scorn him or to prepare him. Last time it was for a pre-arranged marriage that lasted 3 days, and before that was an early morning breakfast to have him befriend his best friend Tamaki to keep the Ootori business in good standings with the Souh group.

"You sure are observant Kyoya aren't you?" At this his father pushed his chair back and walked around the desk to then get more ice from the bar and then walk back in front of Kyoya.

"Son, this is difficult to explain and even more so since I can't give you all the details." At this his father sat on top of his desk crossing his legs and then letting them swing back and fourth. A thump can be heard as his feet hit the bottom of the desk.

Kyoya did everything he could to keep his surprised and shocked face in check, but the way his father was acting was making it difficult.

"There is a young lady in Texas, U.S named Christiana Kaufmann. Her family is originally from Germany and they own one of the states largest Drilling company. It's called "Kaufmann Drilling Incorporation." They have decided to expand and are heading to Japan to research and see if they can find oil here. It is extremely important for you to befriend this young lady and be the gentlemen that I know you are. She is 17 and does not know Japanese. I would like you to teach and tutor her."

As he explains this, although he is still sitting on his desk ,he goes back to his stern and demanding voice. Which only means that "This is not an option" Kyoya noted to himself. " This is a, I must do this."

"Furthermore," he continues as he finally stands and goes to sit back in his chair, " She will be attending Ouran Academy and will also be attending our annual summer gathering dinner, where you will be her escort for the evening. Although school just started it's term last month, she is also extremely bright and has top scores as well, so catching up, will not be a problem for her." He opened a manila folder which Kyoya could only guess was her file. Yoshio then continued while handing the folder to him. "In conclusion, while her Uncle and I are looking into going into business together and hoping to become more business acquainted as we travel, she will be staying here for the duration of the school year."

Kyoya looked up from her picture in the folder with the most shocked face he's ever aloud his father to see. "She's staying here?" He asked with even more shock in his voice.

Yoshio P.O.V

"Yes son," He replied in a low tone. "She will be staying in the guest room next to yours, and will have security standing outside our mansion at all times as well as our family's private police force keeping an eye on her. Also starting tomorrow, a joint bathroom will be built between your two rooms incase of emergency or an sudden need of escape." He took another drink but this time it was a big gulp, trying to distract himself while avoiding his sons eyes.

"Why does she need soo much protection?" Kyoya asked confused.

"Also," his father continued, while ignoring Kyoya's last inquiry, "She will be your personal assistant and you will keep her in that Host Club of yours."

Yoshio who finally met his own eyes with his surprised sons ones, knew how vague he was being. But for both Kyoya and the young lady's own protection, this was all the info he was allowed to give.

"You will do this Kyoya Ootori. As the third son of Ootori medical and possible heir, it is extremely imperative that you befriend this young lady and do what you can to have her trust us." He took this opportunity to harden his eyes and look stern in Kyoya's, as if piercing through his sons soul to make him understand how important this was.

"Why father? Why is she so important? Shouldn't her Uncle be the one we focus on? Shouldn't we be doing what we can to make him happy? What is it about her that is making us go out of our way for her happiness?"

Yoshio stayed silent for a minuet before walking over to the mini bar and putting more ice cubes in his glass. Then walking back to the bottle on his desk to pour the red liquid. He could tell Kyoya was starting to get upset, but noticed the young man put his blank expression back on.

"Because," Yoshio started a bit hesitant, he took another big gulp and then looked directly at his youngest son, "The company is actually hers."

With that he excused Kyoya and shut the curtains as he bid his son a stern, "Goodnight." He then retired to his couch in the study, where his suit jacket fell onto the floor and he heaved his tired body into a laying position. He then let the alcohol over take him as his eyes fluttered shut. He normally wouldn't concern Kyoya in such an important matter, but after Kyoya shocked him a couple months ago by buying out his company and then returning all managing rights to him, he started looking at his three sons differently. Since then, he started respecting Kyoya and his intelligence even more. Started recognizing his true talents and amazing abilities. With a heavy sigh and a worrying mind of this poor girls future, he drifted off to sleep.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

Meanwhile Kyoya returned to his room. He unlocked his door, plugged his pineapple laptop in to charge over night, turned off the lights, and went up the steps to his bed. Kyoya noticed his faltering façade while he was in his fathers office. He was starting to get angry when the situation was being explained. He hadn't even met the girl yet and already he was another pawn in this chess playing game of his life. "Great," he thought to himself, "someone else to dictate how my future will be." He was so confused and had many unanswered questions inside of him.

"Her own company huh? Well isn't she just a lucky gal."

With one last heavy sigh, he too retired on his bed, and fell into a very restless and dreamless sleep. Forgetting to take off his glasses and setting the alarm. Not knowing his father had done the same, and both will find in the morning the frames to their glasses broken, the lenses cracked, and both awaken late by the same frightened maid.

_~Thursday, May 17__th_

Kyoya's P.O.V

Kyoya was already having a really bad day. First he woke up late, then he found his glasses broken, and then yelled at the frightened maid for stepping on them when they fell off his face, and on to the floor in the middle of the night. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at the hired help like that, but he was in no mood to be apologetic. She should have known better than fly the curtains open to let the devil sun shine on his restless sleepy face.

Then his father also in a foul mood, requested his presence at breakfast to once again remind him how important it was to greet and escort the American when she got here. After that, he was late to first period, and had to skip lunch to try to catch up on notes and club duties. He was finally able to calm down when 3:00 came around. Reluctantly he dragged his sleepy heavy body up the stairs to the Third music room.

Getting their Egyptian costumes ready for the cosplay they had planned for today, Kyoya and the rest of the host club prepared the room for an amazing Oasis setting. While putting his own puffy black genie-like pants and pointed shoes on with no shirt, he watched Haurhi be chased around by Tamaki and the twins to get her to wear an pink Egyptian princess outfit with a silk cloth that would go over her mouth and nose.

"They never learn," he muttered aloud as he pushed his new glasses up to the bridge of his nose, "I hope that this hour passes swiftly," he again muttered aloud. He just wanted to get this over with and go home so he could try to get a better hold of his uncontrolled life.

He grabbed her file from his bag and looked over her information again.

_Name: Christiana Louise Kaufmann_

_Origin: German_

_Meaning: Follower of Christ_

_Sex: Female_

_Date Of Birth: August 7, 1995_

"Hmm….She's a couple months older than me."

_Blood type: O_

_Height: 5'7_

_Hair color: Auburn Brunette Brown_

_Eye color: Blue_

_Age: 17_

_School: Abilene High_

_Favorite Subjects: AP English, Journalism, Music, Dance_

"Hmm. Interesting, a writer huh?"

_Second Language: Sign Language_

" Sign language?"

_Hometown: Abilene, Texas_

_Occupation: Owner of Kaufmann Drilling Incorporation_

_Mother: unknown location, abandoned Christiana and her Father Christopher one month after giving birth_

_Father: Deceased after losing battle to cancer_

"That is unfortunate about her mother and father."

_Next of Kin: Uncle Dierk Kaufmann_

_Favorite Color: Blue_

_Nickname: Chris_

_Star sign: Leo_

_Favorite Foods: Anything sweet _

"Great," He thought to himself. "She'll get along with Hunny-Senpai."

_Personal and Medical History: Confidential_

Kyoya looked at the vague file. He normally had more information than this. Even though his father explained the previous night that their wasn't much he could disclose, he still found it frustrating to not know more. He had even tried to look her up on facebook, but her profile was set to private just like his was. "And why is her medical and personal records confidential," he asked himself. Even this morning, he tried to research her on his laptop during his math class. He couldn't find anything but her company's business website.

He took another look at her parents status and then glanced back over to her picture that was paper clipped on the inside of the manila folder. He admitted to feeling slightly sorry for her, but quickly brushed it aside as, he reminded himself that she would be occupying all his time for the next year. "This sucks," he said a little too loudly.

Tamaki and the twins stop harassing Haurahi and walked over to the sofa he was sitting on. Quickly he tried to stuff the folder back in his bag before the mischievous bastards could take it and use it as blackmail.

"Mommy? What are u doing over here? Why are you all flustered?" Tamaki almost sang before resting his head on his hands on the back of the couch.

"Yeah," Kaoru replied.

"What secrets is mommy," Hikaru started.

"Keeping from Daddy," they finished in unison with big flashy smiles on their faces.

DAMN! Almost caught. Tamaki can always see through my façade. That Idiot!

"Why must you continue to address us as if we're husband and wife. Can we just go back to the matter at hand. Guests will be arriving soon and we still need to set up the tea and snacks." he said hoping to distract them to something else.

"Yay snacks!" Hunny replied. "Will there be cake?"

The 18 year old ran to the kitchen holding his bunny close to his chest, with Mori, his cousin, closely following behind.

"C-mon Kyoya, something is going on, you've been acting weird all day. Tell daddy all your problems," Tamaki said jumping over the couch hugging Kyoya close to his chest.

"Get-off-of-me you idiot! Nothing is wrong, just leave me alone!" he shouted standing to let Tamaki fall on his ass on the floor. At this, Tamaki retreated to a corner to start moping while the twins snickered and started provoking him with snide comments.

Kyoya heard, "Mommy so mean, Shadow King all the way" before sighing and preparing for the day.

Rin's P.O.V.

Rin watched her exit the limo slowly with bugged eyes and intake a huge breath of air. "Oh my God! This place is huge!" she exclaimed turning to him. He just smiled and handed her the paper work and transcripts she'd need for her meeting with the Chairman.

"Good luck Miss Kaufmann," he said bowing and waiting for her to enter the school grounds so he could take off and go meet Master . Mr. Ootori had explained to Rin, that giving her his personal driver since she was familiar with him, would make her feel more comfortable. It was a way to show her how serious Mr. Ootori was about helping her feel welcome. He also gave Rin specific instructions on making sure he stayed till she was safely inside school grounds. He also informed him that young master Kyoya would be coming home with her as well. Although Rin was confused on why was going through such great lengths to make her feel safe and comfortable, he couldn't help but feel protective of this young American girl as well. He smirked when she started laughing at the boy statue peeing in the school's big pond.

"Hahaha!" she laughed doubling over at the school's gate entrance, "That's really ridiculous!" She finally calmed down and bowed to him a thanks and walked towards the huge campus while still chuckling and wiping the tears from her face.

Rin secretly wished her another good luck as the front doors closed behind her and he climbed in the limo to meet Yoshio at the new drilling site, that was to be inspected the next day.

Chairman Souh's P.O.V

"Ah Christina, so lovely to see you!" The Chairman exclaimed in English while bowing. He then took her hand to kiss it and properly welcome her to Ouran academy.

"Christiana," she corrected him.

"Excuse me miss?" he asked confusion in his eyes as he dropped her hand and raised his head.

He noticed she wiped her hand on the back of her slacks and politely addressed him, "It's Christiana sir. Not Christina. My name has an extra A in it," she calmly explained with a smile.

"Of course dear, forgive me." he said with another slight bow of his head. "A much more elegant and beautiful name."

He went to his desk and took out the school's information pack and uniform while she handed him her transcripts and very vague medical records.

Knock Knock

The two both turned towards the door as his secretary let a student walk through the threshold to enter.

"Ayame-san," he continued in English. "This is Christiana Kaufmann our new transfer student from America. She will be in your class and I hope, as part of your duties, that you will show her around and help her feel welcome." At that Ayame answered in a small voice that sounded like "Of Course" as she respectfully bowed to the new student. The Chairman then turned to Christiana to introduce Ayame. "Miss Kaufmann, this is Vice Representative: Ayame Jonouchi. You have any questions or concerns I strongly urge you to confide in Miss Jonouchi."

Chairman Souh noticed the smirk on her face as she took it upon herself to greet the shy girl with an American handshake. Taken back with wide shocked eyes, Souh noticed Ayame then smile and shake her hand back. As a little chuckle escaped The Chairman's lips, he then proceeded to his desk drawer to pull out two important notes.

"Now Ayame, as your first task, I ask you to escort miss Kaufmann to music room three where," he said shifting his gaze back to Christiana, " if you don't mind, giving these notices to the President and Vice president of that club."

The American smiled and reached across his desk so he can hand her the formal notes, where she noticed the Ouran crest was on the front. "Of course sir," she quickly responded by taking the elegant pieces of paper with no reluctance, no questions asked.

"Professional. Just as Yoshio said she would be," he said to himself, as he watched the girls walk out of his office. He had a strange feeling this year would be an interesting one.

Ayame's P.O.V.

"So here's your class schedule," she said in English, handing the American her papers as they walked up the stairs to the top floor of the south side campus. "Here's the school rules, and if u don't want to wear that ugly yellow banana," she said pointing at the yellow fluff in Christiana's arms that the chairman had handed her. 'Then you can wear what I have on. It's dull yes, but at least's its more sophisticated and not frilly," she said pointing to her own uniform.

Her brown knee length skirt with tights and a brown uniform top with buttons, had white stripes at the neck collar and a tie bow, which seemed to appear more to Christiana then the ridiculous yellow blob in her arms. Ayame smiled as she handed her the chocolate brown uniform. She was hoping if she could get enough girls to wear it, they could protest the banana material and start next semester in new uniforms.

"Although I'm not one to care for appearance and such ridiculous protests on what my clothes look like, cause they won't do anything for my education, grades, or future," Christiana explained while shoving the yellow dress in her bag and inspecting the brown uniform, " I must however agree with you on this. That yellow banana you described is just plain ugly," she said turning Ayame with a sincere smile.

Ayame returned her warm smile and stopped outside of music room three. "Well here we are. I hope to see you around," she said turning on her heel to leave. "Remember." she said with her back turn, "You can come to me for anything." With that she turned her head and bid her farewell with a "Good luck," knowing the poor American had no idea what she was about to get herself into.

"Wait!" Ayame heard her exclaim. "Aren't you coming in with me?" she heard confusion in poor American's voice.

Ayame just turned around, gave her a slight bow, and started exiting down the stairs.


	3. 3

Chapter 3

_~Thursday Late Afternoon, The Ouran Host Club Welcomes You To Egypt~_

Christiana's P.O.V.

She watched in horror as the Vice Representative continued to descend the stairs with no answer. She had a funny feeling she should be preparing herself for what lied ahead on the other side of this door. She looked up at the sign that hung above the frame. "Third music room." She couldn't find a reason why she should be so anxious, it sounded like a music club and she knew how to play the guitar, piano, and violin. How hard could this music class be? She turned the handle and with her hand shaking, and opened the door.

If she hadn't just pinched herself, and the pain still vividly stinging on her wrist, she would have thought she was dreaming. White swirling light momentarily blinded her as red flower pedals showered over her. She walked through the door of music room three shocked and confused. There, standing in front of her, were the most handsomeness, sexiest guys she had ever seen. And considering that her Ex was very attractive, that was saying something. They were all in Genie-in-a -lamp type clothing, while a couple of them were shirtless as well. The movie "Aladdin" suddenly flashed across her mind, as she hesitantly took another step and closed the door.

"Welcome," they said to her in unison, "To The Ouran Host Club.," they finished before going to sit down in what looked like their designated areas.

Once she got over the initial shock of the scene that played out before her, she was finally able to come to her senses and start realizing that the room was set up in an Egyptian style kind of an Oasis landscape. All the attractive men were dressed up and sitting at different tables. There were wild birds, palm trees, and coconut mini bars. Waiters dressed in penguin like tuxedo's, were taking orders from the girls who surrounded the young men, and they all seem to be in the goofy lacey uniforms. Christiana couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was like a forest of yellow banana's. It was at that moment she noticed there wasn't a single musical instrument in this room.

She was so wrapped up in the environment she had stumbled upon, that she didn't notice the tall attractive blond boy in white puffy pants, tank top, and pointed shoes stride over to her.

Her first thought to herself, as he approached was, "This guy looks like M.C Hammer."

"Youkoso utsukushii kotaishihi!" The blond shrieked. Chris covered her ears and tried to back away from him towards the door.

"Matte!" he yelled again.

"Shit! she said a little to loudly as she felt the door handle jab the small of her back. "Um," she hesitated. "English?" she asked the young blond extremely nervous and slightly shaking.

The young males eyes widen a little, but then put on a dashing smile that she was sure, no girl could resist.

"Well of course my Dear American Princess. I'm quite fluent in many languages." he said rather proud of himself. He then looked at the frighten American and decided to make it his mission to make her happy and as comfortable as possible. "I did not know that we had such a rare beauty joining us today," he said grabbing her hand and kissing it. Her de-ja-vu took her back for a second to the headmasters office. "The heavens were so ever gracious when they blessed you with such gorgeous eyes and elegant beauty."

Chris couldn't help but look at him as if he were an alien. How could he say such things to her when she just got off a 13 hour flight with hardly any sleep and no make-up on? Chris could feel the piercing eyes of the audience. They were all staring in her direction. She felt even more self conscious as she tried to run her fingers through her air plane hair.

While she was trying to wipe her hand yet again on her slacks of her pant suit, two twins came side by side to study her, before she could respond.

"Wow," one of them said in orange genie like pants and pointed shoes with no shirt on. He appeared on her right putting his hands on her chin and turning her head to face him.

"You weren't kidding boss." the other twin in the exact same attire, except in yellow, said on her left. He then took his turn to put his hand on her chin. He then too turned her head to her left to face him.

"She's gorgeous." they replied in unison both returning her head in the direction of what Chris could only guess was their leader. They took off her glasses to take a closer look at her eyes.

"Look," she finally spoke up and releasing herself from the twins grasp. "I'm flattered, I really am," she said snatching her glasses back from the twin on her left. She then attempted to escape and slowly walk backwards towards the door, "But I'm just not into all this." She put her hands up to point at the ridiculous scene. "If you would like, I can come back at another time," she put her hands behind her back trying to feel for the door knob.

But that, it seems, was pointless. The twins had linked their arms through hers and pulled her back into the room.

"Nonsense!" The tall blond exclaimed. "You are more than welcome to stay. Please have a look around. Enjoy yourself! I promise my dear sweet American princess," he said looking into her eyes making himself only inches away from her face. She tried not to shudder or blush in embarrassment, "We don't bite."

He released her and escorted her to a table with snacks of all sorts and plenty to drink "Incase you need to quench your thirst," he explained noticing her shocked eyes at all the assorted of drinks.

"Wait," Chris said a little to loudly, "Why do they need all these drinks on the table, when theirs a mini bars set up?"

"The girls don't get up to get the drinks.," he said behind her making her jump. She was surprised, she had thought he left already. "Employed waiters provide them with their orders so they don't have to serve themselves." He then turned on his heal and went back to the large table of squealing girls waiting for him.

When Chris finally faced the table of sweets, she noticed a small, very cute, blond boy in his green genie-like cosplay sitting at it. Sitting next to him was an extremely tall gorgeous man in his own red outfit for the theme. Chris would totally just ravish this sexy man in bed if she could. He was drop dead gorgeous.

"Omg Chris! Don't think like that!" she yelled at herself. She had barely shook the obnoxious scene out of her mind when the small boy spoke up.

"Hi!" he exclaimed to her. "I've never seen you here before. Did you transfer from America?"

Chris noticed him beam with a huge smile while stuffing his face with strawberry cake. She noticed the tall sexy man stayed silent while keeping a strait face and politely watching her.

"Yes," she answered a little shaky, "I'm from Texas."

"Ohh Texas! I wondered about your accent, it's very Kawaii!" he stated excitedly clapping his hands.

Chris looked at him a little confused, "Excuse me," she started, noticing the boy look up at her from his plate, " I don't know what that means." she continued honestly, "Sorry," she finished weakly with a slight bow of her head.

The little boy chuckled while the tall one answered in a very sexy and deep voice, "It means cute." He then took a napkin and wiped the whip cream off the little ones face.

"That's a very kind compliment thank you," Chris said dropping her bags on the floor and sitting down. She noticed a piece of strawberry cheesecake and grabbed a fork, letting the heavenly taste of the strawberries over take her taste buds.

"Mmm," she said closing her eyes.

"You like sweets?" The small blond asked her with a beaming smile.

Chris couldn't help but smile back, this kid was having quite an effect on her.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "I'm what you call a chocoholic. Can't live without them!

"Really!" he practically yelled. "Mori-kun did you hear that? Isn't that fantastic! She likes sweets!"

"Yeah!" he said with a small smile.

Mori huh? Guess introductions will be made soon.

"What's your favorite cake?" The little boy asked almost jumping out of his seat. "What's your favorite chocolate? What's your favorite cookie? What's your,"

"Hunny-san," Mori said cutting him off.

"Sorry" he muttered bowing his head a little.

"No problem at all," She said with a smile making him happy again. "That's how I act too when I find someone who loves sugar as much as I do,"

Hunny just beamed. "You are very kind and extremely polite." He stated. Chris noticed Mori nod his head in response to agree with him.

"Thank you," she said before answering the boys questions." My favorite cookie is Double Stuff Oreos," she said noticing the boys eyes widen in anticipation of her answers, " with milk," she added. " My favorite Chocolate is none other than Resses Peanut Butter Cups, " she noticed the boys eyebrow drop in confusion and she wondered if they had that sort of thing here. She made a mental note to order him some to try. "And my absolute favorite cake of all time is Boston's Raspberry Cheesecake." she finished noticing Hunny almost floating in the air out of excitement. "But of course New York strawberry Cheesecake is good too." she replied seeing all the strawberry desserts in front of her. "I also love fudge!" she exclaimed. She then noticed a small chuckle escape Mori's lips.

"What?" she asked him a little confused.

Mori turn to the boy called Hunny and nodded his head for him to explain.

"Your accent was Kawaii when you said NewYork," Honey said smiling and making Chris blush a little.

She smiled with her eyes down in her lap and responded with a shy, "Thank you."

They continued their small talk of sweets while the club was starting to come to an end.

Kyoya's P.O.V

Kyoya glanced over at her talking to Honey and Mori from the corner of his eyes while pretending to do research on his lap top. She had entered shocked and confused. "Which meant she had no idea what she had gotten herself into," he said to himself.

From the looks of it, she hadn't noticed him yet either. She was however, he had to admit, very professional looking with her own prescription glasses and black pant suit with a matching jacket and a pink tank top as an undershirt. Her black open toed heels gave her just enough height to compliment her long legs. Her even longer brunette hair with golden high lights was parted to the right side and tucked neatly behind her ears as the length stop just shortly at her waist. Her beautiful blue eyes were stunning and her face was shiny, although no signs of make-up was evident. In other wards, she was absolutely gorgeous. Of course, Kyoya already knew this from the photo in her file, "But pictures definitely doesn't do this girl justice." he whispered to himself so quietly you had to look at his lips to see that he had actually said something.

Which to his dismay, one of his regular clients did indeed notice.

"Did you say something Kyo-san?" The gorgeous red head said to him while gently sipping her tea.

"Nothing at all Miss Hanae-sama. Just marveling at how gorgeous your necklace is," he said with a fake smile and pointing at the object that was hanging delicately around her neck.

"Oh Kyo-san! Your so sweet for noticing! My grandfather gave me this ballerina charm for my birthday!" She exclaimed while giggling with her blond friend that was sitting next to her.

"He does have exquisite taste Hanae-sama, it definitely suits you." He said closing his laptop to pay unwanted attention to the girls.

"I enjoy your cosplay pick today Kyo-Senpai." A heavy set blond, a year younger, who just barely began attending, said to him. She was sitting next to Hanae and swooning.

Kyoya knew that Hanae only had the blonde around so she could do her bidding. Making her carry her books and run errands. It was the blonds stupidity of actually thinking Hanae would be friends with her, just so she could become popular.

"Thank you Kimi-sama. Our King Tamaki had watched an American kids movie called, "Aladdin" and had come up with this wonderful idea." He said with his fake smile again.

Hanae, he noticed, was getting annoyed with the sudden attention her friend was getting and drew the conversation back to her.

"Well the shirtless outfit suits you the most Kyo-san. Your abs and skin are perfect." She said so excitedly she almost pushed Kimi off the couch. "Your muscular arms show off your hard work the most."

"That is such a kind compliment coming from you gorgeous ladies. I must also inquire on both of your hairdo's today. Looks like you both took extra time this morning to make yourselves soo presentable that I'm flattered if you did it for me." he added with a wink.

He doesn't entertain much, and mostly learned these ridiculous lines from Tamaki. He would rather use this time wisely and work from behind the scenes. Budgeting the clubs account and working from his laptop was more of his cup of tea. But Hanae Choi's father was an important client to the Ootori family. So when she came to attend the host club, he always unwillingly welcomed her with a smile plastered on his face and hosted her with ridiculous conversation.

"What is your favorite color Senpai?" Kimi-san had asked him.

"Yup," he said to himself, "Ridiculous conversation."

"Why purple of course." he said with another flashy smile.

"Is there a reason behind you liking suck a feminine color?" The snobby Hanae asked. He wanted to punch her. To wipe off the snide smirk off her face.

"Why of course my dear Hanae-sama. It's the color of royalty." He stated as it was a matter-of-fact knowledge that everyone should know.

It was at this, that he gave them one last smile before glancing down at his watch and noticing the time.

Christiana's P.O.V

"Excuse me ladies," a very attractive boy Chris hadn't noticed earlier said. He stood up from his spot on a nearby couch, "But club activities are officially over for the day," he said with the fakest smile she'd ever seen. She could hear the "boo's" and "ah's" as the girls made their exit. "Please remember to sign up for our "End Of The Spring Ball" as you make your way out the door. Tickets are on sale for 4,000 yen ($50 U.S. dollars) Please have a wonderful evening," he finished pushing his prescription glasses up his nose.

It was that movement with the glasses, and the dark hair, that Chris finally realized who he was.

'Mitsukuni, your bow tie," the boy name Mori said as he bent down to the little blond to fix it for him.

"Don't know why he said it in English, not as if she's anything special," a tall girl with strait red hair said to a shorter blond as she passed the table Chris was sitting on.

"You know I can hear you right?" Chris asked hoping not to cause a scene.

The girl walked back over to her and bent down to her ear and whispered, "That's why I said it aloud bitch." she barely made audible so the two boys at the table couldn't hear. An evil grin spread across the snobby rich girls porcelain perfect face.

Chris took it upon herself to return the gesture and barely audibly, responded back. "Is that all you've got? Wow even in a snobby lazy school like this there's bullies huh?" She said glancing at the two boys out of the corner of her eye. They were still engaged in fixing Hunny's attire. " Well sorry to disappoint you Cunt," she said with a big oh bright smile on her face, "But your gonna have to do a lot better than that to insult me." She inwardly scowled herself. She just invited this girl to come up with more bullying in the future.

"Damn that was blunt," Chris said to herself, "Lizzie must be rubbing off on me."

The red heads eyes grew dark and wide with anger and Chris saw her clench her fist, "Is that an invitation you hick?" Chris realized then that the girl must have noticed her country accent.

"C-mon Hanae-Senpai," her blond friend whispered in her ear. "She's not worth it. C-mon don't get kicked out."

It was at those words that the red head named Hanae stood strait up, smoothed out her uniform to calm down, and walk out of the room. She threw Chris a really cold look, while shutting the door behind her, with her little blond plump friend following close by.

Chris taking that as her cue, decided to also go ahead and leave before more drama was presented.

"Wait!" the boy exclaimed. "Your leaving?"

She nodded her head yes and got up to find her bags.

"But we don't even know your name yet. Don't you want to stay and eat more cake with me?" He asked with his eyes widening and tears threatening to spill out.

"As wonderful as that sounds, I'm really only here on the Chairman's request and then once the task is done, I really must take my leave," she replied professionally with a small bow.

"Chairman?" The tall blond said from the other side of the room. It was at this that all the male members of this "Host Club" had made a circle around her near the open curtain window, where Chris noticed the sun was setting.

"What did my father want?" he asked confused and yet quite intrigued.

Father? This boy was the Chairman's son? Chris located her bags and picked them up off the floor. She pulled out the two neatly professional looking letters. "He asked me to please give this to the President and Vice President of the club in Music Room Three," she stated.

They all looked at her with surprised eyes,

"He didn't." one of the twins started,

"Tell you," the other continued,

"That this was the Host Club," they finished yet again in perfect unison.

"No sirs," she replied trying to be polite. "He just made it imperative that I give these to them."

At that moment the tall blond ,that Chris figured was their leader, stepped forward with the handsome dark hair one that she guessed was Mr. Ootori's son Kyoya. She handed them their letters and turned on her heels and prepared to exit the room.

"You know," the dark hair boy said aloud, stopping her in her tracks, "It's extremely rude to show up here and not even introduce yourself." he said with obvious irritation in his voice.

Chris turned around to face the group and politely bow her head. "Forgive my manners. They must have slipped in all the confusion. I am Christiana Louise Kaufmann. I just transferred from America," she looked at Hunny with a slight smile, letting her western accent come out to humor him and Mori, she said, "Texas to be exact."

The whole group except for Mr. Irritated chuckled at the sound of her southern accent.

"Christina, what a gorgeous name." The tall blond said almost beaming with stars in his eyes.

"Christiana," she corrected him. Before he could apologize she continued, "there's an extra A in my name."

At this, the blond ran over and rubbed his cheek against hers and started fawning over her. "Oh that's so Kawaii!" He exclaimed. "That is the most gorgeous name I've ever heard!" He then started spinning her around in circles, making one of her high heels come off. "You are just so wonderful!"

After spinning her around, enough to make her feel really dizzy, he pulled her into a bear hug, squeezing her really tightly. Her wounds she noticed, started stinging from the pressure of his body, pressing up against hers. It was at this stinging sensation, that she started gasping for air. She should have put that damn medicine on.

"Damn," she said to herself, "Who the fuck is this guy?" She started to get woozy. "Yup! Definitely the Chairman's son." she sighed to herself, remembering how he had acted too.

"Tamaki-Senpai," she heard a girly voice say his name. "Put her down, you're going to cause her to never return."

The tall boy, she heard the sweet voice call Tamaki, let her go and ran to a corner to sulk.

"Kind of an idiot," she said trying to catch her breath. She never meant for that statement to leave her lips. Everyone turned to her in shock while Tamaki sunk even lower into his corner. She heard the twins chuckle.

"The boss has been turned down yet again, by another pretty girl," they said together pointing and laughing at him.

Chris found her missing heel and after putting it back on, headed over to the blond idiot. She was completely unaware of the clank sound her heels were making against the polished white floor. She then stopped in front of him, took a deep breath, and sat cross legged next to his right side.

"Please forgive me kind sir," She said hoping this would work. She definitely didn't need any enemies at this time, considering her situation and past. "I did not mean in any way to offend or hurt your feelings." She then grabbed his hands and held 'em in her lap. "I just went through a very bad experience and until I can over come that fear, I will have to be extremely selfish and ask that you be careful when you make physical contact with me. " At this everyone was looking at her with surprised eyes. Tamaki even cracked a small smile. "If you can forgive my rude comment, I would love to try to be your friend and have you return to the group," She said pointing at all the blank stares.

Kyoya's P.O.V

They all watched as Christiana stood up and offered her hand to help Tamaki up.

"Whoa," Honey said.

"Yeah," Mori replied.

"I don't think anyone has ever gotten the boss to come out of his corner of woe before," the twins whispered.

They watched in shock as the two returned to the group.

"Now, " she said returning to the group and letting go of Tamaki's hand. "If y'all would do me the honor in introducing yourselves, and let me know what kind of hosts you are, I'd be much obliged," she said with a slight bow of her head. Again, smiles crept up their faces as they heard her talk.

"Well my Dear American Princess, " Tamaki said while carefully taking Christiana's hands into his. Kyoya noticed the timid reaction from her, but watch it dissipate as he assumed she would just grit her teeth and bare with the blond idiot. "I am Tamaki Souh, The Chairman of this prestigious and fine establishments son. I'm 17 and originally from France. I am also president of this "Host Club" where we pride ourselves on making such beautiful young ladies, such as yourself, always happy and content. I am "The Princely" type host." He bowed a little and then continued to ask her what she knew about Japan.

"I hate to admit it, and I hope I don't disappoint you, but I know nothing of your culture. I have no idea on your honorfics or manners, except from what I've read in magna's and seen in Anime's. I also don't know your Japanese language at all," she chuckled with a laugh.

Kyoya hissed as he took in this new information. Everyone's heads turned to look at him. "Figures," he said adverting his eyes to the sunset. He could feel Tamaki's disappointed eyes on him.

"I am Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny-Chan! I'm the "Lolita" type." he said smiling trying to diffuse the tension and change the subject. Kyoya knew he'd be getting an ear full later. This small boy might be sweet, but he was dangerously scary when he wanted to be.

"No Hunny, she needs to call you Senpai," Kyoya said sternly.

"Senpai?" Christiana asked confused.

Kyoya smirked knowing that the next reply would shock her.

"Yes Miss Christi-chan. I'm 18 and was born on leap year. So as you would guess, I'm technically only 4 ½ years old!" he exclaimed proudly and with much enthusiasm.

"Your 18?" she had asked shocked.

Kyoya stole a quick glance at her face, it was red in embarrassment. Kyoya then glanced back out the window and noticed the moon was now rising up and the light blue sky was starting to turn black.

"Yes I am. I'm 148 cm tall, which I guess in America is 4'10?" he asked her with a questioning look on his face.

She only nodded, still not believing the young man standing in front of her was 18 years old.

"I love sweets as you know and always sleep with," he then ran over to the snack table and then returned in front of Christiana with a bunny, "Usa-chan" He threw the stuff rabbit in her arms so she could give it a hug.

"This is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori-Senpai." Hunny looked at Mori for permission to continue. When Mori nodded, Hunny took his bunny back from her and continued to introduce his cousin. "He's also 18 and he's the "Silent Type." We both graduated last school year. We attend college now and drive here for club activities after afternoon classes. Both our families are well known for our Martial Arts. We teach and train the Military and Armed Forces." He finished beaming. None-the-less, Hunny was probably hoping that would impress their new friend.

With that said, Kyoya could see that that statement surprised her. This little boy was specialized in such a field and was in college. He could see the confusion and realization cross her face. She read like an open book.

"We are Kaoru and Hikaru." The twins had suddenly announced in unison behind her. This made her jump and turn in their direction.

Kyoya noticed her hair length at this time and marveled at it's shiny healthy care. He wondered what it would be like to put his hands in it's softness, while kissing her. "Damn!" He cursed himself for thinking that, and then turned back toward the window again.

"We're the Hitachiin twins." they said again together.

"We're both 16," Kyoya notice Kaoru say.

"And love Italian food," Hikaru said , making Christiana revert her eyes back and fourth as she was trying to figure out who's who.

"We are the," Kaoru started.

"Mischievous Type." Hikaru finished

"And we both love playing with new toys," they both said seductively while just merely inches from her face.

Kyoya noticed Christiana tense up at their very close contact.

"You shady twins! Leave her alone, she doesn't want that kind of contact!" Tamaki yelled chasing them around the room.

"No matter what, they never change." He muttered softly to himself.

"Please forgive them," Kyoya heard Haruhi say. She took a step forward and bowed before introducing herself. " I am Haruhi Fujioka. I am 16 and love sea food. I am not well educated in English but am learning. I'm the "Natural Type." I hope you find your time here welcoming." she said with a bright smile.

Kyoya could see the wheels in Christiana's head turning. "Uh-oh," he said to himself. "She knows."

"Why are you wearing the males uniform?" Christiana asked confused. "Although it's better than the yellow banana the Chairman provided me with, you could wear the brown one right?"

This stopped everyone in their tracks and even Tamaki and the twins ceased their obnoxiousness to join the shocked group.

"I'm sorry," she continued while slightly bowing her head. "I didn't mean to offend you. Don't get me wrong, you look cute in it, but I met Ayame-san the Vise representative, and she gave me the option to wear this brown one." she continued pulling the boring looking uniform out of her bag.

"What are you talking about?" The twins addressed her.

"Haruhi is a boy!" Tamaki exclaimed hoping that loud outburst would convince Christiana.

But Kyoya knew better. She was very observant and no fool.

"Y'all can try to convince me all you want, but I know a lie when I see it." She said now pointing at Haruhi, "You're a girl!"

"How did you know?" Hunny asked flabbergasted.

"Well," Christiana said looking like she was trying to find the right words. "Besides the fact at how feminine looking she is, she never once looked at my breasts, and she properly addressed me by looking me strait in the eyes. She never once tried to uncomfortably touch me, and," she said walking up to Haruhi to address her personally. She had to look down, since Haurhi was so much shorter than Christiana, "Your eyes are absolutely gorgeous."

Christiana then smiled, and in an American inappropriate way, so Kyoya thought, shook Haruhi's hand.

"Wow thank you. You're very kind." Harhui said blushing a little.

"So what do you want for your silence?" Kyoya spoke up from his little spot in the window seat, making her jump.

"My silence?" She asked him confused.

"See, under certain circumstances," Hunny began but was cut off by Haruhi herself.

"Long story short, I'm a commoner attending here on a scholarship. On my first day here I was looking for a quiet place to study, when I stumbled upon music room three. When I was trying to get away from these idiots and escape through the door I broke an expensive vase that I could not pay back. So as punishment I started working here as a host to pay off my debt."

"Harhui, don't tell her your secret, you don't know if you can trust her!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Ignoring him she continued. "So since then, I have worked off my debt, but still have to acquire 1,000 guests." she finished now ignoring the twins pleads. "So all in all, the school thinks I'm a boy."

Kyoya could almost see her wracking her brain, wheels turning to be exact, as the information she was just informed on, seeped through. He was curious on what her reply would be. What would she would want in return for her silence.

"I don't want anything." she said shocking everyone, including the shadow King himself. "I'm not like that! I have no benefit or reason to reveal your secret! " She then turned to look at Tamaki, "And you can trust me." she finished staring in Tamaki's Violet eyes.

At that her phone started ringing. The ring tone, none other than country, had them all listening to the foreign lyrics.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not,

Are we gonna do this or what,

You know I like you a lot,

But you're about to miss your shot,

Are you gonna kiss me or not."

The song echoed through the room as she went to her bags near Kyoya to fetch her cell.

"Kaufmann Drilling, Christiana speaking, How may I help you?" she said professionally while grabbing a pen and notebook out of her bag and sitting at a nearby table.

At that, everyone took their cue and helped Kyoya take down the days decoration themes, and put the desserts back in the kitchen. Then they began bidding Christiana farewell as they exited one by one for home.


	4. 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran Host Club or any of the characters associated with the anime. **

Chapter 4

_~Thursday Night~_

Christiana's P.O.V.

"Yes Lizzie, I'm fine. I made it ok." She said trying to calm her best friend down. She forgot to call her when she landed, and now the frightened blond was worried.

"Where are you right now?" Lizzie asked her still not convinced.

"Right now?" she asked looking at her surroundings. "Right now I'm in a black stretch limo with a very hot and sexy beast on my way to his Love Hotel so I can ravish him in bed," Chris said winking at the raven black haired boy who was sitting next to her.

She saw him lift his head up from his laptop to give her a scowl.

"Ohh ask him if he has a Japanese friend that I could ride too," she said laughing.

"Haha very funny. Look I'm exhausted from jet lag and we're almost to his home so I gotta go." She hoped he noticed that she didn't say her home, as she could tell he was not particularly thrilled that she was here. He didn't even introduce himself with the others. He had just grabbed her arm and hurriedly dragged her out of school ignoring her protests to let go.

"Ok, I love you Chris! Stay safe!"

"Love you too Lizzie girl! Give Mrs. Fisher my love too." she hung up as Rin pulled up to the biggest mansion she's ever seen in her life.

"Holy Crap Rin, you weren't kidding!" she exclaimed through the open partition behind the driver seat. She recalled their previous conversation earlier that afternoon on her way to school, on how big the Ootori's estate was.

"Could you please be lady like for once and at least try to refrain from using profanity." She heard Kyoya say next to her. She clenched her fist. All she wanted to do was knock that damn fake smirk right off of his arrogant face.

"_Please try to be pleasant, polite, and not a burden, as I know from first hand witnessing and experiencing that this family is not close at all. "_

At remembering her Uncles words, she took a deep breath and calmed down. She was gonna try to stay out of that pricks way as much as possible.

Rin opened the door for them as they climbed out of the black Limo. While Rin politely took her bags and escorted her through the gates on Ootori property, Kyoya practically ran past them, to get inside first.

"Geeze what's his problem?" she asked pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please excuse the young master miss," Rin politely bowed. "He's not used to having to escort outside of "The Host Club."

"So basically what your saying is, his father asked him to baby-sit me and now he's pissed about it." she said to him rather bluntly. She could see Rin's shocked face as he had not counted on her to catch on so quickly. "No worries. I'll just bite my tongue and try my best to stay out of his way. She bid him farewell after he refused a rather large tip from her, saying that Mr. Ootori probably wouldn't like that exchange, and got into his own car to head home.

She looked at the huge mansion with anticipation. There were glass windows everywhere. A huge garden surrounding the property. This was more grand then she could ever dream. She sighed heavily as she let her fathers words ring into her ears. "_Living life to the fullest is true happiness." _She then turned the handle to the double glass French doors, and stepped inside to her new life.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

Kyoya looked out his bedroom window and watched as Christiana tried to tip the Limo driver. He was glad to see that Rin knew his place and refused. Rin had been his father's personal driver for a long time, he'd hate for this girl to be the reason he lost his job.

"Sir," an older maid called out after knocking on his door twice. After he granted her entrance, he moved towards the door. "Your father says once you brother Yuuichi-sama is done with Miss Christiana-san, you can go over the details and day planners, to start organizing both your schedules. You'll find your new books still in their plastic wraps in her room. Also, he wanted me give these keys to you. Only you have access and only you are aloud to have them inc ase of an emergency. They're master keys sir. You'll find that they open all doors to your school and here at home as well. Keep them on you at all times."

Kyoya looked so utterly confused, something more was going on here. Why was his brother with her? Did it have something to do with her vague medical records? "Furthermore, the adjoined bathroom is finished so that you can have access to both rooms. Here," she said walking further into his room and revealing a hidden door, "is where your Panic room is, in case anything were to ever happened. Here's the handbook on how to use it, so you two can set your own pass words."

"What the hell! Is she in the mafia or something?" he asked the maid angrily.

The older maid, who had been working for his family for years, dropped her posture and sadly looked at the floor. "Sir, I am the only staff member that knows these details. You are not to disclose any of this to anyone. I am sorry, I can not offer you any more information. Please just know that this young lady has been through a lot, and that we should do everything we can to keep her safe." With that she hurriedly ran out the door before she revealed too much more.

"Damn! What is going on? If I have to baby-sit this chic, then I at least have the right to know."

At that he opened up the handbook to the secret room and quickly learned how to operate it.

Christiana's P.O.V.

_~A few minuets earlier~_

"Miss Christiana-san, won't you please come in," a maid said at the door while she took Chris's bags and headed into a direction that she could only guess would be her room. She turned to her left and her huge blue eyes got bigger as she saw the biggest foyer she's ever seen in her life. Down just ahead of her, was a huge hall way that seemed to go on for ages, and two grand-stair cases spiraling up to the second floor.

"Please Miss Christiana-san, if you'll follow me, I need to direct you to the Masters office." Said another maid. She headed down the long hallway and up to the left staircase. Chris noticed her perfect posture and sternness. She looked about 50 years old. Chris wondered if the elder woman had worked here for years, as she ordered other passing maids around.

They stopped outside of a huge oak closed door. She could hear voices inside as the maid knocked and waited for confirmation to enter. Once they heard a "Come in," Chris was pushed into a darken room by the old broad and watched in horror as she closed the door and fled. "Mean old woman," she said to herself.

"Ah Miss Christiana-san. It's good to see you again. I hope your flight was pleasant." Yoshio said from behind his expensive desk.

Chris took note of another man standing to the side of the room as she bowed and politely replied, "Yes! It's good to see you again too sir. Although the flight was long, the experience itself was pleasant and comforting."

She then walked a little more into the low lighting room and stopped just feet from the stranger who she recognized as one of Mr. Ootori's sons.

"I do not believe we have had the pleasure to meet. I am Christiana Louise Kaufmann and very ecstatic to be here in Japan." She greeted the young man with an American hand shake and then bowed.

After a low chuckle escaped his lips, he returned the bow and greeted her with his own smile. "You are definitely related to your uncle," he said with pure amusement.

"That's right," she said to herself. "My uncle has been here on several occasions and have probably done business with him too."

"I am Yuuichi Ootori, the eldest son, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." he said sincerely.

"Chris," Yoshio addressed her again so informally. This, she could tell, shocked his eldest son. "As you probably know from your Uncle, Yuuichi works with me at our main hospita,l and he has his medical degree. I promise you that I have not enclosed to him any private details of your circumstances except of the nature of your wounds. With that said, as busy of a man as I am, I can not look after you nor dress your wounds or change your bandages. If you like, Yuuichi here, who promises to keep his word as doctor patient privilege, will do it for you in exchange that you teach him English. "

She looked back and fourth between the two and was a bit taken back. These people didn't seem at all like uncle had described them. They were helping her in every way they could.

"Although Miss Christiana-san, I am fluent in speaking the language as you can well hear," she then noticed him drop his gaze to the floor. "However, I am not so, when it comes to reading or writing it. I had to learn fast and regretfully and embarrassingly inform you that I learned through a teaching video and tape."

She let a smile form on her lips. "Well I guess there is something for them to gain by helping me." She said to herself. She didn't care though, she knew she'd do it.

"Of course I will do it," she said watching Yuuichi bring his head up to look at her. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, at least you can speak it, I don't know your language at all except for the few words I learned from Magna's and Anime's. Really it'll be my pleasure."

With that, they walked over to Yoshio's desk to have Christiana and Yuuichi sign a privacy form act. Mr. Ootori also informed Chris that the meeting with the geologist earlier that day, went well and they'll know by tomorrow if the land they acquired will be oil filled.

Then Yuuichi had her take off her shirt so he could dress her wounds. "Miss Christiana-san, did you not put your medicine on before you left," he asked with bewildered eyes.

Chris looked down at her stomach where the redden and stitched skin was starting to ooze and get infected. She wondered if the pressure from Tamaki's hug caused it, but she wasn't going to tell them that. "I apologize Yuuichi-san, I got so scared when I saw him, that I left as soon as I could, and forgot."

Although Yuuichi had no idea who she was talking about, she knew Yoshio did. It was at that comment, she noticed that his head shot up from the papers he was looking at on his desk. Fear was evident in his eyes.

"You saw him Chris?" he said with a worry tone.

Yuuichi was again taken back by his fathers sudden show of emotions.

"Yea," she said while Yuuichi went back to dress her wounds. "Three times." She heard Yoshio gasp and then was thankful when he didn't ask her anymore questions on the matter.

"Well I'm not sure what's going on, but you really need to be on top of this if you want them to heal properly," she heard the young man say sternly. She just nodded and winced when the medicine that touched her wounds stung.

He then bandaged her stomach and moved to her back. It was when he checked the back of her neck, she knew he was suddenly becoming more curious on what happened. The rope burn was starting to turn from blue to pink as it was slowly going away. "Your going to have to keep your hair down till that fades if you don't want anyone to see it," he said pointing to the different color bruising on her neck.

He then checked her inside wrists and ankles where they had been held up by chains. "All I can say about these," he said to the wounds, " Is to cover it up with make-up. Umm how do you say in English," he said looking up at the ceiling looking for the word that was at the tip of his tongue.

"Foundation?" she asked him hoping that she was right.

"Yes foundation." he said happy to have found the right word.

She then grabbed his hands, looked into his eyes and sincerely thanked him. "Thank y'all soo very much, I really appreciate it."

He smiled and said, "No problem. Besides that accent of yours is so Kawaii," he said making her cheeks flush red. She turned her face away from him in embarrassment as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"You should hear her say "Over Yonder" and "Fixin' To," Mr. Ootori said while smiling at the two of them.

Yuuichi looked like he was about to die from hearing such words leave his fathers mouth.

"Yea yea." she said putting her shirt back on and heading for the door.

"Christiana-san," Mr. Ootori said stopping her in her tracks. Chris turned around in puzzlement to face him. "It is custom and common knowledge, that you wait to be dismissed when in the presence of higher authority." She was suddenly taken back to the restaurant where he ordered for her and was a bit demanding. "I am not trying to scold you, just teaching you the politeness and manners of our society." he said matter-of-factly.

"Of course Sir" she said slightly bowing, "Forgive me, I'll try to remember next time when I have the pleasure of meeting with you again."

"Wow, she caught on quick," Yuuichi said aloud forgetting for a second where he was.

From the looks of it, Chris could tell Yuuichi thought he was gonna get in trouble. But Mr. Ootori just chuckled and replied, "She definitely did." He then excused her and she let out a huge sigh as she closed the door.

"Wow Dad," she whispered out loud, " Finding true happiness sure is exhausting." And with that she ventured off into the huge mansion in a quest to find her room.

Yuuichi's P.O.V.

He bid his father a good night before bowing and heading off to his own room. He thought he was going to be in trouble when his father had seeked him out at the hospital to inform him, that it was urgent for him to meet at the estate when his shift was over.

He had no idea though that when he'd enter his father's study, that Yoshio would be drinking and muttering to himself, while pacing back and fourth. Yuiichi had noticed his fathers state-of-mind lately. Bag under his eyes, sleepless nights, drinking more than usual, jumpy, and overly protective of any females that were admitted to the hospital if the staff thought they were being abused.

And then there was this cool, calm, collective side he'd never seen of him. Why was he so casual and un-manner -like when Christiana-san was around. Then turn to worry when the subject of her wounds were brought up.

Yuuichi knew something bad had happened to that poor girl the minuet she had undressed. Those wounds were torture wounds. And they were definitely NOT self-inflicted. Even the rope burns weren't consistent with her trying to hang herself. Somebody had caused her pain. Someone actually put her through hell. Being put through the ringer like that and still being able to joke and smile? He found her fascinating. But all he could do right now was work really hard, do as his father asked, attend to the girls needs, and hope it was enough for his father to make a final decision on him becoming the heir to the Ootori Medical Group very soon.

With that, he fell on his bed still in his hospital scrubs, and fell asleep with a new found worry and affection for the beaten up girl living right down the hall.

Christiana's P.O.V

After trying and failing to find her room, she finally found a frightened maid and asked her to please show her the way. After a quick bow she hurriedly ran down the stairs.

"What is wrong with her?" Chris muttered to herself before turning the handle and walking into the biggest bedroom she'd ever seen in her life. "What does one need with a large room such as this? " she asked herself out loud.

But before she could further explore, she noticed a dark raven hair boy with glasses sitting at a desk near the bedroom door where she stood. He was going back and fourth between two black notebooks and speedily writing in them.

"Well don't just stand there, come over here so we can get this over with. That way I can go back to doing more important things." He stood and handed her one of the black books.

"This is yours, " He said thrusting it hard into her chest. "And this is mine," he said showing her one identical to hers. "Our names are engraved so we know who's is who's. Keep it with you at all times, as if your life depended on it." He then turned to the desk and opened a drawer and took out a small object. "This is the key to your room, don't lose it.'" he said sternly before handing it over to her. He then grabbed her forcefully by the arm, not caring about her speech earlier about needing space and dragged her through a bathroom.

"This is an adjoined bathroom, it connects to my room" he said looking at her to catch the shocked expression creeping up on her face. "Don't give me that look, I'm not all that thrilled about it either."

As they passed through to enter his room, she noticed a standing shower, a tub like Jacuzzi, "Damn you could have a party in there at that size," she said to herself, 2 sinks, and his and hers soft pink and baby blue towels.

When they entered, she noticed his room was two stories. "Seriously?" she said a little too loudly.

"What!" he snarled turning to look at her with a look of disgust.

"Nothing," she muttered back.

She just wanted to get this over with so she could get the hell away from him. He rolled his eyes and briskly took her to the other side of his room to revealed a hidden door.

"This is our panic room. Only you and I are aloud to know about this. No one else you got me," he spat at her.

She just simply nodded and waited from him to continue. It was at that, she notice him open a little keypad on the wall and asked her to put in a password. It opened and they walked into the secret compartment noticing a small kitchen and a twin size bed. White florescent lights showed through out the ceiling with white polished tiled floor. Chris knew why Mr. Ootori put this here, she was just hoping that they would never have to use it.

Kyoya then took her by the arm and after turning off the lights and locking the secret room, he then led her back to her bedroom.

"All your clothes have been put away already, and your school uniforms are ironed, steamed, and neatly pressed, hanging in your closet. Since tomorrow is Friday it's up to you if you want to attend classes, or wait for the new week to start attending on Monday."

He then took back her black book from her and started looking in his shirt pocket for a pen to write down more notes, as if he remembered a few more things.

"Since father insists on treating you like your some important big-hot-shot, like you're a part of your governments C.I.A or something, then I also insist on you following my rules and doing exactly as I say." He went back to her desk and located his missing pen.

"More like a witness protection program with no freedom." she replied crossing her arms over her chest.

He ignored her and handed her back her planner.

"So here's how this is going to work. From now on you are my personal assistant. Whatever I need, no matter what, you will do it."

"Great" she muttered to herself, so much for trying to keep her distance from him. She knew this was Yoshio's idea to keep an extra eye on her.

"You are not to go anywhere without protection, whether it be myself or our private police force. Police Detail will be near at all times. After your homework, you will come see me for private tutoring in Japanese language, culture, and history."

"What! What about sleep?" She was starting to get angry at this pricks demanding arrogance.

"You will also be a member of the host club and do my bidding there since you are my assistant and that's where I need the work done the most."

She noticed he didn't say help again. Cocky arrogance. "Wait! What? You want me to join the Host Club?"

He ignored her and took his time to then show her, her closet full of elegant gowns and jewelry. "Most of these were my sisters Fuyumi's, but don't worry these are the ones she never wore, they all still have the tags on them."

She noticed he made sure he said they weren't second hand. She didn't care about stuff like that, most of the really cool things she found came from the salvation army. No, that was not her worry at the moment. She was still stuck on having to join his club.

"Your father said back in the states, that I could join any club and after school curricular activities that I wanted. Why am I being forced into stup…into yours?:" She wanted to say stupid club but thought better of it.

"How am I suppose to know, I was just given instructions. Maybe something happened since then." he stated writing more notes in his own book.

She thought about it for a second before realization hit her. She confessed to Yoshio about seeing the Monster three times the day before she left. "That must be it," she said to herself.

Little did she know, he had already planned on her joining the club to stay near Kyoya, and only said to her she had options to get her to come.

"Our club is having an end of spring ball next weekend, which I'll need your assistance to plan." Again she noticed how he didn't use the word help. "Also, my family hosts an Annual Company Dinner every summer to associate with our friends and enemies, and to get to know our competition better. It's at this dinner I'll be accompanying you, so don't bring another date."

She knew this was not what he wanted at all. For all she knew, he could have a girlfriend, and this could hinder him from spending time with her.

"Now," he says getting up from her desk and slowly walking up to her with a threatening look on his face. She started to retreat till her back hit something solid. The wall.

"Great,," she thought to herself. "Backed into a corner, literally."

"I don't know what's going on here, or why my family is bending over backwards to serve your every need," he said now invading her personal space and only leaving a few inches between their face, "But I'm doing this cause my father asked me too. Because It could help me become heir. Don't think I'm like everyone else and falling into your trap. I have done fine on my own up to this point. I don't need an assistant, and I definitely don't need you! Don't get in my way of trying to outshine my brothers and get to the top." She could see his face redden, his glasses fall to the tip of his nose, and anger flash through his cold dark grey eyes. "So do as I say and I won't make trouble for you."

That was it. She had enough of his arrogance and pride. _"Please try to be pleasant, polite, and not a burden, as I know from first hand witnessing and experiencing that this family is not close at all. "_

She didn't care anymore about her uncle's words. There was no way she was gonna be talked to like that.

"Now you listen here, you arrogant prick," she said pushing him back from her face and standing tall. No asshole was going to talk to her like that. " I know your not happy with this situation no more so than I am. I get it ok? By you're fathers orders, you're having to baby-sit me! Yes, ok I get it, your pissed!" She yelled pushing him back even more. All anger had left his face which was now replaced with disbelief shock.

"But how do you think I feel? Huh? I'm in a country where I don't know the culture or language, I'm in a house that's not mine, I'm going to a school where I don't know anyone, and I'm being ordered around by a selfish prided arrogant brat who only thinks of himself!" She then pushed him down on her bed where she hovered over him, anger flashing in her own eyes. This time her face was merely inches from his and her own glasses falling to the tip of her nose.

"So whose really the chess piece in this game?" she whispered in his ear before getting up to flee the room. She gave one last quick glance at him before exiting. His lifeless body still unmoving, laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell just happened. No one, she guessed, had ever talkin' to him like that before.

She headed down the stairs in a quest to find food.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

Kyoya didn't know what to think. Most people would cower and do exactly as he said. No one ever challenged "The Shadow King." The only people that had that kind of effect on him was Tamaki and his father. He walked back to his room flabbergasted. Not only had she told him off, but she caught him off guard and his faltering façade vanished as a surprised shocked expression replaced it. This was definitely going to be an interesting year. He plugged his laptop in and headed up the stairs toward his bed.


	5. 5

Chapter 5

_~Friday Morning, May 18__th_

Christiana's P.O.V.

She walked through the sea of navy blue jackets and yellow banana's as she tried to locate her classroom. These never ending halls and long corridors were all starting to make a blur and look the same. Kyoya tried to get a hold of her when they exited the limo so he could escort her to class, but she ran through the gates of the academy before he had the chance. Even the limo ride here was tense., because he had to wait on her while his brother was re-dressing her wounds. But she didn't care, she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Christiana-san? Are you lost?" she turned just in time to see Ayame the schools Vice Representative approach her.

"Hey Ayame-san," she said with a slight bow, "Yea, actually I am." she sheepishly said handing the brainy looking girl her schedule.

"Ah I see! You made one too many wrong turns. C-mon this way, I'll escort you." And with that, they back tracked down the hall Chris just came from and stopped shortly in front of a class that read: " 3rd Year Homeroom"

" Please tell me your in this class too?" she asked Ayame hopefully.

She just chuckled, "Yes Miss Christiana-san, I am."

"Chris," she corrected her. Ayame looked at her puzzled. "We're friends right? You can call me Chris."

Ayame politely bowed and said, "Okay, then you can just call me Ayame."

They both smiled at each other and entered the classroom.

She walked in with eyes staring her up and down. No doubt they were already judging her.

"Sensie- Pham," she heard Ayama say to their homeroom teacher.. "This is Christiana-san our new exchange student from America."

Chris turned away from the curious students as she approached the teacher and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Sensie-Pham," she said seeing the shocked expression on her face and hearing chuckling from the students behind her.

"Oh right," she said to herself, "I'm suppose to bow not shake hands."

"It's nice to meet you as well Christina-san. " she replied with a smile and a bow. "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Christiana," Chris corrected her. This happens every time.

"Excuse me?" The teacher asked.

"I have an extra A in my name. It's Christiana."

"Oh, please do excuse me Miss Christiana-san." She said in perfect English. "Please if you will address the class, the floor is yours."

Chris turned around to see different expression on the Japanese students faces. Some excited, some stern, but mostly curious. It was at this time she noticed Tamaki, Kyoya, Ayame, The small blond plump girl from the host club yesterday, and that damn red head snob Hanae.

"G- Go-Good morning!" she stuttered a little. She wasn't one to get nervous, but these rich bastards were cunning and already judging her.

"Wow! She can't even speak her own language!" That red head bitch exclaimed making several of the classmates laugh. Chris tried to ignore her when the teacher hushed them and told Chris to please continue.

"I'm Christiana Louise Kaufmann." she said more confidentially. "My family is originally from Germany while I myself resided in America. Texas to be exact. I appreciate your warm welcome and look forward to being friends with y'all." she said bowing before realizing the word she just used. There were more giggles and shocked expressions.

"Guess we got a hick on our hands," she heard Hanae say. "Tell us, can you speak Japanese at all?"

Chris tried with all her might not to go over and punch her strait in her face.

"At this time, I cannot. However, I have acquired an excellent tutor and hope to be fluent in your culture very soon." She tried not to gaze at Kyoya when she said this, so no attention was brought to him. But she could still visibly see the smirk on his face.

"Yeah, fluent in bed. I feel bad for this tutor if she's not experienced in that area either," She heard Hanae say, getting even more laughs from the stuck-up students.

"Now that is quite enough Miss Choi. As Ouran's finest, I expect all of you to befriend Christiana-san and make her feel comfortable and welcome." At this she turned to look at Chris and pointed at an empty chair. "Now if you'll please Miss Christiana-san," she said making sure she pronounced her name right this time, "Have a seat next to Kyo-san," she said smiling and pointing to his direction.

"Great," she muttered to herself as she ignored the snickers from the students she had passed by and sat down in her seat.

"Now today we start training for our summer events. When I pass out the list, make sure you sign up for at least two of them. The top five in each class, boys and girls, will get to go on a special trip. Good Luck."

At that, all the students turned to each other excitedly to discuss Physical Education class, and try to guess what the trip might be.

"Hi, I'm Kioshi Kuro," a boy sitting in front of her said while turning around in his chair to face her. "If I may be so bold, you are extremely beautiful." he stated while putting his head in his hands and resting them on the back of his chair.

"That is very kind of you Kioshi-san, If I may be blunt too, your handsome as well," she said with a warm smile. She wasn't lying, his dark brown hair and golden hue eyes, and cute smooth face made him very attractive.

"Why thank you kind lady." He said making an attempt to kiss her hand. But before he could she put it behind her back. She notice Kyoya smirk as she attempted to change the subject.

"Have you attended Ouran long?" She asked pushing up her glasses up and trying to make her blush disappear.

"My whole life,' he stated. "This school starts out at Kindergarten."

"That would explain on why it's so big," she said when she was finally able to meet his eyes.

"What? You don't have schools this big in America?" he asked puzzled.

"Not that I'm aware of," she said. "Where I'm from we don't have anything to this magnitude."

"Where did you and your country hicks go to, public school or something?" She heard Hanae ask from the front row. All eyes were on Chris now.

"Why yes, yes I did." she said with a big smile on her face proud of where she came from.

"So you're a commoner than right?" She heard Hanae's blond friend ask curiously.

"Forget it Kimi, she probably has no money and has to pick cotton, eats corn, and runs around in dirt on land with horses and cattle." Hanae said in the worst Texas accent attempt that Chris had ever heard in her life.

But no matter how bad it was, people still laughed. Damn just how popular was this Chic.

"On the contrary Miss Hanae-san. I am quite wealthy, probably have more money than you. And it's called "The Pasture" that I run around in that dirt and herd cattle with horses, not the land."

"Wow! Really? You do all that stuff?" Tamaki asked her from the seat behind her. She could feel the piercing eyes of Hanae on her as she turned to answer Tamaki. "She probably didn't like my comment about having more money than her." She said to herself before answering Tamaki.

"Yes I do! A little hard work never hurt anyone. It's how you learn about life and the way the world works."

"Is it true then?" Kioshi asked making Chris now turn back to him. "Do you really pick cotton?"

"Yes I do!" she said proudly. "Along with apples my Uncle's land also grows wheat and hay. The harvesting of cotton will start this summer and the wheat's will soon be prepared for autumn."

"Wow Christiana-san! That's amazing. You do all your own work!" Tamaki over excitedly squealed.

"What's so amazing about it," she heard Hanae say before turning back in her seat.

"Alright you guys, leave her alone. The sign up sheets are still being passed out. Please sign-up for the events that you believe will best suit you." The teacher then walked over to her calendar and started writing dates and events on it. She circled Thursday June 7th and Friday June 8th, then wrote down "Field Day, Summer Events."

Chris looked into her own black planner that Kyoya gave her and made a note of it. Today was May 18th, she had three weeks to train.

"So Christiana-san," she heard Kioshi say, "which one do you think you will sign up for?" He gently laid the paper on her desk so she could see her choices. Pushing up her glasses, she looked down at the events closely.

_1600 Meter Dash_ _500 Meter Dash_ _100 Meter Dash_

_Long Jump _ _Frisbee _ _Softball throw_

_Basketball Table Tennis __Soccer_

"Well," she said looking at the list. "They all seem very appealing. How many can I pick?" she asked meeting his golden eyes once again.

"As many as you want," he said smiling. He seemed to like that she was athletic. "As long as you pick at least two, you can sign up for any of them. The events are stretched out over two days."

She smiled. This was definitely going to be fun. She put her name under Basketball, Long Jump, 100 Meter Dash, 500 Meter Dash, and the 1600 Meter Dash.

"Whoa!" Kioshi exclaimed after seeing her choices.

"Won't you be too tired Christiana-san? That's a lot of running." Tamaki replied shocked. She could feel Kyoya's eyes trying to discretely look over at her choices on the paper.

"Not at all you guys. I was on the track team at home and trained everyday. I'm tall so basketball is a no brainier, which is the same reason I chose the long jump, and sprinting is one of my favorite challenges." She smiled happily as she handed Kyoya the list without saying a word to him.

"That's quite brave of you Christiana-san, I wish you the best." she heard Kyoya say as he wrote down his own name on several events.

"Wait" she said to herself. "Did he just compliment me?"

At that, the bell rang and everyone hurriedly grabbed their stuff and ran out the door. Chris tried to do the same, but not before she could, she got a smiling face from Kioshi, a confused one from Kyoya, and a cold glare from a red head exiting the classroom.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. She had to keep correcting the teachers on her name and answering the same questions from the students who hadn't met her yet. In math ,the teacher asked her to come to the board so he could see how far behind she was, but much to his amazement, she answered it perfectly without a hitch. To top it all off, Kyoya, she noticed, was in all her classes, including red head big mouth Hanae.

"What a year this will be," she sighed to herself, as she headed out to her last class on her schedule. Physical Education.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

_~Friday Afternoon~_

He watched her from the bleachers as he waited for his group to be called for the next practice run. She was very consistent, never stopped once, and was very fast. She also had amazing technique. She ran so beautifully and made it look like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. Kyoya knew that running the 1.600 Meter Dash was his best event, but Christiana just might give him a run for his money.

"Seven minuets and forty five seconds," he heard their coach say as Christiana passed the finish line first. He knew his best was six minuets and thirty seconds, but he had a feeling with a little more practice, in three weeks at "Field Day" she could beat him.

"Wow Christiana-san you're really fast. I don't think any Ouran female has ever broke that kind of record before," He heard Kioshi say to her as he watched the young man hand her a towel and water bottle.

"Whatever," he heard Hanae say from behind him. "Woohoo! She can run fast, it's not as if she can move mountains," he saw her say to her plump friend Kimi.

"Thank you Kioshi, I'm pretty proud of my time. But I know I can do better, so I'll just take these next three weeks and train harder."

"Train harder? You mean you can run a better time?" he asked shocked. " Wow! Now I'm curious on what your best record is." he said raising both eyebrows at her in curiosity.

"Back at my old school, we had a track meet, and I won first place. My best recorded time was six minuets and fifty seconds." She said smiling at him.

"Wow!" he exclaimed amazed.

Kyoya watch her drink out of the water bottle and then poor the rest on her flushed face.

"Weirdo," he said to himself , while watching her shake her hair like a dog and spray water everywhere. The only good thing about it was she got some on Kioshi and he looked at her a little disgusted while trying to back away. "Serves that jerk right." He said to himself again, or so he thought.

"What was that Mommy?" Tamaki asked him while taking a seat to his left. He rubbed a towel on the back of his neck to wipe off the sweat, and opened his own water bottle.

"Nothing Daddy, just waiting on my turn so we can head towards the club room."

"Oh Tamaki!" a couple of fan girls shrieked while climbing up the bleachers to get near him. "We watched you run, you were so amazing. What was your time?"

"Oh ladies thank you for the wonderful compliment.," Tamaki replied going into host mode. "I ran an eight minuet mile." They squealed happily for him. "But you know, I noticed you sweet ladies running as well. The sunlight shining on you made it as if the heaven's were only watching you three and no one else."

"Oh Tamaki-Senpai," a first year said, "your always so wonderful and kind."

They were about to swoon more when the P.E. teacher grabbed her mega phone and announced, "Final group is third year boys, group two, for the 1,600 meter dash."

At this Kyoya handed Tamaki his bag, instructed him to give it to Christiana, and got up to join the rest of the boys in his group.

"Good Luck Kyoya-Senpai," the first year who had just swooned over Tamaki said to him.

"Yeah Kyoya-Senpai, we'll root for you too." a second year this time said jumping up and down.

He flashed his fake host smile at them and replied, "Thank you ladies. Knowing you're watching makes me want to do my best." he said turning to leave, feeling their giggling smiles and googily eyes on his back as he strided down to the field.

He had to do his best no matter what, not for those giggling bimbos, but for Christiana. He wasn't sure why, but showing her that he can run just as fast and good as she could, was just a must.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!," the P.E. teacher yells as she pushes the blow horn.

Kyoya starts at a normal pace before he steadily starts running faster. "I can do this," he says. And with that he continues to run as if his life depended on it.

Christiana's P.O.V

Christiana watch Kyoya run while sitting next to Tamaki. She was in charge of watching Kyoya's stuff and jotting down his time. She didn't know why it meant so much to him, but at each lap she was to record his time. She had to admit, he was fast. He was already ahead of most of the other students.

"Wow," she said turning to Tamaki, "he makes it look like there's nothing to it."

Tamaki chuckled." That's funny, cause we were all thinking the same thing about you."

She turned to face him in shock, "Well aren't you guys just a bunch of kiss ass."

Tamaki just smiled and handed her Kyoya's towel and water bottle and then descended down the bleachers towards the boys locker rooms. He really was growing on her.

"C-mon Kyoya, you can do it!" Chris heard the P.E teacher yell as he was nearing the finish line.

"Yeah Kyoya-san c-mon! You're the fastest, you can do it!"

Chris looked down towards the track to see Hanae and her blond friend that she learned was named Kimi, cheering him on.

"Oh geeze!," she said to herself as she prepared to also write Kyoya's time down for his final lap.

He crosses with a bunch of people screaming and cheering him on. Hanae threw herself at him and pressed her B cup breasts up against his left side.

He politely released her grasp and wisely commented that he didn't want to get her P.E. uniform all sweaty.

Chris smirked to herself, she could tell he didn't like her, "That's a host for ya though,' she whispered to herself as Kyoya walked over to the teacher to get his final time.

"Seven minuets and thirty seconds!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Wow, such a close time for 1st and second place. Especially knowing their both opposite sex." she said looking up at Chris who was now sitting in the front row on the bleachers. "Great job you two, keep this up and you'll be the ones who get the extra surprise for top female and male." She then started marking the other boys time as they started crossing the finish line.

Kioshi, she noted, came in second at eight minuets and fourty five seconds. No one else in any of the other groups came close to their times except for Tamaki coming in third place at eight minuets. The twins came in at eight minuets and twenty two seconds. Haurhi didn't do too bad either. She was better than most, coming it at nine minuets and ten seconds.

Chris grabbed her stuff including Kyoya's and met him down on the field. "Great job," she said nicely handing him his towel and water bottle.

He politely took it with what looked like a genuine smile and walked towards the boys locker room.

"Well," she whispered softly, "That's the best interaction we've had since I've arrived here."

She then took her glasses out of her bag and walked towards the girls locker room to change. She knew she'd be late to the Host Club, but with her wounds still visible, she'd have no choice, she'd have to wait till all the girls left the locker room so she could change. Once she added her medicine and put the bandage back on, She called Yuuichi to tell him that she didn't have anyone to help her with the new wraps. She was wearing the same ones from the day prior. She wanted to know if it was okay to use, cause both wraps were all sweaty and sticky from her run. He told her it was okay, but if she was in any pain at all, that she was to call Rin immediately and head strait home. Yuuichi's shift ended in half an hour, so he'd be there in case she needed him. She graciously thanked him and after asking him for one more favor, she hung up and reluctantly headed towards the club room, hoping she wouldn't get lost.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

She was late. He had been trying to be nice to her since their little spat last night. He complimented her, smiled at her, and even got mad at Hanae for calling her out like that in front of class this morning. He had the Sensei punish her with a week of classroom chores. But she still seem to disregard everything he said to her. This was going be tougher than he thought.

His phone started vibrated in his pocket. After excusing himself from Hanae and Kimi, he went to the clubs kitchen and answered the call.

"This is Kyoya Ootori speaking, how may I assist you." He said politely and professionally.

"Hey Kyo-Chan, It's Yuuichi. Christiana-san just called me. She will probably be late to your club on the days she has Physical Education. Please excuse her tardiness and let her go home early if she looks tired, walking exceptionally slow, or looks like she's in pain. She's a very strong stubborn woman so she might not let on at first, but it's important that she takes care of herself ok?"

There was silence on the Kyoya's end and Yuuichi probably thought he had hung up on him.

"Kyoya?" he asked with no honorifics.

"Yes Brother I'm still here. I'm just wondering why she got to you too. Something terrible must have happened to her for everyone to continue to act like this," he finally said with anger in his voice. He was tired of being the last one to know everything.

"Like what?" Yuuichi asked him trying to play dumb.

"Like she's some kind of damn Goddess!" He screeched wondering if this act made his brother pull the phone away from his ear.

"Kyoya, as her own personal medical provider, I cannot and will not disclose any personal or injury like information with you. Just do as I say please, she's gone through enough as it is." And with that he hung up, leaving Kyoya with a dial tone.

"Injury like?" he quietly said to himself recalling his brothers words. "Did he make that slip-up on purpose?"

"Mommy, what are you doing in here?" Tamaki screeched dashing into the kitchen. "Your gloomy guests are awaiting your return!" he exclaimed pushing Kyoya through the swinging doors.

"Sorry Tamaki," he whispered in his ear, "It was family stuff" he looked sternly in Tamaki's eyes knowing that he'd understand.

"Everything okay Kyoya?" he whispered back stopping his best friend and turning Kyoya around to face him before they went back to the girls.

"I don't know Tamaki, they won't tell me. Just know that Christiana-san is living with us and everyone is treating her like she's some kind of queen or something." He barely made audible as he could feel everyone's eyes on them. Their personal talks were rare, so when they happened, everyone knew these two best friends were serious and were not to be bothered.

"Oh my goodness!" he whispered loudly back. 'Do you think we should ask her about it?"

"No!" he also replied a little too loudly. He then lowered his voice and whispered, "No one will tell me what's going on and she obviously doesn't want anyone to know. Let's just keep this between us and see how it plays out ok?"

Tamaki nodded sadly as he began to walk back towards his designated area.

"Tamaki," he said catching his best friends attention, "Be careful when you make contact with her or hug her, I think it has something to do with past injuries."

"Okay friend, call me later if you need me." He gave Kyoya a quick hug and went back to host duties.

"My goodness Kyo-san," Hanae said reaching for her tea cup, "what was so important that you've kept us waiting for so long?" Kyoya could tell she was a little irritated.

'Please forgive my rudeness princesses. The flower shop that is to arrange our décor for the Spring Ball next week, made a wrong order. They bought Carnations instead of Roses, and only green leaves with no babies breath." He heard them both gasp at this, so he took it as his cue to finish. "And to top it off, their was no order for a rose cake, which I specifically added to the list for Hunny-Senpai." he was hoping the topic of the ball would get them excited and forget that he left them sitting here for so long.

"Oh Geeze." Hanae said. "Well that's not right. I hope you were able to give them a piece of your mind and fix it Kyo-san. That's not right for them to ruin our ball because of their stupidity." she said acting as if this ball was being prepared just for her.

Kimi just nodded in agreement with Hanae. Kyoya knew she was too nice and would never dare to say such a thing.

"No worry ladies, It's been taken care of, that is why it took me so long. Please except a free visit with me on our next meeting on Monday with my sincerest apologies." He regretted saying the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

"Oh don't worry about it, Kyo-Senpai," Kimi said. "There's no reason to loose money when the situation couldn't be helped." She smiled so sweetly that Kyoya couldn't help but smile back.

He saw Hanae give Kimi the most evil look and nudged her in her flabby stomach, as if telling her to take back her words.

"Oh no Kimi-san, I couldn't ignore such a thing. You are a very special guest and very important to me, this is the least I can do." And with that he opened his black book and wrote down on Monday that he was hosting these two for free. But not without noticing Hanae glare at Kimi in jealousy at the words she had just received from him.

Christiana's P.O.V

She walked into the club room thirty minuets late, knowing Kyoya was gonna be pissed. When the swirly white light faded and the last rose pedals of the day fell to the ground, she felt embarrassed as all the hosts welcomed her, as they had done the previous day, "Welcome!" they exclaimed in their school uniforms, no cosplay today, "To the Ouran Host Club!"

She respectfully bowed and then hesitantly approached Kyoya.

"I'm sorry I'm late Kyoya-san, please forgive my tardiness, there was an urgent matter to attend to, your brother should have…"

"That is quite alright Miss Christiana-san. Please feel free to enjoy the snack bar as I have added raspberry cheesecake to our menu for you." He said interrupting her. She wondered why he wouldn't let her finish explaining.

"Oh look, America's own Redneck has come to grace us with her presence." The red head bitch said as Chris was about to turn and leave to the dessert table where Mori and Hunny-Senpai were sitting. "Have any wise words for us today Hick?" Hanae asked challenging and trying to embarrass her at the same time.

Chris put her finger to her chin to look up at the ceiling, as if trying to find the right words.

"What's the stupid dramatic look for? Coming up with a scheme to ride all the hosts in bed like the dirty cowgirl you are?" Hanae asked still very annoyed and waiting for an answer.

"Well," Chris slowly replied looking down at Hanae, "This dirty cowgirl hick, is dramatically and wisely trying to think of coherent words that this stupid airhead can understand." She said noticing steam trying to come out of Hanae's ears. "How bout, y'all? No you've heard me say that one. Oh I know, pasture, crap you heard that this morning. Over yonder? No that's not right. How you like 'em apples?" she said thoughtfully. "Hmm, no that's not it. Fixin' to? No wait I got it! I reckon so!" She said with her finger pointed in the air as if a light bulb just went on over her head.

"What the hell does I reckon so mean?" She asked rising from the couch, fists clenched to her sides.

"It means that you are a red headed cunt that will never work a day in her life for fear of getting dirty and breakin' a nail, and that I reckon that you will be in an unhappy arranged marriage where your rich hubby will cheat on you cause you'll be so terrible and boring in bed."

At that she heard a few snickers and a few ooh's as she just realized where she was and what kind of trouble she probably had just caused. Kyoya she noticed just looked down at his laptop with the glare of the rooms lighting shining on his glasses, which was making his expressions hard to read.

Hanae, pushed her blond friend Kimi off the couch for snickering at Chris's comment. She then stalked up to Chris with anger flashing through her eyes, and redness flushing her silky cheeks.

"Now you listen hear you ungrateful unmannered bitch!" She yelled trying and failing to hit Chris.

"Now now ladies! There's no such need for this behavior. If you no longer have anything else nice to say to each other, will you please kindly leave. " Tamaki said with a brilliant smile and sparkling violet eyes while pointing towards the double doors that await their exit.

It was at that comment that Kyoya rose from the couch and looked at his watch. "There's no need for that Tamaki. Club hours are now officially over. Please ladies sign up for the ball on your way out if you haven't already done so, and have a fabulous weekend. Remember to practice for your event in the field day as we have a surprise for the top athlete in this club. We re-open on Monday afternoon at 3:30!" And with that all the girls reluctantly took their leave.

Chris saw Hanae shoot her the bird before she exited as well. "Now whose the unmannered-like one," she said chuckling not yet realizing all the hosts eyes were on her.

"What?" she asked them. All the hosts, excluding Kyoya, who was still seated on his spot of the couch still typing away on his apple laptop, stood there with their arms crossed around their chest. Tamaki was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Christiana-san? Why did you do that? She's an important client of Kyo-Senpai." Haurhi asked nervously. This was the last person Chris expected to scorn her.

"What? Didn't y'all here what she said to me? I wasn't gonna let her bully and treat me like that!" she exclaimed angrily. She defended herself, why were they so upset with her.

"We didn't hear her say anything until you rudely disrespected her." Tamaki said slowly walking towards her.

"What? You y'all didn't hear her make fun of my accent and call me all sorts of rude names,' she asked them shaking. Tears were threatening to spill out and she didn't know why, but she wanted these people to like her, believe her.

"No we didn't," Hunny-Senpai said squeezing Usa-Chan closer to his chest.

"Enough!" Kyoya said shutting his laptop and turning to face them as he pushed his glasses up to his nose. " Hanae Choi has been harassing Christiana-san all day. In class, at event trials, and just now as you witnessed. I'm sorry to say, but if Miss Hanae Choi continues this selfish un-lady-like manner, no matter how much profit she brings the club, we will have to ban her and or frce her to leave, if she doesn't comply." With that he grabbed his black day planner notebook and headed towards the kitchen, leaving the rest of the hosts including Chris shocked.

"We're so sorry Christiana-san," Tamaki and Hunny said while Mori nodded in agreement.

"Yes Christiana-Senpai, we should have listened to you," the twins said together.

'Should have trusted and believed you," Huarhi finished feeling terrible.

'Look, it's ok you guys. This is your club and y'all have been here a lot longer than I have. I should have respected y'all more and tried to stop a scene like that from happening." she explained wondering why they all had smirks on their faces. "I said y'all again didn't I?" she asked while they nodded their heads.

"Twice," the twins sang in unison while both held up two fingers.

It was at that moment she realized she wanted to be friends with this group of idiots and hoped they'd want to be friends with her too.

"You know, if y'all want, you can just call me Chris. My closest friends back home do." She said making sure her Texas accent came out when she said y'all again.

"That would be nice Chris," Haurhi said first, "Your name really is quite lovely, but having to say Christiana-san all the time gets rather long and very exhausting," she said gaining quite a few smiles from the other hosts.

"Ok then!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Chris it is!"

It was then that her phone started going off.

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_I think you know I like you a lot,_

_But you're 'bout to miss your shot,_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

"Even her ring tone is country music, that's so wonderful!" Tamaki said while she fished her phone out of her bag.

She just rolled her eyes with a bright smile, and answered with, "Kaufmann Drilling, this is Christiana speaking, how may I help you?" She winked at Tamaki and then walked over to a nearby window.

Kyoya's P.O.V

He could not believe that Christiana had done that, most importantly that Hanae had said those awful things to her. He had to retreat to the kitchen because although he would never admit it to her, He was quite happy she had finally spoken up after enduring it all day. He had sat there silently smirking and cheering her on while watching the scene in front of him unfold. She had finally cracked and defended herself. But what he had done, surprised most of them all. He had stood up for her and even threatened to kick out one of their most frequent visitors out. He wasn't sure what was going on. He had only known this chic for a day and he was already starting to get attached.

For Kyoya, that is an almost impossible and very long task to do. To become friends with him. It was just last night that he was hating her guts and threatening her to stay out of his way. But just now, out there, he had to keep every fiber of his being in check as he had clenched his fists in anger, wanting to get up and sock that "Airhead", Christiana had called her, in the face.

"Kyo-Senpai, we're all cleaning up and getting ready to call it a day," Haurhi said peeking her head through the swinging doors.

"Thank you Haurhi, you are more than welcome to go ahead and make your way home. Have a great weekend."

With that she politely bowed and headed to exit school grounds, with Kyoya followed suit to do the same.

Christiana's P.O.V

She saw Kyoya exit the kitchen from her spot near the window and waved Haurhi good-bye while she was on hold. She was about to discuss the matters of drilling on new land with a geologist that Mr. Ootori had hired, when Haurhi was about to exit, and Tamaki called out to her.

"Where are you going my precious daughter, there's important matters to discuss." He said running up to her and the twins linking their arms with hers to stop her from leaving.

"Tamaki-Senpai, after today's events practice, I am exhausted. " she said limply. "I'm going home. Why don't we just meet here tomorrow afternoon to discuss the ball ok?" she said trying to release herself from the twins.

"What a marvelous idea my dearest daughter Haurhi! That way we can still see each other this weekend!" He exclaimed. "Ok men and Haurhi, be here tomorrow at noon for a lunch and meeting."

All of them besides Kyoya and Haurhi saluted him, and then one by one, started making their exits.

"Miss Christiana-san?" a voice on the other lined asked bringing her out of her daze.

"Yes, I'm here, sorry bout that." she said glancing out the window at the darkening grey sky. It looked like it was going to rain.

"I apologize miss, but Mr. Lang is quite busy at the moment and will be gone during the weekend. Can he call you on Monday?" A boring woman's voice said through the receiver.

"Well, although I am not okay with it, I guess it can't be helped. Just remember, y'all called me and this is very unprofessional." With that she hung up on the boring secretary. "Ugh!" she yelped pushing up her glasses and rubbing the temples in clockwise rotation in irritation.

"Problems with the company," she heard a cool voice say from a nearby couch writing in his black book.

She turned to see that only Kyoya and her were the only ones left.

"Yeah," she sighed joining him. She sat down and scribbled in her own planner. "It's just upsetting. No one wants to take orders from a seventeen year old, and yet I know this business better than anyone. Just annoying when you've got opinions and ideas, but not the power to change anything,"

Kyoya nodded in agreement. She figured, because of his own situation, he knew exactly what she meant. As if those very words was how he had always felt. Not being able to push himself and surpass his brothers in fear of being disowned but knowing, from his own experience, that he could easily do it in a heartbeat.

"I am truly sorry about the scene earlier Kyoya-san. It was inappropriate and very irresponsible. I know she's a client of yours and I could…"

"That is quite enough." He interrupted by putting up his hand to stop her. "You are human and despite the fact that it was very un-lady-like, you still had your feelings hurt. I do not blame you, and will not hold it against you." He said pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

Chris beamed, she was elated that he was on her side. It had confused her earlier when he defended her in front of everyone, but was grateful just the same.

"However," he said looking back at her. Her smile faded. "Since Hanae-san was punished by the teacher this morning, it is only fitting that you get punished as well for your part."

Chris startled at his comment. What horrible thing would she have to do now.

"Before tomorrow's lunch meeting, you will arrive early and clean the clubroom. That includes dusting, cleaning the windows, mopping the floors, and helping set up for Mondays Cosplay." He then went back to his notebook to probably write "club chores" in tomorrows slot.

"Well," she sighed heavily. "Considering the trouble I had cause, could have been worse."

Which she was right,. Both girls were bout to throw down when Tamaki had interrupted them. "I guess that's not too bad of a punishment." She said looking out at the huge room. She'll just have to remember to bring her IPOD with her, she always did better with cleaning and chores while their was music playing.

"Good," was all he responded with as he got up and grabbed his stuff. "C-mon," he said also picking up her bags, "Let's get going, Rin will be here soon."

And with that, she turned off the lights and he locked the door, both politely conversing with each other as they exited school grounds.


	6. 6

**Ty everyone so much for the awesome comments and inbox messages I've been gettin'! Y'all have been awesome and the encouragements and ur lovely words make me want to continue to write more. Ty for the favorites and follows too! His Chapter 6, it's pretty long, hope you enjoy ^.^ Hugz from Texas =}**

Chapter 6

Christiana's P.O.V.

_~Friday Evening~_

After smiling and waving a big hello to Rin, Chris thanked Kyoya for holding the door open, and climbed into the backseat.

"Hey Kyoya?" she asked after they had been driving for about five minuets.

"Hmm." he responded tearing his eyes away from his laptop to look up at her.

"Why does Tamaki call you Mommy, and Haurhi his daughter?" She had heard Tamaki address them this way while she was on the phone with the rude secretary.

He sighed, took off his glasses, pinched the bridge of his nose, and then returned them on his face before he replied. "Tamaki hasn't had a very good life these past couple years. Although with how he acts, you would never be able to guess that. He always stays in good spirits and tries to look at the greater and positive things in life. Don't get me wrong, he had a great childhood, and if you asked him about it, he'd say he was the luckiest kid in the world. But once you find out the reality of his story, and the harshness of it, you come to realize that you've been selfish and taking your own life for granted."

Chris couldn't believe the sadness she saw in Kyoya's face as he explained to her why the French boy was here. She could also see compassion in his eyes as he spoke of his best friend.

"You see, Tamaki is illegitimate, the Chairman was forced into an arrange marriage so he could take over the Souh business after his father died. But after he went on a business trip to France, he met a beautiful blond French woman named Anne Sophie and they instantly fell in love. Nine months later Tamaki was born. Returning to Japan after Tamaki's birth, the Chairman stood up to his mother and told her he was going to leave his wife and marry Anne. But Tamaki's grandmother disapproved and sent the two away to live in France by themselves.

"Although the chairman continued to secretly see his mistress and son throughout the years, he was still forbidden to have any contact with them. Then about four years ago, the grandmother showed up unexpectedly in France with a proposition for them. Since Tamaki was the only son to the Souh blood-line, he would be the next heir to take over the family's business. At the time, Tamaki's mother's health was rapidly decreasing and their medical bills were stacking up, and their money was running out.

"Desperate for an heir, his grandmother offered them a proposal. She would pay for all medical bills, debts, and the cost of his mothers continuous health care. But in return Tamaki come to Japan with her. She will provide him financially and give him a great education by enrolling him at one of Japan's finest and most prestigious school. However, he was to go alone, without his mother with a promise to never see her again."

Chris gasped. What kind of grandmother would do that to her own grandson? To her own family? Who does she think she is?

"Tamaki, knowing his mother needed the assistance, took his grandmother up on his offer, and hasn't seen Anne since. But what makes this horrible story into a harsh reality, even more so than knowing that his grandmother doesn't like him, Is that the promise of being heir is not only NOT guaranteed, but he's not even aloud to step in the main Souh Mansion. He has to stay in the smaller one near the school."

"What a bitch!" Chris exclaimed making Rin jump. "We gotta do something, re-unite them, go find her, something!"

"I've tried. Whether out of misery of letting her son go, or excepting money for her medical bills, she went into hiding, and no one, not even the chairman himself, has seen her or knows where she is."

"OMG!" she gasped loudly.

"So with that said, answering you're previous question. He has subconsciously turned the host club into his family. I guess he see's us as the missing link, although I don't like my role all that much, "he said smiling while she smirks, "I let him get away with it cause I know this makes him happy."

"Wow, you really care for him." she said a bit jealous.

"I do very much. I try to make that idiot as happy as possible, even if it hurts my pride just a bit. When he was by his mothers bed side when she got ill, He would ask Anne what he could do for her to help make her feel better. She would just respond by saying, "I don't need anything but to see your beautiful smile. If all you did for me Tamaki was smile everyday, then I can use that antidote as my medicine." So therefore, Tamaki smiles to everyone ever day no matter how bad or down he's feeling. Because in his mind, the more smiles he can bring people, the more of a chance he has to cure his mothers weak heart."

"WOW!" was all Chris could say. So many things about the Tall blond boy was starting to make sense.

"We're here young master," Rin says getting out of the limo to open the door for them.

They'd enter the Ootori mansion in silence. Chris was trying to let all the information sink in. As she walked up to her room, she thought of what she could do for the blond idiot.

"I too, will help Tamaki try to find his true happiness!" With that she grabbed her pajamas and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

He just got off the phone with the floral shop. He couldn't believe it, they really did get his order wrong. The cake was still a go and so were the roses, but there weren't any baby's breathe and the floral wreaths to hang on the doors were all wrong. He remembered writing the order down, but couldn't find the form. After searching his room for over ten minuets, upstairs and down, he walked to the bathroom and knocked on the closed door. He knew she was taking a shower, but this just couldn't wait any longer.

"Yes?" She heard from inside.

He carefully turned the knob and opened the door. "I'm sorry to intrude on you miss Christiana-san in such a private setting, but I can't find the floral order form for the Spring Ball next week. I think when I was writing in both our books I might have left it in your room last night."

She peeked out from behind the shower curtain with shampoo still in her hair. "You know," she said thoughtfully looking up at the ceiling, "I think I remember seeing something like that on my desk."

"If you don't mind Christiana-san, if I could be so rudely bold and enter your room to get the document, I'd be much obliged." He said politely.

Tonight, it seems, they were both being that way towards each other. Very nice and polite. Unlike the previous night and earlier morning when they weren't on speaking terms. Though this politeness seemed forced, it was definitely much better than being hot headed and bothered.

"Of course Kyoya-san, your more than welcome to look. But you know, it's not a bother, and I don't find it rude at all." She smiled and returned in the shower to wash her hair as she let the curtain fall back to it's original place.

"Thank you very much Christiana-san," he said walking to the other side of the bathroom towards the door to her room. He couldn't help but glance at the closed shower curtain as he strode by, knowing her naked body was on the other side. Just thinking of such a thing made him blush.

"Your very welcome Kyoya-san," she replied, "But you know," she continued, popping her head back out at him before he could reach her door, "You could just call me Chris, it would make formalities and honorfics a whole lot easier," she said with no trace of shampoo in her long hair. "We are living together after all," she smiled dripping water on the bathroom floor.

"Alright," he said calmly pushing up his glasses to distract him from her bare neck. Wait, is that a bruise? "Then you may call me Kyoya." At that he turned and entered her room.

He walked strait over to her desk knowing that it was most likely there. After locating it, he turned to leave when something caught his eye. There, on her desk, was her black notebook, wide open. Knowing he'd be pissed if someone tried to read his, he turned, walked back to her desk, and put his hand on the cover to close it. But when he saw his name written in it several times, curiosity got the better of him. He listened and checked to make sure the shower water was still running, before he leaned over her desk and read the scribbling cursive handwriting.

_Dear Daddy~ I miss you and love you soo much. I'm trying my best to fit in here, but each passing second is making it harder and harder. I'm living with a boy named Kyoya who I also go to school with. Uncle warned me about him and his family yesterday when he handed me their file before I got on the plane. He said that Kyoya is the third son in this family, meaning he is neither an heir nor next in line. He told me that Kyoya had already attempted to show his father that he is more than capable of running the company but because of his unfortunate luck of being the third son, he probably won't get the privilege._

_I feel sort of bad for him daddy, I automatically got our company after your death because I was the only heir with no siblings. But Poor Kyoya isn't as fortunate. Uncle also commented on Kyoaya being sly, calm, logical, and having superior intelligence. Although, I have come to find out that this is true, I can't help but notice their could be more I'm not seeing. Although it does seem he won't do anything that doesn't have any benefit or merit for him or won't help him gain anything to acquire the company. He also has a softer side that I know is deep within him, (Somewhere lol)_

_Uncles words in his letter, keep flashin' across my mind. "Please try to be pleasant, polite, and not a burden, as I know from first hand witnessing and experiencing that this family is not close at all. They barely eat meals together, don't give hugs, and saying "I love you," is out of the question. Furthermore, this-so-called "family" pride themselves on money, wealth, and that there is always something to be gained. This is something that Yoshio has ingrained in them since infancy, just as his father did to him. Maybe Yoshio will see your big heart and will put this game he has his sons playing to a rest."_

_"Although his words were quite evident yesterday, as I too witnessed the distance between them all, I can't help but notice that Uncle was wrong about at least one of them. Although, his brother has helped me out soo much with my bandages, and helping me re-wrap myself, as it is a two person job, I can't help but think that I can trust Kyoya. Maybe I should confide in him and tell him the situation. What do you think dad?_

_I also came to find that Kyoya is extremely compassionate and very smart. Although he comes off as the bad guy, he seems to still have others best interest at heart, which I learned tonight on our limo ride home together._

_When I first met Kyoya yesterday, he was rude, obnoxious, arrogant, and a prideful prick, and I made myself promise I would try to stay away from him as much as possible._

_But after watching his determination in P.E, hear him talk about his best friend with such admiration and such compassion, and then watch him stick up for me from that red headed bimbo. I can't help but fond over him. want to be closer to him. Get to know him better. It's only been thirty-six hours since we've met, but I can't help notice the similarities between us in what little time we've known each other._

_Other than both of us wearing glasses and being extremely intelligent in our fields of business, we're also both academically smart and have top grades. We're always trying to prove ourselves worthy and hoping one day we'll make our families proud._

_Although I read like an open book, and he hides behind a false façade, I can't help but feel sorry for him. He was raised in a family that never accepted him. They don't realize his full potential. Although his family, especially his dad, have helped me quite a lot, I still can't help but feel anger towards them. Kyoya has had to grow up fast and become an adult a lot sooner than most. And although I know what that's like since I've owned the business since you died, I was still able to be myself and act child-like at times when I was hurt or being selfish._

_But Kyoya isn't aloud to act like that at all. He's not even aloud to show emotions. So, I've decided, no matter how much he upsets or irks me, I'm gonna do my best to keep him happy. He is after-all, against his will, my baby-sitter._

_I hope your doing well up there in heaven daddy, and I hope your getting to fish everyday. I love you._

_Love, Chris._

_P.s. Your words still help me to this day. "Living Life To The Fullest Is True Happiness."_

Kyoya couldn't believe what he just read. He hasn't known her for more than a day, and yet he felt like he'd knew her all his life. No one had similarities as close to him as she did, and no one, has ever given him that much compliment besides Tamaki. He felt a sense of compassion towards her. Maybe baby-sitting her wouldn't be so bad after all.

He didn't miss the words that she wrote about her brother tending to her bandages and wraps either. "So she is hurt." he said confirming it to himself. He wish she would take her own advice and trust and confide in him. He really wanted to know what was going on, and maybe he could help with her dressings too so his brother didn't have to keep doing it.

He heard the water shut off and he quickly put the notebook back to where it was and grabbed the order form. Before he could reach the bathroom door, she had pulled it open and looked at him.

"Did you find it?" she asked with a smiling face while drying her wet hair with a pink plush towel.

She was wearing black shorts-like underwear with pink flowers, and a black shirt with sleeves.

"U- umm," he stammered for a second. "Yes, I did thank you."

She blindly reached out for him and asked if he could see her glasses anywhere on the bathroom counter. While pulling him in the hot steamed room, he noticing the mirror had fogged and the floor was dampened with water. "Probably dripping off her naked body," he thought to himself, before aggressively shaking his head to make the thought go away. He found the baby blue frames near one of the sinks.

"Here," he said putting it on for her.

"Thank you," she replied happily now that should could see. "You know if you want, I can take care of that for you." She said pointing to the floral receipt in his hand. "I'm pretty good at being persuasive, and If that doesn't work I can always bat my eye lashes and flash them my breasts," she chuckled, laughing at her own joke.

He shamefully glanced down at them before hurriedly looking back up to her eyes. "So she's about a C-cup. Crap! No Kyoya! Don't think like that!" he said to himself. He could feel the blush returning to his cheeks.

"That will not be necessary," he said with that thought flashing through his brain. "Although, having you assist in this matter would be greatly appreciated." He handed her the paper and started heading for his own room.

"You know, using the word help is not such a bad thing," she said, once again stopping him in his tracks. "You keep avoiding that word."

"Isn't asking for assistance the same thing. Why does it matter if I use the word or not?"

"Because, it's so formal and at the same time kind of rude. You should be able to say, Having your help would be greatly appreciated. Of course saying how wonderful I am wouldn't hurt either." she laughed a little. Kyoya liked seeing her smiling face.

"Fine," he said. "Chris, I would like you to help me with this matter, It would be greatly appreciated." He bowed a little. "Is that better?"

"Although still a little too formal, I'll take it." She hung up her wet towel and turned to head towards her room.

"I would also like to converse with you about something," he said, taking his turn to make her stop in her tracks and turn to him. "You're evening attire is quite revealing don't you think? Especially knowing there's a boy just a bathroom away," he smirked.

"Is that so," she said walking closer to him. "Does it bother you that much? Are you thinking of me sexually? Thinking of ways to sneak in my room in the middle of the night a ride me like a cowboy?" she said with her own smirk.

"On the contra'ire," he said, again hoping she didn't see his blush by pushing up his glasses, "I just wasn't sure if it was appropriate knowing that my father and my two other brothers also live here, including other male employees." He finally looked at her shiny blue eyes. They really were beautiful.

"Well If it bothers you that much, I will put pajama bottoms on, but just so you know, these are called boy shorts, their very comfortable and not nearly as revealing as underwear or a bikini."

She then bid him a good night, and exited to her room. Kyoya tried to take another peak at her neck knowing now more than ever, there was a bruise there. But her long uncombed, knotted hair covered it. He watched her climbed into bed, ignoring his request about sleeping into something more respectable, guessing that sleeping in those really were more comfortable, he turned to go to his own room.

After turning the bathroom lights off, and closing both doors, he headed for his own bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day with club meetings and organizing. A small smile formed on his lips as he remembered the cursive words she wrote.

"Guess Tamaki isn't the only one who can see right through me."

He knew he should be angry with her uncle for saying all those things about his family, but surprisingly he wasn't. Her Uncle didn't say anything that was false, because all those facts were true. He was just glad she had such info on him, it'll make things much easier later on so he didn't have to explain. Turning off his bed side lamp, he fell into a deep slumber, happily knowing that Chris and him just might actually get along.

Christiana's P.O.V

_~Saturday Morning May 19__th_

"Christiana-san, seriously, you should have come seen me last night after you showered. Sleeping with no medicine, no bandages, no wrap? Your lucky it's not as irritated as it should be." Yuuichi said wrapping her up.

"I'm sorry! I just thought that it needed to breathe, and letting the cool air hit it might help." she said apologetically.

She had gotten up early to train and run for events day, and then went to Yuuichi's room before his shift, so he could help her with her wounds. She was going to head to the club room in a bit, so she could start on her punishment she had received from Kyoya yesterday.

"It's ok, let's just keep trying to tend to them properly ok?"

"Hey Yuuichi? I was thinking about telling Kyoya so you won't have to continue to take time out of your busy schedule to do this. He's smart, and knows about this medical stuff right? He could probably do it, no problem."

"Well you're right about that. He could do it, and I'm glad to hear that you trust him enough already to tell him. But remember it's your life, your heartache. Do what's best for you, what makes you comfortable." After saying that, he latched on the last clip of her wrap and handed her back her shirt.

"But just so you know, you are not a burden at all! I don't mind taking time out of my busy schedule to help you." he said smiling. "Oh and from here on out, you're off the hook for teaching me reading and writing in English. I met a nurse who just transferred to our hospital whose going to help me."

"Oh yeah? Is she gorgeous?" she asked, noticing the blush creep up on his face.

"Shut-up and get out of here Meanie," he said playfully pushing her out the door.

She gave him one last smile before exiting his room.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

He hurriedly took a shower and grabbed his laptop after putting on his casual Ralph Lauren weekend clothes. After finding his White Nike tennis shoes, and putting on his Pierre Cardin cologne, he grabbed his phone and keys and ran out of the mansion.

He was a little ticked at Chris. Although she stayed on Ootori property to run, with security nearby, and had Rin take her to school, he still wanted to be the one to be with her at all times. If anything happened to her and he wasn't there, especially not knowing the situation, he'd probably never forgive himself.

He stopped at a nearby Sandwich place and picked up his order for their club meeting/lunch. He then called Tamaki to bring chips, and the twins to bring Drinks. After his own personal driver Yoka dropped him off, he walked over to Rin, who was parked in front of the Ouran gates, waiting on Chris to finish, and tapped on the driver side window.

"Here," Kyoya said after Rin rolled the window down, "Take this to your kids and spend some time with them. We'll call you when we're done." He gave the Limo driver a foot long sandwich, and cookies for the little ones.

"Thank you sir," Rin said surprised.

Kyoya knew the limo driver was taken back by this kind gesture, since Kyoya had never done such a thing before. But Kyoya knew how long they were going be here, so making this man wait, would be just cruel.

"No problem at all, maybe you can take them to the park or something." With that he bid him farewell and walked through school grounds as the other hosts started showing up.

"Hey! Where's Chris?" he heard Tamaki ask from behind him, carrying the chips Kyoya asked him to bring, as they began to climb the stairs.

"She's in the club room already. As punishment for her actions yesterday, I had her come in early and clean it up."

He was trying to balance the trays of sandwiches, with his laptop bag over one shoulder, and his school bag on the other.

"What? Why would you do that after defending her?" Haurhi said carrying paper plates and plastic ware. They got used to her commoner simplicity when she started bringing those cheap utensils. But it quickly made them realize how much easier it was to use. Plus it saved them from having to wash dishes.

"Don't worry, Hanae got punished as well."

But before they could say anything else, they heard music and beautiful singing coming from the other side of the club doors.

With the twins just arriving, and Honey riding on Mori's shoulders coming up the rear, they quietly opened the doors and looked into the club room shocked. With her IPOD plugged into the master speakers, Chris was dancing and singing around while she was cleaning. She had a duster in one hand and a rag in the other. She was in a checkered red and white button western looking top, with her pant legs rolled up, and a bandana clipped on her head. With her bare feet showing, she kept on singing, ,having no idea, that she had an audience.

_"I was riding shotgun, With my hair undone, In the front seat of his car,_

_He's got a one-hand feel, On the steering wheel, The other on my heart,_

_I look around, turn the radio down, He says, "Baby is something wrong?"_

_I say, "Nothing, I was just thinking, How we don't have a song"_

_And he says,"Our song is the slamming screen door,S neakin' out late, tapping on your window,_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow, cause it's late and your mama don't know,_

_Our song is the way you laugh, The first date, "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen, Askin' God if he could play it again!_

_I was walking up, the front porch steps, After everything that day,_

_Had gone all wrong, And been trampled on, And lost and thrown away,_

_Got to the hallway, Well on my way, To my lovin' bed,_

_I almost didn't notice, All the roses, And the note that said,_

_"Our song is the slamming screen door, Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window,_

_When we're on the phone, and you talk real slow, cause it's late and your mama don't know,_

_Our song is the way you laugh, The first date, "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen, Asking God if he, could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio, Waited for something to come along,_

_That was as good as our song...'Cause our song is the slamming screen door, _

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window,When we're on the phone, and he talks real slow,_

_cause it's late and his mama don't know, Our song is the way he laughs,_

_The first date "Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"_

_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen, Asking God if he could play it again, _

_Play it again whoa yeah, oh oh yeah, _

_I was riding shotgun, With my hair undone, In the front seat of his car,_

_I grabbed a pen, And an old napkin, And I wrote down our song."_

They all clapped as she sang the last note, making her jump so high you would have thought she was flying. You could see the red blush very visibly on her cheeks as she embarrassingly approached them.

"Ahh she's blushing, that's so cute." he said to himself. "No wait Kyoya, you can't think like that."

"Chris!" Tamaki squealed, "That was soo great and that song definitely suits who you are," he said trying to approach her with a big bear hug.

"Wait!" she exclaimed stopping him in his tracks. "Stop right there! Do not take a further step!"

Tamaki looked at her apologetically, "Sorry, f-fo-forgot you don't like to be touched."

Christiana laughed at his stuttering. "It's not that Tamaki," she said carefully watching where she was walking as she got near them. "It's just that, I just mopped over there and didn't want y'all's footprints on the clean slick floor."

"Oh!" Tamaki said perking up.

"Here," she said opening her arms. "If you don't mind that I'm a little dirty, and you promise to be very careful, then I'll let you hug me."

Smiling, and being the host he is, not idiot Tamaki, but gentleman-like Tamaki, he gently hugged his new friend.

"Mommy? Did you hear Auntie sing? She's got a lovely voice!" He exclaimed excitedly to Kyoya while clapping his hands.

"And he's back to being idiot-like Tamaki." Kyoya said to himself.

"Yes Daddy I did."

"Y'all are funny," she said smiling at the pair.

"Aren't you…" Hikaru said popping up on her left,

"going to get mad…." Kaoru then added popping up on her right.

"At him for calling you Auntie?" They finished together.

Kyoya noticed the smile on her face as she looked between the two of them.

"Not at all! Actually, I'm flattered that he has included me in this family of yours." she said happily.

"Wow," Hunny said, "No one has graciously accepted Tamaki like that before."

"Well," she said winking at Hunny, "I'm not most people."

Her phone started ringing.

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_I think you know I like you a lot,_

_But you're 'bout to miss your shot,_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

Kyoya watched her walk to her bag on the table near the window seat, take her cell phone out of the side pocket and answer it.

"Kaufmann Drilling, this is Christiana speaking, How may I help you?"

Everyone started to put down the food that was still in their hands and set up for their official monthly meeting. Which they were suppose to have done yesterday had not everyone been so tired after P.E. While grabbing his own plate and filling it with sandwiches and chips, Kyoya could hear Chris starting to get mad.

"Look, it's not that hard. We order, you prepare, we pay, you present us with the flowers. Why are y'all being so difficult?" he heard her say.

"Oh that's right I trusted her with the floral arrangement," he meant to say to himself but everyone heard him.

" Don't give me that shit, you can understand me just fine. I'm more than capable of putting coherent words together unlike you!"

They all turned to watch her pace back and fourth in front of the window. "Yes I have worked in a floral shop actually, and it was hard work, but not complicated."

Steam was about to come out of her ears. "Are ya making fun of my accent? Look, I'm not mad, I just want it corrected by next Saturday."

"No I'm not gonna pay y'all extra, it shouldn't have been ordered wrong in the first place. How bout this, y'all fix it and throw in an extra floral wreath with Cherry blossoms in it, and we'll use you again on our next event. With a promise not to spread negative comments about your business to other wealthy families, cause you know we can!"

They all looked at each other with shocked eyes. That would have been something Kyoya himself would have said.

"Alright sounds wonderful, It's been great doin' business with ya." And at that she hung up the phone, very irritated, and joined them to make her own plate.

She looked up at all their smiling mischievous faces. "What?" she asked annoyed.

"You handled that, quite well Christiana-san," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses. He was not yet quite comfortable calling her Chris, especially in front of these idiots.

"Well," she said. "No matter what anyone says about you rich bastards, y'all still work hard and should expect the quality of the item you're paying for. Otherwise what's the point of earning money and running a business?"

They again smiled at her admiration. She was quite knowledgeable in the business world.

"Christiana-chan? Want to eat a cookie with me?" Hunny asked opening the tray of assorted dough.

"Of course I do! Chocolate chip please. And what did I tell y'all bout my name? You're more than welcome to call me Chris."

With that, an excited Hunny handed her her cookies and everyone continued to eat their lunch.

_~Saturday Afternoon~_

Christiana's P.O.V.

"We should do pirates." Mori said.

Chris was a little shocked to hear his voice, he hardly ever spoke.

"We should do a royalty theme, like with princes and princesses, with the most exquisite tea and high quality food." Tamaki suggested.

"With horses and carriages." the twins said.

" That way we can escort them from the gate," one of them said,

"Up the pathway," the other twin chimed in.

"To the entrance steps of the school," They finished in unison.

"Oh! Just like in that American kids movie "Cinderella!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Rich bastards," she heard Haruhi say.

"As long as theirs sweets," Hunny said.

"I agree," Chris said, smiling at Hunny, while writing all this information in her black book.

"Chris," Kyoya finally informally addressed her. Some of them were taken a little back. "You've been quiet, what do you think?" He asked also writing in his book.

"Well if y'all don't mind, I do have a few suggestions." she said shifting in her seat next to Kyoya on the couch a little uneasy. This was their club, she had only arrived two days ago, and she didn't want to step on any body's toes.

"Yes Auntie! Speak your mind! You probably have wonderful American ideas and insights." he said happily sitting on the floor crossed-legged in front of her.

"Well, no offense Mori-Senpai," she said looking at him, as she was about to throw his pirate idea out the window. He shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal, and patted her head as he walked over to the food table to go get Honey more cookies, "But I really like the fairytale Idea. If y'all don't have a catch phrase or anything, maybe putting a banner up that says "Once upon a time" over the door entrances of the main hall might be a good idea."

"That is a good idea Christi-chan." Hunny said to her.

"Christi-chan?" she asked the small blond.

He gave her wide almost to tear eyes, as he asked for permission to call her that.

"Okay, but only because you love sweets," she said reaching over Kyoya to ruffle his head.

She had to apologize to Kyoya after that, when her right breast brushed up against his left arm.

"No worries," he said starting to type in his laptop.

"Anything else Christi-san?" Tamaki asked hoping it was okay for him to call her that too.

"Well actually yes," she said seeing a smile spread on his face. He was probably happy she didn't scowled him about using Christi also. He seemed happy that she excepted him to say it as well.

"I think medieval clothing, preferably 1700's, is also good for y'all to cosplay in. Their should be lots of outdoor type theme decorations to match that time period era. Like, trees, moss, flowers," she said the last one at Kyoya. "The horse and carriage is also a good idea too," she continued now looking at the twins in approval since they came up with it.

"This may sound weird, but have y'all ever done a Karaoke-dance-floor-like- theme at any of your club days?" She asked searching all their eyes.

"No," Mori said.

"Why?" Hunny asked.

"Well, I was thinking, that on Monday instead of coming up with another cosplay idea, you can get disco lights, black lights, which ever would work and set up a Karaoke stage." She saw their confused faces.

"What does this have to do with the ball?" Kyoya asked finally looking up from his computer.

"Well I was thinking of some sort of contest. The top seven singers get to be escorted down the grand staircases with a host, to start the ball off" She said pointing at all seven of them. "The winners will also get the first dances with y'all as well."

At that they all looked thoroughly impressed, even Kyoya seemed to like the idea.

"Oh Auntie, that's brilliant! How did you come up with something so wonderful like that?" Tamaki squealed clapping his hands together.

"I was thinking about something like that while y'all were spying on me when I was singing."

"And dancing," the twins chimed in.

Chris rolled her eyes. "And don't think I won't participate. I also want the opportunity to be escorted by one of you lovely hosts. I love Karaoke and the challenge of a competition."

"We wouldn't it have it any other way American Princess," Tamaki said getting up to his feet and bowing.

Chris stood up giggling and gave him another hug surprising the shocked blond idiot.

"Okay are we done?" the twin, she thought was Kaoru said.

"Cause we'd like to play with our new toy now," the other one, she thought was Hikaru said.

"You shady twins!" Tamaki shrieked, "Leave Auntie alone!"

They linked arms with her as they pulled her towards the window. "What do ya guys want? I hope you know, that I can shoot guns, build ditches, and leave ya bodies for hungry coyotes. I doubt anyone would miss ya." She said in the heaviest Texas western accent they ever heard. Everyone laughed as the twins shuddered in fear.

"Ah C-mon, Christi-san," one of them said.

"It's just a game." The other one finished,

"Let's play," they whispered, "The Guess which one is Hikaru and Kaoru game!" they shouted in her ears.

She had to take a step back to get away from the screeching noise.

"You Shady twins!" Tamaki yelled again. "Auntie doesn't want to play ridiculous games like that. Leave her alone!"

"He always repeats himself." One said.

"Yeah Boss! Can't you think of any other words to say?" the other smirked.

"What do I get if I win?" she said surprising everyone.

"Huh?" Tamaki said.

She turned to look at Tamaki first, "What do I get," then she looked back at the twins, "If I'm right?" she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"If you're right then we take you to a dinner and a movie our treat." The one on the left said.

"But, If you're wrong, then you have to also dress up in cosplay with us and perform a song at the ball." The other one on the right said.

"Ok sounds fair. But bowling is included!" she said pointing matter-factly at them. When they nodded in agreement, she put her hand to her chin and started to study them. "Hmmm, I think Hikaru is on the right, and Kaoru is on the left." She somehow knew she was wrong.

"Eeeeeeee," they both shouted loudly in her ears, as if a buzzer was going off. "Wrong!"

"Crap! Was I really?"

"Yeah! Unfortunately!" Haurhi said from behind her.

"Can y'all give me bout a week to try again?" she asked them.

They both nodded their heads yes but replied together, "But your still performing at the ball."

"As long as your President and Vice President are okay with it," she said turning around to face Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Of course it is my American Princess, you have a gorgeous voice."

"I see no harm in letting you perform. Our king is right, your voice is quite heavenly." Kyoya said shocking everyone. He surprised her most of all.

"Good, cause I know the perfect song," she said heading to her IPOD to see if it was on her list.

"Probably country no doubt," she heard Kyoya say from behind his computer.

"Yes it is, but I promise you, it fit's the theme perfectly"

"What's it called?" he asked ignoring everyone's eyes moving back and forth, watching the two.

"Love Story" by Taylor Swift." she answered him a little irritated.

"Ah yes , I know that song, my sister is a huge Taylor fan. You're right it's good for the theme, so I'll put down in my computer that I approve." He said typing really fast on his laptop.

"Well thank you so much Mommy for your approval." She then walked over to the snack table to get another cookie. This time peanut butter.

"Wasn't that song you were singing earlier also Taylor Swift?" Kyoya asked her, grabbing some chips off the snack table as well.

"Yes it was! She's one of my favorite country singers. Her songs are really personal and life meaning. A lot of people can relate."

"But you have to at least agree, she can't sing very well."

"Don't say that! I've been to three of her concerts so far and she has amazing talent!" She yelled, starting to get upset. She hated it when people put her favorite singer down like that.

"Hey Christi-chan?" Hunnyy asked making her jump. She had almost forgotten there were other people there.

"Yes Hunny-Senpai?" she said calming down and staring down at the boy who had approached her.

"Do you play any instruments? Tama-chan can play the piano."

"Yes I can," she said looking down at his big wide eyes.. "I can play guitar, violin," she then looked up at Tamaki and finished, "and the piano as well."

"Really Chris? We should play together sometime!"

"You're right, Tamaki, we should." She said, also only calling him by his first name.

"That's cool Chris," Haurhi said.

"Can you play us some," the twins asked.

"Well I don't have my guitar with me, do y'all have a piano or violin nearby.?"

The twins smiled mischievously at each of them linked their arms once again into Chris's and lead her to a room down the hall that read, "Music Room 2"

After entering, she saw the most beautiful black grand piano she'd ever seen, sitting beautifully by a window seat. She then looked to her right and saw pushed up against the corner were, flutes, cello's, music stand, sheet music, and violins.

She picked up one of the smaller violins, and after a few tunings, she began playing, "Secrets," by One Republic.

Kyoya's P.O.V

He shut his laptop and gathered his stuff together as he joined the other host members in music room two. He could hear the beautiful notes as he walked down the hall, she was extremely talented as he watched from the door way. Even in her country attire, she was beautiful.

"Wow Christi-chan, that was amazingl." Hunny said beaming.

"Thank you Hunnyy-Senpai." she said smiling and then gave a polite bow. "I love music." She then replaced the violin with the rest of the instruments that were in the corner of the room and strided back over to the group. "Would y'all still like to go see a movie, maybe go to a nearby mall?" she asked the group.

"I can't Chris, I have to make my dad dinner before he goes to work," Haurhi said getting up to grab her stuff from the club room and leave.

"Wait Haurhi! You have to go to the mall! As your father I permit you to go!" He yelled out, running after her.

You could barely faintly hear Haurhi's reply from Music room three, "I already have a father Tamaki."

"Sorry Christiana-san," Mori said scooping up a sleepy Hunny, "We have to train tonight."

He then walked out of the room with Hunny already crashed out in his arms.

"We were going to go Chris, but our mom just text us wanting us home. She needs help with her summer line." Hikaru said.

"You should be our model and try some of them out." Kaoru stated.

"That actually might be a good idea if y'all don't mind. I need more business like suits and summer clothes anyways." She said, noticing their mischievous smiling faces. "But no swimwear, or skin showing clothes of any kind!" she said pointing her finger threateningly at them.

"No problem at all!" They sang together.

"Wow Kaoru," Hikaru said while walking towards the door.

"A willing subject," Kaoru said following suit.

"We like our new toy!" They both patted her on the back hard and left the room.

Kyoya smiled at them. Idiots. But when he turned to face Chris, his smile turned into a frown. She was panting and looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Hey!" he almost yelled running to her. "Are you ok?"

She panted some more and then took a few breaths before carefully standing strait up and answered with a smile, "Yes!" Then slowly exited the room.

He wondered if her wounds were on her back, and that the twins had maybe hit her a little too hard. "Those devilish idiots," he snarled as he exited and closed the door to music room two.

He called Rin to let him know they were ready while keeping a watchful eye on Chris. He noticed her go strait to his brothers Yuuichi's room as they entered the mansion. He was starting to get very irritated with everyone. He wanted to know what was going on and he was determined to find out!


	7. 7

**You guys rock! Please keep the great reviews and comments coming! This is yet again another long chapter, but really needed for future updates! I hope u are all well and are having a lovely weekend, Hugz from Texas!**

Chapter 7

_~Monday Morning, May 21__st~_

Christiana's P.O.V.

Monday came faster than she had hoped. She was gonna ask Kyoya Saturday night if he wanted to go see a movie, but the twins had hurt her back soo bad, that she went to go see Yuuich when they got home. Blood was seeping through her undershirt. The medicine had stung soo terribly, that she had actually yelped out in pain, which subsequently caused her to stay in bed all day Sunday.

It was her first Monday to her first full week at Ouran academy. She rushed to put on her brown uniform as she hurriedly brushed her teeth. She was late. But little did she know, "Shadow King" himself, was still asleep. The same frightened maid that escorted her to her room when she first arrived, was shaking at the bottom of his steps that led to his bed. She looked to scared to go up.

"What's going on?" she asked, scaring the maid and causing her to yelp and jump in surprise.

"Forgive me miss, I just don't like waking up the young master from his peaceful sleep." she said hesitantly trying to take a step.

"Why? Is he a bad morning person or something?" Chris asked.

"Very ma'am. They call him "The Low Pressure Demon Lord." The maid looked up the stairs with frightened eyes.

"Okay go ahead and go bout your business, I'll wake him up."

Chris started up the stairs as the maid exited the room at lightening speed. Damn is he really that scary? She opened the curtains just a little, and found his glasses on a nearby table.

"Oiy! Low pressure demon lord! If your not dressed and ready to go in ten minuets I'm leaving without you."

She saw him peak angrily at her through his opened right eye. Wow he was scary.

"Oh good your up," she said ignoring his glare. "Here is your uniform," she said throwing it on his bed after grabbing his tie and shoes from his nearby closet. "Here are your glasses, and I'll have breakfast waiting for you in the limo." She then started to descend the stairs, "If you make it on time."

She grabbed a couple of the breakfast burritos that she had asked the chef to make when she first woke up. While waiting in the limo, she handed one of them to Rin.

"This is good Miss Chris," he said almost finished with his. She had told him it was okay to call her that. "Is it an American dish?"

She chuckled at the limo driver, "They're breakfast burrito's like the ones McDonalds make, although I must say, these are way better." He laughed with her as the door to the Limo angirly flew opened.

"Geeze Rin, Did you not see me? God!" He climbed in next to Chris and slammed the car door shut. "We pay you to do your damn job you know?"

"Don't you dare apologize to him Rin," she said pointing a finger at his reflection in the rear view mirror. She then turned and looked at Kyoya. "You are a big boy with two hands, opening the doors yourself shouldn't be that hard. And, he was doing his job! He was keeping watch over me! Doing stuff for yourself sometimes is better than always constantly being waited on hand a foot!" She saw Rin surprised face in the mirror as he drove. No one in upper class had ever defended him before.

Kyoya didn't say a word in response. So they just ignored each other the rest of the ride to school.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

_~Monday Afternoon,Physical Education Class~_

The rest of the day was boring. Chris ignored Kyoya just as much as he ignored her. The other hosts could see the tension between them as well, wondering what happened over the weekend. They had no idea that this petty fight had actually started this morning.

"Wow Christiana-san. Seven minuets and twenty seconds! That's great!" Kioshi exclaimed after Chris just passed the finish line.

"Thank you!" she said, trying to avoid his hug. Even If she didn't have injuries, Kyoya felt she probably would have still denied him. She just didn't show any interest at all.

The bell finally rang for the end of the school day, and he watched Chris slowly approached him.

"I'm sorry about this morning, You have been gracious enough to let me stay in your home, and I was rude. Please forgive me," she said to him with a low bow.

"Apology accepted! I would apologize too, but I found out from the staff that you were informed of my bad morning habits, so that's on you." He smirked while readjusting his laptop bag on his shoulder.

"Well it's still not fair that you take it out on others. They are just trying to do their jobs so they can provide for their families." She said crossing her arms, irritation clearly written on her face.

"You are right, therefore I will apologize to Rin when he comes to pick us up."

He could see Chris clench her fists in anger, not liking the answer he gave her. She was still waiting for an apology.

"Anyways, I came over here to remind you that I'd be late to your little Karaoke thing cause of P.E."

"Yes," he said turning around to walk away to the locker room to change, "I know."

He entered the boys locker room to hooting and hollering and Tamaki looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Hey Tamaki!" Kyoya had to shout over the celebrating, "What's going on?"

Kyoya reached his friend, only to have him cower in a corner of woe. "What the hell?"

"Akira-Senpai! You Dog! I can't believe you've done three already and it's only May!" Kyoya heard a second year say to Akira Komatsuzawa who was the school's Newspaper president. He was repeating his third year due to family issues with his fathers publishing company.

"It's not that hard boys! You've just got to know how to play their little game! Take Kimi-san for instance. It was just too easy for Hanae-san and me to play the little cunt. Wanting to be popular soo bad she played right in the palm of our hands. She might be plump, but she was tight and good!" The rest of the boys in the locker room started cheering.

It was at this time that Kyoya text Hunny and Mori-Senpai to come strait to the boys locker rooms instead of the club room. He told them it was an emergency. He had a feeling he was going to lose his cool, and very soon.

Then he started recording what was going on on his phone, hitting the yellow speaker button so that he had blackmail for later.

"Geeze Akira-Senpai! Was it really that easy?" Kioshi asked.

"Why yes my dear boy! She ate the words as if it was candy! Like a fat kid who loves cake, Literally!" Akira pulled off his track uniform and replaced it with the schools slacks and blazer. "If you want I can take you on as my apprentice. I've seen you eye that hot American. I'll help you get that sweet ass in a month!" He said popping a towel on Kioshi's butt.

"Really?" Kioshi asked, while rubbing the sore spot.

"Why of course young apprentice. Rumor has it, that back in the states, she was with some football player dick, who got her to do anything and everything he wanted. I'm telling you, If you don't get a bite of the action and soon, then I just might have to woo her myself! Someone good like that might even like it in the a…"

"That's enough! You will not disrespect Christiana-san like that!" Kyoya yelled interrupting their hooting and cheering. The whole locker room went into dead silence as Tamaki came out of his corner of woe and joined his friend.

"Furthermore," Tamaki replied standing at his full length with new found confidence, "I will not believe a single word you say about Kimi-sama until I ask her myself. She is a sweet person and would never allow herself to be in such a position or situation like that unless forced into."

"Also," Kyoya said walking up to Kioshi, "You even think about laying a hand on Miss Christiana-san, and I promise you, promise you, I'll make you wish you were never born. Trust me asshole, you don't want me as an enemy." He pushed his glasses up and glared at him as the low pressure demon lord, not Shadow King Kyoya.

"Ooh, we're so scared! Would you look at that men, pretty boy from "The Host" club actually used profanity." Akira-Senpai said making some of the other boys circle around Tamaki and Kyoya while laughing. "Look here four eyes, that chic is fair game! You have no authority or control over her, so why don't you hurry along you twig, before the whole locker room takes you and that blond idiot down."

"You lay a finger on either of them, and you'll be eating Kyo-chans words. " Hunny said walking into the locker room with clenched fists and an angry Mori standing behind him.

"And believe you and me," Mori said shocking everyone. "You definitely don't want me as an enemy either."

At that, all the boys hurriedly dressed and ran out of the locker room as fast as they could, some of them falling over each other, a couple of them, with their pants still down.

"Thank you Hunny and Mori-Senpai. It was greatly appreciated," Kyoya said walking up to his own locker to change.

"No problem, Kyo-Chan, I'm sorry you were put in such a situation. I'm glad you text us, we got here as fast as we could." Hunny than climbed on Mori's shoulders.

"Let's just get changed fast, we're already falling behind."

And with that they rushed out of the locker room to head to Music Room three, realizing this was the first time either of them had ever been this late.

Christiana's P.O.V.

_~The Ouran Host Club Welcomes You To Their Tiki Bar~_

"Wow, where is Mori-Senpai, Hunnyy-Senpai, Kyoya-san, and Tamaki-san?" Chris asked Haurhi. "Club hours are fixin' to start." She was able to change and get there on time today, and yet Kyoya wasn't there to see her effort and attempt to be punctual.

"I don't know," Huarhi said looking at the time, "I don't think either of them have ever been this late," she said now getting a little worried.

"Hey," The twin Chris thought was Kaoru said, "I just got a text from Kyoya, he said there was a little incident in the locker room, but they'll be on their way soon."

"An incident?" She thought was Hikaru asked.

"What kind of incident would make them not only late, but have to involve Mori and Hunnyy-Senpai to be late as well?" Haurhi asked walking over to the twins.

"No idea!" they said in unison.

"Well guys, we can't wait on them anymore. Lets turn the lights off, open the far window curtains to let some light in, and turn the disco ball and black lights on," Chris said walking over to the mini stage they had set up ,to turn the karaoke machine on.

They did as she asked, and five minuets later, they gretted the guests. They saw questionable looks and stern scowls, as the customers noticed four hosts missing, and an American girl standing among the remaining three. Then they adverted their eyes to the a cheap like high school dance set up and almost immediately started asking questions.

"What is all this?" Hanae asked.

Chris went to join the rest of the swooning girls so she could try to blend in. She didn't realize her presence with welcoming the guests was gonna cause that much commotion. Although most were cool with it, certain someone's were not.

"Ladies, welcome to our Tiki Bar." Haurhi said trying to calm them all down. There were again, little palm trees, hula skirts, and coconuts lined against the wall. "Today you lovely ladies have the pleasure to become a part of something wonderful." She looked at one of the twins for assistance.

"We are going to have a little competition. Those of of you who are brave enough to try, may come up here and choose a song to sing from the pre-picked list."

"The top seven winners of this singing contest," the other twin continued, "Gets to be escorted down the grand stair case with us hosts at the upcoming ball."

"Where we will also share the first dance with you." Both twins said together.

"Good luck!" Haruhi and the twins exclaimed at the same time.

It was at that explanation that the anger and confusion left the girls faces, and were replaced by giggling excited ones.

"Where's Tamaki-Senpai?" A second year said.

"Yeah, where's Kyoya-San?" Hanae asked.

"I wanted to share some cake with Hunny," said a first year.

"I hope I win so Mori can escort me." said another girl Chris didn't recognize.

"Ladies, ladies!" The twins said. They looked at Haurhi this time for help.

"They will be here in due-course! They're just preparing for this weekends ball. Please sign your name on the sheet of paper up there by the stage and we should start momentarily."

All the girls started pushing each other out of the way trying to get their names on the list first.

"While your waiting for your turn," one of the twins said,

"Please look through these song books," the other one stated.

"So you know what you're going to sing when you come up here.' they finished together.

"Also," Haurhi said, "Please take advantage of our full snack bar before Hunnyy-Senpai gets a hold of it." she said, earning a few chuckles from the line of girls.

Chris went ahead and stood in line. She might as well participate. It was her idea after all.

"Oh My Goodness! She's attempting to go up against those of us with real talent! God help us! Can you even sing? Someone get some ear plugs, the American probably sounds like nails on a chalk board." Hanae said while getting a couple of chuckles from near by girls.

It was that statement that Chris knew exactly what song she was going to sing. She didn't need to look through the book, or look at the monitor. She knew the words and chords by heart. She glanced at her guitar, that was leaning up against a wall near the kitchens swinging doors.

"Oh yea!" she said to herself, glaring at the back of the cunt's head, "It's on!"

Kyoya's P.O.V.

"We are late! We are late! We are soo very late!" Tamaki screeched.

They could hear the music as they flew two steps at a time up the grand stair case leading to the clubs door. He couldn't believe himself how late they were. He was just hoping the underclass hosts were able to hold their own.

They walked in, to see Hanae finishing up her song. She was actually pretty good considering what a snob she was. The four of them walked over to the other three hosts trying to find their way in the poorly lit room with colors flashing everywhere.

"What the hell you guys," Haurhi whispered.

"I'm so sorry my dear daughter, but the scene in the locker room was horrifying!" Tamaki tried to explain more, but Kyoya nudged him to stop. He didn't want word to get out yet. He wanted to be able to use his blackmail. So for now, he was going to see how things unfold, hoping that Kimi and Chris didn't get hurt in the process.

He guessed none of the customers had seen them enter yet, cause they weren't screaming and swooning over Tamaki. Chris walked up to the stage with her guitar and sat down on the bar stool.

"If y'all don't mind, I'm gonna acoustically play." She said getting out her pick.

"Well that's not fair," he heard Hanae say. "No one said anything about being able to play an instrument."

"I think it's ok Hanae-Senpai," Kimi said earning a glare.

"I do too! I think it's brave she's attempting it on her own," a second year stated.

They all agreed in a small mutter, while earning an eye roll and a "Whatever," from Hanae.

When Chris started to play, All eyes were on her! Everyone was intrigued and curious on what this American might do next.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me,_

_You, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like I'm nothing,_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, _

At this line she glared directly at Hanae, making Kyoya wonder if such a comment was said or something.

_Calling me out when I'm wounded, You, pickin' on the weaker man,_

Kyoay recognized it as another Taylor Swift song as he smugly glanced at Hanae. This song was picked for her.

_Well, you can take me down, with just one single blow,_

_But you don't know what you don't know,_

_Someday I'll be, living in a big old city,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean,_

_Someday I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean,_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides, and your walk-by lies, and your humiliation,_

_You, have pointed out my flaws again, as if I don't already see them,_

_I'll walk with my head down, trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you,_

_I just wanna feel okay again, I'll bet you got pushed around, _

_somebody made you cold, But the cycle ends right now, _

_'cause you can't lead me down that road, And you don't know what you don't know,_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, _

_Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean,_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

While she continued to sing, Hanae had silently made her way next to Kyoya. She had put her arm through his and asked him why he was late.

"I just had some stuff to do for the upcoming ball. Don't worry your pretty little mind, I came in just in time to see you sing." he said hoping she'll leave the subject alone.

"Oh really? So it had nothing to do with an incident in the locker room?" she asked.

Kyoya wondered just how much that Akita guy had told her. He knew Akita liked Hanae, and was just doing everything she said so he could hopefully win her over. Which explains the comment he always uses the days they had P.E. Those days in the locker room he would make fun of Kyoya and Tamaki and call them, "The Host Club Snatchers!" His jealousy was obviously evident, when he'd start shouting at them about stealing "Their Girls" every afternoon and not giving any of the rest of the school boys a chance.

That rumor about Kimi was probably Hanae's idea though. Probably to teach her a lesson. Kimi was starting to get popular with the other girls, cause of her sweetness and caring honesty. Which was probably starting to piss Hanae off, because the attention to her was starting to go disarray.

"You sung so lovely I'll be surprised if you don't get first place." He said choosing to change the subject himself. "Know which host you'll want to accompany you when you win." he said flashing his fake smile.

"Well, you of course Kyoya-san, you're the sexiest man in this school, " she said returning her own sickly sweet smile. Kyoya won't lie, she was stunningly beautiful, it was her insides that was so unattractive and ugly.

"Okay," Kaoru said.

"Anyone else?" Hikaru added.

Kyoya and Hanae turned to see some commotion going on around Kimi and Chris.

"C-mon Kimi-sama, I heard you sing in music room two this morning, your voice is heaven sent." He saw Chris trying to pull Kimi up on the stage. She was reluctantly going, because she was really shy.

"Oh God, she's going to sing too?" Hanae said next to him. "Well this should be interesting."

"What? Do you not have any confidence or faith in your friend?" he asked her,

"On the contraire," she replied sweetly, "I just don't want to see her embarrass herself. I know how shy she can be."

"Have you ever even heard her sing?"

"Only in the showers at the locker rooms. It was ok." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well thanks to Chris, we're about to find out." He said pointing at the stage.

"Chris? Since when are you two on a first name basis."

He didn't have time to answer her. Kimi started singing in the most power house song with the most beautiful angelic voice he ever heard. He decided to have Mori record it for their web page and fan site. Since Mori was so tall, he could get a better angle.

_Share my life, take me for what I am,_

_'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you,_

_Take my love, I'll never ask for too much,J_

_ust all that you are, and everything that you do,_

_I don't really need to look, very much further,_

_I don't want to have to go, where you don't follow,_

_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside,I can't run from myself, _

_There's nowhere to hide, Don't make me close one more door,_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore, Stay in my arms if you dare,_

_Or must I imagine you there, Don't walk away from me,_

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing, If I don't have you, you, you, you, you,_

_You see through, right to the heart of me, You break down my walls, with the strength of your love_

_I never knew, love like I've known it with you,Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to,_

_I don't really need to look, very much further,_

_I don't want to have to go, where you don't follow,_

_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside,_

_I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide, Your love I'll remember forever,_

_Oh, don't make me close, one more door,I don't wanna hurt anymore,_

_Stay in my arms if you dare,Or must I imagine you there,_

_Don't walk away from me,I have nothing, nothing, nothing,_

_Don't make me close one more door,I don't wanna hurt anymore,S_

_tay in my arms if you dare,Or must I imagine you there,_

_Don't walk away from me, no,Don't walk away from me,_

_Don't you dare walk away from me,I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_If I don't have you, you, If I don't have you, oh you_

Everyone was in so much shock that they forgot for a moment where they were. It was like being at a concert. They were all holding their breaths watching Kimi's face go red as she finished the song.

Applause broke out. Tons of praise and compliments. All the hosts looked at each other and nodded before Haurhi went over to the twins to discuss the winners. Kyoya and Tamaki had decided that since the three underclass men were here from the start, they'd be the Kings and in charge for the day.

"That was a little more than ok," Kyoya said turning to look at Hanae.

"You know, Kyoya- Senpai. You promised me alone time today for rudely ignoring me on Friday." She said trying to change the subject back to her.

"Damn!" he inwardly cursed himself. He was hoping she had forgotten.

"Why yes, I do! I promised both you and Kimi-sama didn't I?" he said, knowing that mentioning the other girl made her fume. "How about I escort you two around Ouran gardens after club hours?" He suggested hoping that the time with her would go by fast.

"No!" she said automatically.

"Excuse me?" he asked her questionly.

She was still holding onto his arm with her perfectly manicured nails.

"No, you will not court her at the same time. In fact I think you should take me to dinner and make it up to me with a movie afterwards."

Oh this girl was good.

"My sincerest apologies Hanae-sama. But as I'm extremely busy with studying, training, and managing host events, I simply can not do both. I will however oblige with one of those choices, and will be more than happy to take you to dinner." he said smiling at her, hoping someone would shoot him now.

"Thank you, that's all I ask."

It was then he noticed the three hosts climb the mini stage.

"You were all so very lovely. "Haurhi said.

"Who would have thought that Ouran would have such wonderful hidden talent." Kaoru said.

"But we can only pick seven," Hikaru continued.

"It was not an easy task." Haurhi said.

"We are going to post the results outside club doors so you can see who won," Hikaru said.

"But as an extra treat, we will announce first place now." Kaoru said.

"This person will not only get to dance and be escorted at the ball," Haurhi said.

"But also get a kiss on the cheek from the host of her choosing." The twins said together.

"First place winner goes to," Haurhi looked at the paper.

Kyoya felt Hanae release her arm as she started waving and smiling, thinking no one else could have possibly beaten her.

"Kimi-Chan!" They all three chorused in unison.

Kyoya smirked as she saw Hanae bring her hand down in embarrassment and anger flash before her eyes. The rest of the girls just kept congratulating Kimi, saying it was well deserved.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

_~Late Monday Afternoon, The Host Club Is Now Closed~_

After club hours were over, the rest of the hosts started tearing down the decorations and cleaning up.

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_I think you know I like you a lot,_

_But you're 'bout to miss your shot,_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

"Kaufmann Drilling, Christiana speaking, How may I help you?"

Kyoya heard Chris answer her phone and turned to see Tamaki trying to pry Huarhi from the twins. When was he ever going to learn.

"There is no way in hell!" he heard Chris say. They all stopped what they were doing to turn their direction towards the window seat.

"I don't care how much oil you found there, I'm not doing it!" He could tell she was really upset.

"Does your child come here to Ouran Academy? " She was waiting for an answer. "My point exactly! You wouldn't want your son and my friends looking out the window to see Derricks raised in the sky and Pump Jacks stationed in the ground, so why would I want to do that to the Public High School?"

They all subconsciously started walking over. "They are not just some commoners! They are people who buy gas, and groceries, and work hard to support their families. It's them spending money in this damn society and economy that helps pay for your god damn dinner on the table!"

Haurhi looked a bit taken back. No one as rich as Chris, has ever seen her side of it. Never understood her suffering. Let alone defend her like that. New fondness was definitely forming. "Look! Will you just listen? I don't care what Mr .Oototri told you, I'll talk with him like this myself if I have to. Fine! Go find another drilling company who will do it, see if I care! No! I don't! The last thing I want those kids to see when they are doing homework in math class, or having a productive lunch, or just peeking out of their homeroom window, is a damn Kaufmann drilling sign posted up! I won't allow it! Well then I guess I am gonna find another geologist because I'm not doing that! I won't do it here at the academy, and I as sure as hell won't do it at the high school, Good day!"

And with that she hung up. "Oh My God! Can you believe that?" She asked the confused group. "Don't worry guys, I won't let them come near this beautiful land let alone the high school," she said looking at Haurhi, knowing most of her old friends probably went there.

She turned to look at Kyoya, "I don't care how mad you and you're dad are, there's no way he's getting away with this!" She yelled pointing at him.

"Calm down Chris, lets just find out the situation before you go off assuming things. People use fathers name all the time trying to get their way. This geologist guy was probably doing the same." He said pushing up her glasses.

He watched her take in a deep breath. "Your right. It's probably nothing. I'm just getting mad without the facts. Probably the German in me."

"What does The Ootori family have to do with your company Christi-Chan?" Hunny asked her.

"They are my new partner." She confidentially said while avoiding their shocked faces, "Furthermore, I'll be staying with them for the duration of the school year." Kyoya now saw her lose that confidence and look at the floor.

"With who?" The twins asked smirking.

"With the Ootori's," she replied softly.

"And your room is next to whose?" the twins turned their heads and cupped their ears as if trying to hear a pin drop.

"Kyoya's." she said very softly.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea, we didn't quite catch that," Hikaru said.

"You mischievous Twins! That's enough from you two! Leave Auntie alone!" Tamaki screeched.

"With Kyoya alright!" she shocked every body now looking all of them in the eyes. "I'm living with Kyoya-San!But please keep it a secret, the less people that know this information the better."

With that she grabbed her phone to call who he was guessing was his father.

"Wait!" he said grabbing her wrist to stop her from dialing his number. "Let me."

He grabbed his phone and headed into the clubs kitchen for more privacy.

"Yes Kyoya? I'm quite busy!" he heard his father say on the other line in a rush.

"Hello father! I'm calling in regards of Christiana-san. She is quite upset right now and asked me to converse with you instead."

"Is everything ok?" he asked sounding panicked.

"Oh yes, it's just that the geologist you hired told her that he found lots of oil on Ouran academy land, and even more so on the high school property." He calmly explained.

"Yes, he told me. I said it was a good idea, but he needed to run it by Chris first."

"Chris? Since when did he start informally addressing her by her nickname," he thought to himself.

"Well, she wasn't okay with it, and when she got upset and told him no, he tried to use your name to make her say yes."

"Okay he's fired then. We'll try to find someone else. I told him specifically that if she was not okay with it then her word was final." He heard his father say through clenched teeth. Kyoya wondered if his fists were clenched too.

"Okay, I'll inform her, she'll be happy to know you backed her up one hundred percent."

"Just out of curiosity Kyoya, did she give and reason at all. Maybe you heard the phone conversation, or she confided in you directly before you called me?"

"Hmm" Kyoya said to himself, " He's fishing for information instead of asking her himself."

"Well sir, from what I gather, she doesn't want the kids to look out the window and see all theses drilling rigs and pump jacks, where there's suppose to be a relaxing study environment, not noisy workers and ugly towers." He said trying to remember what some of the equipment she said was called. He wasn't familiar with the oil field and some of these words were alien to him.

"I can definitely see why she said no. She wouldn't want her name plastered out in front of where these kids get their education. Smart girl. Let her know her Dad would be proud. I really do have to go, call me if something else comes up." And before Kyoya could say good-bye there was a dial tone.

"No! There is suppose to be cheesecake!" he heard her yell in the phone. When he walked out of the kitchen, it looked like only the two of them were left. "No. no coconut! Why? Did you not hear a word I said? Two of our guests are allergic to it. Besides that stuff is nasty! Yes I have tried it. Do you know who you're talking to? I'm the biggest chocoholic and sweets person in the world. Yes you're right, Hunny-Senpai might have me beat. Yes I know him, I should have known that an elegant prestigious sweet shop such as yourself would know Hunny."

Wow! She was crazy! There was no other word to describe her. She gets mad and all hostile one minuet, and then is able to soothe things over the next, while still having it go to her advantage.

"She's definitely good," he said hearing her chuckle.

"Okay Okay I'm sorry! Look, If you'll just get my order right and have it delivered by 3:00 this Saturday at Ourans Main hall, I'll give your family a free gas card that will fill you up for two weeks! No I'm not kidding! But in return, you must get me some Boston Raspberry Cheese Cake! That is for me no one else Ok? Oh, and some Reeses peanut butter cups too! I don't reckon Hunny-Senpai has ever tried them before. Yes your right! They are soo good! Ok Thank you Fria, see y'all Saturday." She hung up and flopped down on her couch.

"Whew! That was hard work," she said looking at the ceiling. "How do you do this day in and day out," she asked propping herself on the couch with her elbows, looking at him.

"With very little sleep," he answers looking at her exposed neck. There it was again. A pinkish purplish mark that seems to go around to the back of her neck. She must have caught him staring, cause she quickly tried to hide it with her hair and change the subject.

"So did you talk to your dad?" she asked getting up and gathering her stuff so they could leave.

"Yes I did, and it was as I said. He did know about it, but he told the gentleman to get your permission first."

"He was no gentlemen," she said recalling the phone conversation.

Kyoya grabbed his bags and after Chris turned off the lights, Kyoya shut and locked the door.

"I made second?" she asked surprised, looking at the list of winners posted on the outside door. "Eewwwe Red Head Bimbo made third. "

Kyoya chuckled. "Well unfortunately she was pretty good." he said with his own disgusted face.

"What did y'all talk about while I was singing?" she asked.

So she was watching them. "Because of my rudeness to her and Kimi-sama last week, I invited them to dinner to make up for it. Much to my dismay, Kimi-sama declined, and so lucky me, I get Hanae-sama all to myself Wednesday night." He said dramatically rolling his eyes.

"Oh you definitely sound extremely thrilled about it," Chris said giggling as they descended the stairs in the west side building.

"Ooh yea! Ecstatic,! Look, I'm jumping up for joy," Kyoya said jumping over the last step. That got a silly giggle from Chris. He liked hearing her laugh. She was definitely interesting.

"I can't believe you just did that! The "Shadow King" made a funny while acting funny! I wish I had a camera!"

"Hey!" he said jokingly pointing his finger at her, "That was legendary and don't you forget it."

"Yes Mommy!" she said, saluting him, like the rest of the hosts do to Tamaki.

"Oh yea hey! My father told me to tell you that your dad would have been proud." Kyoya noticed a single tear drop down her cheek. He wanted to reach out and wipe it away, but thought better of it when they reached the limo.

"Hey Rin,' he said as the driver opened the door. "Sorry about this morning. I had no right to talk to you like that." he said shaking the drivers hand just as he'd seen American do.

"No problem at all sir, I appreciate the apology, but I've been dealing with low pressure demon lord for years now, It's Miss Chris whose only had to endure it for a couple days." Rin said helping Chris into the back.

"Not even that long, " she said poking her head out before Kyoya could climb in. She pushed up her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "This morning was my first time enduring the childish behavior."

She then slid all the way in to make room for Kyoya. Rin got into the driver seat, looked Chris in the eye from the review mirror and sheepishly said, "Then you've got a long year ahead of you." With that they all laughed as Rin drove them home.

Christiana's P.O.V

_~Monday Night~_

"Ugh! I don't understand this at all! Why don't you guys just introduce yourselves normally? None of you used your last names first when you offered me your name, nor did you expect me to use honorifics till the next day!" she screeched sitting on Kyoya's soft carpet in his room. He was tutoring her on his glass coffee table.

"Look," he patiently said leaning over the glass from the white leather couch he was sitting on. He pointed at her book. "That sort of mannerism is only mainly used for businesses purposes and social gatherings and outings. Not all of Japan use this form of formality. Places in like the country where they have apples and rice fields do, and some higher class societies. But mainly at Ouran, it's about learning the names, the importance of the company with that name, and using the right honorifics to match their age and class."

He then turned his laptop around to show her a website. "See this link? It goes to Wikipdeia. This site most always has the description and meaning to almost everything."

"I'm not dumb Kyoya, I know what Google and Wikepedia is."

"Chris I never said you were, just trying to offer another means of help so you can learn faster and easier in case I'm not around. Do you know any honorifics at all. Have you learned any Japanese words since you've been here?" He asked her hopefully.

She could tell the difference between the evil Kyoya this morning, and the patient one right now. He acted like he really wanted to help her.

"I know Kawaii means cute. Sensei means teacher. Koataishihi means princess, Matte means wait and that's about it on the words."

"Well, I can at least tell you, that your pronunciation of those words were perfect. What about the honorifics? What are the differences and meanings?" He asked, putting his elbows on the glass table and resting his head in his hands to look at her. His cool grey eyes were so sexy and electrifying.

"San~ Is equal to any age, meaning it's the same for Mr. Mrs. Ms, or Miss. Chan and Bo- are for children and enduring , interesting like characters. Kun~ is normally used in a seniors status, mostly used for elderly and males. Sama~ is kind of like san but more personal. Mostly used in businesses and on customers. But mainly higher ranked people. And Senpai~ is for those in higher class or standing than you. Like Hunny and Mori are older than me so respectfully, I would call them Senpai."

"The only thing that I could find wrong with that answer/explanation, is that although Chan and Bo have similar meanings, their still classified differently. Bo is directly for babies only, while Chan is mostly used on females and cute things. Like Hunny-Senpai's Usa-chan for example. Because it's cute and dear to him, Chan is being used in this honorific. Okay?"

"Okay," she said letting all the knowledge sink in.

"I think we should be done for the evening, we have a long week ahead of us."

"Sounds good to me," she sighs happily closing her books.

Soon after they put their books away, there was a knock on Kyoya's door. The elderly maid enters and looks directly at Chris. "Young Master Yuuichi would like to see you in his room Miss Christiana-san," she says bowing before exiting the room.

Chris politely bowed a thank you, and made her way to Kyoya's door, leaving her stuff on his floor.

"Hey!" She hears Kyoya spat from his spot on the couch. "What's going on? What is it that you're not telling me?'

She looks at him sadly, not ready to trust him yet. "I'm sorry Kyoya, I can't." And with that she hurriedly runs out the door before he can try to stop her.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

He watches her exit while he clenches his fists into a ball. Slowly more details of her past and injuries are starting to come to light. The facts he knew so far, were disturbing, He had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, that things were about to get worst.

The things he knew: She had had a boyfriend that had treated her like a trophy wife. Chris was Never aloud to speak unless spoken to, and she always did anything and everything he wanted. Probably out of fear of being hurt. Which in his opinion, without knowing the whole situation, meant that he was physically and mentally abusive.

"That's probably why everyone is being so hush hush about it."

They were protecting everyone from the knowledge, in case of black mail, kidnapping, or even worse, beaten into submission until they talked. It was almost like a real life suspense flick/horror film. Were her wounds that bad? Who was this guy? Was he that scary? He got up to plug his laptop in, to charger over night, when he noticed she lefts her books and phone on his floor.

He bent over to pick it up, and headed to her room. He was going to leave them on her desk. But right when he was about to enter through the adjoined bathroom, a picture in the back of her black planner, fell out onto the soft carpeted floor. He bent down to pick it up.

In the photograph, there was a younger version of Chris standing next to a tall handsome blond haired boy, with green eyes. They were smiling, while holding each other around the waists. The ocean waves were crashing in the background, with grey cloudy skies hazy over the horizon. He noticed her left eye was a purplish black and blue color.

"If he was beating her up, then why did she smile? Why didn't she leave him?" He asked out loud to himself. "Maybe it's safer to pretend."

Without really meaning to, he opened her engraved book, and found another letter that she had written to her father. He sat on his couch to read the cursive words.

_Dear Daddy~ Things are a little better! I'm starting to make new friends and they have accepted me into their family circle. The other students are okay, I'm having to deal with this red headed bitch bully, who took all my stuff and threw it in the school's pond today at lunch._

"She did what!" Kyoya yelled, Getting mad at Hanae all over again. Was that snob ever going to stop?

_Going on a fishing expedition in cold water, was definitely not my idea of fun. And to top it off, she ruined my poetry/lyrics/song book. Luckily this black one I'm writing to you in, was in my locker. If it got ruined, Kyoya probably would have had my head cut off and fed it to the circus animals that are here in town right now._

Kyoya smirked as he said out loud. "Always over-exaggerating., I would have just fed it to the lions at the zoo, It's safer and much more easier and smarter to leave no evidence so I don't get caught." After chucking at his own bad joke, he continued to read more.

_Her problem is, that she likes Kyoya, and she probably thinks that he'd be the perfect candidate for a husband. Rumor around school right now is, that her family is looking to find a non-rival business partner, and merge by marrying their only daughter off. The problem she's having is, that Kyoya's not giving her the attention she wants or thinks she deserves. Don't get me wrong, she is dropped dead gorgeous, and has very sexy curves, (not that you wanted to know that lol) but she's got such an ugly soul! No heart! I just can't see Kyoya with someone like that! He deserves maturity, responsibility, and above all, LOVE! (I know what your gonna say, "Someone like you sweetheart!" Believe me Dad, Kyoya would never think of me that way!) But still, he deserves compassion! Happiness! Not convenience, nor gold diggers. But in this society, I've come to realize in the short amount of time I've been here, that that's just how it works. They see these marriage merger arrangements as, "It's Just Business."_

"She's wrong." he said in the silent room. "She'd be perfect for me."

_The real reason why I'm writing you is cause Lizzie called me today. She said HE's been asking about me and wondering, as my best friend ,how she doesn't know where I am. I'm scared! More so for her, than myself. I know with being so far away, I'll have time to hide, but she doesn't have that luxury. He's already broken his probation violation twice, and showed up at our junior prom back home over the weekend. How am I suppose to protect her from all the way over here? What if he locks her up too and uses her as bait to get me to come back?_

_The problem is, knowing it was a trap, I'd still fall for it. The last thing I need is the people that I love, who are protecting my secret, to get hurt because of me! This is soo hard daddy! I miss you soo much! I don't know what to do!_

_And what about Kyoya? I want to trust him, I do! But I'm afraid if we get to close, he to will just use me and then throw me away when he's finished! I haven't even known him a week yet , and I'm already afraid to lose him. This is soo hard! Who can I trust with my heart?_

_Hope God is letting you have a cold one up there. You never deny a German a good bruskie! lol._

_Love you daddy! Trying my best to live life to the fullest, but finding true happiness is taking some time._

_Love, Chris_

Kyoya put her book down on the coffee table shocked. He couldn't believe the heartache and sorrow that she has gone through! What she's had to endure! He was starting to turn into his brother and father. He wanted to protect her no matter the cost. But first, he had to get protection for her friend Lizzie. After grabbing the rest of her stuff and setting it in her room on her desk, he contacted a close family friend in Oklahoma, U.S. That American Idiot still owed him a favor.

Yuuichi's P.O.V

"Christiana-san," he says while putting aloe gel on her neck. "I am going to be busy next week with round the clock shifts, as I'm going to be in the E.R rotation. Not that you're a bother, it's just that keeping up with your dressings on schedule, might be problematic." He then puts some of the aloe on her wrists. After checking her wraps one more time, he handed her back her shirt. "Have you decided yet if your going to tell Kyo-chan? It could help us out a lot! He could take care of you the times I'm not here. Especially at school after your Physical Education training."

Yuuichi noticed that she purposely adverted her eyes to look down at the ground. There was so much sadness in them.

"I'm sorry Christiana-san, I did not mean to upset you, I can do it…."

"No it's not that!" She interrupts him quickly while finally looking him in the eyes. "How do I say this without sounding like a royal bitch." she said softly to herself.

Yuuichi wondered, if she realized that she said that out loud. He held back a small chuckle.

"I find Kyoya extremely handsome, as of course all the males in your family are, but I feel a magnetic force gravitating towards him. Especially when we're near each other. It's that new fond attraction that I'm afraid of. HE was very seductive and attractive and manipulative in the beginning too, and I just can't help but see the similarities between my Him and Kyoya. I know that is harsh and totally unfair, and a bit judgmental! But I have enough of a hard time letting other boys near me, or even make contact with me for that matter! Trusting someone else with this besides you is frightening! I don't want anyone to find out in the fear they'll think I'm easy and that it's okay to treat me like trash!"

Yuuichi was surprised! He was not expecting, One, for her to be so open with him, and Two, for her to trust him soo easily after only knowing her less than a week. Because he was a witness to her wounds, he knew and understood how she felt. But an outsider like Kyoya, who was probably confused and didn't understand her distance, would see it as hurtful and untrustworthy.

"Chris, I understand where you're coming from. Believe me, it's very evident." he said pointing at her body and neck. "But, as someone you trust, then please believe my words when I say you CAN trust Kyoya! I know he comes off a little harsh and can be a bastard at times, Cause let's face it, all us Ootori's are like that! But when it comes to something like this, he always puts everyone else first and has their best interest at heart." He walked over to his desk and handed her some extra wraps, bandages, medical tape, and medicine. "Here," he said putting it in a bag and handing it to her, "In case you change your mind. Having him assist you, is the best scenario, since you two spend the most time together."

She reluctantly said she'd think about it and then bowed to thank him. He watched her exit his room. He wishfully hoped, she would do the right thing.


	8. 8

**Thank you again for the lovely comments! Y'all have been so encouraging and helpful! This chapter is a little shorter, but i hope you like it! Here's to a lovely week, Hugz from Texas.**

Chapter 8

_~Wednesday Afternoon, May 23__rd__, The Ouran Host Club Is Open For Business~_

Chrstiana's P.O.V

Tuesday flew by really fast, and so did Wednesday's classes. She had shaved another 10 seconds off her 1600 meter dash, and was able to score five points during her basketball practice. However, not everything had been good in the past two days. Hanae was just as mean as she had been on Monday, and Kimi seem to stray afar from her as she had found new and more respectable friends.

Ever since Kimi's singing debut at the Host club on Monday afternoon, her new found fame had taken everyone at the academy by storm. Kyoya said, that they had never had soo many people log onto their website, as they had on Tuesday after Mori had uploaded the video. New customers had stopped by, and even some male students came in to talk to her, since some of them didn't have any classes with the plump girl.

Tamaki was so excited on how full the club was, that he had, much to Kyoya's dismay, given the new clients a free pass to visit for the day. Kyoya had Chris develop the pictures from Mondays contest at a near by drug store, so he could try to sell them as a package deal, and earn back the money Tamaki had lost from his idiocy.

Needless to say, this new found popularity did not go well with a certain red head snob. Chris had a funny feeling that Hanae was going to show her "friend" that she messed with the wrong girl. Something was going down, Chris could feel it. The only question was, when?

She walked into the club room and found Kyoya by himself near the window seat. " Hey Kyoya-san! Sorry I'm late. The food supplier called me on my way up here and wants to finalize your order. I told them to call you after Club activities is over."

"Thanks Chris I appreciate it." She watched him dig through his school bag to bring out his notebook. "Crap!" he said a little too loudly. "I could have sworn I wrote it down in here." he flipped through the pages.

Chris just smiled. Good thing she wrote everything down too. Just in case something like this would happen. She took her school bag off her shoulder and plopped it on the table so she can search for her own black book. "It's lucky then, that you have me around." She said handing him her copy of the food list.

"Whew! Thank you!" He started to go over the list.

"Where's princess snob today?" she asked, noticing the red head brat was absent.

"She had some quick errands to run, unfortunately she'll probably be here soon," he said while his eyes never left the piece of paper he was holding. "Which reminds me." he turned to look at her. "Not that we don't enjoy your company, but until things calm down, you should probably keep yourself hidden during club hours for the next couple of days. You can do homework in the changing room, or play quietly in room two, I don't care. Just as long as there isn't another episode like last Friday. " He then returned to make notes on the food order.

"You're probably right. The last thing we need, is for y'all to lose money and customers, especially since I'm the newbie." She could tell he was about to cut her off and tell her that's not what he meant. "So, if you don't mind I'm gonna grab a couple of those brownies over there and head out."

"Okay Chris, just don't go too far."

After grabbing her treats and waving at the other hosts, she walked to the changing rooms and grabbed her guitar that was leaning up against the far wall. She had brought it today in hopes of writing some new lyrics, but at this time she just didn't feel like it. Pouring her heart out at the moment seemed more heart warming and content. She closed the red curtain, sat on the floor crossed-legged, grabbed her pick, and softly started playing a tune. Without realizing it, she began to sing out loud. Letting out all the emotion on how she felt, and what she was going through, pour out into the song.

Kyoya's P.O.V

He was about to serve Hanae tea, when soft music started playing from the closed door that lead to the fitting rooms. He glanced over at Tamaki whose bright violet eyes shined with excitement. Without even saying a word, everyone, most guests included, opened the doors and quietly tiptoed in while listening to Chris's beautiful voice from behind the closed velvet curtain. As he too was about to make his way to the beautiful music, a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"You can't be serious? You're actually thinking about leaving me alone to go listen to that hick?" Hanae asked in disgust.

"Yes I am. As a host, it is my job to encourage and compliment any future talent. Please excuse me." He said delicately, yet still some what aggressively, while removing her hand from his wrist.

"Just remember, I'm your number one profit holder and only returning guest" She said getting ready to exit the club room. "And, don't think I forgot, you still owe me dinner tonight." And with that she angrily grabbed her stuff and stalked out the club rooms, making sure she slammed the door on her way out.

He looked at the remaining guests who decided to stay put. They just shrugged their shoulders and pointed to the open changing room door. As if telling him to hurry up and get in there.

_I know they say, you cant go home again. _

_Well I just had to come back one last time. _

_Ma'am I know, that you don't know me from Adam. _

_But these hand prints on the front steps are mine. _

_Up those stairs, in that little back bedroom, _

_Is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar. _

_And I bet you didn't know, under that live oak _

_my favorite dog is buried in the yard. _

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it, _

_This brokenness inside me might start healing. _

_Out here its like I'm someone else, _

_I thought that maybe I could find myself ,_

_If I could just come in I swear I'll leave. _

_Won't take nothing but a memory, from the house that ,built me. _

_Mama cut out pictures of houses for years. _

_From 'Better Homes and Garden' magazines. _

_Plans were drawn, and concrete poured, and nail by nail and board by board _

_Daddy gave life to mama's dream. _

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it ,_

_This brokenness inside me might start healing. _

_Out here its like I'm someone else, _

_I thought that maybe I could find myself. _

_If I could just come in I swear I'll leave. _

_Won't take nothing but a memory, from the house that built me. _

_You leave home, you move on and you do the best you can. _

_I got lost in this whole world and forgot, who I am. _

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it, _

_This brokenness inside me might start healing. _

_Out here its like I'm someone else, _

_I thought that maybe I could find myself. _

_If I could just walk around I swear I'll leave. _

_Won't take nothing but a memory from the house that built me. _

Everyone was trying and failing to be quiet as the song ended. Hushed voices were coming from the large group that was doing their best to be discreet. While Kyoya was listening to the lyrics she sang, he couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit her. As if everything she was feeling and how she felt pored out through that vulnerable moment of singing. Although sad, it was heavenly beautiful at the same time. Her voice was so meaningful and angelic. You believed in what she was singing. Even if you weren't going through the situation yourself, you could feel for her through the music.

It was at that point that the curtains flew opened, and an embarrassed Christiana looked out at the smiling group. From the looks of it, she didn't realize her singing would carry out to Music Room Three. Instead of being mad she looked apologetic. More so towards Kyoya, as she bowed blushing.

"I am soo sorry If I disturbed your club activities! I did not know that y'all were gonna be able to hear me! Please forgive me! I promise it won't happen again." She was still bowing and looking down at the floor.

Tamaki stepped up, and delicately put his fingers on her chin to lift her head up. Knowing she didn't like to be touched.

"On the contrary my dear American Princess. That was one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard, including your angelic voice. You are not a burden, and definitely don't have to apologize for interrupting! With that much talent, I'd listen to you any day." He gave her his wide host smile, while dropping his hand and stepping back into the large group.

"Yeah! Christiana-Senpai." Kimi said next to Hunny in the front. "That was gorgeous. It's like you poured your heart and soul into that song. I kind of wish I could have watched you play."

"I agree." Haurhi said. "And Don't worry Christi-Senpai, you did not interrupt us. We came in here on our own accord. Smiling, and excited! If anything we should apologize for sneaking up on you. We just couldn't wait to hear what American song, you had decided to sing next." She said smiling at Chris.

"Yeah Christi-Chan! Even Usa-Chan thought it was beautiful." Hunny-Senpai said holding his bunny close to his heart.

Mori and the twins nodded in agreement, with the rest of the guests that were still standing there.

"Those are all very kind words, and I appreciate your warm acceptance. It's been a little hard moving to a place so far from home, so that's why I chose those lyrics to sing. I hope they didn't upset you and that I feel differently soon. My homesickness will fade, and I will start getting used to my new home away from home here in Japan." She then bowed one last time as everyone headed back to the club room to finish their visit with the hosts.

Kyoya just smiled and reassured her that he was not mad. After giving her a slight nod of his head, he too joined the others, but not before he made sure the blush on his cheeks had vanished.

Christiana's P.O.V

She can not believe that just happened. More so, since it disrupted their club activities. She knew she should be mad at them for sneaking up on her like that, but mainly she was extremely embarrassed. No one hardly ever heard her singing in her own private state of mind. Normally she did fast pace music with a group of friends in a karaoke like setting. Not personal sad slow songs that expressed how she was feeling. But it happened! They had all heard her sing that song, telling them she was homesick and sad that she wasn't fitting in.

She heard the changing room door open again as the twins stared at her mischievously.

"What?" she asked them a little scared. She had been tip-toeing around them since Saturday. The last thing she wanted was more pain or to explain why she was bleeding through her shirt.

"We have a surprise for you!" They sang together approaching her.

'Just remember," she thought the twin Kaoru said.

"You promised." The other one she believed was Hikaru finished.

"Ok! Just stop where ya at!" she exclaimed at them a little too loudly, putting her hand up to stop them in their tracks. "I don't mind being y'alls model, if that's what we're talkin' 'bout here. But lets get a few things strait. There is no touching, no hugging, no sexy lingerie, no stomach showing, and absolutely no Swim wear!"

"Ahh you're no fun!" they exclaimed together, turning around to exit the fitting rooms.

She shortly followed after, wondering what those shady twins had gotten her into.

She walks into the big room of music three, and her eyes widen in surprise as there are rows and rows of mannequins, wearing different style clothes in what looked like a summer line boutique.

"Okay,!" One of them says before they start.

"Before we begin, you must play," the other one says.

"The which one is Hikaru and Kaoru game!" They say together.

"If you win, you get to pick out whatever you like and take it home with you, free of charge!"

"That way we can go home to mother and let her know which ones we're more popular."

"And if you win?" She asks hesitantly.

"We take you to Karaoke and you have to sing us at least two American songs, " they said looking at her, "That are not country!" They finished turning back to her.

"Okay!" she said, while the rest of the hosts join them. "Let's do this."

Kyoya puts his hand over her eyes as she closes them. Her body stiffens a little, but then starts to relax, as his warmth and peppermint smell start to calm her down. She felt safe.

"Ok, can y'all talk first before I choose? And no tricking me either!" she said feeling Kyoya's body rather close to her back. She was silently hoping he couldn't feel the clips to her wraps.

She could hear them snicker as they answered yes.

"Don't worry Chris," Kyoya whispered in her ear. She felt tingle gooses bumps go all the way up and down her body as he continued in his sexy cool voice. "I won't let them cheat."

Kyoya's P.O.V.

He had felt her tense up as soon as he had stepped forward and covered her eyes. But soon, that reaction dissipated as she got into a more relaxed, and comfortable state. He could feel the clips of her wraps through her shirt. So he was right, her injuries did go all the way around her torso, including her back.

Kyoya heard the twins snicker in response to her statement, as they hurriedly parted their hairs in opposite direction and changed their shoes.

She then asked him to remove his hands as she was ready to play their little game.

"Ok," she started. He could see blush creeping up on her face. He inwardly smiled at himself. So he was having the same effect on her, that she had on him.

"Hikaru, you're on the right, and Kaoru, you're on the left."

"YAY!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Yup! She got it right." Haurhi said turning to exit the club room before she was made into a dress up doll as well.

"Haurhi my sweet daughter! Where are you going!" Tamaki screeched.

"Damn Rich Bastards," Kyoya heard her mutter under her breath. She was probably hoping to escape without anyone noticing. "Home Tamaki! I've have loads of laundry to do, and I must fix dinner before dad gets home."

"Oh I do admire your commoner way of life! Doing your own laundry, per-paring your own meals. How unfortunate it must be, to have to do your own chores." Tamaki said almost in tears.

"Hey! You Blond Idiot!"

Kyoya watched Chris stalk angrily up to Tamaki.

"Just because she works her ass to the bone, and doesn't have anyone waiting on her hand and foot, doesn't give you the right to belittle her like that. She's not just some commoner! She should be your friend that you respect and treat equally!" he watched her clench her fist and her face turn from red to almost purple in anger.

"It's Okay Chris! I'm used to their antics." Haurhi said, releasing her grasp from Tamaki's hand and walking away from his shocked face. She exited Music Room Three.

"I… I … I don't think of her like that!" He stammered. He then turned on his heel and ran out the door after Haurhi,

"Wow!" The twins said together. "You sure do defend the lower class a lot!"

"You better not even think about saying another word on the subject," she said turning on her spot and pointing at the twins. "Especially if y'all still want me to try those on." Steam looked like they were about to come out of her ears as she started looking at all the different mannequins.

"We have to go too." Honey said climbing up on Mori's Shoulders.

"Yeah," the "Silent Type" responded.

"Good luck Christi-Chan!"

And with that, it was just them four who were left.

_~10 minuets later~_

Kyoya was sitting in his usual spot on the couch near the club room doors, when Chris exited the changing room in her first outfit. Grey pant suit, with a pink undershirt, big buttons on the jacket, and slits in the grey slacks, that went up her legs stopping at her knees. Grey toed pointy heels with white sequences on the straps. She looked Beautiful.

"Wow!" Kaoru said, looking up from the fashion magazine he was reading.

"OMG!" Hikaru said rushing over to her.

He noticed Chris put up her hand to stop him from getting any closer to her.

"It was as if that" Kaoru said first.

"outfit," Hikaru gasped.

"Was made for you!" they finished together.

"It does look quite incredible on you Christiana-san," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses and going back to writing in his book. He could feel the warmth start to creep up on his cheeks again. Damn! He can't even look at her without blushing.

"Thanks for the compliments you guys. I like it as well."

"Here," Kaoru said running to a nearby mannequin to pull off a summer dress, with see through laced sleeves.

"Go try this green one on." Hikaru finished, taking it from Kaoru and shoving it in her arms.

She disappeared and came back out five minuets later. It was absolutely stunning on her. It stopped just short above her knees with silky fowling fabric. Kyoya thought, if she ever wore it on a windy day, her panties would show.

"What is wrong with you," Kyoya said quietly cursing himself.

He watched her go back to the fitting rooms to change. Five minuets later she came back out in a baby blue dress, similar to the green one. This dress suited her so well, complimenting her gorgeous blue eyes.

This went on for about another thirty minuets before she stopped the charade.

"I can't thank you enough really! But I must be getting home. I have way too much homework. I am after all a month behind y'all." She then returned in her brown uniform, and all four of them exited school grounds.

_~Wednesday Evening~_

Christiana's P.O.V

She was sitting on her bed listening to her Lady Antebellum C.D. The song, "We Own the night," echoing all through out the room. She was about to start her homework when she noticed the bathroom light turn on, through.

Curious, she approaches cautiously, in case Kyoya was using the toilet or something, "Maybe he forgot to close the door." she said softly to herself.

But what she stumbled on, was a frantic looking Shadow King, going through the bathroom cupboards, as if he was on a quest looking for something. It was at this, she noticed he was shirtless in only black slacks, with no belt or socks. Her heartbeat suddenly sped up, as blush started to heat her cheeks.

"Oiy!" she called out startling him. "What's going on?"

"I have that stupid dinner date with Hanae-sama this evening, and I can't find my cologne anywhere. Not that I want to smell good for her, but her family are business associates after all. Anyways, I'm running really late." He looked irritated and disheveled.

"_Are You Gonna Kiss me or not?_

_Are We gonna do this or what?_

_You know that I like you a lot, _

_But you're about to miss you're shot,_

_Are you Gonna kiss me or not."_

She ran back into her room, and grabbed her phone off her night stand.

"Kuafmann drilling, Christiana speaking. How may I help you?" she asked, locating Kyoya's cologne on her side of the bathroom counter and handing it to him.

"Hey sweetheart! It's Frank."

"Hey Frank, how did the rig move go today?" She then followed Kyoya in his room, and went up the stairs to his wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of black socks.

"Well," he started off slowly.

"Uh-oh," she said handing Kyoya his socks, and going to his closet to pick out a tie. "Tell me what happened."

She then located a pair of black dress shoes in a row of different colored ones. They were all aligned on the floor, in his walk in closet. After pulling the string above her head to turn the closet light off, she closed the door and headed back to the adjoined bathroom where Kyoya was finishing getting ready.

"Well, Greg got pulled over."

"Again!" Chris shrieked. She walked into the bathroom and found Kyoya facing the mirror, buttoning up his white dress shirt.

"Chris, he got another ticket and his driving points are all used up. What would ya like for me to do? You and I had that talk wit him before you left, about firing him if he didn't get his shit together." She could hear the reluctant in Frank's voice.

"No!" she yelled again making Kyoya jump. She then put Kyoya's shoes down on the marble bathroom counter and then turned him to face her, so she could put the tie around his neck.

"Look," she said putting the phone between her head and right shoulder so both her hands were free. "He's got a little girl he's trying to pay child support for, and he still only gets to see her every other Saturday. But that's only if he keeps his job and has a roof over his head. If we fire him, he'll lose his apartment. I don't want to be responsible for breaking up his little family, he hardly gets to see her enough as it is."

She could feel Kyoya's eyes on her as she talked. "Just keep him as a Swamper or something right now, and let him work as a rough neck on rig 4 if he needs the extra hours." She pulled Kyoya's collar down around his tie and then handed him shoes.

"So do you want to demote him down to Swamper pay. As our forklift driver, he was earning a lot more." Greg said, asking reluctantly. She could tell he didn't like talking about these sort of things.

"No Way! You keep him on his original pay! But, that doesn't mean he can slack off on yard days," she said watching Kyoya sit down on the closed toilet seat lid, to put on his shoes. She went to his room, and found his suit jacked laying over his couch. "And definitely write him up." She then met Kyoya at the bathroom entrance and watch him put his arms out so she can assist him with his jacket.

"Okay sweetheart, I'll call if anything happens. Have a good night."

"Thanks Frank," she dusts off Kyoya's shoulders as she hangs up.

"You know, I can dress myself." Kyoya said to her, going back into the bathroom to put on his cologne.

"Yea yea! You know you got ready faster with my HELP!" she leaned up against his door with a heavy sigh. She felt exhausted all of a sudden. Maybe it was just her body telling her that it's tired of fighting off the infection and wounds.

"Well, you can always HELP me during the middle of my "date", and suddenly have to call and/or text with an emergency so I can leave dinner early?" he said with a hopeful smile, leaning up against the bathroom counter.

"What! And leave her royal highness sitting on her obnoxious throne all alone. By herself?" she asked rolling her eyes dramatically.

He chuckles as he starts to walk towards her. Suddenly he stops and turns slowly towards Chris. "Thank you," he whispers.

Then surprising both of them, he put his hand under her chin, lifted her head up to meet his eyes, and then softly brushed his warm lips on her left cheek.

Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest any minuet. Trying to come up with something to say to diffuse the tension, and trying to make an excuse to cover up her blush, she quickly points at him with a smile, noticing how close their faces were and said, "Just remember me when y'alls company merges and you become an even more billionaire." She knew that little comment about a possible arrange marriage with that witch, would do the trick.

That did it! He backed away with a groan and cringed. He stride to his coffee table, grabbed his keys and phone, and headed towards his bedroom door.

"Just remember, I love necklaces, dolphins, and anything with chocolate," she called out before he exited his room.

She saw him chuckle as he waved a good bye and disappeared behind his bedroom door.

"_Are You Gonna Kiss me or not?_

_Are We gonna do this or what?_

_You know that I like you a lot, _

_But you're about to miss you're shot,_

_Are you Gonna kiss me or not."_

"Kuafmann Drilling, This is Christiana speaking. How may I help you?"

"Chris my naughty darling! How are ya?"

She froze the second she heard the voice.

"Ah Don't be like that baby! You know you've missed me too!"

"S-Sh-Shane!" She stuttered. "How did you get this number?"

"I have my sources. So how is my Missing In Action whore of a girlfriend? You haven't forgotten about me have you?"

Silence. Stay silent. Don't answer, maybe he'll hang up.

"Is that how you respond to your four year high school sweetheart? With silence? You've been naughty my darling, you have neglected to stay in contact with me for two weeks?"

"I-I.." she didn't know what to say. She was so scared.

"Rumor has it that your in New York. Am I correct?" he asked her rudely.

"New York?" she said to herself. "He thinks I'm in New York? I better lie and let him think that. It's better for him to think I'm there, instead of all the way here in Japan. Who knows who he'll hurt out of rage."

"Yes! Yes I am! You won't believe this place! It's soo busy! Things are always going,.."

"I don't care about that shit you Bitch! I want to know why you thought it was okay to go without my permission? Not only that, but you stood me up at our Junior prom and got me in trouble. What's with you these days you selfish WHORE! Get Home NOW!"

Whether out of fear or just plain impulsiveness, she hung up on him. He found her new number after only a week. It would only be a matter of time, before he realized that the foreign numbers were from Japan.

Scared out of her wits, she exited Kyoya's room, called her Uncle, and ran to Yoshio's office as fast as her legs would carry her.


	9. 9

**Y'all have been so awesome with your reviews i decided to post another chapter for ya today! Happy Tuesday ^.^ Hugz from Texas**

Chapter 9

Kyoya's P.O.V.

_~Wednesday Night, Dinner Date~_

"Five minuets away sir," His personal driver Yoka said.

"Thank you." Kyoya was trying to calm his nerves, and it had nothing to do with the red head he was about to meet.

He had kissed Christiana on the cheek. His heart had pounded so fast when he leaned in, which at the same time he noticed her catch her breath. It was so electrifying. He just had to make some sort of contact with her. After helping him rush around to get ready, and then hearing her save that mans job. She was soo different than most woman. She was Brilliant, Beautiful, but most of all Compassionate. How can he feel this way towards someone he just met?

He walked up the lighted path that lead to the restaurants doors. After checking in with the hostess, and giving his name, the young high school employee in a red and white Kimono, responded, "Right this way Mr. Ootori. You're guest arrived ten minuets ago."

Shit! That meant he was late, and she probably wouldn't let it down once he got to the table. She'll probably want something else out of him, something else in return, to make up for it.

"My my Kyoya-san, aren't we loosing sight of our manners tonight. First, you call me to tell me to come on my own, instead of picking me up, and then you arrive ten minuets late. The excuse must be a good one, if it means waiting on you."

She was in a very sexy red low cut short cocktail dress, with her B-cup breasts practically falling out of the thin fabric. Hair up in a red flower clip, and her Ballerina trinket laying against her cleavage. He had to admit, she looked fantastic. Any mans wet dream. But to him, it was slutty, making him want to throw up in his own mouth. He could barely look at her without rolling his eyes in disgust.

He pulled out his chair and ordered a water with lemon. He then took off his coat jacket to put it over the back of his chair, before sitting down and putting the green cloth napkin in his lap.

"My apologies Miss Hanae-sama, I had much to do today, and lost track of time. I do hope your wait was still comfortable and to your liking. The staff here is known for their professionalism and high standards." He gave her his host smile and politely ate a complimentary roll with cinnamon butter.

"Well although waiting for you was uneventful and quite boring, the staff here was polite and accommodating." She swirled her glass of red wine before drinking it.

"May I ask how you acquired that, since your under age?" Kyoya asked pointing at the Merlot that was already half empty in her glass..

He wasn't trying to cause problems, just conversation. He just wanted to get this over with..

"Why? Are you the alcohol police?" she chuckled before finishing. "Really Kyoya, do you honestly believe such rules apply to wealthy class high citizens such as ourselves? You could order Sake if you'd like, they would oblige no matter what."

Kyoya had a funny feeling that she flashed the waiter her breasts for the glass. Thinking of breasts, it gave him the perfect opportunity to comment on her dress and change the subject.

"If I may, I'd like to comment on your lovely dress choice for this evening? It's quite stunning and fits you beautifully." It had worked. She was now leaning her breasts on the table to give him a full shot of her cleavage.

"You think so? I picked it out just for you,. Don't you think it compliments my curves perfectly?" She was on a roll tonight. Everything always had to be about her.

He flashed his host smile again. "I do. But what I love most is your hair and matching flower clip. Very Classy." He took another bite of his roll as a waiter approached.

"What can I get you lovely couple to eat?" The young man who looked about 18, asked with a bow.

"I'd like the Sushi platter with mince soup." She said handing him back the menu and giving him a wink.

"So that's the employee she flashed." He said to himself, or so he thought.

"What was that?" The waiter asked as Hanae eyed him confusedly.

"The same but with onion soup please." he said with a quick recovery. Almost caught.

The waiter smiled and bowed to them both, then gave a long glance at Hanae, before turning away to prepare their fried rice.

Dinner was boring. It was just more nonsense and ridiculous talk about herself. Hanae even tried to tell him that he owed her a movie since he was late. After explaining to her that it wasn't possible with soo many other things going on, she started to look livid.

"If you have time for the host club, then you have time for me. As you may very well know, my family is looking to merge. Part of the contract says I must be wed to a son of a wealthy company. I have five candidates to choose from, but none of those suitors matter cause I want you!" She said getting red in the face.

Kyoya dropped his fork, hearing the loud clank, as it hit his plate, and started chocking on his water. His mind suddenly took him back to the bathroom he shared with Chris. "_Just remember me when y'alls company merges and you become an even more billionaire."_ That was suppose to be a joke. "Damn you Chris! You jinxed me!" He inwardly hissed. Hanae looked at him in disgust as he tried to calm his chocking and took another sip of his water before attempting to speak . He guessed no one had ever acted so un-manner-like in front of her before.

"You honestly think my father would allow something like that? You're family ships cargo's and works with trains. What do you think you'll gain with that indifference by emerging with Ootori medical?" He was really hoping she wasn't serious.

He all of a sudden didn't feel soo good.

He watched her sigh, and actually slump back in her chair. "Wow! And you're suppose to be the smart one." She took another sip of her wine before continuing. "Think about it. Cargo! Transportation! Trains! Medical supplies! You do the math!"

It was at those words that her previous statement started to ring true. Having the Choi's ship and haul all their cargo and medical supplies, more so than they did now, would be a very smart business move. It would save them much needed time, money, and energy, knowing they'd sign a contract and be working with them as the Only transportation incorporation. He was flabbergasted! This was definitely not what he was planning on discussing at dinner.

However, before he could respond, his phone started vibrating in his pocket. Good, hopefully it's Chris saving him.

"Really? You're going to answer that on a date? In front of me? You're always on that stupid thing!"

He ignored her outburst and answered in his professional tone, "Kyoya Ootori speaking, how may I assist you?"

"Kyoya?" His father asked in panic.

"Father?" He asked confused, noticing Hanae's brows pull forward together as she tried to listen.

"Where are you? I need you to come home right now! I'm not asking, I'm ordering!" Yoshio yelled. Kyoya secretly hoped Hanae had heard that.

"I'm having dinner with Miss Hanae Choi. She was just informing me on some very interesting news that you and I probably need to sit down and discuss." He was hoping by saying this, that his father would confirm nor deny the per-arrangement. Kyoya just wanted to hear if it was true.

"No time for that. Tell Miss Choi your sorry, but you have urgent, very important matters to attend to." And just like last time, and all the other times, his father hung up, once again leaving him with nothing but a dial tone.

He stood up, and picked up his suit jacket off the back of his chair, as he began prepare to leave.

"What! You're going!" She was angry.

"Yes, I'm very sorry! Something serious must have happened, for father to call me out like this so suddenly. Please accept my sincerest apologies, and order dessert or more wine if you like."

"You're seriously going to leave a high school girl alone in a restaurant by herself, and not even offer her a ride home!"

"Again, I apologize, but as this is an emergency, its clearly and reluctantly unavoidable!"

And with that, he left her spewing at the table, more angry with him now, then when he was ten minuets late for dinner.

He told the hostess in the kimono, to put the entire dinner, including her twenty thousand yen ($250 U.s. dollars) bottle of wine, on his tab, and walked out the expensive doors, down the path, and to his limo, as he instructed Yuko to take him home immediately.

Yuuichi's P.O.V.

Father said she had been crying in her room for over thirty minuets now. The Call, from what he could only guess was from the man that caused her those injuries, had really effected her. Yuuichi had been studying with the new transferred nurse, when his father called him to tell him to get home immediately. Then suddenly, just like all the other calls, Yuuichi was left with a dial tone. When he arrived in his fathers study, Yoshio was pacing back and fourth, panicking. He poured his dad a glass of an expensive red cognac, that was sitting on his mini bar, and helped him sit down on the couch ,hoping it would help his father to relax.

Yoshio explained to Yuuichi, that HE had found Christiana's number and called her, and that she was pretty shaken up about it.

When he was about to ask his father more on what happened, soft sad music notes starting echoing on the second floor. They both looked at each surprised, wondering who it could be. Then they exited his father's office, and headed for the Ootori's music room.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

He hurriedly climbed out of the limo, not waiting on Yuko to open the door for him. He ran to the mansion as fast as he could. When he got to the front door however, he walked in the Ootori estate surprised. There was no door man, no maids waiting to greet him, no one to take his stuff up to his room. All was quiet. There was not a single maid, staff member, or family in sight. He was starting to panic, till a piano could faintly be heard from upstairs. He dropped his bags on the floor near the door and briskly walked up the left spiral stair case to the Ootori's music room. As he vastly approached from down the hall, he could see a big group of people crowding around the door way. Some were even sitting on the floor, leaning their backs up against the wall, with their eyes closed while they listened to the angelic voice starting to sing. Peaking his head over the others, he saw a sad Chris sitting at their grand piano, with tears streaming down her face.

To the right, in the middle of the large audience, sitting on the white leather couches, were both his brothers Akito and Yuuichi, with his sister Fyiumi. This surprised Kyoya. Chris never let anyone watch her get so emotional or witness her private moments. And yet, here she was, continuing to play, clearly noticing the big group of strangers watching her, but too emotional to care.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel, _

_Comes out just when you need it to,_

_As I paced back and forth all this time,_

_Cause I honestly believed in you,_

_Holding on, the days drag on,_

_Stupid girl,I should have known, I should have known._

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell, _

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town, _

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

Kyoya glanced a look at her sister, expecting to see her all smiles and excited, knowing Chris was singing another Taylor Swift song. But instead, Fuyumi had hung her head in sadness too, with her own tears streaming down her face.

"Chris does have that kind of effect on you. Letting her emotions come out into her singing and having others feel your emotions too." he said to himself as his eyes went back to Chris. Little did he know though, that this song meant much more than that.

_Baby I was naive, Got lost in your eyes,_

_And never really had a chance,_

_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love,_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand,_

_I had so many dreams, About you and me, _

_Happy endings, Now I know,_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell, _

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer, before you went and let me down,_

_\Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around\_

_And there you are on your knees, Begging for forgiveness, begging for me, _

_Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry,_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,_

_I'm gonna find someone someday, who might actually treat me well,_

_This is a big world, that was a small town,_

_There in my rear view mirror disappearing now,_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse,_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse,_

_ to catch me now, Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now, _

_Oh yeah, it's too late,To catch me now" _

He watched her use her long hair, as a wall of curtain, as she sadly bowed her head. There was no applause from the room. Just silent sadness and shocked expressions, as everyone had watched her silently weep while singing so heavenly.

They all watched her stand ,as she carefully closed the piano's lid and started toward the crowded door. Everyone moved out of the way, as if the sea had parted, to let her pass. No one spoke a word, and she didn't respond to them either. She just exited like a stiff robot floating through the air, looking like she didn't really care where she was headed.

Kyoya was about to follow her, till he saw an older man, who resembled him, with glasses, escape down the hall towards his study. He was probably hoping he had escaped unseen. Kyoya didn't miss him though. Making up his mind right then and there, he chased after his father instead.

"Enough is a Enough Already!" he shouted a little too loudly trying to catch up with Yoshio.

He reached the study in no time, and without waiting for permission to enter, he barged in quite pissed.

Yoshio turned to him in the poorly lit room, with a shocked face as the hallway light shone on both of them.

"How dare you! Watch your manners,…"his father began.

"Cut the crap! Tell me what's going on right now! She's hurt, and I can't even help her or protect her! She won't even let people come close to her without tensing up, and if they do, she is soo frightened she runs and hides, and pours out her feeling into songs. Like, the one you just witnessed. She's only been here a week and I probably know more about her than you do, and yet I still don't know anything at the same time. I have the right to know! I have the right,.."

"That is quite enough!" Yoshio sternly spat. "You don't rudely barge into my office and start spouting out orders and ridiculous nonsense at me! Remember your place! It is also not my place, to educate and inform you on Miss Christiana's-san personal life. If she chooses to tell you, then that is her choice not mine!"

Kyoya watched the elder man walk to his mini bar, and pour himself a drink. He had been drinking a lot lately, and Kyoya couldn't help but notice that it had started at Chris's arrival. At least that's what Kyoya thought, because that's what he had witnessed. Little did he know, it started the night after that nightmarish day. He silently closed the door and sat in the chair facing his fathers mahogany desk.

"Forgive me sir. My actions were disrespectful, rude, and out of line. I do apologize for my outbursts, and for speaking out of tongue."

Yoshio stayed silent as he walked over to his desk and sat down in the comfortable, spinning, reclining chair. "Apology accepted."

But before his father could dismiss him, Kyoya decided to take this as an opportunity to fully interrogate him until all his answers were solved.

"However, I still believe I have the right to know. She has a bruise on her neck, won't let anyone come in close contact with her, refuses to wear anything that shows her stomach, and cries out and whimpers when someone accidentally hits or bumps her in the back. I'm with her on the ride home and to and from school. I've been tutoring her since Monday night. She's been assisting me in the host club and helping me manage the upcoming ball and events, and has been doing her best to fit in and please everyone. " His father looked at him with stern forward eyebrows, but remained silent as Kyoya tried to encourage him to let him in on the very well kept secret. "I can't help her if I'm not included. How can I protect her, when I don't know what I'm protecting her from?"

Yoshio sighed, took off his glasses, and after setting them gently down on the desk, walked over to Kyoya, and sat in the nearby chair next to him.

"How do you feel about Christiana-san Kyoya?" His father asked looking directly in his eyes.

"Sir?" he asked confused.

"How do you feel about her? Last week, when you first found out that she was going to reside here, you were livid. I'm not going to inform you on her personal matters, if theirs still hatred towards her! That's just not fair!" Kyoya had never known for his father to ask him such a personal question before. "You're starting to like her, am I right?"

"Sir, I'm not entirely sure on your motives or what your reasoning is behind the question. But to answer you honestly, yes I like her. It's only been a week since she's been here, and yet she has this effect on everyone that just pulls you in. It's magnetic. You can't help, but want to be friendly to her. You saw all the staff members pile in that room. They were just as mesmerized, as you and Yuuich were ,when she first got here. I regretfully inform you that I judged the book by it's cover, before getting to know her first." He said that last line looking down at the floor. He meant everything he said. She was interesting.

As he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, he chanced a glance at his father, and noticed a small sad smile, that barely reached his eyes.

"That's all I needed to hear." After taking a deep breathe, his father began to tell Kyoya his story, Christiana's story, that he just happened to be a part of.

Yoshio's P.O.V.

_~Two Weeks Earlier, Wednesday May 9__th__, Texas~_

"Hey! You ol' man! How was you're flight?" Yoshio climbed out of his private plane and met the tall fat man on the runway.

"It was long, but quite comforting." Yoshio handed his bags over to one of his three employees that had accompanied him from Japan, before following the German bear into a White Limo. "Wow Mr. Dierk-san, you're Cowboy hat and boots make you look even more like a Texan Hick." He badly joked, noticing Dierk take it off before climbing into the back seat of the limo.

"Always the joker, Mr. Yoshio. I guess seeing me here in this get-up, instead of a New York setting, is more suitable considering the small town compared to the big city." The big man slapped him on the back with a chuckle. Mr. Ootori was already starting to feel uneasy, and he'd just barely landed.

"So, when do I get to meet the young lady. I find it quite intriguing, that a woman at such a young age, has been able to manage a business, travel, and go to school while maintaining the highest Grade Point Average in her district. It's quite an accomplishment."

He hadn't planned on ever taking up Dierk's offer on coming to Texas, after they met in New York. But then he had learned that the company was actually Dierk's nieces. Not only was she a female owner of her own large incorporation, she was only seventeen! He was most intrigued, and was interested in seeing and hearing what this young ladies, future plans and ambitions were.

"We're headed to her school right now. She would have met us for dinner at a restaurant that would mostly suit your needs, but I got a text from her thirty minuets ago, saying her music class was taking longer than usual and for us to just meet her there. I tried to tell 'er that we'd wait till she done, but I never got a reply back. She's probably soo busy with the club at this time, that maybe we can sneak up on her and watch her in action." Dierk said beaming.

"That would be delightful to see." Yoshio said fake smiling, knowing all the while, he could care less about some music class.

They pulled up into a busy parking lot, with a bunch of kids trying to get out, when the limo stopped at a more quieter location. A smaller parking lot in the back of the school with very few cars. Dierk's driver opened the door for them as they climbed out.

With Dierk leading the way, Mr Ottori could feel the Texas heat and hot wind blow across his face. The intense humidity, was making him sweat in his Harrah's tuxedo, and for the first time in a long time, Yoshio wished there was a pool nearby. Even Tokyo doesn't get this hot.

Hearing loud heavy medal music as they approached a small building, Yoshio inwardly cursed to himself. Damn these kids today. They had no clue what real music was. He glanced at Mr. Dierk and saw the confused look on his face as they got closer to the door.

"If I may be blunt, Mr. Kaufmann sir, you seem confused." Yoshio said, confused himself.

"Well it's just that music. Chris would never listen to something like that. She plays and listens to beautiful music, and sings what she is feeling at the time. I don't know why they would be practicing to something like that."

He watched the plump tall German man, turn the door handle and open it cautiously. Only to find the room in total darkness and not a soul in sight. Mr. Dierk felt around for the lights as Mr. Ootori closed the door. Which he suddenly realized was a bad idea, cause trying to find the stupid stereo, that was playing that awful noise, had made it even more difficult in the dark.

Dierk must have found the lights, cause the whole room lit up as Mr. Ootori was finally able to locate the source of the loud head banging music. He walked over to the surround sound system, and turned off the horrifying screech.

"Well thank God! Wouldn't you agree Mr. Kuafmann? That noise is just terrible." But when the big man didn't respond Yoshio turned around to see where he had gone too. It was only then, that Yoshio was able to take in the horrifying scene that was in front of him.

Dierks face was shocked in terror, and white as a ghost, as he was standing next to a lifeless body in only black and white bra and panties. She had blood covering her, from head to toe. Red matted in her long brunette hair, with more blood dripping from her wrists, as they were being held in chains above her head. Their was a rope tied around her neck, and more chains around her ankles, with blood smearing on the white tile floor, coming from the bottom of her feet. But what was even worst than all of that combined, the most frightening thing in this scene of horror, was her stomach. All over her back and torso, were tons of knife slashes, cigarette burns, and what looked like punctured wounds. She was dead! She had to be!

"Chris!" Yoshio finally heard Dierk scream. "C-mon Sweetheart! Open your eyes! Stay with me Sweetie! OMG! Yoshio! Call 911! OMG! I can't believe that bastard did this to her! 911 NOW!"

But Yoshio couldn't move a muscle. He could barely hear Dierk's shouting, as the world started spinning and the sound in his ears starting to go silent. Was he going deaf? He must be. If anything, he was going to faint. He knew the signs, but before he could, Dierk was shaking him senseless and still calling her name. Her eyes shot open in complete terror. Her mortified face, white as a ghost, looking merely inches from death, looking right at Yoshio in fear. It was at that point ,that Yoshio's mind went into complete darkness. He fainted and heard her scream as his body hit the bloody floor.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

_~Present Time~_

He couldn't believe the story his father had just told him. This man who prided on greed, money and self gain, had been a total wreck since he witnessed a horror film like scene on his business trip to America. He watched Yoshio walk to the bar again and pour another drink. He gulped down two more glasses before taking his seat behind his desk.

"It is that day that has changed my life! It's that day that keeps haunting my dreams at night, and making me suddenly awake in a cold sweat, at the part where I faint! It's that day son, that will stay with me forever. I should have done something! I'm a doctor for crying out loud.! I've seen patients come in with abuse wounds all the time. But never, in my career, have I ever witnessed anything like that!" He rubbed his tired eyes before picking up his glasses, where he had carefully set them on his desk earlier, and put them back on.

"I'm sorry sir," Kyoya said not able to reach his fathers eyes with his own. He cowardly looked down. " I should have respected your decision and trusted you on this matter, I should have waited for Christiana-san to tell me the event that occurred that day. To have you explain it to me all over again, To re-live it. That must have been hard for you and I admire your courage."

"It's not that I don't trust you son. I would trust you with my life, and that's the truth." he looked up to see the sincerity in his fathers eyes. " I just didn't believe it was my place, to inform you on the secrets that this girl has been bottling up for four years."

"Four years?" Kyoya asked literally jumping out of his chair. "She's been enduring this by herself for four years?

"As of my knowledge yes! A couple people knew, although I suspect there's more who are just cowering in fear. HE has been manipulating and threatening her ever since her father passed when she turned fourteen. He's been verbally and mentally abusive, and will publicly humiliate her wherever they go."

"I don't understand! She's smart, beautiful, just as manipulative and cunning when need be. How can she not get herself out of a situation like that?" Kyoya was starting to get angry with Chris. He didn't mean to, but she was brighter than this, smarter, why would she let herself, get put in that kind of situation for so long.

"It's abuse Kyoya! It's the same reason most girls stay in these type of situations. The boy tells them how ugly they are, how no one would want them as sloppy seconds. Then they try to apologize, with gifts, flowers, chocolates, anything to make them stay. Those type of men say how sorry they are, after they smack them around a bit. But then they make the girls believe it was their own fault that they got so mean. And that smacking them around is for their own good. As a doctor, I've heard it all. And the sad thing is, like Chris, they start to believe them. Then the threats come! First at the girls personally, then hitting closer to home with their friends and family. So believing the lies, they obliged and stay, too afraid to run. To run, and to be caught and punished, even worse then before they fled. That is the worst kind of unknowing nightmare to them."

"Were they together before her father died?" Kyoya asked curiously. He had a funny feeling he already knew the answer.

"Yes, yes they were. And from what Dierk said, they were happy, and in love."

Kyoya remembered the picture he found in Chris's planner. He wondered what happened, that changed their love to abuse. He remembered the black and blue eye she had in the photo. "So then what changed? Why would her fathers death make him become like that?"

"Money! Greed!" Yoshiro stated. "Because the company was now hers ,and to him, she had millions of dollars to burn. If he could manipulate her into marrying him, then their would be no pre-nuptial signed. The company would also be his, and he could probably kill her, so he could have all the money to himself. It's cruel, selfish, and unfortunately smart all at the same time."

"So what happened that day you walked in the American's music room? What made him snap to do such a terrible thing?" Kyoya could feel his fists clench into balls. He'd kill the bastard himself if he had to. That was a promise.

"Ah! That I'm not entirely sure on. I have my suspicions, but that little fact was never revealed to me. I can only guess that it was jealousy, maybe over another boy or something. Unless she tells us herself, we'll probably never know." Yoshio's eyes started to droop, Kyoya could see the bags under the grey haired mans eyes. He was exhausted.

"What about police? A court hearing? Jail time? Is he locked up?" Kyoya knew there was no way someone could get away with something like that.

"Well , that's where America's lack of judiciary system comes in. It was a He said She said since there was no witnesses. Although, her wounds were still rather visible and evident, the young man got off with a minor punishment, and was able to walk the streets again the next day." His father reluctantly said.

"What!" Kyoya shouted.

"Evidently the monsters father is a big hot shot there in the small town. He's their Chief of police. His son has been getting away with crime-related-stuff since he was nine. And that includes drugs and smoking in broad day light with no punishment."

"I don't give a fuck who his father is!" Kyoya spatted standing up from his chair making it fall over.

'Kyoya Ootori, sit your ass down and watch your mouth," his father said, not realizing he too had cursed as well.

Kyoya muttered a, "Sorry," while picking up his chair and sitting back down.

"Why do you think I asked her to move here? Stay with us? We can provide her with the protection that that joke of a town never could. If anything happens here, then we can fight it, witness to her living her life to the fullest, and finding true happiness."

Kyoya recognized that phrase. Those were the words that were written in Chris's diary. So even his father was doing everything he could to see her smile again. It was just not like this man to get involved in such dramatic situations.

"So what kind of punishment did he get? Did he receive any at all?" Kyoya asked angrily.

"Small petty pathetic ones, but none-the-less it was a step. From what I understand from Mr. Kuafmann, He's never been in trouble, and has never been charged. All his cases had been dismissed. From my understanding, The Police chief and Judge are very close friends. So even though he passed pathetic little what-a-joke judgment on the kid, it was still surprising to the town folks that lived there."

"Well, what did he have to do? Community service or something?"

"Yes, among other things. He was expelled from school, and prohibited to go to his prom. He was to never step foot on school grounds again, and Christiana-san had an order of protection filed." He watched his father walk to his couch and lazily lay down on it before he continued. "But from my understanding, he crashed the prom looking for Chris, never showed up to his AA meetings, only did 5 hours of community service when he was ordered 100, and got caught smoking weed in broad day light, at a cool hang out spot near a convenient store, that Chris's company provides gas to."

"What happened this evening father? Something serious must have occurred for you to call me home like that. Then to find Chris pouring her heart and soul out in front of everyone. That song was for HIM. Those lyrics were about HIM. What happened?"

His father took a deep breathe and quietly said. "HE called her. He found out her new number within a week of being here. For the time being, he's believing a rumor that's virtually going around on face book, that she's in New York. She let him believe that, before hanging up on him." Yoshio looks up at Kyoya from his laying position on the couch. "But it's only a matter of time, before he catches wind, and realizes the digits he dialed, were Japan numbers. It'll be just a matter of time, that he violates his probation, and hops on a plane, to come get her. It's imperative, that you stay with her at all times! To make yourself fully knowledgeable on how to work the panic room. Although he sounds like some idiot punk, I will not put anything past him. He's been controlling her, for over four years now. He's not going to let her go that easy."

After letting Kyoya know how exhausted he was, he dismissed him, and vastly fell asleep, as Kyoya could hear his snores down the hall. Now he knew the intensity and sensitivity of the situation. It was that burning fight in his chest, that he promised himself, that even though, he'd only known her for six days, he would fight for her! Protect her! No matter what, just like his father and brother, Kyoya WAS going to help her find her true happiness! No matter the cost!


	10. 10

**Yay for the awesome response/comments/and reviews! Y'all have been soo kind and lovely! This chapter is quite short but needed to express Chris's vulnerability. To show she's not at all perfect! Hope y'all are having a happy Wednesday! Hugz from Texas**

**p.s. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR IT"S CHARACTERS NOR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT MY OC AND OTHER CHARACTERS SING ^^  
**

Chapter 10

Christiana's P.O.V.

_~Later That Evening~_

She knew tomorrow she'd be embarrassed about singing in front of everyone like that. Knew that once she opened her eyes, all the events of the day would come rushing back to her as a very vivid dream. But at this time she didn't care. She just wanted to stay locked in this room forever and never face the world again. Never face HIM again. Yoshio had given her a new phone and new number the minuet she rushed into his office crying. She had had a panic attack and as soon she's burst through his door unannounced, she collapsed on his soft carpeted floor. It was only a matter of time before HE found her.

"Miss Christiana-san?" she heard a soft voice say on the other side of her bedroom door with light knocking. "My name is Fuyumi, I'm Kyo-Chan's older sister. I just wanted to check on you. Are you ok?"

While hiding under her blankets, trying to drown out the rest of the world, Fuyumi continued when she heard no answer. "That was a beautiful song you played. Taylor Swift right? She's my favorite American Artist. I've been to two of her concerts when she visited Japan. Isn't she just wonderful?"

Chris sunk under the covers deeper with her pillow covering her ears, she started to cry. She just couldn't face anyone right now. She knew she was being childish, but when the kitchen staff brought her her dinner with a pint of ice cream, she just couldn't bring herself to eat it. She was just too scared.

Chris heard the faint of foot steps down the hall as the person named Fuyumi was no longer at her door. She hugged herself around her wounds, and fell into a depressing sleep.

Kyoya's P.O.V

"Fuyumi? How many times do I have to tell you? Will you please quit rummaging through my drawers like that?" Kyoya was sitting at his glass coffee table in his bedroom, while his sister unsuccessfully tried to reorganize his casual wear. He kept his uniforms and suits in his upstair closet, which was separated from his every day attire. Those were downstairs as well with his pajamas and robes near the bathroom closet.

"Well Kyoya! You have too many things crammed into these drawers. Once you pull something out, there's no way to get them back in." She said with Kyoya's clothes all around her on the floor.

"Then don't pull anything out! We have maids for that you know?" He sighs and puts down his pen as he puts away his homework for the night. He just can't seem to concentrate.

Fuyumi turns around to see him slumped over the table with his head in his hands, and sighing with his eyes closed.

"Have you tried to talk to her?" Fuyumi asked sitting crossed legged next to him.

"Yes! But she locked both her bedroom and bathroom doors, won't answer her phone, and there's no sign of light coming from her room at all. She's probably hiding under her covers of her bed as we speak." Kyoya took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes before carefully folding them and setting them on the table.

"Do you think you can try to talk to her sis? I know you don't know her, but you're both girls who have similar interests right?" Kyoya stopped talking when he looked to his sister for help and saw that she had hung her head low in silence. She folded her hands in her lap.

"I did try Kyoya. She wouldn't even come to the door. If you can't get her to talk, then there's no way I can get her to trust me." She looked up into her younger brothers sad grey eyes.

"I don't know what's going on, but that song…" Fyumi whispered softly. "The way she sang it. It was like when Tama-Chan plays the piano, you could feel her sadness in her playing. Her talent is amazing, and even more so, her voice. But the tears streaming down her cheeks, the sadness in her eyes. She's been caused by some serious pain. I can't even imagine what she's going through right now. Were you able to get her new phone number?"

"Yes, Yuuichi gave it to me," Kyoya answered a little too sternly. He was still curious about how close Chris and his older brother was. If he was attending to her wounds periodically, and those injuries were as bad as he thought, then Yuuichi had seen her topless. Half naked! He wasn't sure why, but it made him jealous.

Knock Knock

Kyoya hurriedly turned his head towards the door, so he could wipe away the single tear that had escaped his right eye. If only Fuyumi really knew.

"Yes, you may enter." He calmly said, opening his homework back up in case it was his older brother or father. Although it was unlike Yoshio to call upon him personally, still he didn't want any chances for them to scold him saying he was slacking off. He had to be number one! Had to prove himself! But most of all, he had to show them that the third son could surpass and become the next heir.

"F-Fuy-Miss Fuyumi?" It was that damn frightened maid again. "You're brother Yuuichi would like to see you." After a quick bow. The maid ran out the door, not even noticing all the clothes all over Kyoya's floor.

'Good night little brother." She said getting up and kissing him on top of his head. "Love you Kyo-Chan." And with that she left him in his room in total silence.

Kyoya's P.O.V

_~The Next Day, Thursday, May 24__th, The Host Club Is Open For Business~  
_

"Kyo-Chan? Where's Christi-Chan?" the little Lolita boy asked.

Kyoya was in the club room getting ready to open for business when the rest of the hosts gathered around him on his spot of the couch.

"She stayed home today, due to some personal matters. Please don't go all stir crazy and wanting to visit her. Let's just leave her be ok?" It was his shadow king glare that made them all obey.

The rest of the group started to disperse, when his best friend calmly sat next to him. "Kyoya? Is she really ok? Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so Tamaki. She has locked herself in her room since last night, and refuses to come out. I was finally informed last night of her situation," at this Tamaki looked at him with hopeful eyes, hoping Kyoya would spill the beans so he could help his American Princess. "Which I am not aloud or at liberty to disclose," Kyoya said pointing a finger at the blondes smiling face. It was then that Tamaki's shoulder sunk, and his head bowed to the floor. Kyoya hated seeing the blonde idiot's face turn like that. "But, I think if you could come home with me after club hours," he said seeing Tamaki's face happy again, " I really think you'd be the perfect person that she could confide in. Talk to. You're good at this subject, when it comes to knowing woman's vulnerability. Their wants! Needs! Maybe you could get her to come out!"

Kyoya started shaking his leg as he was beginning to get nervous. 'But what if he can't?" he undoubtedly said to himself. "Then what do I do?"

"You can count on me Kyo_Chan, buddy, ol' pal! I'll make you're American princess smile again!" He shouted to loudly, having the other hosts return to them with eyebrows raised and questionable looks on their face.

"Will you be quiet you idiot!" Kyoya whispered sternly. "And she's not MY American Princess!"

"But oh-ho-ho! She is!" He exclaimed. He then toned his voice down to a whisper after the nasty glare he got from Kyoya. "I've noticed the way you look at each other Kyoya! She's you're Cinderella!"

Although, Kyoya didn't fully comprehend Tamaki's meaning, he did at least know the idiot was right about one thing. He liked her, and A LOT! It had been exactly a week since she had shown up, and yet he felt eternally connected to her somehow. Never ever wanting to let her go.

"Welcome Ladies, To The Ouran Host Club. Please find the host you would like to visit with and await your turn in the designated area." The other Hosts had all said in unison.

Damn! Kyoya missed his cue and forgot to welcome with the rest.

"My my Kyoya-san. Are you soo full of yourself that you can't even welcome your own guests?"

Without even looking up, he knew who that voice belonged to. He flashed his fake host smile, and with arms open wide, looked up at the red headed snob from his spot on the couch, and welcomed her. "Not at all Hanae-sama. I was just awaiting for your personal arrival. Making sure I had no other clients to bother us today. Welcome! Won't you please take a seat while I get us some tea?"

That must have worked, cause she smiled excitedly, and almost fell off the couch trying to sit down. After an hour of nonsense and trying to still convince him into an arrange marriage, they were finally able to part and close the club doors.

"Thank God." He said out loud to himself. He just couldn't stand to be around Hanae for too long. She took up soo much of his energy to fake smile and pretend to be happy.

"Shall we go then?" Tamaki asked near the door ten minuets later. The other hosts had already gone home. Which the twins found rather odd that Tamaki hadn't harassed Huarhi to stay when she tried to exit unnoticed.

Kyoya just nodded his head and headed for the door. Praying that this little plan of theirs would work.

Christiana's P.O.V.

_~Thursday Night~_

She had ignored everyone all day, including the staff members when they had brought food to her. She knew they were concerned when she had skipped breakfast and stayed home from school. They even had brought her a new laptop so she could Skype with Lizzie. But she ignored them, All of them. Even Kyoya, when he sounded worried, pounding on her bedroom door earlier that morning. She just let the pounding in her headache continue as she sunk lower and deeper under the covers.

She didn't want to come out. She felt safe in the total darkness knowing no one could get in her room. Knowing that as long as she stayed there, HE couldn't get to her. She knew she was being stupid, stooping to HIS level. This was probably what he wanted. He was probably laughing at her right now! Half way around the world and still able to control her emotional state, her life. She peaked her head out of the covers as she heard a soft knock on her and Kyoya's adjoined bathroom door. She knew Kyoya had a master key and could probably enter whenever he'd like. But he hadn't! He had given her her space, which she was very grateful for. Time! Time is what she needed now more than anything.

"Chris? It's me. Can I come in?"

"That's not Kyoya," she whispered to herself. "That's.."

"C-mon, you're not going to leave this blond idiot worrying about you all night are you? Cause you know I'll camp out here all evening if I have to. Besides, both of us are going through the same thing. Living in a whole new country, residing in a strange house, missing our loved ones back home. I can honestly say I know what you're going through Chris." When she didn't answer, but threw the covers back and grab her glasses from the nearby night stand, she started heading towards the bathroom door. Tamaki had to leave his mother with no sign or clues of where she is now. And yet, he still laughs, jokes, and is friendly with everyone. He did seem like someone she could trust. "C-mon my American Princess! Open the door."

She quietly unlocked the door, and slowly began to open it. As the bathroom light started to seep through the very darkened room, she glanced over Tamaki's shoulder, to see if any one else was there.

"Don't worry, it's just me." he said as she saw that the other door to Kyoya's room was closed. Tamaki was the only one there.

He walked passed her and went strait for her bedroom curtains, flying them open. "Ah!" he gasped excitedly. "What a beautiful sight. A sunset. See? You can't observe something soo gorgeous with a friend if you stay all cooped up alone in here."

She watched him turn away from the window and smile his brilliant host smile as she began to sit at the end of her bed. She was a mess. Her long brown hair was matted and in tangles, her blue stripe pajamas were all wrinkled, and she had make-up smeared all over her face from not washing it off the previous day. She watched Tamaki's smile turn into a frown when he cautiously made his way towards her. Slowly he sat next to her at the end of the bed.

"Now, I don't know all the details of your arrival, or why you had to suddenly leave home. But I do know you are seriously hurting. You don't have to disclose your secrets with me if you don't want to, but I do think Kyoya has the right to know." At this Chris turned to him with a shocked expression. She didn't see that one coming. "Kyoya is my best friend, and I've never seen him soo upset! Soo unsure of what to do, or how to help." His violet eyes scanned her bedroom floor, as sadness swept across his face. "All I want to do is help too. You're a friend now Chris, a part of us, ALL of us!" He shouted now looking at her. "How do you expect us to help and protect you if we don't know what we're protecting you from?"

It was at those words that Chris realized how selfish she was being. Her Uncle tried to warn her about it too. Just because HE acted like that, doesn't mean that everyone will let her down and hurt her. And these new friends of hers, liked her..…welcomed her. They were concerned about her. Even after a week, hardly even knowing her, they had excepted her.

She smiled for the first time since yesterday after noon, and gave the shocked blond a big hug.

"Thank you Tamaki! You are a true friend." She whispered in his ear. "I wish their were more idiots like you." she said leaning her head on his shoulder, and feeling his warmth.

He chuckled and said, "Glad that I can help.!" They let go, and just stared at each others eyes, as an understanding passed through them. "Now!" He exclaimed, standing up from her bed, and noticing the moon had rised, and the stars were shinning brightly. "Let's go pour out our miseries out together in the Ootori music room, shall we?" he asked holding out his hand, hoping she'd take it.

After taking a deep breathe, and glancing out at the beautiful evening sky, she turned to Tamaki with a huge smile spread across her face. Giving Tamaki her hand, together they left for the Ootori's music room. With a huge sigh of relief, Tamaki had actually gotten her to exit her room, for the first time in over 24 hours.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

He heard chatter and laughing in the hall way, as he hurriedly bolted through his bedroom door. There, walking down the hall, with their arms linked through one another, was Tamaki and Christiana.

"OMG! He did it! That idiot actually did it!" He exclaimed locking his bedroom door, and following a little farther behind. Just in case she saw him and ran back to her room from seeing him. He watched Tamaki escort her through the music rooms door, as he sat down at the piano, and she grabbed a violin.

So what should we play?" Tamaki asked as he lifted the lid to the piano keys. She walked over to him with a pondering look before she spoke up.

"Do you by any chance know "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay? That song has a beautiful mixture of piano and violin notes."

"Well actually," he said looking up at her with beaming eyes. "I do."

She smiled back, which to Kyoya was the most beautiful sight he'd seen since yesterday afternoon. Kyoya quietly sat down on the couch facing them and watched her shoulders tense up. She paused for a second before following Tamaki's lead and started playing the beautiful notes.

She was a mess! Looked like she hadn't eaten or showered in weeks, and her eyes were all puffy from crying. And yet she was still absolutely the most gorgeous thing Kyoya had ever seen. He was in love.

"No wait!" He said to himself. "That's not possible in such a short period of time. Fondness. That's right Kyoya! You're fond of her." But denying it, was just making his thoughts even worse.

"So," Tamaki said turning towards her as the song ended. He covered the black and white keys with the lid. "I did have an ulterior motive for coming here tonight." he said with a sheepish smile.

"Of course you did!" she said with a bright smile to reassure him that she felt better. "You're Tamaki!" She laughed even louder.

God Kyoya loved that sound. It was infectious.

"Well, the ball is on Saturday, and you still haven't practiced you're song in the Main hall yet. The twins did say you would perform!" He said pointing at her, after she groaned and slowly made her way to Kyoya. He wasn't sure how she would react towards him after not seeing him in over a day, but he figured if he acted like his calm, cool, and collective self, then things wouldn't be too weird between them.

She must have thought so too, cause she took her time to approach before going back to her irritated self. "Do I have to? C-mon Kyoya-San! Help me out!"

Noticing that she was going to act like nothing ever happened, he took that as his cue to act that way as well. "I'm sorry Chris, but a bet is a bet. I would agree with you if you sounded terrible. But you're voice is angelic, and I think it would be a great change to do something different." He knew he had shocked her once again by his compliment, but he couldn't help it. She was sooo talented.

"So," Tamaki jumped up from the piano bench happily as he made his way towards them. "Are you going to play an instrument? Stand on the staircase and sing? Dance?" His violet eyes were soo full of happiness, she looked like she couldn't turn down any of his ideas.

"Tamaki, have you listened to the song that I'm going to perform?" She asked, turning to him with her arms crossed. "It's not really a dancing song per-say. Maybe if I was waltzing to it or something, but definitely not how you saw me dance in the clubroom when I was cleaning."

When he shook his head no, Kyoya hurriedly ran to his room to get his laptop and returned to them with the song already downloaded. He handed Tamaki his expensive headphones and pushed play so Tamaki could hear the lyrics and beat to the song. Chris went and sat down on the couch next to Kyoya as she waited for the song to end.

"OMG Chris! This song is perfect for our theme! Not to mention it's perfect song for you to sing! Mommy?" Tamaki said turning to Kyoya. "I think we should cancel club activities for tomorrow and immediately start having Chris practice."

After Kyoya nodded with a yes, while jumping excitedly inside, knowing he wouldn't have to deal with Hanae and her obnoxiousness until Saturday, he closed his laptop and turned back to the conversation at hand.

'Christi-Chan? How do you feel about me playing the piano as you perform?" Tamaki asked with beaming eyes.

"Well," she said almost hesitantly before plastering a smile on her face. "I think that is a fantastic idea! That way I don't have to perform by myself, and it gives me more courage to face those crazy lunatic fan girls of yours. They'll probably be ticked when they see me singing."

"Okay then. I'm going to go home and practice the notes tonight, so we can go over the performance tomorrow. This is going to be soo wonderful!" And with that he ran out of the mansion, clapping loudly, and exclaiming A Thank you to God for giving Chris and him such amazing talent.

"That damn idiot!" Kyoya and Chris both said in unison, they turning to each other shocked. Then both gave each other sheepish smiles and then returned their gazes down to the floor.

"I.."

"I.."

They both started.

"You go first," Chris said to Kyoya embarrassed.

"No please, by all means." he said with his normal habit of pushing up his glasses to his nose so he could hide his blush.

She pushed up her own glasses up before clearing her throat and beginning to apologize.

"I'm sorry that I have kept you in the dark and have worried you. I was selfish and stubborn, and I promise from now on, I'll try to converse with you first, before bottling up my own emotions and feelings." She then scooted closer next to him. He noticed the heat rise in his cheeks as she sat incredibly close, and put her hands on his arms.

"And I apologize for being sneaky and rude and having to involve Tamaki in this. That idiot sure does have a way with words though. I just hope you abide by your own words, and confide in me. If you are hurt or need advice, please don't hesitate, we are friends after all."

"And don't forget, the awkwardness of sharing a bathroom as well." She said smiling. She then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the left side of his cheek.

He smiled and turned toward her, leaving them merely inches between their faces, their lips. He softly brushed his against hers as he watched her eyes flutter shut. He knew, from this day forward, things could only get better from here. Or so he hoped.


	11. 11

**I'm sorry this chapter is soo short, but the next two are soo long that I needed a filler! Hope y'all are enjoying a happy Thursday! Hugz from Texas!**

Chapter 11

Kyoya's P.O.V.

_~Friday Afternoon, May 25__th_

It was Friday afternoon, and all the hosts were in The main Hall getting the ballroom ready for the dance tomorrow night. They had headed strait there after showering and changing after P.E. class. Both Chris and him were able to shave another 5 seconds off their mile run. A feeling, that made him warm in the heart, and put a smile on his face. If they both won top runners for field day, then they'd get to share the extra special surprise together. He smiled to himself as he thought of it. Just them two alone. Probably with security guards near by though.

Kyoya had put up a closed sign on the club doors, and informed all the guests through via email, that their would be no club today. But some didn't take it to well, including a certain redheaded snob.

"You could have at least asked us girls for assistance. Why cancel all together?" She had stormed through the halls doors and stomped strait to Kyoya. He was ordering the floral employees around on where to put the arrangements, when she rudely barged in. Chris had called the floral shop earlier that day to see if they could deliver this afternoon instead of tomorrow night. After promising them with more free gas, they obliged. "And, what is she doing here?" She asked disgusted, turning up her nose in what looked like a pig mask.

Kyoya chuckled to himself. She really was unattractive when she did things like that. "I have no idea." he answered her truthfully. He knew it was to work on their song, but that was between them. "She's here on Tamaki's request." He then went over to his laptop that was sitting on a nearby table and started going over his list.

"Well, as long as she doesn't steal you from me." she said quietly, not meaning for Kyoya to hear her, as she put her hands on his arm, and pushing her body up against his.

"What was that?" he said, turning to her with raised eyebrows. He had heard her. Every word.

"Just saying that she's a girl," Nice observation Kyoya said to himself, as he reluctantly finished listening to her. "Not a host! Not some popular Rock-star. Not Japanese! But an American who has only been here for a week! There's no reason for her to be eating with you guys at lunch, she shouldn't be showing up at the club as if she's in charge, and she should absolutely not be arriving with you in the mornings in your limo! You don't pick any of us up, why is she getting soo much attention? She's not anything special, I mean look at her!"

She pointed toward the grand staircase where Tamaki and Chris were looking over a piece of paper and slowly descending the stairs. They were joking and laughing, looking like they were flirting with each other, while she flipped her long beautiful hair back over her shoulders. Kyoya, knowing it was there, was the only one who noticed the rope burn on it. But despite that, Hanae's words were not ringing true at all, infact it was far from it. Christiana was just soo absolutely beautiful.

"I am sorry you feel that way Hanae-sama. As one of Japan's most prestigious schools, it's our job, as this countries future successors and young society, to welcome others with poise and respect. Christi-san is one of those occasions. " He was still typing away on his computer while saying all of this, not looking up once.

"Do you honestly think that you can talk to you're future wife like that?" She asked with her arms crossed. "As if I'm stupid!"

"Not at all, Miss Hanae-sama. I'm just informing you that on a more personal note, Chris has become one of our dearest friends. I know it's only been a week, as you said, but we feel that we can trust her with everything we have. As one of Ouran's most popular girls here, I hope that you, Hanae-sama, will in time, give her a chance as well. Now if you'll please excuse me, I have a lot of work to do."

And with that, he left her by herself, flabbergasted.

Christiana's P.O.V.

She had been watching Kyoya and Hanae out of the corner of her eye, as she was attempting to go over the performance with Tamaki. She was all over him. Although she knew it shouldn't bother her, It still did! In all actuality, Chris was jealous

"Jealous Chris? Really?" she said to herself while she was doing her best to pay attention to Tamaki. "There's nothing to be jealous of." But then she started giggling at Tamaki's joke, finding herself wanting to make Kyoya jealous too. There was no way she'd loose him to that stuck-up bitch.

"Christi-Chan!" Tamaki yelled while waving a hand over her unfocused, day dreaming face. "Earth to Chris! Come back to this planet please!"

"W-Wh-What!" she said shaking her head and then facing Tamaki. Then she started laughing again, trying to brush off her embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Tama-san. I guess I zoned out there for a minuet."

She looked down the stairs to an angry looking Haurhi. Why was she looking at her like that?

"I was saying, that after the twins introduce us, I'll come down the right stair case and you come down the left. But wait till I get to the piano first, ok?" He said looking back down at the piece of paper that were in his hand that read the lyrics to the song.

"Wait! What!" She exclaimed, making all the hosts stare up at them. "You want me to enter alone? Unescorted?" She was worried. The stupid fan girls were nuts! Especially Tamaki's and Kyoya's. Leaving her venerable like that, would give them more of a chance for them to throw tomatoes at her.

"Believe me Chris! I love my guests, but you have less chance of being bullied, if your accompanied alone. Trust me on this. You'll be safer if you're not by my side." He looked at her serious, after last night, he must have given this some thought.

"Okay, I understand!" She looked back down at the paper.

"So, you're going to have a headset, so your hands are free. That way you're not having to carry a microphone around. On the first verse, your going to very slowly descend the stairs until you reach the chorus, where you'll walk over to me and sing there. Then on the second verse, you're going to walk over to there," he said to her, pointing to a nearby corner, where a mini green house like decorations were set up. "And then you're going to start dancing with the other hosts." He said looking down at the floor.

She could feel the rage boiling up inside her. "What! " She started yelling at Tamaki, while thrusting her hand at his chest and pushing him down each step. She watched his eyes widen in horror as he was hoping not to trip. "We just talked about not making your gusts angry! Why would you have me start dancing with the other hosts? Then the raging hormonal, on their time of the month crazy fanatics, would really throw tomatoes at me!" she yelled. They made their way off the last step to the first floor. By this time, the twins and Hunny, with Mori following closely along, had made their way over. Haurhi, she noticed, had kept her distance. What's going on with her?

"Yes, but think about it Chris!" Hikaru said to her crossing his legs and leaning on his brother.

"By that time, they'll get over the shock of you performing," Kaoru said, putting his arm over his brother.

"And will have heard your beautiful angelic voice, and probably start applauding you and urging you on." They finished in unison.

"Yes, Christi-Chan! They'll be soo happy with the song choice and how it matches the theme, that they'll probably just ohh and ahh!" Hunny said clenching Usa-Chan to his chest and climbing up on Mori's shoulders.

"Besides Chris, "Haurhi said surprising her, and walking close to Tamaki, "You're not going to be dancing with all of us. I mean, I'm a terrible dancer, and Tamaki here," she said hesitantly touching his arm, "will be playing the piano." It was that gesture and her behavior that a light bulb went on over Chris's head. "So, it won't be too bad."

Kyoya was still giving instructions to the florists when she glanced his direction. He seemed to have been avoiding her since their little alone time last night. She was hoping that, after that little forwardness, she hadn't scared him away.

"Okay," she said with a big sigh. "But don't be surprised if I start getting hate mail." she said pointing and glaring at all of them.

Tamaki clapped his hands while jumping up and down excitedly, and the twins just smirked as if they were up to something. Honey and Mori smiled and then left on a quest to search for some cake.

"Well," she said to herself aloud, while watching Tamaki now harass Haurhi, and the twins whispering quietly in a corner, while glancing at her. "As always, this is as good as it's gonna get." Then she turned and saw Kyoya smiling at her from the far corner of the room. Maybe he wasn't avoiding her after all.

_~The Limo Ride Home~_

"_Hey Kyoya?" She asked, pushing up her glasses and turning to her right so she could look at the Shadow King._

"_Hmm," he said, glancing up at her real quick, to let her know he was listening, before going back to his laptop._

"_Haurhi and Tamaki like each other don't they?" She asked surprising him._

_He looked up from his computer and slowly removed his glasses with a sigh. It was a habit of his that she had quickly learned that he did when he was super tired, or really frustrated about something._

"_You can say that. Although both of those idiots won't admit it to each other. I think Haurhi doesn't think she's good enough for him, because of her commoner status, and Tamaki is so blinded by this family circle that he has created, that he doesn't understand that his feelings for her is love and not a father and daughter relationship." He then put his glasses back on and returned to his apple laptop._

"_Well that explains it," she said, letting her mind wander off into space._

"_Explains what?" Kyoya asked her, bringing her back down to earth._

"_Well, when I was on the stairs with Tamaki, she kept glaring at me and looking all jealous. I should have noticed it sooner, but the light bulb went on, when she found out that Tamaki would be to busy playing the piano and wouldn't get a chance to dance with me." She gathered her bags together as she watched Rin punch in the code to the Ootori's gates. _

"_Yeah," he said closing his computer and grabbing his own stuff. "You guys did look a little flirty. But Haurhi's smart. She knows you guys are just friends."_

"_Wow," she said to herself. "He said that as if it was no big deal. As if I meant nothing to him." But little did she know, Kyoya was just as jealous with Tamaki, as Chris had gotten with Hanae, as Haurhi had been with Chris._

_They walked strait to his room to get ready for her tutoring session. She could definitely get used to this warm welcoming feeling she had, every time she went home with him. For the first time in four years, she felt really safe._


	12. 12

**Hope y'all have a lovely weekend! Again another long chapter! Ty 4 the reviews! Hugz from Texas =}**

Chapter 12

Kyoya's P.O.V

_~Saturday Late Afternoon, May 26__th_

He was in their adjoined bathroom toweling off when she barged in unannounced. She quickly turned around blushing as he hurriedly re-wrapped the baby blue plushed towel around his naked waist.

"Kyoya I am soo sorry.! I should have knocked," he heard her say as he grabbed his glasses off the bathroom counter. He could see her shaking her head and blushing in embarrassment.

"Omg!" He barely heard her say.

"It is quite alright. Don't worry about it, I should have locked the door." When he informed her that it was okay to look, she backed up slowly towards Kyoya and asked him to please help her zip up the rest of her baby blue dress. Not thinking about the mark on her neck, she unconsciously removed her hair, so he could also clasp the buttons on top together. After seeing her lacy blue and white bra, as he zipped her up, he noticed the rope burn. Without thinking, he started to trace his fingers around the fading pink and purple wound.

She started to shiver under his touch. Before he could make another move however, her phone began ringing.

"_Baby, lock 'em door and turn the lights down low, _

_Put some music on that's soft and slow, _

_Baby we ain't got no place to go, _

_And I hope you understand, _

_Well, I've been thinking 'bout this all day long, _

_Never felt a feeling quite this strong, _

_I can't believe how much it turns me on, _

_Just to be your man."_

"Well that's different," he said smiling at her. She went to her room to fetch it, before returning to the bathroom. He noticed she adverted her eyes to the floor to avoid his naked torso. He smiled as he saw another blush creep up to her face.

"Well, I've got a new phone. New phone, means new ring tone." She said finally looking up at him with a wide smile before answering it. "Kaufmann Drilling, This is Christiana speaking. How may I help you?" He went to his room to start getting ready.

"Is there no way to fix it?" He heard her ask. It was probably something to do with her company. "Well do you just want to buy a new truck and trailer? It might be easier than to just get a used one."

He walked back in the bathroom in black dress slacks, black socks, and a white dress shirt that was still unbuttoned. He decided not to wear a suit jacket since he was just going to be changing in his cosplay outfit at the school anyways. There was no point to go all out.

"Whatever you think is right Frank. If you want the cab with a sleeper, than go for it. I trust you." After that he watched her hang up with a sigh.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, putting on his cologne.

She turned to him a little upset. "Yea, just one of the drilling trucks got ran over by a train."

"Oh my!" He said looking at her with worry in his eyes. He's been showing a lot of emotions lately. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yea, their all okay. The driver was just stupid in thinking he could beat the train." She opened a drawer on her side of the bathroom and started putting foundation on the insides of her wrists and ankles. But not before Kyoya noticed the indention's from the chains in the skin.

Not wanting her to catch him staring, he quickly looked into the mirror and started to mess with his hair. "How much does something like that cost? A new truck and trailer I mean."

"It could be anywhere between $100,000.00- $500,000.00." she said now putting make-up on her face. "Sorry, don't know how much that is in Yen." she explained apologetically.

"That is not a problem. I understand how much that is, but just for future reference, it's anywhere from 8 million yen to 40 million." He said starting to put a little gel in his hair.

"Wow, y'all's currency sounds soo much larger than ours." she said chuckling. But before he could respond, her phone started going off again.

Christiana's P.O.V.

"_Baby, lock 'em door and turn the lights down low, _

_Put some music on that's soft and slow, _

_Baby we ain't got no place to go, _

_I hope you understand, Well, I've been thinking 'bout this all day long, _

_Never felt a feeling quite this strong, _

_I can't believe how much it turns me on, _

_Just to be your man."_

"You don't think that ring tone is kind of inappropriate? If men heard that, they would think you were inviting them to…." He broke off, unable to finish his sentence. Saying it to her just seemed awkward.

"What? Want to have their way with me?" She said rather bluntly. "Don't worry Kyoya, I know you won't let that happen. I trust you now. You'll protect me right?" she asked smiling. She answered the phone before he could say anything else. "Kaufmann Drilling, This is Christiana speaking. How may I help you?"

She turned towards Kyoya and starting to button up his dress shirt for him. She purposely let her hands linger as she slowly moved up each button. He shivered slightly, as the trail of her touch was evidently effecting him. She smiled as she watched a blush form across his cheeks

"Hey Chris! Long time no talk girlfriend. What ya doin?" Lizzie's loud booming voice exclaimed through the phone receiver.

"Lizzie Girl! I miss you! Not doin' much, just helping a hot sexy Japanese prince get ready for a ball tonight,. Hopefully later, If I turn him on just enough, he'll want to have his way with me" she said winking at Kyoya.

She watched him playfully roll his eyes as he handed her his tie. "Guess he didn't mind the closeness that much," she said to herself as she put on his tie for him.

"Aww! I want to dress a hot foreign sexy beast too!" Lizzie pouted. "What's his name, is he hot, does he have a cute available brother?"

"Not any available brothers, but their all cute." she said having Kyoya help her put on her necklace. She knew he saw the bruise, but he had yet to say anything. She wondered if he was waiting for her to talk about it first.

"You have to send me a picture! No If's, And', Or's, or But's about it! Sending me a photo is a must!" Lizzie said really loudly. She was pretty sure Kyoya had heard what she said.

"Alright, alright, I'll take his picture! Geeze! Don't get your panties in a wad!" She said noticing Kyoya's puzzled expression on his face from the funny quote she had just said.

"Kyoya?" She said turning to him. "My whacked out short, weird, very blunt American friend, would like me to take a pic of you. You can try to protest all you want, but she won't let me rest until I do! So just be a man, suck it up, and stand their looking pretty with no objections, so I can get this over with ok?" She sighed, he was probably going to make her do more chores later in return for this ridiculous request.

"That is fine, I do not mind," he said shocking Chris.

"What the heck is going on with the Shadow King lately?" She said to herself.

"But," Kyoya started.

"Of course theirs always a But with the Demon Lord." She meant to say to herself, but accidentally letting it slip through her lips quietly.

"You must be in the photo with me as well. That way your Lizzie Girl can see you're gorgeous dress too." He said flashing his host smile.

"What the," Chris started.

"Ooh I like him!" She heard Liz scream in the phone.

"Geeze, y'all don't even know each other, how did I get gained up on soo quickly?"

"Chris just shut up and take the damn picture already!" She heard Lizzie say in annoyance.

"Fine! Fine!" Chris said turning her phone around so she could take a pic of them. She felt Kyoya gently put his arms around her shoulder as he leaned his head down on top of her head. She too leaned into his body as she wrapped her left arm around his waste.

"Say Cheese!" They heard Lizzie say from the other end of the receiver.

Both chuckling, Kyoya and Chris said in unison, "Cheese!" And with that, Chris sent the photo as she reluctantly let go over Kyoya's warm body.

"See? Was that soo difficult?" Lizzie said as Chris got back on the phone with her.

"Oh yes! Yes it was you have no idea…."

"OMG!" Lizzie exclaimed. She must have gotten the photo already. Wow! for half way around the world, that was fast. "He is drop dead gorgeous! AH Chris! You're dress is beautiful!"

"Thanks Liz! I'm a little nervous." Chris said while getting her brush and starting to comb it through her long hair.

"Don't be dear friend. You'll do fine. You're voice is heaven sent."

"That's what I've been trying to tell her!" Kyoya said from behind, grabbing Chris's brush, and getting out the tangles on the bottom, since she couldn't reach.

Chris heard Lizzie laugh as she groaned. "Seriously, Is it going to be like this between the two of you now. Always gaining up on me geeze!"

"Sorry Chris, but he's got a point you know?" Liz said still laughing.

"Yeah, but if you didn't talk soo loudly, then he wouldn't be able to hear you in the first place!" Chris heard Kyoya smirk from behind her. She was doing everything she could to try and stay focus. He was delicately running his hands through her smooth hair. She could feel warm tingles all over her body as goose bumps started to show up on her arms.

"Ok enough with the small talk Liz! Why did you really call?" She was really really having a hard time distracting herself from Kyoya's warmth and peppermint smell.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that a group of us is going bowling for Lance's Birthday and that HE might be there." she heard Lizzie say sadly.

Kyoya had just placed a kiss on her neck wound ,when she turned to him in shock. She put a hand up to stop him before he could continue. But right when Kyoya was going to apologize, she shook her head no and started to head for her own room. She continued to talk to Liz in a low whisper.

"Elizabeth! Be careful! HE might interrogate you more. Seriously, don't let yourself be alone with him. You hear me? When HE figures out I'm here, and you've known all this time, he'll probably seriously injure you. Maybe you shouldn't go Sister friend. I'm afraid." When she peaked back in the bathroom, she saw Kyoya still standing in front of the mirror. She closed her bedroom door and went to her closet to find her shoes.

"I hear what your saying Chris, but it's not fair if I miss out on Lance's birthday party because of Shane. You know I care deeply for Lance. I won't let that Monster control my life too. No offense."

"None taken," Chris said re-opening the bathroom door to find no Kyoya. She sat on the closed toilet seat and started to buckle the straps on her heels. "Just be careful! I have a funny feeling. And you call me right away when you get home safe and sound, got me?" she said sternly in the phone, not noticing that Kyoya had re-entered the restroom.

"Okay I understand. I'll call you as soon as I get home or hear anything." Lizzie crossed her heart and promised before hanging up.

Chris looked at her phone for what felt like forever, before she heard Kyoya clear his throat.

"Want to talk about it," he said looking in the mirror to re-check himself over.

She just shook her head no.

"Was it about the guy that gave you that bruise on your neck?" She looked at him with shocked and scared eyes.

When she didn't say anything, he took that as his cue to shut up. "Shall we go then?" he asked her offering his arm.

She stood up with a smile and gladly took his arm as he escorted her down to the limo. Wanting the warmth of his body to never leave hers again.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.

_~Abilene Bowling Lanes, Lance's Birthday Lunch Party, Texas~_

"Strike! Yee-haw! And I'm still number one! Oh yea!" Lizzie said bowing to her cheering friends. "Thank you thank you, I'll be here all afternoon!"

"Damn Liz! You already have a 190!" Landon said. He had a blue party hat on with a black boa.

"Well," she said looking at the red head birthday boy. "I can't help that I'm skilled in certain areas," she said smiling.

Landon raised his eyebrows at her in surprise, but before he could speak, someone else had for him.

"Do those skills include the bedroom?" They turned to see Shane walking up towards them, as his two bonehead lackeys started laughing at his joke.

"Hey man what's up?" Landon said giving him a high five and hoping to change the subject. "Y'all wanna play, or maybe have some cake?" He said pointing to the half sheet of breaded sweet with icing sitting on a nearby table.

"Nah man! I'm good, just gonna flirt with the bartender to get a couple of drinks. I got your present out in the truck. It's a nice bowl size if ya want it." He smiled at Lance. They all knew what he was talkin' bout.

"That's ok dude. I'm just gonna stay here and play some more." Lizzie watched Lance go to the ball rack and grab the size he was looking for.

"That's cool man, I get it. You need to get in her good gracious so you can tap that ass later. I understand." Both Lance and Liz looked at him with wide eyes. "But," he said walking towards Liz. "If you don't do it with her soon, I just might have to steal shorty away from ya." And with a slap on her ass, and a mischievous grin, Shane winked, and then walked away.

She let out a sigh of relief. "He's so scary," she whispered, as she grabbed a ball to take her next turn.

"Yea! Even now so, that Chris is gone!" Lance then leaned up to her ear and whispered, "Don't worry Lizzie, I'll try to protect you."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before turning to head for the lanes. She noticed the blush that was quickly spreading across his cheeks. Lance and Liz have liked each other for the last two years, but the two were to scared to say anything. Probably in fear of losing their friendship, or even more so, cause they've witnessed the last four years of what a serious relationship can turn into.

Lance said he'd try to protect her. But against Shane, trying and failing are two very scary things. Shaking her head trying to get rid of the frightening thoughts, she took her stance, took three steps, and after bringing her arm forward, she was able to bowl another strike.

_~Ten Minuets Later~_

Elizabeth had just entered the bathroom to check her appearance in the mirror, when she heard the door behind her shut and hurried footsteps close in on her. She barely had time to register what was going on before HE grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth and nose with his large hands, making it hard for her to breathe.

"I know you know where she is!" He said looking above her and strait in the mirror. She tried to scream, but noticed it was no use. No one was coming, and his stupid druggies were probably outside blocking the door.

"You really think you can scream?" He whispered in her ear. "Do you really believe you are strong enough to get away from me?" He then pulled her blond hair tightly back and looked down at her scared tearing eyes. "Did you honestly think you could hide her from me? That you two silly girls can win?"

He threw her against the wall, making her head hit the tile hard. She slowly began to rise as her head started to throb. She touched the hurt wound and flinched in pain, as she saw blood on her hand.

"You girls can't play around with me! I never loose!" He said walking slowly over to her.

He then kneeled down and put his hand under her chin so he could lift up her head and meet his cold brown eyes. "So go ahead and play your little games bitch. You know I'll find her right? I always do! I always win!" Then he kicked her in the stomach, stole her cell phone from off the bathroom counter, and opened the door to exit the bathroom. She heard the music fill in and then go in silence as the door closed and she was left alone. She drifted into darkness as she fainted.

_~Host Club Room, Japan~_

Christiana's P.O.V.

"Haurhi!" Chris yelled from the club's fitting rooms. "I need you!"

She waited about 10 seconds before she heard the main door to the changing rooms open.

"Chris? You ok?" Haurhi asked trying to look in the different rooms to find her.

Chris stuck her head out of the curtain in the last cubicle. "Haurhi," she said a little softly. "I need a really big favor from you! But you have to promise you won't ask me any questions and that you won't tell anybody on what your about to see. Please! It's hard for me to even ask you for help with this. But I don't have anyone else I can trust right now. This is very important."

"C-mon Chris! We're friends! You can trust me. I want to help!" Haurhi was now standing in front of Chris's poked out head as she waited for Chris to explain what it was she needed assistance in.

"Ok here goes! " Chris opened the red velvet curtain and watched as Haurhi gasped in horror. She revealed to Haurhi, her bruised, very beaten up, bandaged body. Chris held up the wraps in her hands. "If you'll just please help me wrap this around my bandages, I'd be most grateful. I will also need help getting my cosplay outfit on for the performance later." She said handing Haurhi the clips to the wraps.

"OMG!" She heard Haurhi finally say. "I'm sorry!" She said.

Chris was a little confused. Why was she saying sorry.

"Yesterday I was soo rude to you." Haurhi said.

"Haurhi I'm soo confused. What does this have to do with my wraps?" Chris didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her, and she definitely didn't want Haurhi to feel pity for her either.

Haurhi chuckled. "I'm sorry Chris, I must not be making any sense. You see, I care for Tamaki a lot. And although I'm not quite ready to discuss or confess my feelings towards him. I still got really jealous when I saw you two on the stairs yesterday."

"Oh so that's what this is about. " Chris said to herself. She had gotten really confused there for a second.

"I was going to try to apologize for my behavior, but seeing you injured like this made me realize what a selfish brat I was. You obviously have other things going on right now, and friendship is what your craving the most am I right?"

Chris nodded her head as she looked down at the floor. Damn, she really did read like an open book.

"Well then my dear American friend," she said smiling at Chris. "Let me help you with this."

They walked back into the dressing room, closed the curtains, and Chris turned in circles very slowly as Haurhi wrapped her wounds. It was this moment that Chris knew she had someone else to trust. Someone else who can help her over come her fears.

"Haurhi?" Chris said with her back turned so Haurhi could clasp the clips. "I want to trust you, I do. I want to be able to trust all of you. I just don't know how to do that. My past is fixin to come back and haunt me at full force. If y'all get mixed up in this, I'll never forgive myself. I care bout y'all, but I can't protect ya from this, and it scares me. Especially Kyoya! I'm starting to feel for him as you feel for Tamaki, but how can I trust another guy again? How do I separate Kyoya from my EX! I just don't know what to do!"

The changing room was silent for a couple of minuets before Haurhi carefully turned Chris around and started to do her best to console her. "Chris, I don't know what's going on, and I don't exactly know what you've been through. But from what I can see, you've endured more than anyone should ever have to encounter. As for trusting and confusion, and not knowing what you're next step will be, I can't really help you there. The only thing I can do is tell you to try to follow what's in your heart and try to do your best. Know that no matter what happens, the host club will always be here for you. Kyoya seems like he's a cold hearted prick, but from my own personal experience, he is NOT like that in any shape, form, or fashion. He's kind, and considerate. Like Tamaki, he has others best interests at heart and is the most trustworthy person I have ever met. If this EX of yours is really about to start problems for you, then all I can say is we're here for you. You don't have to worry about trying to protect us, cause we're friends, family. We help and protect each other."

Chris could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she finally looked up from the floor and strait into the huge brown eyes of her new friend. She was sooo grateful to have found these amazing people. They would not only confide in her and protect her, but they believed in her. She bent down to hug the short girl as she tried to wipe away the water drops, so she wouldn't smear her mascara.

"Thank you Haurhi! I'm so glad I have a friend like you!" Then smiling, she stood up and looked down happily as she helped Haurhi fix her tie to her dress shirt. "But just so you know, my dear Japanese friend," she said mimicking what Haurhi had said to Chris earlier. "You should take your own advice about following your heart as well. Take the first step to find your own happiness and hearts desires. I know you think that you are not suitable for Tamaki because of you're lower class status. But you are wrong. I've seen the way the two of you look at each other. The compassion and desires in both of you're eyes are very romantic and evident. You shouldn't give up soo easily."

"Chris it's not that easy," Haurhi said adverting her eyes down to the ground. "If I make my feelings known, there are other obstacles that could occur. I don't want the club to break up because of me." She said sadly.

"What are you talking about Haurhi?" Chris asked confused.

"Well, you see, Hikaru sort of kind of has a thing for me too."

"What!" Chris didn't see that one coming.

"Yes! He confessed to me a couple of days before you arrived. But I had to to refuse his feelings." She then looked up from the floor and looked directly into Chris's eyes. "Turning him down was one of the hardest things that I've ever had to do. The disappointment and sadness in his eyes! I don't want Tamaki to cause me that kind of sorrow either. I'm so afraid. What if I pour my heart out to him and he crushes it? I'm fine with the way things are now! How can I tear us apart?"

"But that's part of life Haurhi! Yeah ok, so he might turn you down. But at least you know you were brave and strong enough to let your feelings known, right? That way you don't keep thinking, "What if?" Ya know? And besides, If Hikaru really does care for you, then he'll understand. He'll have to. Especially if you found your true happiness."

Haurhi thanked her with a big hug, and then said she'd be back later to help Chris change into her cosplay outfit. After bowing, Haurhi excused herself, to start escorting the guests from the carriage to the front doors of the Academy. After putting the blue dress that the twins gave her back on, her phone started to ring. She ran into the club room to try to fetch it in time.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

"_Baby, lock 'em door and turn the lights down low, _

_Put some music on that's soft and slow, _

_Baby we ain't got no place to go, _

_I hope you understand, Well, I've been thinking 'bout this all day long, _

_Never felt a feeling quite this strong, _

_I can't believe how much it turns me on, _

_Just to be your man."_

"Kaufmann drilling. You are speaking with Kyoya Ootori, would you like to speak to Christiana-San?" he asked as he saw Chris run through the changing room doors in her blue ballroom gown, barefoot. Her blue eyes were shinny and stunning as they sparkled and matched the dress.

"Well Hello! You must be the sexy Japanese beast that Chris has fallen in love with. You're picture was soooo sexy! Tell me, have ya gotten a chance to kiss her yet?" He heard a country girl ask mischievously.

Kyoya smiled a little as Chris approached him with a curious look on her face. "Ah! You must be the infamous Lizzie girl I hear soo much about. Tell me, what do you think?"

"Haha! You sure are a smooth one aren't you Mr. handsome? I think that you have seductively made love to her, making her finally find her true happiness." He heard her say as sirens went off in the background. He couldn't help but crease his eyebrows forward in worry.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" he said playing along. He was glad Chris had a good friend like her.

"Speaking of little Miss Hotness, Is she around?" Liz asked, as Kyoya heard someone ask her if she had a headache.

"Why yes! She's right here. Would you like to speak with her?" He asked while tucking a long strand of brunette hair behind Chris's ear.

"Yes please. It's kind of important." He heard someone else in the background ask her if she was ok, and that they needed to check her over to make sure she didn't have a concussion or slip into a coma.

Kyoya handed the phone to Chris extremely confused. Did something happen after Chris and Liz had their little talk back at the mansion? He had to know right away. After watching Chris return to the changing rooms, he grabbed his own phone to call his friend in the states. Daniel was suppose to protect Elizabeth. Why did it sound like she got hurt? And why hadn't he called Kyoya to inform him. But right when he was about to call the American idiot, his phone started to ring. When he looked at it, he was taken back a bit when he noticed the caller I.D. Daniel was calling him before he could.

"Kyoya Ootori speaking. How may I assist you?"

"Kyoya," he heard Daniel's frantic voice on the other line. " Are you somewhere private? We need to talk."

And with that, Daniel started to explain to him what happened to poor Elizabeth Conner.

Christiana's P.O.V.

"What!" Chris screeched from behind the red velvet curtain in the last fitting room. She could not believe her ears. HE hurt her best friend! She was soo scared. "Lizzie girl! Seriously! Are you ok?" She could hear the sirens and EMT's in the background. Liz was getting annoyed as they were probably taking her blood pressure and checking the dilation in her eyes with a flash light.

"I'm fine Chris. Someone named Daniel found me immediately and said he had been in charge of looking after me. Seriously, you could have told me that you were having me followed. Although I don't mind now since he saved my life, but still ya know? It would have been nice to know that I was in someone's care so I didn't have to worry." Lizzie sounded tired.

"Liz, I have no idea what your talkin' bout. I didn't hiring anyone to follow you. I don't have that kind of power. You know I can't trust anyone there. Anyone of them assholes could be working for Shane!"

"Well, he said he's from Oklahoma and was hired by a friend in Japan. You think your sexy boy toy hired him behind our backs to make sure we we're ok? Cause if that's so, I owe him a…"

"I'm gonna kill him!" Chris shouted cutting Lizzie off. "I promise Liz! I didn't tell anybody that Shane was harassing you. I did however write it down in my journal. That bastard must have read…"

"Calm down Chris!" Lizzie said taking her turn to cut her off. "If it wasn't for Kyoya, who knows how long I would have been lying unconscious on the bathroom floor! He obviously cares about you! You need to learn to trust again. Not everyone is like HIM!"

"Ok ,ok, I've calmed down. Geeze woman, don't get your panties in a twist!"

"Well, If Mr. Asshole hadn't interfered the way he did, I might at least would have had my panties taken off." Chris heard her best friend say slyly while chuckling.

"What the heck are you talkin' bout?" Chris said trying to locate her heels, so she could get ready to help the other hosts escort and welcome the guests.

"Well, Mr. Birthday Boy and I finally kissed!" She said squealing. She could hear the EMT guy tell her to calm down so her IV doesn't come out of her arm.

"Really?" Chris said shocked. Those two have been beating around the bush for almost two years now.

"YUP! First I kissed him on the cheek while we were bowlin', which I won by the way, beating everyone's ass with a 220. Oh Yeah!" Her friend was soo silly, always getting so excited over the littlest things. "Then before they put me in the ambulance, he ran over and passionately kissed me in front of everyone! It was like my very own fairytale dream come true! Ya know considering the situation and all!" She could hear a hint of sadness in her best friends voice while she said the last part.

"I'm soo happy for you Lizzie Girl! Hopefully he'll be there for you and bring you your own happiness." At least someone found it.

"Don't worry Dear Friend. You'll find yours. And don't you even think about backing out of your performance tonight because of this! I called you before anybody else could, so that you would know I was ok! As our drama department would always say, "The Show Must Go On!"

"Miss Conner, you have to get off now! We're almost there and cell phones are not permitted in the hospital room." Chris heard one of the technicians say.

"Alright alright! Ok Chris, I gotta go. Don't worry bout me, Lance is following behind the ambulance, so I'll have someone here wit me. Do your best Chris, I love you!"

"I Love you too Liz! I'm sorry!" She said bowing her head. She just couldn't believe HE did that to her.

"Hey don't say that! You're my best friend! I will protect you no matter what! You deserve ALL the happiness in the world!"

"Ok ok!" Chris said clasping the straps to her heels.

"And don't let that red headed bitch get you down! You have all the right curves and sexiness to win Kyoya over."

Chris chuckled. "You better go dear friend. Love you!"

"Love you too Sister friend. Break a leg!" And with that, Liz hung up!

Chris sighed and sat down on the window seat. Looking down at the darkened evening, she could see the full moon shining down on the carriage that was escorting the next group of girls to the ball. "Well, as always, this is as good as it's gonna get. YUP!"

And with that she stood up to exit the changing rooms.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

He watched Chris walk out of the fitting rooms looking tired and depressed. He had just gotten off the phone with Daniel, and learned the terrible news of Elizabeth Conner. Shane had attacked her in a very public place, with no one the wiser. No one even had a clue till Daniel had found her. Who the fuck does this guy think he is? Attacking a lady! Making himself domineering, as if he was the king of the fricken city or something. This asshole gave other men a bad name. No wonder why Chris wouldn't let boys get near here. This guy had done a real number on her.

Kyoya was beyond pissed! He was fuming! This had gone on long enough. Making up his mind, he hurriedly ran to Chris, grabbed her arm, and pushed her back into the changing rooms hoping none of the other hosts had saw. He knew most of them were down escorting and at the dance already, but he could have sworn he saw Hunny-Senpai stealing a piece of cake for the desserts cart near the club's kitchen.

"What the hell!" He heard her screeched, as he locked the door and pushed her back down to the last changing room. He threw open the curtain and shoved her inside. "What is your problem?"

"What's my problem?" he screeched back, letting shadow King/demon lord come out of him. "What's my problem? What your problem!" He shut the red curtain and pushed her up against the back wall. Then he unzipped her green dress and watched it fall to the floor, as Chris's shocked eyes looked at him in horror. "You think that it's ok for you all to keep me in the dark about something like this?" He pointed to her wrapped bandages and bruised neck. "You? My Brother? My Father! You've all just been laughing at me haven't you? Having a a good old chuckle at my expense. I live with you too damnitt!" If not for the severity of the situation, he'd probably would of had a hard time putting his feelings and emotions in check. Chris was standing before him in only her blue abd white bra and matching panties.

"You think I like trying to hide this from you? You think it's been easy for me? You hated me when I first got here remember? How can I trust you?" She bent over to pull her dress back up, but not before Kyoya had a full shot view of her cleavage.

"She looks to be about a C-cup." he said to himself, before mentally slapping himself in the face. "Get a grip Kyoya! This is not the place or time!"

"It's been over a week Chris! You honestly think I wouldn't have noticed? I'm not stupid!"

"And never said you were stupid! And oh yea, by the way, in that week, when did you find time to read my journal you fucking prick!" That had caught him off guard. How did she find out about that? "Hiring some American from Oklahoma to watch over my friend?" Oh that's how. "The only way you could have known that she was in danger was if you read it in my book!"

"Well I had to do something! Everyone was keeping your secret so hush hush! You weren't going to tell me yourself! What was I suppose to do? I'm trying my best to protect you here. I don't even know what I'm protecting you from!" He slammed both of his hands on the wall while his body was over shadowing hers.

Chris looked up at him with fire in her eyes. She too, it looked like, had had enough. "Are those the words of a gentleman! From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and selfish pride were more important to you than those with an actual heart and feelings! You would rather gain friendship in money and power than open your eyes to real happiness! Your lack of humanism is cruel and disappointing! How could I ever trust someone like you with this!"

"So this is your opinion of me huh? Geeze! Thank you soo much for explaining your feelings towards me soo fully." His anger was more evident then ever. And yet he was still soo drawn in by her. He leaned down to be closer too her face. Just a little more, and he'd be able to close the gap with his lips on hers.

"Mommy? Auntie?" He heard Tamaki knock on the lock door.

"Chris? Kyoya?" Haurhi asked concerned.

"Are you guys in there bumping uglies?" The Twins said snickering.

"You shady twins! Don't say stuff like that!"

Kyoya slowly turned Chris around, and carefully zipped her dress back up. "Sorry," he quietly whispered as he brushed his lips once again against her bruise neck. He felt her shudder as he let her long hair drop back in place.

"C-mon, you guys! It's time to escort the winners of the Karaoke contest down the stairs." They heard Hunny-Senpai say.

Letting out a big sigh, Kyoya left Christiana staring at the blank wall, and exited the fitting rooms. He quietly closed the dressing room door while he was being bombarded with questions from the other hosts."This is going to be a long night," he said to himself.


	13. 13

**Ty for the favs, follows, and reviews! I'm posting an extra long chapter today just for fairfarren, since you are leaving for a couple of weeks. Hope y'all like it, ENJOY! Hugz from Texas =}**

Chapter 13

_~Saturday Evening, 7:00 p.m. The Host Club Welcomes You To "Once Upon A Time Medieval Ball"~_

Christiana's P.O.V.

All the winners of the Karaoke contest, were lining up in the darkness on top of the stairs. They were waiting for the ball to begin as each of the members got a choice of who they wanted to be escorted by. In case there was a tie, which there was for Tamaki and Kyoya, then a coin would be flipped.

Kimi chose Hunny since she was just as short as him, while two second year best friends were going to be led down the stairs by the twins. Haurhi lucked out since her guest came down with the flu. Renge, one of Kyoya's crazy fan girls that kept on insisting that she was the lady manager of the host club, was trying to convince Huarhi to please escort her. Luckily for Haurhi, Kyoya smoothed talked Renge out of it, which Haurhi was much grateful for. Haurhi didn't know how to waltz very well and wanted to stay away from the dance floor as much as possible. After Tamaki kept going on and on about how a true gentleman should be able to woo a girls heart with dance, Kyoya finally stepped in and put Haurhi in charge of over-seeing the decorations and making sure the others guests were enjoying themselves.

Chris herself, had her arm hooked into Mori-Senpai's, while a third year named Lihn, who was now one of Red Heads cronies, was excitedly jumping up and down as she was going to be escorted by none other than Tamaki himself. And then there was Hanae. By the luck of the draw, or in this case, the flip of a coin, she was going to be with Kyoya. Chris tried to hide her disgust, as she watched Kyoya and Tamaki walk down to the middle of the stairs, to welcome their guests.

"It's is soo good to see you here tonight my sweet princesses. The Ouran Host club would like to bid you," Tamaki said this as a spot light shined on him, he bowed and then finished with, "A welcome, to our Once Upon A Time Kingdom!"

At that, the rest of the ball room chandeliers came on as the orchestrate started to play. The room erupted in clapping and ooh's and ahh's.

"As always ladies," She heard Kyoya say with undoubtedly his fake host smile, even though she couldn't see it, she knew it was there. "The Host Club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your hearts content. Based on tonight's dancing skills, as a reward, one lucky lady will be chosen as the courts queen, and will get a chance to win a passionate kiss on the cheek from our King Tamaki."

At that Tamaki bowed as there were more hooting and hollering from the girls. "Good Luck to you, My darlings." He said while one of the fan idiots actually fainted.

"Now," Kyoya began, "If you'll join us in welcoming this years lucky princesses, who were picked by our very own Haurhi-san, Hikaru-san, and Kaoru-san, for their incredible singing talents. We will be escorting them down the stair case with the privilege of the first dance. Please disdain your excitement until the waltz is over. Which at that time, you then will have a chance to glide with us yourselves." Kyoya then turned to join Hanae at the top of the stairs.

" Enjoy the evening ladies." Tamaki said also turning around to join Lihn.

Chris could feel all eyes on them as each one was escorted down slowly with their host of choice. When it was their turn, she looked towards Mori with a sincere smile on her face and asked him, "You ready handsome?"

He looked at her with his own amusing smile and snickered, "With you? Always."

She blushed a little as he slowly escorted her down the spiral stair case. She slid her hand down the banister, trying very hard not to trip in her ridiculous stiletto heels that the twins had made her wear. Once she reached the bottom, she turned to see the last couple make their grand entrance.

With Kyoya to her left, Hanae had also slid her hand down the railing as her million dollar diamond bracelet started sparkling blindly into the lights. Her ballerina necklace noticeable and comfortably sitting in her B-cup breasts. Chris had to admit, she was gorgeous! But what she couldn't advert her eyes from was Kyoya himself. "OMG! He is so Handsome." She whispered out loud, not knowing Mori-Senpai had heard her.

When all the hosts reached the bottom, the Orchestra started to play once again, as all the hosts began twirling their partners gracefully around the dance floor.

The evening was going by pretty fast, and the food was delicious. She was happy that all the decorations and food had been set in order. She had worked really hard to make sure it had all been set up on time. She grabbed a piece of Hershey's kisses when a voice behind her made her jump.

"Having fun?" She turned around to see Kioshi looking handsome in his black and white tux.

'I am, Thank you." she said smiling. At least there was one person here who didn't have an ulterior motive. Or so she thought.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked extending his hand out to her. Normally she wouldn't accept such an invitation, but once she glanced at the dance floor and saw Hanae tighten her hold around Kyoya's body, she accepted without any hesitation.

"I would love to," Chris said accepting his hand and letting him escort her onto the dance floor. She glanced at Kyoya and Hanae as they walked right pass them. Kyoya's stern look and Hanae's smirking one, made her want to go over and punch them both in the face.

As Chris and Kioshi started gliding around the dance floor, she could feel his hand slide down a little too close to her bottom. Feeling uneasy and very uncomfortable she tried to push his right hand back up. She inwardly sighed, this was not how she wanted the evening to turn out. Yes he was attractive, but she just didn't feel that way towards him. When he attempted it again, this time sliding his hand farther down past the smaller of her back, she started to get scared. She couldn't push it back up in fear of him feeling her bandages and wraps. But she didn't want him touching her ass either. She just closed her eyes, clenched her teeth and bared it, hoping and wishing the song would hurry up and end and soon. Kisohi mischievously smiled at her when she didn't fight back. She shuddered in fear, as deja-vu hit her, that was the same look her EX would give her. As if they were both secretly saying "Ha, I've got you now, and you're never getting away!"

Kyoay's P.O.V.

He watched that jerk off rudely slide his hands down Chris's body. He knew she was strong enough to hold her own and tell him off, knew she would never let some scum bag like Kisohi touch her like that. And yet, she wasn't doing anything about it. Did she like the way he was feeling her up? Did she care for him? He was confused on why she wasn't holding her own.

"Oww!" He heard Hanae exclaim. He looked down in horror as Kyoya realized he had just stepped on Hanae's foot. "My, My, Kyoya-san, aren't we distracted tonight? Am I not keeping you good company?" she asked gazing over at the other couple dancing nearby. "Looks like someone is going get some action tonight, wouldn't you agree?" She turned back to him and tried to squeeze his own butt cheeks with her hands.

"I apologize for my sudden clumsiness. I just haven't been myself lately, the definite cause is lack of sleep." he said while forcefully withdrawing her hands from him and taking a step back from her. "If you'll please excuse me, as Vise-President of this club, I have other details I NEED to attend you." he said emphasizing on the word need.

"No I will not excuse you," she said crossing her arms around her chest. "We're in the middle of a dance. You can't just rudely abandon me here."

"Miss Choi, I have escorted you down a grand staircase, and have danced with you simultaneously since the ball began. I can't neglect my host duties by staying with you all night. Please enjoy the dance and take this opportunity to try some American desserts that are on our Food displays. The chocolate fountains are to die for. Now for the second time," he said bowing, "Please excuse me." And with that he walked over to Kioshi and Chris, leaving a hot and bothered Hanae standing alone under the dim spot lights.

He watched Chris hesitate as she tried and failed to keep Kioshi's hands off her. It was then that the light bulb clicked in his head. She wasn't fighting back because of her wounds.

"If I could, I'd like to please cut in?" he asked with a small smile and a low bow.

"Not a chance Ootori, get lost!" Kioshi said ignoring him and twirling a terrified Chris to the other side of the dance floor.

"I am not trying to intrude on your dance Kuro," he said also calling Kioshi by his last name and catching up to them. "I was just simply trying to inform Miss Kaufmann that it is time for her to prepare for her performance." he said nicely with a fake smile and clenched fists.

"A performance?" he asked Chris surprised. He let her go so she could explain.

"You see," Chris said pushing up her glasses flustered. "I lost a bet to the twins, so in return, as my punishment, I am to sing with Tamaki in front of," she stopped, then looked back at him with her arms pointing to the people in the ballroom. "Well, everyone." She said looking rather embarrassed.

Kioshi seemed to have taken the bait as he stepped closer to Chris and lifted her head up, so she could look him strait in the eyes. "Don't be nervous, I believe in you. Do your best ok?" he said leaning over to give her a small peck on her left cheek.

"That damn bastard," Kyoya thought to himself. "Who the hell does he think he is? I kissed her there."

"Uh Um th-thank you." she said nervously to Kioshi. Kyoya could tell how uncomfortable he had made her.

"Chris now!" He spat with no honorifics, before turning on his heel and walking away.

"Dick," He heard Kioshi say before Chris could excuse herself.

Kyoya was writing in his planner in the corner of the room so he wouldn't be disturbed. He was about to rejoin the party when long nails grazed up and down softly against his left arm. He froze for a second not knowing how to respond. At first he thought it was Hanae, but she would have made her presence known already. "Although I'm still very angry with you," he heard Chris say as she leaned up and brushed her soft warm lips on his cheeks. "I am however, grateful that you saved me." Then she softly whispered in his ear, "Thank you," before turning to leave for the changing rooms.

He turned around to watch her leave, her long highlighted hair swishing back and fourth as she started to climb the stairs with Haurhi. "What am I going to do about that girl?" he whispered loudly to himself. He just couldn't seem to stay away.

"My my Kyoya-san, hiding out over here all by yourself. I thought you said you had important matters to attend to?"

"Damn, not her again." He inwardly sighed to himself. He knew he wasn't going to be able to escape her for very long.

"I was just finishing up Miss Hanae-Sama. If you're free, how about another dance?" He reluctantly asked as he offered her his arm.

She gave his arm a squeeze as she started to lead him towards the dance floor. "Thought you'd never ask."

_~Twenty Minuets Later~_

"Ladies and Gentlemen." The twins addressed the ball room together.

Everyone stopped dancing as the music ceased. Then they all looked up at the two brothers who were on top of the spiral grand stair cases, with a spotlight shining on them.

"As a result of being first place in our Karaoke contest last week," Hikaru said.

"Kimi-sama gets to choose the host of her choice, to give her a sweet and delicate kiss on the cheek." Kaoru added.

"Can our heavenly Angel please make her way up here?" They finished together.

Everyone turned to the short blond girl as a spot light found her near the snack table and shined down on her silhouette.

"No surprise there, huh Kyoya-san? Of course little miss piggy would be eating at a time like this." Hanae had said with a nasty smirk on her face. Kyoya just rolled his eyes at her. She really was a very jealous type. It could have only been cause the spotlight wasn't on her. She was still pissed that she hadn't one the competition herself, she would have probably chose him for the kiss.

Kimi smiled in embarrassment as she slowly made her way up the stairs towards the twins. Her fluffy pink dress showing ruffles and small diamonds on the back as a small train with bows on it glided behind her.

"So Angel with a heavenly voice," Hikaru started.

"Who will it be?" Kaoru said flashing her a sexy smile.

"W-we-well," she stuttered a little embarrassed. She could feel all eyes of the room on her. "Because of our similarities, including our heights and passion for sweets, I Pick Hunny-Senpai for his loving and caring heart." She looked down at the floor sheepishly as red warmth started to fill her cheeks. Her blush was so evident that the whole dance floor in unison said "Aww!"

Everyone turned to see Hunny at the snack table as well, smiling and holding his Usa-Chan close to his chest. He took a last bite of his strawberry cake, as a spot light found him too. Mori wiped the red frosting off Hunniys cheek and then everyone watched him skip towards the steps where he would climb up to meet Kimi. But not before there was another "Aww" at the kind gesture Mori had received for wiping Hunny's cheek.

"You have it wrong sweet princess, " Hunny said as he handed Kimi his bunny to hold. "You are most definitely the sweetest and kind hearted person we hosts have ever had the pleasure to meet." And with that, Hunni leaned up just a tiny bit, as Kimi was just a tad taller than him, and lightly and romantically brushed his lips up against her red warm cheeks.

The whole room erupted in applause as Hunny and Kimi smiled and gave each other a big hug. The spot light shut off on them, and shined back on the twins.

"That's was surely sickening and repulsive, wouldn't you agree Kyoya-san," she said laughing. Kyoya just ignored her as she once again pressed her breasts up against his arm and the two red headed hosts started to speak again.

"Thank you so much for attending our Medieval Royalty Themed Ball!" Hikaru said.

"Before Our evening comes to a close, we have a very special treat for you. " Kaoru then added.

"As one of Japans most prestigious school, we would like to formally welcome," Hikaru said.

"Our American friend properly." Kaoru fcinished.

"What are they talking about Kyoya-San?" Hanae asked looking at him with stern angry eyes.

He just shook his head in annoyance, hoping it was enough to shut her up, and looked back up at the twins.

"So for your enjoyment," Hunny exclaimed holding Usa-Chan by the ears.

"And without any further adieu," Haurhi said.

"Please welcome your King Tamaki," Haurhi and Hunny said.

"And our American Princess, Christiana." The twins chorused together.

The room erupted in applause as a spotlight followed Tamaki down the right stair case to a White grand piano. He gave a very low bow before sitting comfortably on the cushioned bench, and started to play the beautiful notes.

At that moment, all eyes turned to the left staircase, as a gorgeous Christiana in a white paper doll medieval evening gown, started to very slowly descend the stairs. With gold laced flowers embroidered on the front, starting from her breasts and flowing all the way down to the floor, she started to sing as the train of ruffles on the bottom of the dress, dragged delicately behind her. Her gorgeous brown hair curled in ringlets, and glasses replaced with contacts, she looked absolutely stunning, as the first notes started to echo through her head piece microphone.

"_We were both young, when I first saw you, _

_I close my eyes, And the flashback starts I'm standing there,_

_On a balcony in summer air, _

_See the lights, See the party, the ball gowns,_

_I see you make your way through the crowd,_

_And say hello, little did I know, _

_That you were Romeo, _

_You were throwing pebbles, _

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet,_

_And I was crying on the staircase, _

_Begging you please don't go, and I said _

Then she started to make her way over to Tamaki as the Chorus began. The whole room was silent, as they all heard this gorgeous American Princess sing.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run, _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, _

_It's a love story baby just say yes._

Tamaki smiled, handed her a white rose, and then nodded his head to the corner of the room, where a mini garden was set up with a white bench and electric lamp post. She started her way over to it as the second verse began.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you, _

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew, _

_So close your eyes,_

_Escape this town for a little while ._

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter, _

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet, _

_But you were everything to me, _

_I was begging you please don't go, and I said,_

At this time she was grabbed by Hikaru, as he pulled her up from the white park bench and led to the dance floor. He respectfully bowed, before starting to waltz and watching her start to sing the Chorus again. Everyone gathered around them in a circle as they glided across the dance floor.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, _

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run, _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, _

_It's a love story baby just say yes. _

Then Kaoru took his turn as she sang the bridge.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel, _

_This love is difficult, but it's real, _

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess, _

_It's a love story baby just say yes, _

_Oh oh I got tired of waiting, _

_Wondering if you were ever coming around ,_

_My faith in you is fading,_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said _

Then Mori took her hand in mid turn and started to dance with her too.

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone,_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come, _

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think, _

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring, And said, _

Then Mori kissed her forehead and put Chris's hand in Kyoya's as she began to sing the last verse. Kyoya smiled as they both ignored Hanae's protest and began to wistfully twirl her around the floor.

_Marry me Juliet You'll never have to be alone,_

_I love you and that's all I really know,_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,_

_It's a love story baby just say yes,_

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you."_

She looked deep into Kyoya's eyes and surprised everyone, by softly brushing her lips against Kyoya's when Tamaki played the last note. Hanae's eyes flashed in anger as the rest of the room erupted in applause. Kyoya and Chris looked at each other a moment longer with both hearts vastly beating, and breathes shortening. Both of their eyes full with desire. Then, he released her and Tamaki and Chris turned to bow to the cheering crowd.

Christiana's P.O.V

Chris had hurriedly escaped to the school's garden maze after dodging Kioshi's hug at the dessert table. He had congratulated her and wanted to further it with a groping embrace. Luckily someone had called his name and she was able to run out of the ballroom unnoticed. They were announcing Lihn-san as the Ball's winner, to get a passionate kiss on the cheek from Tamaki, when she reached the outside doors. She had hurriedly taken off the ridiculous heels, and walked down the steps to enter the perfectly shaped hedges, barefooted. She couldn't believe the warm welcome she had gotten from the crowd. She for sure thought they'd tomato her or boo her off the stage. But they didn't, they accepted her and applauded her. She was not expecting that at all.

And then there was that damn kiss. She had no idea what had gotten into her to make her do that in front of everyone. She had just been caught up in the moment and well,... just did it. She had no idea how he'd take it or how he would respond. He did kiss her back, but that couldn't mean anything could it? There was no way he would like her.

She walked what seemed like forever before she came across a beautiful gazebo with vines twisted all the way up to the opened roof. She took a seat and set her heels next to her, as she collapsed her head into her hands on top of the table. This year was going to be a long one.

She was gazing up at the stars when she heard footsteps from beyond the high hedges behind her. She lifted her head up just in time to see Kyoya coming into view. "Great, now I have to face him. How can I, after saying those horrible words and then becoming bi-polar by singing to and kissing him." She thought to herself confused. "This can't be good."

"Hey Chris!" he said walking over with her purse in his hand. "I was hoping to find you here. Everyone is starting to pack up and head home." He handed her, her silver bag with ruffles, and then went around the stone table to scoot next to her. "Didn't think you'd wanted to be left all alone."

"Thanks," she mumbled as she went back to gazing at the stars.

There was a moment of silence before he had plucked up the courage to say something. Hearing Kyoya clear his throat, she looked up at him just as he was adjusting his glasses back on his nose. "I would just like to congratulate you on your performance tonight. It was a huge success, and I'm sure it'll be the talk of the school on Monday." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you." She said sleepily looking down at the table. She folded her hands in her lap as she felt her eyes starting to droop. "Maybe we should get goin', I'm starting to get really tired." She said yawning.

She heard him chuckle as he stood up, held out his arm, and said, "Ok, Why don't I escort you out, since this is your first time in here and you'll probably get lost."

She said, "Thank you," and after putting her purse on her shoulder, and grabbing her shoes, she linked her arm in Kyoya's and let him lead the way out of the incredibly confusing maze.

"Hey," he said looking at her, she turned to her right to meet his gaze. "You really did sing beautifully tonight. That performance was amazing. You were right, it matched the theme beautifully."

She laughed a little and responded after he gave her a puzzled look. "Now do you believe me when I say that Taylor Swift is the best in the world?" She asked with beaming eyes.

He stopped just outside the entrance to look at her. "I do agree that she is very talented in song writing, but I still back up my words from before, you sing a whole lot better than she ever could."

He then tucked a long strand of her hair behind her ear and softly whispered. "I'm sorry for earlier. It was extremely rude of me and most definitely un-gentleman-like. Please forgive me." He said with a small bow.

"Now now, don't go off and make me feel bad," she said making Kyoya look at her in surprise. "If anyone has the right to apologize, it should be me. I should have trusted you more, and definitely should have confided in you. I shouldn't have compared you to HIM! For that," she said bowing really low, "I truly deeply apologize. Furthermore, I should have never said those terrible words to you back in the club room. You've been nothing but generous and kind to me. For that I graciously Thank you! Please except my apology."

She was about to continue, when he lifted her head up and passionately kissed her. Licking her lips and waiting for her approval for entrance, she gave in and parted them as his tongue slid in and his hands tangled in her hair. She responded with a moan, dropping her heels to the ground, and wrapping her arms around his neck. She could have sworn she heard a click and saw a flash of light through her closed eye lids, but at that time she couldn't care. He was kissing her, actually kissing her, no matter how you looked at it, she cared for him, liked him, loved him. And a lot.

Gasping for much needed air, they finally pulled apart. Both breathing very hard, and hearts beating ten times faster than their normal rate. Kyoya leaned his forehead against hers, closed his eyes and smiled. "Don't think this gets you out of helping us clean up." he said with a small chuckle.

She huffed and playfully hit his arm as she bent over to grab her shoes and walked up the stairs toward the school. "Wouldn't have expected any less from the Shadow King," she said out loud, as the train of her medieval dress swooshed in the moon light. She could feel Kyoya's eyes on her, this had been a very interesting evening.

_Sunday Afternoon, May 27__th_

Kyoya's P.O.V.

He was sitting on his couch when he heard a small knock coming from his bathroom door. Looking up from his laptop he watched Chris slowly open and poke her head out, almost as if she was checking to see if anyone else was in there. Kyoya's eyes widen as her long hair was wet and in tangles, and she was only wrapped in a soft pink plush towel.

"Hey Kyoya," she said pushing her baby blue frames up her nose, "I need to ask you a really big favor." She walked in, having her long naked legs look silky skin smooth as they rubbed against each other. "You're brother is still on shift at the hospital, and I can't get a hold of your dad."

"Yes, father went downtown to have lunch with your uncle." he said readjusting his glasses as they started to fog up. Really, what has gotten into him?

"Uncle's here?" She asked curiously.

"Don't worry, it's probably just a social gathering with other business partners, they wouldn't keep you out of the loop if it was important." He then got up and cautiously walked towards her. "So what can I do for you?"

She turned her head to the side as her cheeks turned red. This had been the most skin she's ever shown him. "As I was saying, no one is here to help me with m… my…" She stuttered off. Apparently asking him for help was embarrassing.

"With your wounds?" He asked feeling his own cheeks heat up.

"Yes, your brother said that you also know how to tend to these type of situations. You know with your family in the medical business and all." She finally looked up at him as he glanced down at her bluish-purplish neck.

"I'd be happy to help." He said, glad she was finally trusting him.

They both turned around and headed back towards the bathroom. It had been like this between them since the kiss and fight last night. After they headed towards the clubroom to clean up, they had dodged each other on purpose and barely spoke a word in the limo on the ride home. They had also hurriedly walked to their bedrooms, said a quick goodnight in the hall before unlocking their doors and retiring to their beds without another word. Whether out of embarrassment of the kiss, or anger still over the fight, they both, without knowing it, tossed and turn thinking about the other person in the other room.

"Can you turn around for just a second please?" she asked him, squeezing her towel closer to her chest.

"Of course," he said with a small bow. He turned to face his door, doing everything he could to be a gentleman and not glance at her in the mirror.

"Ok, " she said as he heard her opening and closing drawers. He chanced a glance and saw her in only a pink bra and very short shorts.

She was putting bandages and wraps on the bathroom counter as she continued to search through the drawers that were on her side of the bathroom. "Ointments, ointments, where is that damn ointment!"

But Kyoya wasn't looking at the medical supplies, he was still stuck on her wounds. Her back and stomach had looked like a target practice. Hearing it from his father and seeing the real thing with his own eyes, were two completely different things. It really was something like out of a horror film. Tons of cuts were sewn up with long stitches, they're were holes that looked like she was punctured by something, and cigarette burns that spelled out "MINE" on her back.

"Oh My God!" He was flabbergasted. How could someone do that to another human being.

Chris stopped what she was doing and turned to see his horrified face. "Look I know it's ugly ok,? It'll turn any man off. That was his point in achieving to do this, to make me sloppy second so I'm never loved or wanted ever again. So if you can't handle it and you're that disgusted, than go back to your room. I'll find someone else that doesn't find me soo repulsive."

She turned to run to her room before he could respond, but Kyoya was quicker. Grabbing her arm, he turned Chris around to make her face him. He put his right hand under her chin and lifted her head up. "C-mon Christiana-san, you know I didn't mean it like that! I'm just shocked is all. I just don't understand how someone could do such a thing to another, let alone a beautiful person such as yourself. You are far from ugly, don't let that monster continue to let you think that ok?"

She smiled at him as tears started to leak out of her eyes. "Thank you."

"Your more than welcome," he said pushing up his glasses. "Now let's see about finding that ointment."

Christiana's P.O.V.

She took her glasses off and neatly folded them on the bathroom counter as Kyoya started to apply the cream. His touch was so warm and soft, his fingers lightly brushing up against her skin as he massaged the medicine into her back . She could fell his warmth linger to the last place he had touched, as he moved on to the next wound. "Hey Chris, I'm not trying to be perverted or anything, but I really need to get to these wounds that are by your shoulder blades. Are you ok with me unclasping you're bra? I promise you with everything I have, I wont' touch….."

"It's o.k. Kyoya, I trust you." she said cutting him off and moving the rest of her hair out of the way. She felt him undo her bra as she held the front of it tight to her breast so it wouldn't fall.

"Um…" she heard him barely say. She couldn't see him, but she had a weird feeling that he might be blushing. "What about your chest? Can you do that yourself?"

"Uh, we don't have to worry about that," she said, pulling her bra even closer to her front in embarrassment. "He didn't do anything there."

He then looked at her in the mirror with a puzzled look. "May I ask why? Although I'm happy you were found before he could do that, but he just doesn't seem like one to stop once he gets going." he said while looking at her cuts on the front of her stomach.

"Well," she started, "He said that my boobs were perfect the way they are, and that messing with such perfection would be a shame. So he cut me all around but not once did he go near them." She said dropping her gaze to the floor.

There was silence as he started to put bandages on with medical tape. He really was being gentle, and not once did she wince in pain.

"Um, hey," he said clasping her bra back together. "Did you get any of that raspberry cheesecake that the caterers were suppose to special order for you? I put it in the club refrigerator last night, with your name on it, and a note that said "Don't Touch. And That means you too Hunny-Senpai." She felt him chuckle a little as he started to finish up on the small of her back.

"Yes I did Thank you. Although, I did however let Hunny-Senpai try some," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

She heard him smirk and respond with a. "Figures."

"Well, as another sweets person, I couldn't let him miss out on such a heavenly taste. Especially since they put whip cream on the edges with strawberries on top. At first I thought it would taste weird mixing both raspberry and strawberries together, but the combination was really good." She smiled, remembering the surgery taste. It was to die for. "I also ordered Hunny his own bag of Reeses peanut Butter cups. I wouldn't be surprised if the bag is gone already." She said laughing as he grabbed more bandages off the counter and turned to face her, so he could start to working on her stomach.

"Well then, "he said kneeling on his knees in front of her, "I guess I'll have to start making sure we have some on stock for the club. " He looked up and smiled at her.

"That would be awesome!" she exclaimed looking down at him with her sparkling blue eyes, and smiling back. He started to shake his head and chuckle as he once again started to carefully apply the ointment.

"Hey don't be jealous of us chocoholics." She said crossing her arms. "Sweets to us is like nicotine addiction to smokers. We can't help it."

"Although I understand the analogy, I have to beg to differ on the comparison. Smoking is nasty and bad for you, as where eating too much sugar would be just another thing to add to your sweetness." He then looked up at her and smiled. "To make you that much sweeter, definitely suits you," he said while placing a bandage below her stomach.

She shuddered at his warmth. Having him touch such a low and sensitive spot, made her almost go weak in the knees. Just a bit lower, and he'd be at her pantie-line. She closed her eyes to savor the moment, the phrase, "While you're down there," instantly popped into her mind.

"No, no, no! Bad Chris!" she said to herself, while shaking her head. "Stop thinking like that. You vowed never to let a man to never touch you there again."

But no matter how many times she tried to deny it, his touch made her warm, safe, and erotic all at the same time. In other words, he was making her horny. But the rape had really messed her up bad down there. The doctor said it would be some time before she could have intercourse again, and that the next time she did have sex, it would hurt really bad. The only good news that came out of it was that she would still be able to bare children.

"What's that?" Kyoya asked her, cocking his heads to the side. He pointed at her stomach right above her belly button. The scar looked like a tear, like when you rip clothing and it zigzags.

"Um, that's where my belly button piercing used to be." She said looking at the wall and not meeting his gaze. "He tore it out."

She heard him gasp again. Knowing that, it had probably caused soo much pain. Trying to find a topic to change to, she looked back down at him and smiled, "I was able to take another twelve seconds off of my mile lap today. Rin kept watch as I ran on Ootori property. I had no idea you had your own track. I had just been running around the mansion the last week to practice."

"Well, then you're ahead of me, cause I'm still at my same time." He stood up and put the last bandage on. Pressing his hand delicately, yet firmly under her bust line. He grabbed the ace bandages off the counter, and started to wrap her up, to protect the wounds.

"Thank you Kyoya, very much for this. Really I appreciate it. I know it's a lot of work, but there's nothing I can do about it." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm not so sure about that," he said mischievously at her.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed, "What is the shadow king up to now." But before he could respond, her phone started ringing.

"_Do you love me,_

_Do you wanna be my friend?_

_And if you do, Well then don't be,_

_Afraid to take me by the hand,_

_If you want to,I think this is how love goes,_

_"Check yes or no"_

Kyoya raised his eyebrows up at her as she tried to blindly find her phone on the bathroom counter. "New ring tone already?" He asked reaching for her phone and handing it to her. Then he located her glasses and then put them on for her.

"Well, I thought about what you said about the other song being inappropriate, so I changed it." She said flipping her phone open, "Besides, variety can always be a good thing." She then smiled and answered her phone professionally. "Kuafmann Drilling, This is Christiana speaking, How may I help you?" She felt herself blush again as she could feel Kyoya's hands in her hair, as he began to brush out her tangles for her.

"Hey Chris, It's Liz." She heard her best friend say with such sadness, that it made Chris's heart feel like it would jump out of her chest.

"Lizzie girl what's wrong?" She asked panicked as Kyoya stopped brushing and walked around to face her.

"Umm.. Well.." Lizzie started off uncertain. "I'm calling you from Lance's phone."

"Why?" Chris asked scared. She had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"I don't remember HIM doing so, but I guess right before I passed out, Shane took my phone off the bathroom counter at the bowling alley yesterday."

"WHAT!" Chris screeched.

"I'm soo sorry Chris, I didn't notice till just now. Once I got to the hospital they drugged me so I could get some rest, and I'm just now waking up. The only really good thing is that Lance has stayed by my side the entire time."

"Well Liz, I couldn't just leave you by yourself. What if he tried to attack you again?" Chris heard Lance say.

"I know sweetheart, "Liz said. Chris wondered if she was putting her hand on lance's pimply face. He wasn't the most attractive, but he had a heart of gold, which everyone loved. "But you have to rest at some point."

"As happy as I am for you two, can we please get back to the matter at hand here?" She asked angrily. She knew she said it loud enough so lance could hear her to.

"Sorry," she heard both of them mutter form the other end as she watched Kyoya lean up against the bathroom counter. He was patiently waiting to hear what was going on.

"So, he has your phone? What did you call me with yesterday then when you were in the ambulance?" Chris asked realizing that she must have used someone else's phone.

"Lance let me borrow his, but at the time it hadn't dawned on me then. Lance just ran over kissed me, I blurted out that I needed to call you, and he just handed me his phone. I didn't think anything of it." She could hear lance tell Liz that Chris was important and needed to be informed right away.

"What was in your phone Liz? " Chris asked getting back on topic. "We didn't send each other too many text messages in fear of others finding out, and HE already knows the strange digits from calling my last number. What will he find?"

'Well, there was that pic you sent….."

"OMG!" she shouted, cutting off her best friend "The picture of me and Kyoya!" She looked at the said person with widen eyes and fear in her heart. Kyoya was just as Japanese looking as ever. Surely with that picture alone and her new number in Liz's phone, Shane would figure it out. And probably very soon.

"Just try to stay calm ok?" She heard Lance say.

"Yeah! You can always hurry up and change your number. If anything else new happens, you'll be the first to know. I already called the phone company so they could turn mine off." Liz said, while Chris could hear her pushing buttons and adjusting her hospital bed.

"That's not going to stop him!" she shrieked, running into her bedroom. She heard Kyoya quietly follow behind her.

"Can I talk to her for a second?" Kyoya asked from her bedside table, holding out his hand. She sat cross-legged on her bed as she handed the phone to him.

"Hello Miss Elizabeth-San, this is Kyoya Ootori speaking. Is his face book set to private?" She heard him ask Lizzie. "Alright, so if Lance-sama doesn't mind, could you please keep an eye on HIS page for us. Any new posts or check-in's must be reported to us immediately. I promise to compensate you for your troubles and for you're phone bills as well. This was your long distance doesn't rack up your minuets." He then said a polite thank you and farewell as he handed the phone back to Chris.

"Damn Chris! He's polite, a complete gentleman, and handsome. You better not let him go!" Her best friend said as a males voice can be heard in the back ground.

"Sister-friend I have to go. They're checking my vitals again, and the doc just showed up." Liz said as a man's voice telling her that cell phones were not aloud exclaimed. "I guess he's here to do one more check-up before he releases me. Please stay safe my dear friend, I love you."

"Love you too Lizzie girl, stay in touch." And with that they said their good-byes. "Kyoya?" she said turning to him scared. "HIS page is set to private like mine. You're not going to be able to view his profile."

"That is true Miss Christiana-san, but your friend Lance can. He is on his friends list. So this Lance will be able to update us on his whereabouts and latest posts." She watched him push up his glasses as he walked back to the bathroom to get her hair brush.

"How long do you think till he figures it out? He has a picture of us! Knows what you look like! You have to be careful Kyoya! To him, in that photo, you're taking his girl away! He'll come after you too!"

He finished combing out her knots and then gently placed Chris's brush on her nightstand, before kneeling in front of her, and taking her hands into his. "I promise you, I will do everything in my power to protect you. Whether that includes adding more protection, or having me escort and be by your sides at all times. I'm sorry for the horrible things I have said, but I promise, you're very important to me,very important to the host club. We won't let anything happen to you ok?" He wiped away a couple of her tears that had streaked down her cheeks, and then kissed her forehead.

"Ok," she whispered back. She was too chocked up to say anything else.

"Good! Now how about we go and get you a new cell phone? Besides, that flipped one my father gave you is pretty ancient and very old fashion," He said pointing at the old silver 90's style Nokia.

She got up, walked to her closet and found a pair of jeans and a baby blue top. "What do you suggest I get then? I had an Iphone 3gs back in the states, but it was beginning to become too slow and unreliable when the 4 came out."

"Well I have a Samsung Galaxy, and it works great for me. Especially for people who have businesses and need the organization and work apps." Kyoya said grabbing her a pair of sock and tennis shoes.

"Those are neat, but their too big for me. Maybe the latest Iphone model will work. You know, since I know how to operate it already and all." She said tying up her shoe laces.

"Whichever you think will work for you Chris," he said grabbing his phone to call his driver Yuko and then offering his arm to her.

After spending two long unnecessary hours at the phone store, they roamed around the mall arm in arm, laughing and joking about Tamaki and his crazy antics. Kyoya informed her on the stupid stuff the host club had gotten themselves into in the previous years. It was the most she had ever heard Kyoya talk, as he let his guard down and showed Chris his true self and emotions.

After a very late lunch/early dinner, they headed back to the mansion in a better mood and very happy to be in each others company. They walked in and was greeted by a loud German voice. "Uncle?" she asked aloud as she turned to Kyoya with a puzzle look. Then a smile replaced it as Kyoya followed her to the foyer where sounds of china could be heard clinking against each other. She walked in and saw her Uncle talking to an an older looking version of Kyoya.

"Sweet Pea!" The big man exclaimed as he got up and pulled his niece into a bear hug. "How are you Chris? Have you found any happiness yet?"

"Hey Uncle Dierk!" She chuckled hugging him back. "Not yet, but I'm trying." she whispered back.

"As long as you're trying, Don't let HIM take you down anymore ok?" He said with a single tear leaking.

"Ok," she responded with a smile. She had had such a great afternoon with Kyoya that she didn't want this topic to ruin the good mood she was in.

"Ah Christiana-san," the stranger said as he stood and bowed. "I am Kyo-chan's older brother Akito Ootori. I watched you play the piano and sing the other day. You have amazing talent," he said lifting his head up and smiling.

Akito, right the second son, Chris reminded herself not to get on this guys bad side. "That is a very kind compliment, thank you," she said bowing back. Then just for the hell of it, she walked over and gave him an American handshake. "Very nice to meet you."

Smiling, he responded, "Like-wise."

"It is very nice to see you all, but I really must retire to my studies. Uncle, how long are you here for?" Chris asked now turning to him.

"Only till Tuesday sweetheart. I've been tryin' to get us some employees to start our new branch overseas. You'll be shocked how many military workers I found who are knowledgeable in this field from drilling out on the sea."

"Yes," Yoshio said, refilling his tea cup. " The mergers of our companies is coming along quite nicely." Chris wondered if that was what their lunch meeting earlier was about.

"Go tend to your studies my dear niece. Us big boys can survive on our own." Her uncle said chuckling while looking at Akito and Yoshio.

"As long as you promise to have dinner with me tomorrow night before u leave Tuesday." She said giving him a warning look.

"We already have a dinner planned out for tomorrow evening, to officially welcome you and your Uncle's Company with Ootori medical." Yoshio said cutting in before her Uncle could reply. "Some other business associates will be here as well, so I want you all to be dressed and on your best behavior." he continued while looking at Dierk.

"What? You mean me?" Deirk playfully asked shocked. "I'm always on my best behavior."

"Yea right," Chris and Mr. Ootori said in unison.

This little comment shocked both Akito and Kyoya as their father smiled at the big man playfully.

"Alright alright I'll be there in a tux and all," he said laughing.

"And no Cowboy hat or boots either," Yoshio said pointing at both Deirk and Chris.

"Aww no fun," the two said together.

This made the three laugh as Akito and Kyoya again looked at them in surprised. As if they were left out on some kind of inside joke.

After hugging her Uncle and bidding the others good night, Chris went to Kyoya's room so he could tutor her in Japanese history and art. They both got their uniforms ready for school and then both washed their faces and brushed their teeth in their his and her sinks. After a hug, and Chris surprising Kyoya with a small kiss on the lips, they both called it a night, again tossing and turning, thinking about each other and the turn of events the following days would probably bring them.


	14. 14

Chapter 14

_~Monday Morning, May 28__th_

Christiana's P.O.V

"Alright class settle down," The Sensie said as she walked into the classroom. "The bell has rung and Homeroom has started."

The students rushed to their seats, and Chris noticed Kioshi hop off his desk to sit down as she sat in hers behind him. Kyoya gave her a smile as he took his seat as well. Her heart thumped loudly as she smiled back.

"Now, If our Class Representative and Vise Representative will please come forward as there is important matters to discuss." Chris watched Kyoya and Ayame make their way towards the head of the classroom.

"Kyoya's Class representative?" She asked herself as she watched them turn to face the small on-looking crowd of students. Ayame looked like she was about to die as her shyness came out. She pushed her glasses up as her cheeks started to flush red.

"As you may very well know, next Thursday and Friday is our "Summer Field Day Events." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up as well and opening his black book. "Most of your parents and the school's Alumni will be in attendance. To offer the best entertainment, each grade has been asked to come up with some sort of activity to welcome the attendees and guests. This is so they are not found bored out of their minds during the two day event." That little joke got a couple of giggles from his fan girls, including Miss red head who was beaming at him from the front row.

"The winning class, " Ayame said finally speaking up, 'Get's to go to a theme park on the next class trip. This includes water park and roller coasters! I know we can win! Let's do our best!" she exclaimed with a cute smile as the shyness began to fade.

Chatter started among the students as each of them were trying to come up with a theme. "Any Ideas?" Kyoya asked while writing in his book.

"We should do a Scavenger Hunt!" Tamaki screeched into Chris's ear. Sometimes having him sit behind her was a nuisance.

"What a wonderful idea Tamaki! You're so smart!" one of the girls squealed.

"As lovely as an idea that is, " Kyoya started not looking up from his book, "The second years are already doing something similar."

"Aww!" some of them said.

"What about a café?" Hanae said. "The girls could be the hostesses in French maid costumes with fish net stockings, as the males are the waiters in only slacks and button vests, no dress shirts."

She smiled at her own idea while others nodded their head in agreements.

"What about a carnival?" Chris said aloud not meaning for it to leave her lips. Everyone turned to look at her as her cheeks started to heat up.

"What do you mean?" Kioshi's golden hue eyes asked in curiosity.

"I mean a carnival." She said more confidentially while sitting up tall. "It only seems fitting since the prize is for an amusement park. Normally at those things there are game like arcades and carnival commoner play. We'll give out tickets if they win a game, which they can in return, turn in for prizes. The prizes will contain of stuff animals or envelopes with different certificates in them. They could hold anywhere from a free homework pass, to getting to ditch an entire day to go Karaoke or something." She finished shrugging her shoulders. She kind of just rattled on off a whim. She really hadn't thought passed carnival, till the idea came more plausible as she spoke.

"Wow Chris! That's sounds wonderful!" Tamaki exclaimed, again a little to close to her ears.

"Why yes, I agree" Kyoya said, closing his book. "Actually, I think that is a wonderful idea too. All those in favor?" he asked raising his own hand.

Majority of the class raised their hands high in the air as Hanae whisked out of her seat, "Now hold on just a second!" She exclaimed stopping everyone in their tracks. "She hasn't been here that long, her opinion and ideas shouldn't matter. My Café idea is more practical and people attracting!"

"Well actually Hanae-sama," Chris said treating her like a business associate just as Kyoya does. "Mine is way more attracting because it's family oriented and not a booty-licious attraction." Chris could see her face turn in anger. "However," she started before Hanae could insult her, " A café idea is not all that bad. The guests will be hungry, thirsty, and tired from being in the heat for two days. I believe adding the café to our carnival would be a smart move and bring in more revenue."

This shocked everyone, Kyoya included, but not near as much as it shocked Hanae. Her mouth dropped and so did her hard expression.

"So it's settled then," The teacher chimed in. "We'll do both. Christiana-san, I'm going to put you in charge of the carnival events and,"

"No wait!" Chris exclaimed trying to interrupt and tell her Sensie that that's not what she had in mind at all.

"And Hanae-san, you'll be in charge of the Café." The teacher continued ignoring Chris's refusal and attempt to turn the idea down. "I'll put you ALL in groups and for the rest of the morning till Lunch, so you can come up with ideas for the booths and café menu. I expect a full report, in detail, on my desk." She then walked over to the board and put Chris's and Hanae's names on it. "Class please come up here and write your name under the group you would like to assist. Class representatives, it is your jobs to make sure all goes smoothly." With that she left the class to their own accord.

"So, we don't have Morning classes?" She asked bewildered still in her seat, as a line started to form by the white board.

"No, they want us to work on this. But the good news is, our performance is part of our grade," Kioshi said while standing up to head for the line, "And I'd rather work on something like this with you, than over a stupid test any day." He then winked and joined the long line of students waiting to write their name.

"Just because you defended me and was able to get the café in there as well, does NOT mean we're friends!" Hanae said leaning down to Chris's eye level. She still sat tall in her desk. Chris narrowed her eyes at the red headed slut, "We're enemies, don't even think about joining my alliance." Hanae spat and then walked away, but not before dumping all of Chris's books on the floor.

Chris was about to pick them up, when a black raven haired boy beat her to it. "Don't let her get to you, she's just mad cause you're carnival idea was so much more fun and idealistic." He stacked her books and gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks," she said reaching for her black planner. Their heads bumped as Kyoya had tried to reach for it too. A picture of a younger version of herself and Shane fell onto the floor. Chris looked at it in horror. "Oh No!"

"Don't worry," he said tucking it back in her book. "I've already seen it."

"Oh right," she said remembering their fight Saturday night. "From invading my privacy."

"Yeah," he said scratching the back of his head and feeling awkward.

"Kyoya, I need you!" He turned to see Hanae's angry eyes on him.

"And the beast is released." Chris whispered giving Hanae an evil look.

Kyoya chuckled, "Go gather your troops, I'll join you in a few."

She stuck her tongue out at him and headed towards the back of the room where a big circle of students had already gathered. She heavily sighed, "This is going to be a long morning."

Kyoya's P.O.V.

_~Monday Afternoon, The Host Club Is Open For Business~_

"Hey Chris, I need more tea over here," The twins called out to her.

"Sorry, Christi-Chan, but Mori and I need more cake." Hunny exclaimed happily but apologetically.

"Chris!" Tamaki exclaimed, "My guests need more cookies."

"Sorry Chris, can you please make more coffee!"

Kyoya watched her as she jumped back and fourth between all the hosts and guests while she was hurriedly tried to fill all their orders and needs. She was quick and good. Always had everything right, and never once made a mistake. She could be a waitress in a commoners life and would probably make really good tips.

"My my Kyoya-san, you're new lap dog sure is doing quite well. Tell me again why you have her as your pet." Hanae said while sipping her tea. Her new friend, Lihn giggled beside her.

"My father just told me that she was to work for the club. I was given no further instruction. So, as it seems, having her as our personal assistant, making her serve us, and order her around, only seemed fitting." He said with a smirk on his face. He knew he was lying, he didn't feel that way at all, but Chris had come up with this idea on her own.

"To be able to face the crazy fan-girls, let's make it appear as if I'm your servant, personal maid slash assistant," she had presented to him before Club hours started.

"Well, a lap dog must learn to do new tricks. Nice work Kyoya," Hanae said with laughing eyes.

"If you two will excuse me, " Lihn said standing politely and bowing, "But it is my turn to spend time with Tama-san. Good day." And with that she left. Kyoya had a feeling that Lihn did not like Hanae's previous statement.

"Let's see how well you've trained her shall we?" Hanae said with a hint of evil in her eyes. Kyoya watched her raise her head as she started to snap her fingers. "Oh Dog, lap dog, I mean, assistant, Over here please!" She said grinning widely.

Chris turned and raised her right eyebrow as she slowly approached. She crossed her arms around her chest as she plastered a fake smile on her face, "Why yes your highness! What can I do for you and you're Royal Arse today?"

Kyoya had to snort back a chuckle when Hanae looked at him sternly.

"I was just wondering what new tricks in bed you have learned with Kioshi. You slept with him on Saturday night didn't you?" She asked really loudly so the rest of the room could hear her.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look in Kyoya's direction. All stares and glances were shot at Chris. "Oh no my dear Auntie! Please tell me that that isn't true?" Tamaki screeched running to Chris and engulfing her in a hug.

Chris started to gasp in pain. "Tamaki my back! Stop it!" Kyoya noticed tears well in her eyes when Tamaki finally let her go.

"OMG! Chris! I'm soo sorry!" He screeched, making everyone forget about Hanae's comment. She started to pant as she was gasping for air.

"What's wrong with your back?" Hanae spatted loudly, again making everyone turn to them.

"None of your God damn business you skank! And no I did NOT sleep with Kioshi-san nor will I ever! Get your facts strait first you bitch before you start running your mouth!" She then turned and headed for the changing rooms as more tears leaked out.

"Tamaki you idiot!" Kyoya spat, as he shut his lap top and started for the changing room.

"Kyoya I'm so sorry, I forgot!" Tamaki was about to run after them when Hanae reached for his arm. Kyoya turned to see Tamaki's eyes widen in fear.

"You forgot what Tama-san?" she asked angrily. "Tell me what's going on right now! As a honorary member and V.I.P guest, I have a right to know why that Bitch has you all wrapped around her little finger!"

"Uh..Uh.." Tamaki started to stutter. Kyoya knew that he didn't know all the details, and so he couldn't share with Hanae-Sama even if he wanted to.

"Ok that's enough!" Kyoya shouted, as he watched Huarhi excuse herself from her guests and go to the changing rooms. "Club hours are now officially closed, please find your own way out!" He could see the fear in everyone's eyes as Shadow king/Demon Lord came out. Even the other hosts members cowered in fear.

He then turned on his heal and entered the fitting rooms.

Christiana's P.O.V.

"Chris!" She heard Huarhi's sweet voice call out. "Are you ok?"

Chris was coward down on the floor in the very corner of the last changing room. She could hear Haurhi's voice come closer from behind the red velvet curtain. " I'm sorry Tamaki is such an idiot," she said slowly pulling the curtain aside. "I don't think he knows."

"He somewhat knows. But that's not really what's hurting me the most. I try my best to defend myself, and yet her words always hurt so bad. I just don't want to be hated you know?" Chris let a couple tears fall to the ground as she hugged herself on the floor even tighter. Hanae's assumption being pointed out like that in front of everyone was heartbreaking. She knew by this time tomorrow, rumors about her and Kioshi will have spread like wild fire.

"She did that cause she's jealous." Haurhi said, bringing Chris back down to planet earth. "You are getting closer and closer each and every day to Kyoya-Senpai and she's jealous of it. By publicly humiliating you,…"

"Bullying is more like it," Chris said cutting off her good friend.

"As I was saying, ' Haurhi said almost irritated, it made Chris smile. "She thinks by starting this rumor, It'll hurt Kyoya's feelings and make him not want you anymore."

"Yea, but she has no idea that I'm living with him! That I was with him all Saturday night. She doesn't know Kyoya at all if she really thinks that he would believe such a rumor and lie."

"True," Haurhi said smiling, "I guess you do have the advantage."

They were both laughing when Kyoya frantically ran in. "Are you ok?" he asked worried and rushing over to her.

"Yes I'm fine, my pride was hurt more than anything else." she said looking down at the floor.

"Don't let it get to you. I've never believed anything she has said." He tuck a piece of loose hair behind her ear as he kneeled down next to her. She looked up at him and smiled.

Chris could see Haurhi from the corner of her eyes. A sly smirk forming at her lips.

"Omg Chris!" she heard Tamaki screech. There were hurried foot steps as the rest of the Host club joined them. "Are you ok? Please forgive me! I feel terrible!" Chris saw Demon Lord Kyoya give him an ugly look.

"Can someone tell us what's going on please?" Hikaru asked at the fitting room entrance.

"Yeah! We feel like you all are hiding something very important from us." Kaoru finished with a frown.

"What happened?" Mori asked shocking them all.

"Yeah Christi-Chan, What's wrong with your back?" Hunny was almost to tears as he clench Usa-Chan tightly to his chest.

Chris looked up at Kyoya with pleading eyes. "They're not like HIM Chris. They are your friends, we all are. I promise you, they'll understand."

Chris looked up at the puzzled group as concern washed over most of their faces. She sighed as she made her decision.

"Kyoya?" She asked, in barely a whisper. "Can you please go lock the club and fitting room doors? Just in case?" He nodded and hurriedly headed out of the room.

"Huarhi, will you please help me?" she asked the small brunette girl with tears in her eyes.

"Of course," she responded while helping Chris up off the floor.

"I'm not completely ready to show you everything, but you should at least get an idea on why I cannot be touched at this time." She started to unbutton her brown uniform top as all the boys watched her in horror.

"Wait!" Tamaki screeched, making Chris halt. He covered his eyes with his hands. "If this entails you getting undressed in front of us, then as a gentleman I don't want any part of it!" He tried to turn around and exit the fitting room.

"No!" Kyoya said entering and pulling his best friend back into the darken room. "You guys have to see this to understand!"

Chris continued to undress as she explained to them why she always nervous around boys. "We were high school sweethearts! I loved him with ALL my heart, and I thought he loved me. For four years I let him use me, abuse me, humiliate me, walk all over me. He was the puppet master pulling the strings and I was his puppeteer. Because of his mental and physical abuse, I have endured pure torture and hell." She let her school top fall to the ground as her wraps and lacy blue bra showed. Tears could be seen in Hurhi's and Chris's eyes, as well as Tamaki's. The other Hosts were just staring at her in shock, as her whole torso was covered in wraps.

"I'm not brave enough, nor am I strong enough right now to show you my wounds. But please believe me when I say that even doing this is a big step. I've only known ya'll for a little over a week now, and yet I feel like I can trust ya with my life."

She then went to the group of boys and showed them her wrists and ankles. "He's still free, and could arrive at any minuet! I know this is selfish of me to ask, but please protect me, take care of me! I know it's too much to ask from someone you barely know, but I don't want to lose y'all." She started to really cry then, dropping to the floor and letting ALL her tears and emotions out, everything she felt since Lizzie getting hurt. All of it came out while the Host Club stood there and witnessed her pain.

"Christi-Chan?" Hunny said putting his hand under her chin. He lifted her head up so she could meet his blue eyes. "From the moment I met you, Usa-Chan and I knew you were someone special. Someone to watch out for. I promise you with everything I have, I WILL protect my new friend. You're part of our family now, we won't let anything happen to you ok?" He kissed her cheek and then smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I'll kill him," she heard Mori say. All the Host members turn to look at the tall dark silent boy with shock. "No beautiful lass should ever be treated that way, especially you, our beautiful American Princess. I promise you too," he said with sternness in his eyes, "I'll protect you, no matter the cost."

"I really am sorry," Tamaki said, now also kneeling down on his knees. "This idiot just doesn't think sometimes." he said flashing his host smile.

"Sometimes?" Kaoru asked.

"You mean all the time, right boss?" Hikaru finished. Both twins had mischievous looks on their faces.

"Shut up you shady twins! I wasn't talking to you!" Chris smiled as the warmth of her new family filled her.

"Hey Chris," Haurhi said handing her back her uniform top. "Thank you for trusting us. I know it's not easy. But we really do care for you, just come to us whenever you need to alright?" she said with her own smile.

"O.k." Kyoya walked over and helped her put her uniform back on.

"Just how close are you two?" The twins asked in unison with evil looking grins.

"Oh shut up," Chris and Kyoya said at the same time.

"Hey Christi-Chan?" Hunny-Senpai asked her as she buttoned the last button to her uniform. "Want to go have some cake with me? We have chocolate syrup." he said with a big smile.

"Is there ice cream?" she asked excitedly.

"Well of course!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Yay!" she shouted in a Hunny-like voice as he lead the way. The rest of them followed slowly behind, still shocked at the news that was just broken to them by their new American friend.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

He could not believe, that someone so sweet and precious as Christiana could have been in that much pain. Have that kind of past. He looked over at Kaoru as they were riding in their Limo on their way home. He had been surprisingly quiet since they learned the terrible fate of their dear friend. He wanted to speak up, but Kaoru had that serious look on his face. He'd been with Kaoru on all their rides home, never had he been so quiet, so focus.

Although Hikaru still loved Huarhi, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the American. No one that sweet, that special, should be tortured like that. She said that this guy might be coming after her and soon. Although, they barely knew her, it was their duty as hosts, to make every girl happy. If protecting her from her past, and showing her happiness in the future was what their goal was suppose to be as a host, then that's exactly what he would do.

"We need to protect her no matter the cost," Kaoru said from his left, gazing out the tinted window still in thought, "She needs support, she needs loved," he then turned to Hikaru with a smile on his face, "Let's give it to her. Show her that there are real men out there who are loving and caring, and that life is still full of happiness."

Hikaru smiled and nodded in response as they stopped in front of their Victorian Home. It might be hard work, but they were willing to try.

Mori's P.O.V.

"Want some cake?" Hunny asked happily.

Mori didn't respond. He just continued to stare out of their tinted windows. He was being even more silent than normal. He was still in shock. Those chain marks, the burns, the wraps. He knew he had felt something weird when he danced with her at the ball during her performance on Saturday. But he had just brushed it off as an American fashion, thinking maybe it was a bigger bra or longer undershirt. He knew the Americans were known for their sexy lingerie's and different styles. Most came from that store called "Victoria's Secret." At the time he had blushed a little thinking about her modeling on a runway with angel wings as the "Victoria Secret" models did on T.V. But now he just felt sick to his stomach.

He knew he was starting to have feelings for her, but making his feelings known would be a mistake. He knew Kyoya felt for her as well, and Mori could see that same desire in Chris's eyes. Confessing would do him no good, it would just result in rejection and heartache. Besides, he had Mitsikuni to look after. Anything else was a distraction.

Still, he had to protect her no matter what. She was a friend in need. If this asshole of hers showed up to pick a fight? No matter if he was at the dorms, class, or what not, Mori will be there.

"Are you ok Takashi?" He heard Hunny ask with concern.

"Ay" he replied barely audible.

"I know it's hard, you care for her, we all do." He felt Hunny put his small hand on Mori's shoulder, "All we can do now is try our best to protect her."

He could feel Hunny's bubbly confidence warm him. He nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Hunny said as they pulled up to his mansion, "Let's get ready for this dinner."

Mori sighed and followed his cousin out of their long stretched Limo, "This year will definitely be interesting."


	15. 15

**Hey y'all! I hope ur having a lovely week soo far! Ur reviews once again have been super awesome! First of all, I made a HUGE goof! In the previous chapters Chris is constantly having to correct everyone on her name, but it's an extra A not and I in her name. Ty to Miki for pointing it out for me. It has been fixed. Second, I will be going on vacation starting this weekend, so i won't be able to update till next week. I surely will try to get another chapter up in before I leave though. This is a short chapter, but I think y'all will like it. Keep the amazing comments coming, Hugz from Texas**

Chapter 15

Christiana's P.O.V.

_~Monday Night, Welcoming Dinner At The Ootori's~_

"Here," Chris said handing Kyoya the Ace-Bandages off the bathroom counter. He wrapped her slowly as she turned in circles. After putting the clips on the wraps, he handed her the black cocktail dress that his sister Fuyumi helped her pick out . Then Kyoya moved her hair to the side so he could zip the back of her dress up. She then took her turn to helped him with his tie.

"This is becoming a ritual for us," he said chuckling while they handed each other their shoes. He sat at the end of the Jacuzzi size tub as she sat on the closed toilet seat.

"Which part?" she asked putting on her black opened toed heels. "The part where we dress each other, or the part where we're always late?" She smiled at him as she stood and grabbed her black shall off the door where it was hanging.

"Both," he said while putting on his suit jacket. She smirked as there was a small knock on Kyoya's side of the bathroom door.

"Hey," his sister Fuyumi said entering with a smile. "Father wants you downstairs as soon as possible." She then turned to look at Chris. "I think your Uncle is about to drive him crazy! I don't think he'll be able to handle him much longer."

Chris chuckled a little as she followed the two Ootori siblings out of Kyoya's room. "Not many can," she responded as she watched Kyoya lock his bedroom door.

"So is this the big annual dinner you were telling me about?" She asked as Kyoya was helping her wrap her shawl off her shoulders. She chanced a sideways glance at Fuyumi and saw her smile happily.

"Well, she does care for Kyoya, wanting his true happiness is only natural." Chris said to herself, hoping Fuyumi was ok with Chris being the one that was bringing him the happiness.

"No," Kyoya said offering his arm to both Chris and Fuyumi as he started to escort the two girls down the hall towards supper. "This is more like a welcoming dinner for you and your Uncle. Kind of like letting the other associates know how important your company is by being in dealings with Ootori medical."

"You make it sound like we're drug dealers," she said as they stopped at the top of the spiraling stair cases. Chris looked down at the crowd of guests, her face turned sour when a certain red head snot stood out. "OMG Kyoya!" she screeched trying to hide behind his back. "What is SHE doing here?"

"I have no idea," he said bewildered when he saw who she was talking about.

"That's just Miss Hanae Choi," Fuyumi said confused, "What's the big deal?"

"She sort of has this obsession with me," Kyoya said looking at the said girl in disgust. "And she refuses to leave Miss Christiana-san alone. Whether out of jealousy or anger of her status, she keeps bullying and trying to publicly humiliate her."

"Kyoya?" Chris said now fully behind him. "If she sees you escorting me down the stairs from where you're bedroom is, she's going to be suspicious and really pissed."

"She doesn't know you live here?" Fuyumi asked looking from the terrified Chris and down at the laughing Hanae.

"No," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses, "and because of safety reasons, we'd like to keep it that way. The less people that know she's here, the better."

"Well, I'm glad you said something or I would have blurted it out. You better hope brothers have kept their mouths shut as well." She then smoothed at her dress and pushed Kyoya forward, leaving Chris opened for target shooting.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya turned to her in anger.

"Go little brother, it's better if she just comes down with another girl. That way I can just say I invited her up with me." She smiled at them as if this was the most obvious solution.

"Alright, see you two down there." And with that he took his leave.

"You like him don't you?" Fuyumi asked her as she watched Chris smile at the back of Kyoya's head.

"Well if I deny it, you probably won't believe me, so yes I do." She said bluntly shocking Fuyumi.

"Well, If it means anything, I think he likes you too." Fuyumi said smiling back and starting to walk down the spiral steps with Chris.

"Although I find that a little hard to believe, a part of me really hopes you're right," Chris said stopping in the middle of the stairs and turning to her head sideways blushing.

Fuyumi just chuckled and handed Chris her arm. "Ready for dinner my dear?" She jokingly said in an English accent.

Chris couldn't help but laugh. The file her Uncle gave her was right, Fuyumi was fun and easy to get along with. "Well, of course my darling." She said in her own accent and linked her arm into hers. They then proceeded to descend down the rest of the stairs.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

"My my Kyo-san, you are looking rather handsome this evening, is the suit from "Shenzhen?" She asked pressing her body up against his.

"Yes, yes it is. You have a very good eye. May I acquire on you're gorgeous dress as well. Marc Jacobs is the designer is he not?" he said with eye brows raised in question. He knew he was right, but keeping her distracted with ridiculous conversation was better than having a scene cause by her and Chris.

"Yes that's tr…." she cut off as she looked up and saw Chris being escorted down the last step by his sister. "What was she doing up there? If she was up in your room than I should get a tour too."

"Oh no Hanae-sama, it's nothing like that. Fuyumi just invited her up to give her a dress for tonight. Nothing else." he said fixing his bow tie and pushing up his glasses. He must be nervous, he was fidgeting.

"Oh! So she's so poor that she has to borrow dresses and wear hand-me-downs? Makes sense now. Her expensive suits she wears must be a bargain at the second hand stores." Hanae laughed at her own joke.

"On the contraire Miss Hanae, she actually owns her own company!" Kyoya said as it was common knowledge. "Geeze really, for a rival and enemy you really don't know much about her at all do you?" he said with a sly smirk.

"What, and you do?" She asked letting him go and putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course, It's my business to know about everyone."

"Well, then it must be a small shabby business if she's having to borrow a dress from your sister."

But before Kyoya could respond, the dinner bell rang and a servant came in the foyer, cleared his throat, and bowed lowly with his hand pointed in the direction of the dinning room. "Dinner is served."

_~A Few Minuets later~_

Dinner started out very social and manner-like. All conversations were professional and business associated. Even Takami and the Twins were on their best behavior. He kept his ears opened and ignored Hanae as he listened to Chris discuss her views on why she turned down the opportunity to pump oil on school grounds. Her Uncle's big laugh could be heard at the other end of the table, where most of the young teens sat. Uncle Dierk looked at Chris questionly when the salads came out first, trying to ask her discretely which fork was suppose to be used. Kyoya chuckled when Chris shrugged her shoulders in a "I don't know" look.

"That is quite an interesting insight Christiana-sama," Kyoya heard one of the older gentlemen say. "Good for you for standing up for what you believe in. I don't think any of us would have seen it that way."

"Yeah, cause most y'all would have just thought 'bout money right Am i right? y'all know I am!" Dierk said chuckling.

A couple of the guests gave him a stern look while Chris looked at him wide eyes and a shocked expression. She shook her head at him as if saying, "No good Uncle, not the time nor place for those kind of jokes. "Dierk just lifted his hands back up in response as if saying, "What did I do?"

"I just do not see why we would ruin such a beautiful land mark. Most of you went to Ouran, would you really want to see you're gorgeous school turned into an oil land field? Digging into it's beautiful landscape just seems wrong." She wiped her mouth delicately with the black cloth napkin, and then replaced it back into her lap.

"Well said my dear," The Chairman said while lifting his wine glass to her. " Not only did you save my school, but you saved me a lot of time and effort I would have had to use to fight the cause." He then smiled at her.

"It's my pleasure Chairman." she said with a small bow of her head.

"Tell me, Miss Christitana-sama," a red head lady in her forty's said. All heads turned towards the said woman. "Don't you find it un-lady like to be bossing and ordering around a bunch of grown men. You are only 17! A woman's job is to stay by her man and do as he says. How do you expect to find a husband with your thoughts and lack of mannerism? You're Uncle surely should be the one here to take over till arrangements of sorts can be made."

"Now now Miss Choi," Kyoya heard his father say, "This is her company and her life, it is not our place…"

"Yea, that's right," Dierk said cutting Mr. Ootori off. "No one has the right to look down or dictate how my niece runs things. She's smart and way adult like beyond her years. No one knows this field better than her."

"But truly you don't believe that." Mrs. Choi said now looking at Dierk. "She's just a kid."

"Now you look here," her Uncle said starting to get upset.

"It's alright Uncle, everyone is entitled to their own opinion." she said lifting up her head to stop Dierk from going further. "Even someone as snobby as you," Chris said looking at the red head woman sitting across from her.

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?"

"I am my own person with my own feelings and my own thoughts. How do you expect me to utilize my full potential by becoming some housewife and waving and bowing next to some cheesy man who would probably run the company into the ground without my expertise? I am not that kind of person, nor will I ever be. I most certaintanly will not allow such an abomination."

"Then you do not belong in this society or even more so at this dinner." Mrs. Choi said, starting to get angry. Her husband was sitting next to her trying to calm her down. Kyoya glanced down the table at Hanae, she had the same ugly expression on her face.

"I might not know which fork is for the salad or how to use chopsticks, but I do know that I am smart and not near as evil or contradicting as you." Chris threw her napkin down on her plate and shocked everyone by standing up from her chair. "You sit there and spat out all these rules and regulations on how to be a lady, on how to please everyone and be polite to other people, but yet you are not following the guidelines yourself. You're husband is sitting next to you, supporting you, asking you to stop, and yet here you are insulting me in front of everyone. Maybe you're the one who doesn't know your place. Do us a favor Mrs. Choi, don't use big words that you yourself do not understand!"

With that, she scooted her chair back, making the sound of scraping on the tile floor, and exited out the back doors into the Ootori garden. Most of the guests sat there stun as they watched Dierk excuse himself and exit through the same glass doors. He shot the red headed lady a nasty look before closing the doors.

"Ok, I believe our pallets are plenty cleared, Kyoya, will you and your host friends please escort the younger guests into the music room while us adults continue on with our cigars and brandy?" His father was trying to keep a smile and professional façade up while he was doing his best to diffuse the problem.

"Of course sir," Kyoya said as the rest of the host club members stood to take their leave with the others.

"Ladies, you are more than welcome to join the young adults or have a walk in our green house. You'll find a tea tray already set up near the gazebo." Yoshio than escorted the gentleman to the back den, while the ladies headed out to the path of roses.

Kyoya was shocked at Chris's sudden out burst. She had really out done herself this time. But what shocked Kyoya more than anything was his father. Yoshio didn't say anything, didn't do a single anything. He didn't irrupt, didn't rudely tell Chris that she was out of line. He didn't scowled her at all. He just sat there and watch the American stand up for her rights and beliefs. What was going on here? Was Dierks words actually becoming true? Kyoya remebered the words he read in Chris's book.

_"Maybe Yoshio will see your big heart and will put this game he has his sons playing to a rest."_

Well if that was true, if that's what was really going on here, then this sweet American princess was defrosting ALL of the Ootori's frozen hearts. That task in itself, was near impossible to achieve.

He followed the rest of the hosts and other Ouran students into the Ootori music room on the second floor. Kyoya was still in concern and worrisome of Chris when beautiful music notes started playing from the piano. Tamaki had gotten them all to forget about the little scene down stairs and made them calm down as his fingers skillfully glided over the piano keys.

Dierk's P.O.V.

He searched the confusing gardens till he heard sobs and sniffling. After turning to his left and passing through hedges that had been shaped into stallions, he strided through the clearing and found hills of grass. He found Chris laying on her back under the shade of a big oak tree. He plopped his heavy body down on the base of the trunk, while he brought his fat legs up, and rested his head on his knees. He let out a deep sigh as she finished her silent cry.

"They hate me now," she said through embarrassed tears. She covered her hand with her face as the setting sun started to glow orange on her beautiful body.

"I don't care if they do. You had every right to stand up for yourself. There was no reason for that tramp to talk to you like that. Don't worry bout it Chris, you did the right thing." He patted her head and gave her a big smile.

"So basically what your saying is good thing I saved your ass before you let one rip in front of all those rich people." She started to chuckle. If someone had just now walked in on their conversation, they would have thought ill of it as images of big farts came through their minds.

"Now come on," Dierk said laughing at her bad joke, "I'm not that bad."

"Uncle, you tried to eat a grape with a chop stick, and then when it fell on the ground, you tripped over 4 servants trying to bend over to pick it up." she said now sitting up next to him, "Yeah, your not bad at all." They both laughed as they looked out onto the horizon.

Christiana's P.O.V.

They watched the sunset for a while in silence before her Uncle cleared his voice. "If you don't feel comfortable here, then I can find other means for your living situation. You are more than capable enough to afford your own place and servants. I knew it would be tough to stay here, but I needed to make sure you were safe and familiarized before we were able to get you your own place. But now that you've gotten used to it for a bit, maybe bein' by yourself won't be such a bad idea." He looked at her with concern in his eyes. She could tell he wasn't too keen on this offer yet, but that he was trying to find her loopholes and options to keep her happy.

"No it's ok Uncle, it's not the Ootori's I'm having problems with. If anything, their the ones I feel the most trusted and safe around. If it's ok with ya, I'd like to stay here a little bit longer before a decision like that is made." She turned to him with a reassuring smile. "Plus, I need help with my wounds, I can't get that kind of professionalism and care if I move out."

She could tell he was proud of her. Chris was a strong-will compassionate loving person. As long as Asshole was kept away, she would be able to do amazing things with her life.

"I know I have to leave tomorrow, but I'll be back for the Ootori's Annual Company Dinner. It's where we're gonna officially announce our partnership with The Ootori medical group. You might have to take pictures and make a few speeches, are you going to be up for that?" he asked her concerned again. "There will be a lot more people there like the rude cunt we just met at dinner. I just don't want this deal to fall through because you speared the apple in the pigs mouth or bashed some red heads (Cough) face in."

"Me?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "What about you? You would never let anyone talk to me like that! I think I'm the one that needs to be concerned here." She playfully punched his shoulder as she started to laugh. The wind blew her long hair.

"Don't ever cut your hair," he said out of the blue.

"Huh?" she asked him bewildered. "That sure is a quick change of topic."

"Although you're mother left and hasn't given a damn about you since you were one month old, the best trait she gave you was her hair. Don't ever cut it ok?"

"Whatever you say uncle." Chris said with a big yawn. She leaned over and rested her head on his big shoulder.

"C-mon kiddo, let's head in, you're starting to droop." They headed towards the mansion as the sky started darkening and stars began to come out. Owls could be heard hooting in the background.

"I'll see you in a couple weeks ok?" Her Uncle said to her when they reached her bedroom door. "Do you're best on field day ok? I've got a meeting in France that week with a welder, but I'll do what I can to come ok? I'm just not going to make any promises incase I have to let you down."

"You can never let me down Uncle Dierk. But try your best to come ok? I love you." She gave him one more big hug before she unlocked her bedroom door and retired for the night, not knowing that Kyoya was still in the music room with the others.


	16. 16

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey y'all, I'm going on vacation this weekend so I won't be able to post till next week. Hope the rest of ur week is lovely. Hugz from Texas ^.^  
**

Chapter 16

Christiana's P.O.V.

_~Wednesday Afternoon, May 30__th__, The Host Club Invites You To Have Lunch With Them~_

Tuesday flew by really quickly for Chris. Her Uncle had left early that morning to meet Frank back in the states. Then all of school day, they prepared the carnival plans for field day, and then the Host club was closed due to the students needing practice for their events after school. Then Chris went home, showered, had Kyoya help her with her wounds, and ate dinner in his bedroom as they had studied together. Wednesday so far was shaping out to be the same. All work and no play. All the hosts, minus Honey and Mori-Senpai, decided to make up their absence to their guests from the previous day, by inviting them to the host room for a extravagant lunch.

Chris however asked Kyoya if she could skip out on it. After her little fiasco at the dinner on Monday night, and little Miss Hanae starting that rumor about Chris and Kioshi sleeping together, she wanted to try to stay away from the other students as much as possible.

She passed the pond where the peeing boy statue stood, and found refuge on a bench underneath a cherry blossom tree. The red, pink, and white pedals flying in the wind, was so much prettier in person than in the movies and Magnas.

"Well isn't that just a beautiful sight," she heard someone say as she looked up from the book she was reading.

She readjusted her glasses to try to get a closer look. "I'm sorry," she said with a puzzled look. "Do I know you?"

The brown haired boy with his own glasses walked up with a low bow and then sat on the empty spot next to her on the bench. "Excuse my rudeness. I just couldn't pass up on such a gorgeous scene." He flashed her an evil smile as he put his hand on her thigh. Chris shuttered at the uncomfortable touch and warmth.

" I am Akira Komatsuzawa. I'm the President of the Newspaper club," he said now making circle patterns with his index finger on her leg. "I would really like to do a special feature on you." He then put his hands up in the air as he drew out an invisible headline in the air. "**Ouran Academy Receives It's Very Own American Princess**." He awed and closed his eyes as the words rang out into the empty courtyard. As if they were the most important words to ever be printed.

Chris could care less what he did or wanted, she was just happy to have his hand off her leg. "Although that is very kind of you Mr. Komatsuzawa," she said forgetting to add a honorific, "But I'd rather you not. That kind of attention is very much unwanted. It just isn't my thing. But I appreciate the gesture."

"Senpai," he said to her, replacing his hand on her thigh.

"Excuse me?" She asked confused. If he was a third year, then why does she need to call him Senpai.

"I might have fell behind because of some family issues with our publishing company, but I'm still older than you. There for, you must properly address me as Senpai." He reached up and put his hand on her chin, making her feel so uncomfortable as he invaded her personal space.

"Well then please excuse my lack of manners," she said pulling away from him and hurriedly gathering up her books and started to make her leave when he grabbed the novel she was reading.

"The Hunger Games" huh? Isn't this that new phenomenon that's taking America by storm?" he asked flipping through the pages.

"Yes, the plot and story line is quite intriguing." Chris said trying to reach for the book. Akira held it above his head and kept it out of her reach.

"So you find that a bunch of kids being thrown into an arena together to fight to the death is entertaining and enjoyable?" He had a nasty smirk on his face.

"Can you just give it back please? I need to head to the library to prepare for my afternoon classes." When he refused by trying to lean over and give her a kiss, she stepped on his foot with her heel and caught the book as it fell out his hand when he yelped in pain. "Please do not bother me again." With that she walked back into the South building. She was about to climb the stairs to the top floor when a short plump blond girl came running at her, calling her name from the corridor behind her.

"Christiana-Senpai! Christiana-Senpai!" the blond second year stopped just short before knocking Chris over. She watched the girl double over in pain with a stench in her side as she tried to catch her breath.

"What is it Kimi-San? Everything ok? Are you ok?" Chris looked at the small girl worried.

"Hanae-Senpai," she panted out, "Picture of you and Kyoya," she gasped trying to finish, "Newspaper!" With that Kimi collapsed to the last step as she put her head in her hands. "So Dizzy."

Chris pulled a water bottle out of her bag and handed it to Kimi. "Try to take a deep breath and calm down," Chris said massaging her back. Once Kimi was hydrated and able to breathe again she looked at Chris with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "O.k, you're looking better. Now why don't you try to tell me again in more coherent words. What's going on?" And with that Kimi told her what the red headed bitch had done.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

_~A few Minuets Earlier~_

He was watching Chris from the Clubs window seat as she had found refuge under a huge cherry blossom tree. The wind blew the pedals all around her as he watched her put her stuff down to read. He wish he had his artist supplies with him. Painting such a gorgeous canvas would be dream like. She would be his greatest master piece yet. He was about to text her to tell her to look up at the club room windows when someone's silhouette moved towards her from a shadow. He squinted his eyes against the glaring sun as he tried to make out who it was.

"Kyoya-Senpai!" Huarhi said running through the door. His eyes widen in both shock and anger as he looked from Huarhi and then down at the school's Newspaper President.

"What is he doing? I told him to stay away!" he growled as he scowled down at the repeating 3rd year.

Kyoya saw him put his hands on Chris's legs, and then as the scene unfolded, watched him mock Chris by holding her book over his head. "That Bastard!" He screeched turning to run out the clubs door.

"Kyoya-Senpai!" Haurhi shouted again making him jump.

"What!" he yelled back, making the other club members and guests retreat to the back of the room.

"C-mon quick," she said grabbing his hand. "C-mon hurry, no time to explain!"

"Daughter!" Tamaki shouted not realizing that the other guests had heard him, "What's going on?" The rest of the other club members glanced at each other before hurriedly following after.

"Boss! The guests!" the twins exclaimed in unison as they ran after a running Kyoya and Huarhi.

"We'll just have to apologize later!" But the girls had also decided to follow to see what all the fuss was about. They were close behind.

"Huarhi, I've never seen you run soo fast before, what the heck is going on?"

"Chris," she panted, "picture published," She started to run even faster dragging Kyoya behind her, "scheming in cafeteria!"

"Hurahi! You're not making any sense!" Tamaki yelled trying to catch up. If Hurahi ran at this pace during the events trial, she'd probably be one of the top 5 females.

They stopped outside of the cafeteria room where they saw Chris being circled and snapped out by a bunch of girls. It was like watching a Vulture teasing it's prey before going in for the kill,…times ten.

"So you think you can mess around and play with his feelings?" They heard someone in the circle say.

"How dare you come here acting all sweet and innocent and then play the Hosts as if they were your own game!"

Chris started to cry and gasp in pain as they ALL started to push her in the circle from one girl to another. The pressure on her back was excruciating pain. Kyoya ran as fast as his feet would carry him when he pushed past the tigress females and protected Chris's body with his own. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly as she started to sob.

"See girls, wrapped around her little finger." He heard Hanae say. "He doesn't even realize that she messed around and played with his heart. Actually making us believe that little LIP action at the ball was real, HA!"

All the girls started to cry out in protest as he could feel manicures after manicures trying to pride his body away from Chris. But no matter how many nails grazed him, he wouldn't let her go.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tamaki yelled as he threw down the schools newspaper. The front page was facing up and Kyoya glanced at it and saw that the Big headlines in bold letters read, "**Ouran's Very Own American Princess Deceives None Other Than The Shadow King Himself!** **The True Lies Behind The Fake Foreign's Plastered Smile." **Beneath it was a picture that took up most of the front cover of Kyoya kissing, a half naked Chris at The Ouran's garden maze entrance. She was in a red thong with a matching push up bra and a jewel hanging down from the front of it. Kyoya had his hands in her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Give us our Shadow King back!" someone yelled.

"Yeah! How can you kiss Kyoya-Senpai and then go off and sleep with Kioshi-Senpai afterwards!" He heard girls scream which he could only guess were underclassmen because of the honorifics they used.

"You make us sick! Kyoya there's no reason to protect her anymore! She lied to you and betrayed you!"

"She lied to us all!" he heard Hanae say far from the room.

"ENOUGH!" Kyoya yelled, making a trembling Chris jump beneath him. He stood up at his full length, pushed up his glasses and softly repeated, "Enough!"

The whole cafeteria watched him in anticipation as the other girls who were in the clubroom having lunch joined in.

"I'm surprised at all of you! You know this paper has only ever published articles about gossip and scandals! They play childish games and try to print anything that will turn into juicy drama and scoop. If you look closely at this picture, you can see that it is photo shopped."

"Really?" A lot of them asked while looking down at their own copy of the paper. Chris then walked to Hurhi and Kimi with tears still leaking out of her eyes. Tamaki and the twins joined her, hiding Chris behind their backs and trying to do their best to protect her.

"Yes, first thing you'll notice is her high heels laying on the ground next to her. Now first of all, who ever faked this did a poor job, because they forgot to remove something so important." He pointed down at her stiletto heels that were sparkling in the moonlight. "Second, think about it, why would she have her heels near but not have her dress on?"

"Yeah, but she could have brain washed you, seduced you without realizing it!"

"C-mon girls, I'm not that stupid!" he said chuckling making some of them smile.

"Yeah? Well what about Kioshi? She used you Kyoya-Senpai! Seduced him after,…"

"Yeah about that!" Hurahi said stepping up from the circle that was protecting Chris. "It's a little hard to have sex with someone when their not even present."

"What do you mean Huarhi-San?" A girl in her class asked.

"Well first of all, do you guys see Kioshi in here anywhere protecting her? Standing up for her? You guys are so worried about his feelings, but I don't see any trace of him." There was a lot of murmur of yeah that's true and I guess your right. "Plus, she was with us all night!" pointing to the hosts who were present. Kyoya knew this wasn't true, she was only with him, but Tamaki and the twins never dropped their gaze. Their expression were hard and stern, which made this statement believable. "How do you guys expect to believe this ridiculous rumor when she wasn't even there?"

"Ok! Great job! So you've got answers for everything! Wow! I appluad you! What great lies! I give you props for trying to cover up for her!" Hanae said from the corner of the room. She started clapping and bowing at their deceiving performance as she walked towards the big group. " So, how do you explain the kiss huh? Y'all did kiss right?" she said in a really bad Texas accent while putting her hands on her hips.

"Why yes, yes we did," Kyoya said matter-of-factly.

He could hear hisses and rude comments. "This should not concern any of you. I can understand why it would upset you since I am a Host, but for the first time in my life I am extremely happy. Please do not let this development bring any of you down or hinder any of the other hosts. It is not fair to them."

"Well then, you should kiss us too!" Hanae said trying to get the others to agree with her.

"No!" a lot of them shouted. One of them being Kimi-sama,

"That is not right and you know it!" The short blond yelled, pointing her finger and looking up at Hanae. "These boys have done nothing but do everything they can to be gentlemen and make us girls happy." Kyoya could see Tamaki's eyes widen in happiness. That's what his objective was all along, to make these girls smile. When someone actually acknowledge him and the others, he was so happy beyond words, knowing their hard work had paid off. "No body wants to kiss them knowing other girls have, that's not the point of Thde Host Club Hanae-Senpai! Having someone to talk and listen to is one of the best traits of the host club, and I will not have you belittling them or trying to shut them down by your ridiculous behavior and outrageous jealousy!"

All the other girls started agreeing with her as they started to switched sides, walking away from Hanae, and over to stand with Chris and Kimi. "They deserve happiness too!" And with that Kimi turned on her heel and stormed out of the cafeteria as the bell marking the end of lunch started to ring.

Everyone started gathering their stuff in murmurs as they left a shocked and confused Hanae standing in the middle of the lunch room wondering where the hell her plan had gone wrong.

Christiana's P.O.V.

_~Wednesday Evening, Ootori Residence~_

Kyoya had brought Chris strait home and into there adjoined bathroom. She could feel the stinging sensation as he tried to delicately apply the medicine to her very red and irritated wounds. Kyoya called his father, and then Mr. Ootori turned around and called the Chairman to inform him that the two would be absent from their afternoon classes. Tamaki, it appears, was so upset by the girls actions, that he punished them and said The host club will be closed till further notice. He said they needed to learn how to be sweet princesses again. Kyoya told him not to close longer than a day because of profit.

"Figures." Chris had said to herself while Kyoya explained the situation.

"So it looks like we'll re-open on Friday afternoon with a pirate theme cosplay to accommodate Mori for turning his idea down last time." Kyoya responded while carefully putting pressure on her back as he applied the bandages and medical tape. She could feel him wince when she jumped in pain. The girls had really done some damage.

"Well I got the bleeding to stop, but some of the stitches are oozing clear stuff. But once you take a shower tonight it'll probably help it wash away. Did the doctor back in the states say when it would be safe to take a bath?"

"No, but I'm guessing soaking in epsilon salt will probably be a good idea," she said bandaging the front of her stomach herself.

"Yes, but be prepared when you do, It might sting the first few times," Kyoya grabbed the wraps off the counter and once again had her turn in circles so he could wrap her up.

"What about putting alcohol on it?" Chris said putting a big loose t-shirt on. "It'll ooze and bubble, but do you think it'll help heal faster?"

"I don't know, But I don't think it'll sting as bad." He held open her pajama bottoms as she grabbed his arm and stepped into them. "Hey Chris?" He asked as she tied the string on the elastic of her pants. "Why didn't you stay at the hospital longer? There is no way after those kind of wounds, and that many stitches that the doctors would let you go after only a week."

Chris dropped her head as a couple tears leaked out of her eyes. "Because, on my third day there, HE snuck into my private room during the night shift, pretending to be part of the cleaning crew, and tried to kidnap me." She could see his eyes widen in horror. "When I refused, he punched me in the face and tried to strangle me. Luckily an on-call doctor had just entered the room to check on my vitals." She went and sat down at the end of the huge tub. "So the next morning, your dad came and talked to the doctor and my uncle. Then the hospital provided all the medicine and supplies I would need to dress the wounds myself. The downfall is, they would probably take a lot longer to heal,"

"What about your stitches? When do you get to take those out?" Kyoya was now leaning on the floor in front of her tucking her long hair behind her ears, and lightly brushing away the tears that were now streaming down her face.

"You're dad said it could take up to 6 months if not longer. If the stitches don't fall out on their own, then your brother and father will take them out for me." She looked up and saw sadness in the dark hair boys eyes.

"I know this is hard, but please you have to tell me…" Kyoya was about to ask her about that fateful day when her phone started to ring.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

"Do you love me,

do you wanna be my friend?

And if you do, Well then don't be,

afraid to take me by the hand,

If you want to, I think this is how love goes,

Check yes or no"

He walked into her room and grabbed her cell off the nightstand and answered while walking back into the bathroom.

"Kuaffmann Drilling, you are speaking with Kyoya Ootori, would you like to speak with Miss Christiana-san?" He said winking at Chris.

"Hey Kyoya, it's Liz," he heard her say a little panicked.

"Liz? What's wrong? Normally you have some sort of sex related joke to start off with," he said with a little bit of laughter in his voice. Chris looked up from her spot on the tub with wide eyes.

"No time for that! Put her phone on speaker!" Liz almost screeched.

Kyoya pushed the speaker button and informed her it was on. "Lizzie girl!" Chris yelled in a panic while jumping up and putting her head close to Kyoya's so she could hear better.

"He's in New York," they heard a male voice say. "He just updated his Facebook status, he's in Chinatown." Lance sounded frantic and really scared. "He posted that he was there to pay a certain someone a little special visit. To let her know that going on vacation without him was a big no no!"

"Why is he in Chinatown? What would make him think she's there?" Kyoya asked puzzled.

"Because he's stupid!" Lizzie screeched. "He saw your picture and automatically came up with Chinese since the rumor is that she's in New York."

Kyoya started to laugh, this guy was an idiot. "He said that Chinese, Japanese, Asian, ya'll look the same so y'all would prob hang out in the same place. No offense man, his words not mine." Kyoya heard Lance say.

"None taken. I just really appreciate you guys keeping us informed. Let us know if anything else happens ok?" He said smiling at Chris.

"You bet guys!" they both said before hanging up.

"It's only a matter of time now!" She yelled starting to pace back and fourth in front of the mirror.

"It's alright! I'm here to keep you safe ok?" He said grabbing her arm to make her stop pacing. He looked into her big beautiful terrified eyes, and put his hand behind her ear so he could touch her face. Her skin was always so silky smooth.

"Hey Kyoya," she whispered looking into his happy grey ones. "Thank you so much for today. For protecting me with your body, for your words about me making you fell happiness, about, ...well... really everything!"

He smiled and leaned into her ear and whispered back, "You're very welcome. You deserve it too."

"Deserve what?" Chris said breathing hard and trying to catch her breath.

He then kissed her left cheek and then moved to her right ear And whispered, "True happiness."

She blinked a couple times before closing her eyes and leaning into Kyoya. He too leaned in and was about to kiss her, when a loud knock came from Kyoya's bedroom door. Something or someone was constantly always interrupting them.

He released Chris from her grasp and she watched him walk through the bathroom threshold, into his room to open his bedroom door. "Akito?" Kyoya asked him in surprise. Chris knew his brothers hardly ever came to see him personally.

"Hey Kyo-Chan," he watched Akito's shift his gaze towards the bathroom door where Chris was leaning in the doorway. "Father has requested for your immediate presence Miss Christiana-san," he said putting his hand on his heart and bowing really low. "He is in his study."

Chris looked at them both a little puzzled and exited the room. But not before bowing at the door and mumbling a thank you.

Kyoya's P.O.V

"What does he want?" Kyoya asked his brother a little irritated.

"How should I know, I'm just the messenger." He then watched Akito pass him and take a seat on his clean white leather couch. "So have you fucked her yet?" Akito blurted out bluntly. Kyoya was taken back, he had never heard those kind of words come out of his brothers mouth before.

"Omg! No! Of course not! And what is it to you!" Kyoya walked over in front of his glass coffee table and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't ever say something like that to me ever again!" Kyoya was beyond pissed.

"Hey hey little bro calm down! Geeze! I'm just sayin' you know, you've been spending a lot of time together." Akito gave him a sly smirk.

"Whatever! It's not like that!"

"Well then, do you mind if I get a little piece of that action? She might be tight and sweet feeling, ya never know!" At those words Kyoya flung himself on his older brother and socked him in the jaw.

"Don't touch her!" He yelled. "Don't even think about laying a hand on her you bastard!"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! That's a bit much for someone who doesn't mean that much to you!" He laughed and wiped the blood off his chin as he gave an evil grin. "And oh yeah, by the way, stop asking Yuuichi for advice on a cure for your friends mom!" He then socked Kyoya back in the jaw.

Kyoya landed flat on his back onto the floor. "He has more important things to do than to be wasting his time with you! You can try all you want, but my alliance is with him, and you will never defeat us! I won't let you, stop trying to become heir!" Akito walked over his little brothers body but not before kicking Kyoya in the ribs.

Christiana's P.O.V.

She lightly knocked on Mr. Ootori's office door as she pressed her ear to the frame, waiting for a reply so she could enter. She was a little worried at why she would be called out personally when she herself had nothing further to report. She guess she could tell him about the phone call she received from Lizzie, that might help along the conversation and calm her nerves.

She heard a soft "Enter," and reached for the door knob before turning it and opening the door to the dim-lit room.

"Chris, please come in," she heard Yoshio say with a big smile on his face. Maybe this little meeting wasn't going to be to bad after all.

She closed the door and sat in the comfy chair that faced directly in front of his desk. "How are you my dear? I was wondering if you had anything new to report?" Wow was this guy a mind reader.

"Yes sir, I was just about to call upon you myself. Liz called, HE'S in New York looking for me in Chinatown." She folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them.

"Hmm, Chinatown huh? Well, If he can just fly there, then he would be able to just fly here too once he catches whim of it. We'll try to keep your protection tighter than usual ok?" He said with a reassuring smile.

"Ok," she said, lifting her head back up feeling a little more relaxed and at ease.

"So, don't you have anything else to tell me?" He asked her as if she was keeping something from him.

She looked at him confused, What was he talking about. "No not that I know of sir," She said trying to rack her brain and think if she was really missing or forgetting something.

"So nothing happened today? There wasn't an article published about you, bullying in the cafeteria, ditching afternoon classes?" He asked her making her eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh yeah, that," she said a little embarrassed.

"I heard it was pretty bad, are you ok? How are your cuts?"

"They were oozing but Kyoya was able to help me stop the bleeding."

"So Kyoya has been helping you with your wounds? Tell me, how do you feel about him? Can you trust him? Do you feel safe yet?" He kept shooting all these questions at her and he wasn't giving her brain enough time to try to respond or think of a good reply without embarrassing herself.

"Can I just skip all the formalities and answer yes to ALL the above?" She asked almost laughing. She could see him starting to smile. Maybe her father and Uncle were right, maybe her laughter was infectious.

"Why yes of course you can! That was actually the answer I was hoping for." She watched him get up from his chair and walk around his desk and sit on the front of it. "So I'll just jump right into it then. To get these ladies to leave you alone, there is really only one option." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned a little more back as he crossed his legs.

"Really?" she asked bewildered. "What is it?"

"An adjoined marriage," he said with a huge wide grin. "They would definitely leave you alone if they knew that you and Kyoya were destined to be betroved.

"A WHAT!" she exclaimed jumping out of her chair. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"An adjoined marriage," he repeated with a look as if duh, this is the best idea of all time. "We're already partners, and once our companies merging finalizes at the Annual dinner, you would be the perfect candidate for Kyoya. The marriage would conclude the two businesses and bring soo much revenue and income for the future name of Ootori."

She was standing there so shocked that you would have thought she stopped breathing. "An arrange marriage?" She barely made audible. She never dreamed of such a concept. "I just got out of the most horrifying experience of my life, and you want me to rush in and become a housewife just because of the sake of money and high society status? Are you fucking crazy!" She was so angry she didn't even acknowledge or realize the word she had just used.

But Yoshio didn't seem to hear it, or mind. He just looked at her with shock puzzlement. Wondering why she wasn't taking this amazing offer.

"Alright, so your answer is no then?"

"That's a HELL NO!" She spatted.

"Well, why I can kind of understand why you're not ready at this time…"

"You got that right," she said cutting him off. "I'm still in high school! What makes you think I would agree to such a thing?"

"Well, you do have a say cause you already own your company, but Kyoya does not. You do realize sooner or later, I will have to choose a wife for him with excellent standings and high society background. Are you willing to bet your fondness, likeness, love on that? Are you ready to lose him to someone else?" He stood up and walked over to Chris, her eyes were burning with rage.

"Although I care for Kyoya very much, and at this time I can't imagine where I'd be without him," she pushed up her glasses and harden her eyes as she sternly looked into Yoshio's relaxed ones, "I cannot ever agree to something so ridiculous, and soo old fashion. There's no way I could live my life to the fullest and try to find true happiness by agreeing to something so idiotic!"

With that she ran out of his office not caring that she was being rude since he didn't excuse her.


	17. 17

**OK, so I lied lol! I am able to aqueeze in one more chapter before I go on vacation! Hope y'all like it ^.^ Hugz from texas! **

Chapter 17

Christiana's P.O.V.

_~ Late Thursday Morning, June 1__st__, Home Room ~_

She decided not to confined in Kyoya on the little meeting she had had with his father. First of all, there was no way she'd force him into doing such a thing, and second, he had had enough on his plate as it was to begin with. Bothering him with this trivial thing, when she very clearly said no and refused, didn't seem like something he needed to know. Kyoya had asked her about it when she returned to her room last night, very clearly agitated, but she just yelled at him saying it was nothing and closed her bathroom door in his face. She knew she was being rude, but she wanted to take a few breaths to calm down. Eventually she relaxed and went back to his room to finish studying. She was grateful when he didn't ask any more about it, and she didn't offer any details either. She had notice that he kept wincing in pain every time he moved or tried to get comfortable on the couch, but he didn't say anything. Guess he wasn't going to offer up any information also, so she left it alone. Now it was Thursday, and they were yet again working on the plans and events for field day.

"Hey Christiana-san? Where are the bean bags ?"

"Christiana-San how about a ring toss?"

"What about floating ducks with numbers on the bottom?"

"No! Colors not numbers!"

"We should throw darts at balloons to win posters."

Chris was darting her eyes back and fourth to the circle of kids that were shouting ideas out at her for the carnival fair. They only had a week left and there was still so much to do. They had all gathered into two groups as they were scrambling to get it all done, this way they weren't in a rush at the last minuet. Chris shifted her gaze to the other group of kids that were planning the café parlor at the front of the room near the door. The twins were sewing and putting clothes on mannequins, as the male uniforms were being drawn and laid out. Very short black and white stripped patterned skirts were being put together with a sewing machine, as the black male vest buttons, were being sewed on with needle and thread.

A third group, smaller than the other two, were jotting down a menu that consisted of tea, hot chocolate, muffins, cookies, water, and of course coffee that was to be hand grind. Tamaki attempt to talk the class about commoner coffee but in the end he lost by a landslide of votes.

Hanae was smiling and fawning all over Kyoya as he was trying to write their progress in his black planner. He seemed to be forcing himself to enjoy her company, which to Chris, she knew was very hard for the Shadow King.

The teacher's alarm went off, letting them know that class was fixin' to end. All the students hurriedly replaced the desks and chairs back into their regular formation when the Sensei called them all to attention.

"Okay, tomorrow we'll be in the court yard so we can start planning out our designated area. The other 3rd year class will be there as well. As our rivaling 3rd year. from the Home Room that is right across the hall." The teacher pointed in the general direction of where the other 3rd year class was located in disgust. "As you very well know, they always beat this class in revenue and ideas. So let's do our best to kick their butts!" Miss Pham said extremely excited and punching her fists in the air.

"Wow," Chris said returning to her own seat. "She sure does seem very enthusiastic about this!"

She heard Kyoya chuckled as he sat down in his desk next to hers. "Sensei Pham and Sensei Yoma have been rivals for the last 5 years. It's quite entertaining. Although, I don't look forward at all to working with Atkita." He said with a nasty snarl.

"The newspaper president?" she asked him in horror.

"Yup! He's going to be joining us too." He must have notice her shudder in fear cause he leaned over and softly whispered, "Don't worry, I won't let him touch you ok?"

She smiled back at him as the bell marking the beginning of lunch time rang. "Hey Christiana?" Kioshi said to her with no honorifics. He turned around in his desk to look back at her blue eyes with his very own attractive gold ones. "Do you have a moment? I'd really like to speak to you about something." She felt her body stiffen and her heart freeze in fear. She looked back at Kyoya and could very vividly see the fire in his eyes. "Please!" He pleaded. "It's important!"

She gathered her stuff and started to follow him out of the classroom into the hall. "Wait!" She heard Kyoya yell. She turned to see him nervous as well. He grabbed her arm and dragged her back to their desk.

"Hey!" Kisohi yelled back from the door frame. But Kyoya ignored him.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." he said in a very low whisper. "Believe me when I say you shouldn't be alone with him. He can't be trusted."

"It's ok Kyoya, I think he's probably just going to apologize for the rumors. But I do believe you, I won't trust him ok?" She smiled as he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Ok, but I'd feel much better if I was close by."

"I'd feel much safer if you were close by too." She grabbed his right hand, gave it a squeeze and headed back towards the door exit where Kioshi was standing, looking pretty ticked.

"C-mon," Kioshi said grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the classroom. She was really hoping Kyoya stayed true to his word and was near by. They entered an abandoned room and Chris watched him close the door and slowly approach her.

"First of all I am soo terribly and deeply sorry about that rumor that has been circulating around school. I had nothing to do with that ,you gotta believe me!" Chris crossed her arms over her chest and stayed silent so he could continue. "Second, I was not there to protect you yesterday against those vultures. I was in the library and no one informed me."

"Why are you telling me all this?" she asked with sternness in her eyes.

"Well there's really no easy way to tell you this," he said looking at the ground in embarrassment while putting his hands in his pockets, "so I'm just going to come right on out and say it!" He took in a deep breath and looked strait into her eyes. "I like you! I like you a lot!" Chris's eyes widen in shock as Kioshi lowly bowed while shouting loudly "Please do me the honor and go out with me!"

She was silent for what seemed like forever, Frozen in shock. He just confessed to her. She had never been confessed to. All the boys back at her old school wouldn't come near her in the fear of Shane. This was definitely a new and awkward feeling. "Although I appreciate the words that you have just expressed to me, I regretfully inform you that I do not feel the same way. I'm sorry, I must decline your generous offer."

"So this is your answer?" Kioshi asked a little angry. "You're seriously going to reject me with all this heartache I've been enduring. Like seeing you with that four eyes, and laughing and following the Host club around like a lost puppy? Do you know how troublesome it's been for me? Not being able to study or sleep, it's killing me!"

"Kioshi," she said very softly, barely able to reach his eyes with hers. She knew what heartache and rejection felt like, "I appreciate the struggle that you have been through, and I am very sorry to have caused you pain, believe me when I say it was unconsciously done and I mean you no harm."

"But," he added angrily, already knowing she was rejecting him.

"But the truth is I just got out of a very abusive relationship and I'm just not ready for any commitments at this time." She smiled at him hoping it would diffuse the situation and ease the pain.

"What about Mr. Know-it-all? You're honestly going to stand there and tell me you two aren't secretly dating or anything?

"We are not! Although I do have feelings for Kyoya, I just can't jump into anything that will cause me heart ache and sorrow again. Until I can fully trust and find true happiness, I'm gonna have to politely turn you down and say sorry." She then bowed really low in respect.

"Bull-shit!" He yelled making her jump.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I'm calling you out and saying bullshit!" He angrily walked over and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing? Seriously, that really hurts! Please let me go!"

"No! You are going to be my date next week at Events Day and that's final!" He was merely inches from her face, leaning in closer, inch by inch.

"If you do not let go of her in the next 5 seconds, you're going to seriously regret it." They turned to see Mori-Senpai standing in the door way.

"When did you get here?" Kioshi spat. "We never heard the door open or see any light come through from the hall."

"That is none of you're concern. What you're problem is now, is that you have mistreated a lady," He started to roll up his leaves to his Karate uniform and tightened the black belt around his waist tighter. "And as a host, I can never ever allow that to happen."

"Fine," Kioshi yelled letting go of her arm. Chris started massaging the sore red spot that now had his hand prints on it. "But this isn't over with yet," he then turned to look at Chris. "When you change your mind, come and find me, I'll show you what a real gentlemen is like." Then he pushed passed her and walked out of the empty room, giving Mori a nasty glare on his way out.

Chris let out a sigh of relief as Mori hurriedly walked over to Chris. "Are you ok?" He asked patting her head.

"Um yeah thanks." She was still rubbing her arm when Mori delicately took it into his hands to look at it.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." And with that he turned to exit.

"Wait!" She exclaimed running after him. He stopped and turned towards her in the hall. "What are you doing here? Do you not have college courses to attend to? Where's Kyoya?"

"Practice," he said cutting her off and looking down at his uniform, "And Kyoya's right over there." Mori said pointing towards a wall where Kyoya was sitting in an elegant chair and typing away at his laptop.

"Oh ok, well thank you very much! I can't tell you how much I appreciate your assistance just now." She said bowing.

Mori walked back over to her and patted her on the head. "For you, Always!" And then he turned to leave.

She smiled as she watched him walk away, once you got past his silence and scary demeanor, he was really a sweet and amazing person.

"Chris!" Haurhi screamed from the hall behind her. Chris and Kyoya both turned at the sound of her name being called and watched in confusion as Huarhi came running at her at full speed.

"Huarhi?" Chris asked catching the small girl in her arms.

"The girls bathroom on the first floor, you have to go now! I can't go in there to help, the school thinks I'm a boy remember." she said gasping for air.

"Why what happened? Are you ok?"

"Hanae and her lackeys cornered Kimi for standing up for you yesterday and they've been bullying her all through lunch. Quick you must go!" She pushed Chris towards the direction where the girl was being harassed.

Chris made it in lightening speed. She rushed into the very elegant bathroom, passing the vanity and finding a crying Kimi sitting on the carpeted floor in the last stall. She kneeled down and put her hand under the second years chin.

"Kimi-San, are you ok?"

"Get away from me!" She spat now standing up with angry tears falling to the floor. Kimi's make-up was all smeared, mascara streaked down her cheeks in thick black lines, and her face and uniform were all wet. "They did this because I stuck up for you! Because they thought we were friends! Friends don't let their companions go through something like this alone! Where were you!?"

She started to cry even more as she sat down in one of the comfortable chairs in the makeup room. Kimi tore her eyes away from the large mirror so she didn't have to see the horrifying sight that was herself.

"We are friends!" Chris exclaimed reassuringly. "At least I'd like to think we are. You stood up for me yesterday cause you were brave and compassionate. Your heart is pure and true, don't let that bitch let you think otherwise." Chris was now sitting in the opposite chair looking down at the terrified girl. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, but," She said lifting Kimi's face, "I'm here now!"

Kimi gave a sad smile and held out her hand for Chris to hold. "I shouldn't have blamed you. Those words coming out of my mouth were awful, for that my dear friend, I apologize."

"No problem at all my dear friend, " Chris said repeating the kind words that the underclassman had just said to her. "You're aloud to let off some steam once in a while, but next time lets aim it at red headed air head ok?" That got a chuckle from Kimi as she stood to finally face her ruined self in the mirror. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really, but I guess it can't be helped."

"You don't have to tell me everything, just inform me on one thing." Chris said holding up her index finger in earnestly.

"What's that?"

"Please don't tell me they put your head in the toilet," Chris said pleading as she looked at a wet Kimi.

"No, they put it in the sink while I was washing my hands."

"Well then, to be strong and show them up, we should make you into a Cinderella princess for afternoon classes."

"Yea, then the final bell will ring and I'll be turned back into an ugly duckling."

"You mean pumpkin, and you are not ugly. You're heart makes you beautiful." Chris said grabbing her make-up out of her school bag and pulling out make-up remover pads.

"Well whatever, she said I was a fat pig while pulling my hair and dunking my face in the sink. She said she would have called me plump but that would have just been to kind of a compliment and lying." Kimi pulled the ponytail out of her hair as Chris started to brush it out.

"Kimi, I'm not one to lie or hurt others feelings unless called for." She started to apply foundation and lipstick as she continued to talk. "Ok yes, so you're a little bigger than some of the other anorexic too skiny nasty looking girls here," she said getting a small chuckle from Kimi. "But you have sexy curves, and your breasts are bigger than most. At least your happy and healthy." Chris applied eye shadow and mascara to her lashes, bringing out her pretty hazel eyes. "Don't let her tell you otherwise ok?" Chris grabbed her silver butterfly clip from her back and pushed it into Kimi's hair.

"Thank you very much Christiana-Senpai. You are very kind." Kimi turned to look at herself in the mirror and gasped as a pretty face looked back at her.

"It was no problem at all," Chris said fluffing Kimi's hair. "And it's Chris, we are friends after all."

Kimi gave her a wide smile and a big hug. She seemed to be really happy, but Chris couldn't take the pressure. She rudely unclasped Kimi's hands and pushed her back. Kimi looked horrified, angry, scared, and surprised all at the same time.

"OMG Kimi-san! I am soo sorry!" She watched Kimi cross her arms in disgust as she turned her head away. "See I umm..." Chris cut off and started to unbutton her uniform top. If she could trust anyone, it would be this kind hearted blond. "I have these wounds," she locked the bathroom door and dropped her top, "And it hurts when theirs any kind of pressure or contact put on them."

"OMG!" Kimi said gasping and covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"So really as you can see, I'm the ugly one." Chris sheepishly said as she started to re-button her uniform top.

"Chris! What happened?"

"Like you my dear friend, I'm not really willing to talk about it, but please know that I trust you enough to show you this, and that I hope we can become close. I really do treasure you ok? I'm sorry for pushing you away."

"Does anyone else know about this?" Kimi whispered.

"Only the host club members no one else. Please keep it a secret!" Chris pleaded.

"You can definitely count on me. Thank you for everything!"

"If you promise to be gentle I'd like to give you another hug."

Kimi just smiled and opened her arms in welcome.

"Hey! Why is this door locked?!" They heard someone yell.

Chris unlocked it as a nasty snarl faced red head entered.

"Haha! You actually think you look pretty?" Hanae said to Kimi as she started to sit down at one of the vanities chairs. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the ugliest girl of all? Why Kimi-san of course!" She said haughtily while Lihn and another third year Chris didn't know laughed.

Kimi just cowered in the corner as the other two groupies gathered around her.

"Wow! Still picking on those who are far more grander and more elegant than you. " Chris said picking Kimi and her stuff up. "Tell me something, just how jealous of Kimi are you?"

When Hanae didn't respond, Chris grabbed Kimi's hand and said, "Yeah I thought so," and they exited the bathroom.

"Me? Jealous!? Of that fat cow!? Ha! Not a chance!" Hanae shouted in the hallway as other passing students stopped to see what all the commotion was about. Looks like Haurhi had informed the host club members cause they were leaning up against the far wall waiting.

"Oh really? Because I think that since Kimi is getting all the spotlight, you're getting just a wee tad bit over board with the bullying and harassments."

"Why would I do something like that?" Hanae said putting her hands on her hips. Hanae noticed the crowd of people starting to gather so denying it was her only option.

"Well she sings better than you, she got to kiss a host at the ball, and she right down in front of most of the school humiliated you and you're ugly heart! So in all actuallity, you're jealous!" Chris was tired of this bitch's attitude, someone needed to adjust it for her.

"How dare you!" Hanae stood at her full length and stalked up to Chris's face. "I am way more beautiful and far more important in this school and society than you and her will ever be! Besides, she beat you too, so take that!"

"First of all, I know she sings better than me and I'm proud of her for that! She's got amazing talent and she should be praised for it, not looked down upon! Second, you and your horrible mother can spout out all you want about your status and rank in this ridiculous high class society, I don't really care! You could be number one, richer than all of us, but you'll still have the most ugliest frozen heart any boy would look down upon in disgust, cause frankly that's what you are. A disgusting too skinny ugly frozen cold hearted girl!"

"Oh yeah!" Hanae shouted slapping Chris on the left side of her face, her nails grazed enough to leave a mark but not enough to draw any blood. "Where was all this confidence yesterday. You stood their like a scardy cat with her tail between her legs. So you can go one on one but can't take on a group of harmless girls? You're pathetic and soo very weak!"

"That's not true!" Kimi exclaimed from Chris's left side.

"Actually, far from it," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses and walking up to Chris's right side. It was at this that Chris noticed the rest of the host club join her.

"It's okay guys I can handle this." She said rubbing her face where the fresh wound was sore. "Because I'm not scared anymore. To think I could let someone as weak as you bring we down is laughable!" Chris then clenched her fist and stalked up to a terrified looking Hanae. "Because the truth is I have something that you don't!"

"Oh yeah! and what is that?" Hanae asked replacing her scared expression with and ugly smug.

"It's simple really," Chris replied pushing up her own glasses. "I have friends. Not cronies, not lackies, not someone that can be feared into being acquaintances with. But honest to God true, caring, gracious, wonderful friends." She turned to face Kimi and the host club. They were all beaming at her with gratitude. "So," she said turning back to Hanae, "Don't you ever lay a hand on my dear friend Kimi ever again, or you'll definitely be sorry!" She dropped her fist, made no more further movement to make contact with the red heads face, and started to walk away as the on looking crowd started to clap. Hanae could still be heard shouting as the rest of the host club followed, proud of their American Princess.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

"_Thursday afternoon, 3:00, School Has Ended~_

Kyoya skipped out on P.E classes and headed up towards the north side building on the third floor towards the Newspaper Club room. Mori and Hunny-Senpai were following suit. He knew what was to happen next once the bullying of Kimi-Sama had started. He needed to have a little chat with the president so no further context was printed like the one of Chris. He barged in the room with Hunny and Mori closely near by!

"Mr. President," he heard a voice say near the back window as they came flying in. "The circulation of newspaper profits has dropped immensely since the scandal yesterday in the cafeteria."

"Kyokyo I don't want to hear about it, just find me some more gossip. I don't care if it's real or not, just find me some damn news! What about you Sakio, what do you think?" Akita asked him.

"Maybe we can start spreading the rumors about you taking Kimi's or Christiana's virginity or something." A short blond said. "That's all I've got for right now!"

"I don't know if that will work," the newspaper president said, "as long as that four eye dweeb is shadowing the American's every move I can't touch her!"

"Ugh Mr. President sir, is it okay to call him four eyes? You wear glasses too!"

"Shut up and get to work!"

Kyoya turned to his two fellow hosts, put a finger up to his mouth to tell them to hush, as they quietly hid behind a huge stack of newspapers.

"Sir, we thought Tamaki Souh was your target of revenge, but lately you've been focusing all your attention and strength into bringing Kyoya Ootori down! Is there a reason for that?'

"Well but of course my dear pupils, that has been the objective all along. Originally I had planned on using the power of the News Paper to become popular here at Ouran Academy, but then Souh and Ootori showed up and they became the big men on campus. Those poor girls are being suckered into fake romance and the damn Host Club is using their statuses and popularity to steal the woman away from us! I'll show those damn pricks what being a host is really like! I'll give that American a night she'll never forget!"

"I would reconsider the words you just lashed out if I were you," Kyoya said surprising the small Newspaper group.

"Kyoya!" The President spat.

"Akito," Kyoya responded calmly. "I should warn you, if you expose or threatened Miss Kuafmann in any way, there will be consequences."

"Are you ready for that kind of war to occur among the students and other clubs?" Hunny said coming out of his hiding place.

"Why are you here?" Akita screamed as Mori also revealed himself from his hiding place. "I know why, it's because you can't stand up for your own selves without following Ootori around, you're nothing but his lackies! All of you are!"

"That's not true!" The sweet voice of Hunny-Senpai said as he clenched his pink bunny close to his chest. "We don't hang out with Tama-Chan and Kyo-Chan because of their superiority and status, it's because their our family. We love them."

"Yea, " Mori's deep voice said in agreement. "Both of them."

"You're all hopeless idiots! This isn't you're school! Hanae-san and I will destroy you! We'll get all of you and that American off your high horse, mark my words!"

"Go ahead be my guest," Kyoya said digging his cell phone out of his pocket, "Although, what do you think we should do about this little recording here on my phone? You see, it's been saved on here since last Monday, recording everything you said, word for word in detail about that little incident in the locker room."

He played the recording back to Akita that recorded the day of their little quarrel. The president and the other two editors looked at Kyoya in horror.

"President, "the brown haired boy named Kyokyo said in horror.

"Just give up all ready!" the blond named Sakio finished.

"No! They can't stop me from becoming heir to fathers company or from being Hanae's suitor!"

"Aww! That's why you're trying to win over here heart, you're one of the 5 she gets to choose from for an arrange marriage." Kyoya smirked and put a very sly and cunning smile on his face. "So tell me, now that you're repeating you're third year, how is the president of the publishing firm? Weren't you planning to take over your families company last year?"

"Don't pretend you know me Ootori! I had to fight for my position over the spring. My younger brother, who my father is very proud of, thinks he is a bright young man, has picked him over me. It was decided last school year that father would make him successor and future management of the company. Trying to pass over me the eldest son, first born. Do you understand!? I can not lose! If I can revive the newspaper this year, and finish as a successful club, he will hopefully re-consider my candidacy as successor, and as a betroved merger to Hanae's family."

"So you're trying to banish the good Ootori name and put out scandals on transfer students by doing a poor job of photo shopping a naked photo? Let me explain something to you in terms you'll understand Mr. President," Kyoya was up in his face glaring with all his might to try to get through the Senpai's obnoxious head. He grabbed the color of the rude boys shirt. "You'll do well to remember that the Ootori's and the Hitachli twins including Hunni and Mori-Senpai's family alone have enough stock to remove your father as position of president of the Publishing firm. However, you promise to leave Kimi-Sama and Christiana-San alone, we will forget about this little meeting."

He raised his eyebrows at Akita and waited for an answer, "Well?"

"Fine!" The president said adverting his eyes away from Kyoya's and looking out the window. "But I can't control what Hanae-san does," he said turning back with a smirk.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" They heard Mori say in anger. They were all a little taken back since Mori hardly ever spoke.

"Oh nothing!" A nasty grin spread across Akita's face.

"C-mon Kyo-Chan! Let's get to the club," he heard Hunny say. 'He's definitely not worth it anymore."

"Fine," he said letting go of his shirt while smoothing out his own. 'But don't say we didn't warn you."

And with that they left two shocked third year Editors, and a really pissed off President.

_~The Host Club Is Closed For The Day~_

Chris was helping the Hosts plan their Pirate Theme cosplay that was to be for the next day, when the club resumed, when her phone started to ring.

_"Do you love me, _

_Do you wanna be my friend?_

_And if you do,Well then don't be, _

_Afraid to take me by the hand,_

_If you want to,_

_I think this is how love goes, _

_Check yes or no"_

"Aww Christi-Chan! That's such a cute song," Hunny said to her as she walked over to her school bags to get her phone.

Chris smiled and winked at him as she answered. "Kuafmann drilling, this is Christiana speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hey Chris," she heard frank say loudly. It was hard to hear him with the wind blowing so hard in the background.

"Hey Frank!" She covered her left ear with her hand so she could hear him better. The other hosts were making noise and all kinds of racket. She gave the twins an evil glare as they were fencing with their prop swords.

"On Guard!"

She headed for the kitchen for peace and quiet so she could converse better with her American partner. "Damn how high are the winds there?" She asked pushing through the swinging doors.

"65mps!" She heard him exclaim. "We're under a severe wind advisory! There's already been a dust storm, the sky is pretty nasty!"

"Eww Yuck!" she said just then realizing the presence of a black haired boy with glasses. She winked at Kyoya as he smiled and then looked back down at his laptop. He must have been escaping the noise as well.

"So I'm calling because the new forklift is at Caterpillar on South Treadway, waiting to be picked up. I have a meeting with your Uncle in thirty minuets and Greg is the only one here at yard besides me. Plus he knows how to operate it since that is his position." The background suddenly got quiet, Frank's speech was now clear. She wondered if he had entered the office as she could hear the sounds of lockers being opened.

"Well, what about his suspension? I thought he was out of points and couldn't drive till the fine was paid off?" She asked confused. She walked over to the fridge, grabbed a piece of cheese cake and then headed towards a stool next to Kyoya.

"Well that's what I want to talk to you about. He's our best driver and mechanic when it comes to knowing how to operate the forklift. How do you feel about paying the fine for him?" She could hear the skepticalness in his voice as he asked.

""Damnit! That damn idiot has been more of a hassle to me than any other employee!"

"I know Chris, but I really need him!" Frank sounded tired and earnest.

"Well just because we pay it, doesn't mean he gets his points back right? Isn't his class A Commercial Drivers license just going to be renewed?"

"Right!"

"How much does he owe?" Chris asked starting to massage Kyoya's shoulders.

Kyoya turned around and looked at her smirking but then went back to his laptop as she started to one- handedly rub his back.

"It was $400, but because we're past the due date it's now $460." Frank sounded like he had a mouth full of food.

"And it was because of 3 speeding tickets?" she said kneading Kyoya's side and watching him squirm a little. She smiled as he gave her a scorn look. So the Shadow King was ticklish.

"Right!"

"And do y'all have a rig move tomorrow?"

"No it's a yard day," Frank answered.

"Okay, here's what you're gonna to do," she said walking back over to her original spot near the kitchen doors. She figured she had irked Kyoya long enough. "You're gonna pay it, make him go to the DPS office to renew his license, call Caterpillar and ask if you can obtain the new forklift tomorrow, and then have Greg go get it! Then he's gonna have to go to Golden Carroll where the speeding class is taken, where they'll feed him for lunch for free! Oh and start taking $50 out of his check every week till it's paid off!"

"Thanks Chris! That helps a lot!"

"How much was that forklift from C.A.T. anyways?" she said finishing off her cake.

"$130,000.00"

"Damn! Ok, have a good day Frank!"

They said their goodbyes and she hung up with a deep sigh. "Ugh! That employee is going to be the death of me!"

"Why do you fight so hard for an idiot like that?" She heard Kyoya say as he removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes.

She sighed again as she walked over and grabbed a cookie off the plate that was sitting beside him. "Because that idiot can operate the forklift just as good as my father used to, and it doesn't stress Frank out as much having to fire and re-hire someone."

"You really do value others and try to see the best in everyone don't you?" he said smiling. He stood up and cupped her face in his hands.

"Most people," she said cringing. Thinking of Hanae and her ugly chilling ice colded heart.

He chuckled and rubbed his thumb against her cheek. "You're eyes are so stunning," he whispered gazing in them. "The days you wear contacts are hard on me." He tucked a long strand hair behind her ears. This gesture was starting to become natural to her.

"Well I wish I could say the same for you." she said pointing up at his own glasses.

He smiled and leaned his face closer in. Her eyes fluttered shut as her heart started beating loudly. She impatiently awaited for his lips to make contact with hers.

_"Do you love me, _

_Do you wanna be my friend?_

_And if you do,Well then don't be, _

_Afraid to take me by the hand,_

_If you want to,_

_I think this is how love goes, _

_Check yes or no"_

He sighed and let her chin go. "It's always something," he barely made audible as he turned to exit the kitchen. She gave him a sorry look and went to answer her phone.

"Kuafmann drilling, Christiana speaking. How may I help you?"

"Chris!" She heard her best friend yell into the phone. "Is Kyoya near by?"

She ran to the swinging doors and called Kyoya back. All the hosts including him, turned to look at her in concern. She motioned her hand at him telling him to hurry up and resume his spot back in the kitchen. He hurriedly walked over, leaving the other hosts in confusion.

Chris pushed the speaker button as soon as Kyoya had entered. "Okay Lizzie girl go ahead!"

"Hi Chris! Hi sexy Japanese boy whose in love with Chirs!" she said talking very fast. They both chuckled and shook their heads at the blunt blond.

"C-mon Lizzie, no time for jokes," they heard lance say.

"You guys! What's going on?" Chris asked with obvious irritation in her voice.

"He just checked in on Facebook at the JFK airport in New York. He could be just coming home, but the little comment said that he just found out something very interesting." Lance was obviously very concerned.

"We wanted to let y'all know right away!" Liz said practically yelling.

"Thank you sister friend, keep us posted." She hung up looking scared. "You think he's headed here?"

"I don't know," Kyoya said honestly, "but I promise you you'll be protected. We'll be ready if he is ok?" He leaned in to kiss her.

"Aww that's soo sweet," they heard Hunni-Senpai say.

They turned to see the other hosts standing in the kitchens doorway.

"Really?" Kyoya said. 'Ugh!" He was irritated, their kiss kept getting interrupted.

"How much did y'all hear?"

"Sorry for ease dropping Christi-Senpai," Haurhi said.

"But Auntie we were soo worried about you!" Tamaki screeched a little too closely to her ear.

"Ok, so y'all know then that HE might be headed here soon."

"We'll protect you!" a deep voice from the back of the group said.

She turned to Mori and smiled. "Thank you."

He patted her head and responded with a "For you, Always." then turned to leave with a confusing Hunni following behind.

"Yeah we should go too," the twins said.

"Huarhi, would you like Daddy to take you home so you don't have to walk?"

"That would be nice Senpai thank you." They both waved good-bye and immediately started arguing over something trivial.

"Those two," Chris said shaking her head. "When will they finally be able to make their feelings known?"

"Those idiots are too stubborn to comprehend on such a thing, " Kyoya said grabbing his own bags and preparing to leave. Chris shut off the lights and followed suit. She had a strong feeling the next 24 hours were going to be crucial. She just couldn't pin point why.


	18. 18

Chapter 18

Christiana's P.O.V

_~Friday Morning, June 2__nd__, Classes Are Held In The Courtyard In Preparation For Field Day~_

"How about a booth right here?"

"What do you think about a Fun House? We could put it at the entrance."

"No! We should do a Haunted House."

"Hanae-San, Can I put the Menu's here?"

"Christiana-San, What should I do about the prize booth?"

They were in the courtyard with the other Third year class 2-A Homeroom. Chris was happy that the news paper editor Akita was keeping his distance. She also knew that Kyoya's presence was a huge help too. But it still didn't stop the brunette asshole from staring at her from afar.

"Hey Chris! Where do you want me to hang this sign?"

"Put it over there!" Chris shouted at Kioshi.

He was also making her feel uncomfortable since their little rendezvous at the ball. But even more so since his open confession the previous day. He seem to have gone back to gentleman like mode instead of angry over possessive one, but still kept volunteering with extra work to show off, while smiling and winking.

So Chris hurriedly and busily kept herself running back and fourth all over the courtyard on purpose. Making sure there wasn't any unnecessary alone time with him. She liked it better this way. Instead of him eyeing her all the time from the seat in front of her, this was a much better way to spend her school morning.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"Alright class, that's the bell marking the end of our morning." Sensei Pham said to both classes while the students were trying to hurriedly grab their stuff. "We'll presume the preparations on Monday morning. But if some of you would like, you're more than welcome to attend this weekends meetings and organizations as we begin to finish our set-ups."

Some of the class said no, others just shrugged their shoulders. Hanae and her lackeys were standing there looking anxious, one tapping their foot, the other playing with her hair out of boredom.

"Ugh, that group!" Chris muttered quietly to herself. "They are just a bunch of heartless mean girls with way to much time on their hands!"

"Can we hurry this along? Some of us actually have stuff to do!" Everyone turned to see Hanae looking irritated with her long arms and small hands crossed over her B-cup chest.

"Just a moment Miss Choi! We're the teachers here, and we'll inform you when you may take your leave." Mr. Yoma said with stern eyes and forward eyebrows.

"Fine! Whatever!" She said in a huff looking at her red manicured nails with flowers painted on them.

Some of the other classmates giggled as she turned to glare at them.

"Now before you take your exit," Sensei Pham said looking directly at Hanae. "The Class Representative and The Vise Representative, have some very important matters at hand to discuss with you." Kyoya and Ayame walked in front of the fountain and turned to look directly at the class.

"The board of trustees have decided that this years Field day events are not cultural enough nor environmental friendly." Kyoya started off. The rest of the class looked up at him in confusion.

"They feel that there is to much influence and greed and not enough Sportsmanship." Ayame continued softly, slightly shaking in embarrassment.

"So some of the events have been changed from individual races, into group effort relays."

"What!" A lot of the students exclaimed, including Chris.

"You will find the new list of events to choose from posted up inside your Homeroom classes. Please choose your groups wisely." Kyoya finished ignoring the angry protests.

The irritated students with looks of disgust chorused "UGH!" together as they started to disperse. Chris watched Kyoya grab his stuff from a nearby bench, as she went to a nearby Cherry blossom tree to gather her own belongings. She watched him put his school bag over his right shoulder, and his laptop case over his left as Hanae, giggling, linked her arms in his. Chris sighed as she started to make her way back inside. She should have known she wasn't going to be able to spend lunch with him.

"So,….. care to make a little wager?" Chris turned to see both homeroom teachers facing each other by the entrance to the maze. "You do have incredible athletes this year after all, you never know, you could actually beat me." She watched Mr. Yoma smirk as he slowly stepped closer to his opponent.

Chris knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but she'd never seen such proper role model figures let their guard down before. They were to always keep up a professional facade for the students, so no one would go home and tattle-tale and tell mommy and daddy about their behavior. Chris crouched down near a dragon like shaped hedged as she peeked over to listen.

"What are the terms?" Sensei Pham said crossing her arms in a huff.

"If my class pulls off more wins, then you have to accompany me to The Ootori's Annual Company Dinner."

Both Chris and Pham looked at him with shocked eyes. She definitely didn't see that one coming, and from the looks of it, neither did her teacher.

"As in,… as A date?"

"Well obviously," He said Chuckling.

"You have been beating Class 1-A for the last 5 years, what makes you think I even have a chance?"

"Come on, just humor me. What is you're bet?" Yoma asked.

"Hmm… Well, If I win, you have to gravel at the ground at my awesomeness and praise me in front of both classes!"

Yoma chuckled. "Just the classes? Not the entire school?"

"I'm not that cruel!"

"And yet you're going to make me kiss your shoes in front of other people. Yes! You're not cruel at all!" They both laughed as Chris watched her homeroom teacher turn to leave.

"Really is that all?"

Pham looked at him puzzled. "What, embarrassing you isn't an enough request?"

"Not in the slightest," he said with a huge grin.

"Alright fine, then If I win, you take me to a very expensive hot Spring and a fancy dinner!" She added pointing at him as if saying this request is a must.

"As in…. as A date?" he asked trying not to laugh as he repeated her words.

"Well obviously," she responded back just as he did.

Sensie Yoma held out his hand as Chris watched Sensie Pham take it. "It's a deal," they chorused together. Chris watched them walk back inside laughing and cautiously throwing flirty looks at each other while both were blushing.

"Looks like someone else has found their true happiness as well," Chris said out loud to herself as she checked to make sure the coast was clear. She then hoisted her bag on her left shoulder and then headed inside.

_~Ten Minuets Later~_

Chris slowly made her way back up to her Home Room class. Lunch hours these days were not particularly her favorite, considering all that has happened since her arrival. She figured by now the rest of the students would be in the cafeteria eating or the library studying. The thought of being alone made her happy. She wanted the alone time anyway, so to start she was going to sneak a peek at the new events list.

Being one of the last ones to sign up was an advantage to her. She could base her opinion on what group to pick by the people who had signed up. She knew it sounded heartless and maybe a little rude, but being in a group with Hanae and Kioshi compared to being in a group with Kyoya and Tamaki, there was no doubt or question about it. She'd be much safer with those she could trust.

She walked into the classroom and headed towards the bulletin board. Lots of names had already been written on it. She looked at the new events and names listed below. What the hell were the board of trustee's thinking? Changing the list 6 days before the actual events started. They were cruel is all! Very cruel to make her have to trust these snobbish kids with too much money and time on their hands.

_1600 Meter Dash (Individuals) 1600 Meter Dash (Relay) 100 Meter Dash_

_Long Jump Three-legged-race (relay) Treasure Hunt (group effort)_

_Basketball (Teams) Table Tennis Soccer (Teams)_

"So what group do you think you will pick?" Chris jumped as a cool voice from behind her looked over her shoulder at the list that was posted.

"Well, I want to be in your group, but obviously because of a certain red head who i should have known would sign up to be in your group, that probably won't be a very good idea."

"Don't worry about her just join me and Tamaki if you want." He rested his chin on her left shoulder and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. "I would feel much better if I knew you were in our group instead of Kioshi's."

"If you say so." She started to get goose bumps all over her arms from the closeness of his body. She leaned forward and started to write her name under Kyoya's group.

"Damn his peppermint smell and warm touch is arousing." She said to herself.

"Good." He let her go while pushing up his glasses and then smiled at her. "Now would you like to join me for lunch?" He held out his arm in invitation as she smiled back.

"Why of course my Japanese sexy beast." She linked her arm in his and he escorted her outside towards a cherry blossom tree.

"Sounding way to much like your Lizzie girl," he said sighing while helping her sit down on a bench. She stared at the Angel statue that was positioned next to her.

"Yea, she rubs off on me quite a bit. Now more so since I left."

"I'll say," he said chuckling taking out 2 Bento boxes.

Chris huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest. "What is that suppose to me?"

"Well," Kyoya said holding up his hand and starting to count off on the numerous times that she let her rash anger or blunt statements come out or cause a scene. "First was the night you got here you went off on me…." he started.

"Well you shouldn't have tried to intimidate or black mail me like that!" she screeched cutting him off.

"Second," he said giving her a cold glare for interrupting him, "was the scene in the host club with Hanae-Sama…"

"Now hold on a second she started that! It was my first day and she was making fun of my southern heritage in front of everyone!"

"Third," Kyoya was on a roll. She should just give up now. " the phone calls to the Florists and Caters, and that includes you going off on the geologist who wanted to drill on School property,"

"Seriously, who wants to study in a school with Diesel engines going off and Derricks raised in the air."

"And last but not least," he said holding up four fingers, "the miraculous and yet terrible display at our Ootori dinner last Monday."

"I had to defend myself somehow! Who wants some snobby bitch trying to tell you how to run your life."

"And oh yeah," Kyoya said holding up all five fingers, "That little display outside of the girls lavatory yesterday afternoon."

'Now that was most definitely necessary. I was standing up for Kimi-San."

"Ok then, I'll let you have that one," he put his thumb back in his palm to show 4 fingers. "I won't count it."

Chris laughed a little and then turned back to him without thinking at all and blurted out, "Oh and don't forget the argument I had with your father on Wednesday night! Seriously I can't believe I got away with that, I thought he was going to cut my head off for sure!"

"Um, Chris, What are you talking about?" Kyoya asked a little puzzled.

"You're dad didn't tell you about it?" She asked dumb founded. She could have sworn his father would have informed him on her little outburst.

"No," he said shaking his head and taking a bite of his sushi.

"Well let's just change the subject then, I don't want to ruin our good moods and be yelled at by you too." she chuckled and took a bite of her Ramen.

She watched him pull his eye brows forward and look at her sternly before putting his unreadable mask back on. "Although I am very curious, I will leave it alone for now."

"Thank you,' she said with a wide grin. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

But right when she was about to turn away he grabbed her in a comforting embarrassed and ever so gently kissed her. The taste of his lips on hers was heartwarming, welcoming. The kiss was delicate, warm, soft. She knew now that she was starting to fall for this boy, and very hard.

They pulled apart with fire and desire in their eyes. "Wow! No one interrupted us," Chris said looking through his lenses into his grey/blue eyes.

He chuckled and again softly brushed his lips across hers. "Let me take you out on a date this weekend." Chris looked at him shocked as he showed her his true emotions. A genuine happy smile on the Shadow Kings face. "Not with my family, not with the host club, nor friends, or business associates. Just us two!"

She first looked at him with fear in her eyes. A date? A date with another boy that's not Shane. She just told Kioshi yesterday that she wasn't ready. But this is Kyoya we're talking about, didn't she just finally confess to herself in the classroom that she loved him?

She relaxed her face and smiled. A night with Kyoya surely would bring her happiness.

"Are you gonna help me dress for this romantic evening?" Chris asked with a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Why of course, I hear the man you're going out with is quite a charmer, not to mention gorgeous. You can't look anything but your best for him," he gave her a sly smirk as she playfully hit his arm.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" she said actually getting up this time to throw away her trash.

"You know the school has employees for that?" Kyoya said as Chris started to throw away his lunch as well.

"Kyoya if you still want that date this weekend you will stop talking right this minuet." She crossed her arms in anger as her happy mood started to cease.

"I promise not another word," he said pretending to zip up his lips.

She chuckled as the school bell marking the end of lunch started to ring.

She gave him another peck on the lips before he escorting her back into the building. Maybe Math class this afternoon wouldn't be soo boring since Kyoya would be sitting right next to her.

Christiana's P.O.V.

_~The Host Club Welcomes You To Their Pirates Den~_

"All hands on deck! Weight the anchor!" Tamaki yells at the other hosts members from the life sized ship that was placed in the middle of the room. Chris had no idea how the heck they got the huge ridiculous thing in there, but she had to admit the set-up was pretty cool.

"Aye Aye Captain!" The twins saluted in Unison.

"Where are we headed Captain Tama-Chan?" Hunny asked from the bow of the ship.

"We are sailing for the ends of the earth! Kyo-san, what treasure does the map lead us to?"

"We are seeking the legendary treasure more beautiful than any jewel. Legend says it soo irresistible, that you'll be loathe to part from it." Kyoya said holding onto one of the sails.

"But our true mission, is to only capture you lovely fair maidens hearts!" Tamaki exclaimed out to the girls while holding on to a rope and hiking his leg up to show his shinny boots.

"Oh Captain Tamaki!" The girls wooed from the crowd.

"Oh Brother," Chris muttered while she heard a "Rich Bastards" from Huarhi. Chris wondered if Huarhi was starting to get more jealous now that she finally recognized her true feelings for the Captain.

"Oh my! The twins looked even more identical than ever," she heard a second year say.

"Well yes of course my fair maiden," Hikaru said hopping off the ship to walk over to her.

You could hear Kaoru shout, "Man over board," as he too jumped off to run after his brother.

"It's really cool to be a pirate." Hikaru said lifting the said girls head up with his left hand.

"It's a life full of danger, and we relish in it." Kaoru said now taking his turn to gaze in the black haired girls eyes.

"But really, All I want to do is save my brother from harm and danger," Hikaru said dropping his hand from the girls and reaching for his brother.

"Hiakru, stop it! You're embarrassing me. I'm not that reckless." Kaoru said almost coming to tears.

Hikaru wiped the tears away and got really close to his brothers face, "If there's any danger I'll protect you, I'll even risk my life to find the treasure for you." Kaoru blushed as Hikaru liked the salty water leaking from his twin brothers eyes.

The girls started to squeal as Chris turned her face in disgust. It was her first real time to witness the twins brotherly love act. If she didn't know that it was all fake, she would have thrown up in her own mouth on the spot.

"My my Kyoya-san, you're looking rather dashing today, but really, whose idea was it to entertain with such a lame skit?" Chris looked over to see a nasty smirk on Hanae-Sama's face.

"It was our very own Mori-Senpai's idea, though the life of an outlaw unfortunately lies outside of my own interests, I must say that I disagree with you on the idea of it being lame. The skit itself was brilliantly put together by both Hunny and Mori-Senpai, and it's kind of refreshing to see the other hosts provide such wonderful insights. " Kyoya flashed his host smile while sipping on his cup of tea.

"Excuse me, Kyoya-Senpai," Lihn said from beside of Hanae, "I hate to be rude, but do you mind if I join Tamaki-Senpai and the others? I find his outfit dashing and I would like to continue to watch their little play." She flashed him a dazzling smile.

"No you may not go. It is rude! I didn't give you permission to leave me,…" But Hanae was cut off.

"Why of course my dear Lass, You have been a wonderful guest and although it burdens my heart to have to part with such a lovely lady such as yourself, to have to share you with the others, I still encourage you to join our Captain." Kyoya watched her blush a little as she bowed and turned to leave. "Oh and Lihn-sama?" He said stopping her in her tracks. She turned to look at him. "You were not being rude in the slightest." She just gave a low bow and then left.

"Now whose the one being rude? She's my friend, I was speaking with her, and you cut me off," Hanae said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why I do apologize for that bit of rudeness, I won't apologize for urging her to leave. It gives us more time to spend together." Boy, that was the fakest smile Chris had ever seen in her life. But the red head idiot seem to have bought it.

"Kyoya Ootori is definitely the worlds most scheming bandit," Chris muttered under her breath chuckling to herself.

"Land Ahoy!" Chris heard Hunny-Senpai yell looking through a spy glass. That was her cue to get ready and to get into position. No one knew she was hiding or that she was part of the skit for that matter.

"Shiver me timbers!" Tamaki explained. The twins re-joined the ship, while Huarhi and Kyoya sat aside to entertain their guests. "Be that not the island of the devil himself. Bunny Island!"

"How ridiculous!" She heard Hanae say. Chris just rolled her eyes in irritation. If she didn't want to be here, she didn't have to be, there was the door. "Don't let it hit you in the ass on your way out," she really badly wanted to say, but she just kept her cool and stayed in position.

"The map shows that the X marks the spot!" Hunny said turning to Mori-Senpai. "Takashi! Prepare to go to shore!"

"Aye!"

"Lower the row boats!" Tamaki said pointing at the two cousins.

"Aye Aye captain," a high pitch sweet voice and a low deep one said at the same time.

"Lassies, be on your guard! There could be trouble a foot! This place may be filled with danger!" Tamaki's fan girls traveled slowly behind them in packs shivering a little in fear.

"Follow me Mate's!" They walked to the very corner of the room where a small little island type decorations were set up with a sign that said "Adventure Corner" on it. They turned the corner behind a rock, and found Chris on her knees in a torn up yellow dress and her hands tied with a rope behind her back.

At first, the memories of the abuse came back and she wasn't able to do it. But when Kyoya softly and very loosely tied it upon her wrists, and then gave her a light returning hug to reassure her that everything would be ok, she was more than willing to participate. For some reason his warmth and encouraging words always, no matter what, made her feel safe.

"Hold it there scoundrels! It seems we have a young lady in need!" Chris slowly opened her eyes to look at the group of people that were watching her in worry.

"Am I dead?" She spoke very softly, letting a tear roll down her right cheek.

The girls started to panic and yell at Tamaki. "Captain you must help her! You can't leave her here!"

It was the response they were all hoping for. Having these girls accept Chris in this type of setting, especially since it was during club hours, meant a lot to her. Maybe it was while she was singing in the fitting rooms, or when she performed at the ball, or maybe when she had finally stood up for them from the bullying they received from Hanae. It really didn't matter, all that counted was that they were becoming her friend.

"I'd never leave any of you behind my dear princesses," Tamaki said flashing a gorgeous smile. The girls swooned under the dim lights in the corner as Mori came to untie Chris and pick her up gently in his arms. She could feel his firm and hard muscles, she knew how strong he was, and it would be just to easy for him to use his strength and hold her down. But she too felt safe with him. He's was gentle and kind, Mori would never do something like that.

"Look Captain!" The twins exclaimed pointing at the spot Chris was kneeling on. "An X!" they all turned to Chris and saw lots of elegant necklaces hanging around the almost lifeless body.

"Set sail me hardy's! She is the treasure!" Tamaki yelled as they all headed back for the stationary ship. "This lass is in need of medical care and attention!"

The girls watched in anticipation as Chris wrapped her arms around Mori's neck and snuggled her head into his chest. An "Aww!" could be heard as the hosts climbed over the side of the ship.

"She was wearing the treasure!" Hikaru yelled.

"She can't be trusted!" Kaoru explained.

"Therefore!" The twins exclaimed together trying to pry her out of Mori's arms. "She must walk the plank!"

"Aww!' The girls yelled.

"No don't!"

"She means no harm!"

Chris couldn't believe how the crowd was responding and reacting to this childish game. As if they had never had the pleasure to play pirates or cops and robbers as a kid. As if they were making up for it now and every afternoon at The Host Club.

"Captain! She's the King's Daughter!" Hunny-Senapi yelled.

"That must mean you're "THE" Princess!" Tamaki screeched.

"What happened?" Mori's deep voice asked near her ear.

"Those two kidnapped me in the middle of the night and abandoned me on Bunny Island!" she yelled pointing at the twins!

"OOHH!" the audience said surprised.

"So then you're the culprits! Lock them up and throw them in the dudgeon! Throw away the key!"

"Aye Aye! Captain," Hunny said as he pushed the two red heads below deck.

Chris was just standing there in awe. For coming up with the story line on the spot with ad-lips, and improvising, they sure had done a good job. Mori cleared his throat, she took that as her cue to continue.

"Yo-ho Yo-Ho A pirates life for me!" she sang climbing over board and walking to the group of beaming girls. "Thank y'all so much fair maidens for rescuing me!" She bowed lowly in thanks. "As an appreciation of my gratitude, I would like to offer you lovely ladies these gifts of treasure!" She walked over and gave each guest, one of the diamond necklaces that was around her neck.

"Thank you Christiana-san!"

"Yes Christiana-Senpai! You made such a lovely damsel in distress!"

"We did not see that coming! You guys did great!"

She smiled in thanks as she reached the last host and guest. She sighed in annoyance as she bowed and politely said, "A treasure for you fair maiden." She took off the last necklace and walked towards the annoyed looking Hanae.

But before she could put if over the brats head, a hand grabbed her wrist. "You actually think I'm going to wear something that was laying up against your nasty germy cooties hick neck? Don't even think about offering that joke of a diamond to me!"

"Why Hanae-sama, I picked it out especially for today's theme. Do you not want to accept and hold such a treasure from me truly close to your heart?" Kyoya asked with a sickly smile.

"No! Not at all! Her grimy fingers and body destroyed the image of you picking out! So to make it up to me, you will buy me one and personally offer it to me." She stuck her nose up in the air with a humph!

"As you wish." Kyoya said with his hand over his heart and a small bow of his head.

Chris gave Kyoya a shocked look and then turned on her spot and stormed away. She knew he was on host duty and just doing his job, but having to disgrace him self down to her level each and every day was just disgusting. No one should be belittled like that, and that includes the Shadow King himself.

She walked over to the snack table and grabbed a slice of chocolate cake and then relaxed in the window seat near the clubs kitchen. She looked down at the peeing boy statues and cherry blossom trees in Awe! They were breathtaking from this height. She opened her copy of "Hunger Games," and started to read while waiting for club hours to come to an end.

_~20 minuets later~_

"Where did Hunny-Senpai go?" One of the fan girls asked looking around for the blond boy who loved sweets.

"Come to think of it, Mori-Senpai is missing too."

"Sorry ladies," Hikaru said.

"But Mori took Hunny-Senpai to their Limo for a little nap!" Kaoru added.

"I guess all the pirates play really wore him out!" They chorused together.

"Aww I wanted to say good-bye."

Chris smiled to herself as she watched the guests gather their stuff to begin to leave. Once you got used to the crazy idea that was this host club, you started to appreciate the sweet and compassion these boys showed. It was more than evident by the way their fan-girls squealed in happiness over the 7 boys. They were these girls emptied voids.

Chris was about to wonder how'd they take it when they found out that the 7th boy was indeed a girl, when her phone started to ring.

Do you love me,

Do you wanna be my friend?

And if you do,

Well then don't be,

Afraid to take me by the hand,

If you want to,

I think this is how love goes,

Check yes or no"

Kyoya gave her a stern look as she was trying to hurriedly fish her cell phone out of the front of her school bag, she couldn't believe she forgot to put it on vibrate.

"Sorry," she muttered as she started to answer it, "Kaufmann Drilling, This is…"

"Chris Chris OMG!" her best friend shouted. That was the first time anyone had ever cut her off from her professional welcoming greeting. "You have to hurry! You have to hide!"

"Lizzie girl what are you talking about?!"

"He's there! There in Japan! HE just checked into Tokyo on facebook…."

"Chris! Where is that Bitch?! Where are you, you Whore?! Chris!"

Everyone turned to look from the noise that was outside of the closed double doors, to a terrified looking Chris.

"OMG!" Chris dropped the phone in shock. She could still hear Lizzie's shouts.

"Chris! Chris?! Was that him? What's happening?"

She ran as fast as she could to the nearest couch and shook in terror as she awaited for what was to come next. She had no idea where Kyoya or the other hosts were, she didn't have time to think about them. She just had to get out of there. Away from HIM as soon as possible.


	19. 19

**I'm sorry this chapter is sooo short y'all, but I felt adding anything else would be too much. On another note, I am extremely sick with a sinus infection and probably won't get to update for a couple of days till my anti-biotics kick in. Thanx for being soo patient with me and for all your lovely comments. I know some of you have been weary of OOC's,... hope some of that behavior is explained in this chapter. Hope all is well. Hugz from texas!**

Chapter 19

Kyoya's P.O.V.

"Where is that little bitch!?" A booming voice yelled as four American boys barged into the club rooms double doors. Kyoya didn't have time to run to Chris, protect her. This had caught them all off guard so suddenly.

"Calm down sir! You are disrupting our club activities. I am going to have to ask you to please calmly leave and shut the door behind you as you take your exit." Kyoya quietly replied in slow speaking English while flashing his host smile. In truths Kyoya was a little scared, this tall blond haired kid with green eyes was almost as frightening as him, and could probably give him a run for his money.

"Don't you tell me to leave you damn bastard! I saw the picture of you and Chris you Womanizer! Girlfriend snatcher! Stealer! Thief! And I will certainly, definitely will not calm down!" Shane kicked Kyoya in the stomach and then punched him in the face as he double over in pain on the floor.

"Omg! Kyoya!" Tamaki screeched.

"Are you ok?" A bunch of girls asked bending over trying and failing to help him up.

Shane just snickered as he watched blood flow from Kyoya's nose. "Nice outfit Douche bag." He grabbed Kyoya by his arm, pushed the girls and Tamaki down on the floor and threw Kyoya into the nearest wall, making his glasses fly off landing near Shane's feet. "That's what you get four eyes," he said as Kyoya very blindly watched Shane step on his glasses. Then he walked over to Kyoya's sprawled out body near the club rooms doors and very haughtily and scarily looked into Kyoya's blurry watered grey eyes before stomping really hard on his left hand.

Panting and screaming out in pain, Kyoya looked over at the Twins with anger and nodded his head as he sat up wincing. One of them, he had no clue who since his vision was extremely blurry, nodded back in understanding, and watched him open his phone to text the two people they were in desperate need of. Shane walked back over to the very scared rich bastards. as Huarhi would say. Kyoya put his hand over the spot on his stomach that Shane had kicked, and leaned his head back up against the cold cool wall in defeat. His head was pounding fiercely with a horrible head ache. He wish he could get to Chris. He promised to protect her, no matter what, promised to be there for her at all cost, but all he could feel right now was agony,... pain.

"Now I'm gonna ask y'all again, and I know y'all can understand me." He walked over to a nearby frightened first year and held her hand while angrily looking into her eyes. "You can speak English right?" She reluctantly shook her head yes and then Shane smacked her across the face.

"Hey!" Kyoya heard Tamaki yell. "You can't treat a lady like that!" But Tamaki didn't get a chance to continue as he to got a punch in the nose.

"Boss!" The twins screeched together as they kneeled down next to their leader in concern. They both looked up at Shane in disgust, as anger started to flash across their eyes.

" So now that you see it's useless to fight back against me let's try this one last time. Where is Christiana Louise Kaufmann!? If y'all don't answer me, and very soon, someone else could get hurt, and very bad." Shane pulled out knives from the black trench coat he was wearing. The other three guys that were with him started surrounding the other group with different sharp items and objects. One looked like an ice pick which seem to be consistent with the punctured wounds on Christiana's torso." WHERE IS CHRIS!?' He bellowed.

"There there, behind the couch! She's right over there!" Hanae yelled and pointing to the far sofa. Kyoya didn't know if it was his blurred vision or what, but Hanae actually looked scared out of her wits. Kyoya had never seen that kind of expression on the snobby red heads face before.

The other hosts and guests looked at Hannae in horror as Chris made a mad dash for the kitchen's swinging doors. Her legs had just barely made it there before a large hand grabbed a big chunk of her hair and dragged her back to the group.

"You fucking cunt! Who the hell do you think you are?" The bullying over bearing asshole of a boyfriend, knocked his head really hard with hers and Chris crumbled to the ground in pain. Screams could be heard as her body started to wobble and shake. Kyoya knew that her head must be pounding after a knock like that. He wondered if her vision was becoming blurry with stars like his was. But before he could do anything else, all went dark as he passed out.

Shane's P.O.V.

Shane grabbed her up by her hair again and she yelped in pain as he pulled her up off the floor. He took one of the knives he was holding and cut a long slash on her right arm. "So, y'all think it's ok to hide her from me? Don't you know who I am?" He snickered and looked at the terrified group. They all seemed to be confused and weary, not quite sure what was going on. Then it clicked. "Oh, so she hasn't told y'all about me yet huh?" He threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling while haughtily laughing at them. This sure was gonna be fun.

"So," he whispered loudly into Chris ears. He was relishing in her fear and was feeding off her pain. "They don't know about the wonderful work I've done to your body then?" Tears started to pour more freely down her cheeks as he ripped off the top of the yellow dress she was wearing. She tried to grab the material and hold it close to her chest, but it was to late. The on-looking crowd had already seen her white bra and neatly wrapped ace bandages. "Well then, why don't we give them a free show so they can marvel at my masterpiece!" he said out loud so the room full of rich snobs could hear him, "Lets see how well these wraps have protected you!"

He roughly unwrapped her as she started breathing heavily. He figured it was from whirling her around so fast, but really it was from the pressure of his large hands. When the wraps fell, an evil grin spread across his face as he realized what his next steps were going to be. Humiliating her in front of these so called new friends, just as she had humiliated him by standing him up at their junior Prom, this was going to be more than just fun. "This will be exhilarating!" No one EVER shows him up like that.

He tore off the first bandage as fast as he could, loving the sound of tape and skin ripping the flesh. Her screams in agony were extravagant. Teaching her manners was what he did best. "Why don't we show your new friends who you really belong to shall we?" He ripped off the top bandage that covered the one word he scorched into her skin. "This my dear foreigners," he said with an evil grin while turning Chris around so her back was facing them. He unhooked her bra as blood was starting to dribble down her back. He was getting excited to see the red streaks. "Is what happens when you misbehave and think it's ok to cheat and talk to other men!"

Shane looked up to see the shocked faces as the word "MINE" was visibly and clearly burned onto her back. He chuckled at their attempts to show concern and fear. "Covering your eyes will do you no good! I want y'all to see what being a naughty girl gets you!" He tore off more bandages and then smacked Chris for yelping in pain. "You're weak and a coward!" he yelled at her as she tried to gasp for air. "You will NEVER EVER cheat or talk to another boy again you hear me?!" He yelled at her while only inches away from her red flushed face. He threw her on the ground and then pulled out a cigarette. If she just hadn't talked to that boy back home at their school in the first place, then they wouldn't be in this ridiculous mess. It's her fault for moving here and also talking to the black haired foreigner. She brought this all upon herself.

He lit the cigarette and kicked her stomach as he blew out the smoke. She started to sob on the floor while crying out and holding her stomach in pain. Her long brown highlighted hair covering her face while a few strands were badly tasting in her mouth.

"Please stop! Can't you see your hurting her!" Shane turned to the crowd and saw a short blond plumped ugly looking girl starting to make her way towards Chris. "Please leave her alone! She's our friend!" The foreign blond bent over and asked Chris if she was ok as he watched her wipe the tears off of his girlfriends eyes.

Shane started clapping. Chris must have really put one over them to actually make these people believe they could be friends with her. He bent down to meet the short chic at eye level. "Aww how touching! You actually think that big ol' sweet, nice, and innocent heart of yours is good enough to save her?" He then grabbed the blond by the arm and threw her on a near by couch. Fear also rised in the small girls eyes as she tried to escape over the back of the sofa. "No one becomes friends with her unless I say so!" He grabbed her by the neck and started to choke her, "No one defends her like that! Don't you know your place? Don't you know who I am?" Shane could feel her hacking while trying to grasp for air. "I say what goes around here, don't ever try to stand up or defend unless you know for sure you can fight back!"

She started to turn blue as he dug his short nails into her neck. He put pressure of one of the knives he was carrying up against her flesh. Knowing he could easily slice this Chic's neck was such an exhilarating feeling for him. Almost orgasmic, like the great feeling of intertwined bodies in sheets having sex. He was in control, ALWAYS in control. He was about to throw her on the floor when something grabbed his right arm and painfully twisted and pulled it back, making him drop all the knives he was holding! He yelped as someone's nails deeply grazed the skin in his forearm. Several of the on-looking students came rushing to Chris's rescue as Shane was suddenly flipped backwards into the air. When he landed on his ass hard on the white tile floor he cursed and winced in pain. Fluttering his eyes open, he saw a tall foreign Japanese brown haired man standing over him with more fire and anger in his dark blue eyes than Shane himself had ever seen or been able to show himself in his own green ones.

"How dare you treat my friends with such disrespect!" He heard a high pitch voice say. "How dare you awake me from my slumber for this childish disgusting act!" Shane looked to his right and saw a small blond little boy beating up his friends. "Don't ever threatened or touch them again!"

Shane was sooo confused! Why was his friends being beaten up by this tiny little pipsqueak! How was this little puny boy getting the best of them! But before he could say or do anything, he was being yanked up by the collar and then thrown over the tall mans shoulders. He called out in protest, but it didn't seem to do any good. This guy was much taller and stronger than all four of them combined. The tall man flipped Shane over his back again and then back over to the front of his shoulder, hitting the white polished perfectly sparkled tiled floor really hard each time. He then threw Shane against the far wall which twisted Shane's left arm and spraining his right ankle. He growled in anger as this dark haired boy punched him in the nose hearing it crack and feeling it break at the same time. He laid there in agony as blood started gushing out of his large swollen nostrils.

"You guys should be more careful on who you mess with!" The very short blond kid yelled. Shane squinted as his head started to throb. He turned to see his friends beaten up just as bad and sprawled eagle on the floor with all three of their butts sticking up in the air. "Picking on my friends is bad. Got it!"

Then all at once there was all kinds of commotion. Policemen came barging in arresting Shane and his buddies, while emergency personal were attending to all the students that attended this stupid private rich snob high school, Chris and the conniving scumbag was included. He glanced over at his cheating little bitch whore of a girlfriend as he was being escorted out in hand cuffs! There was no way she was going to get away with this, as they say back home, "It's on like Donkey Kong!" he yelled seeing fear in Chris's eyes and confusion in the foreigners ones. "This isn't over!"

Hikaru's P.O.V.

"Omg that was soo scary!" one of their hosts exclaimed as a passed out Kyoya was being put on a gurney.

"Yeah! Poor Christi-Chan! I can't believe she's been enduring that kind of pain for so long!" A third year stated in sorrow.

Kimi and Chris were also being put on a stretcher as they were being escorted out of the building. Hikaru was trying to calm down the guests with the other hosts as the schools nurse and on-call technicians also looked over them as well. He couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Those wounds were so much more worse than he could have ever imagined.

"Thanks Mori and Hunni-Senpai for saving us! For saving them!" Two second years said together in unison.

"I just feel really bad. Did you guys see those wounds? How can someone brand a word into her skin like that? Hurt another human being?! Poor Chris!" Hikaru turned to look at the sad third years face. He couldn't believe just an hour ago they were having fun playing Pirates and now they were back to the realization of reality. Of what the world has become outside of Ouran academy grounds.

"Poor Chrsti-Chan!? Poor Chris!?" The whole room including the police force and medical staff all turned to the back of the room to see a really pissed off Hanae. "What about poor us!? She comes here to OUR school trying to be little miss perfect all high and mighty, when in all actuality she was lying to you! To ALL of us! Poor Chris? Try scheming back-stabbing whore! How can you girls stand there and feel sad for her? Defend her?! Didn't you see what she just did? What she just caused? We could have died!" She walked over to the group of students and crossed her arms in a humph before continuing. "I think little miss hoity toity American should be banished and sent back where she came from! Our school is for high class rich important pupils, not some back alley gang lower class thugs with weapons!"

"No!' Hikaru and the other hosts yelled stepping in. This Chic had gone too far. Now it was finally time to put her in her place.

Tamaki stepped up to Hanae and brushed her hair out of her eyes as he calmly said, "I'm disappointed in you."

"We all are!" Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny exclaimed.

"You have been mistreating Christiana-San ever since she arrived at our grand school. You threw her bags in the pond, you continuously humiliate, bully, and insult her every single day! You took that picture of Kyoya and Chris and gave it to the newspaper club to photo shop! Then we she needed us the most, you outed her! Told those lying cheating American scum bags where she was. All for your own personal gain."

"They were trying to kill us!" She screeched. Hikaru watched Tamaki put a finger to Hanae-Senpai's lips while shaking his head.

"So? What if they killed her, is that a suffice? Is that any better you coward? Just as long as you were spared you were willing to offer up her life?"

Tears started to leak out of Hanae's eyes as she looked at the on-looking group in horror. Everyone knew what was to come. "Me? A coward?" she softly whispered.

"You know my dear princess, you are a very beautiful stunning attractive girl, but you are not classy nor heart-warming enough to continue to be our guest my dear. Your heart is too cold. From this moment on you are banned and no longer welcomed! Please leave at once!"

Hanae started to cry as she turned to look at the smiling and shocked group. Finally something was being done about this cold-hearted bitch.

"Tamaki you idiot!" she screeched running for the door. She put her hand on the handle and while turning the knob yelled, "This isn't over with! I'll expose that foreigner bitch if it's the last thing I do!"

And with that, the door slammed and the room erupted in applause.

"We should have done that a long time ago!" Hikaru said as the emergency team started to take their leave when the rest over the students had been checked.

"She is soo mean," Hunni said.

"Yeah," Mori responded barely audible.

"I know," Tamaki said with a huge sigh, He winced a little as he touched his bruise nose. "But she was an important guest and a huge client of the Ootori's! Kyoya was just following his fathers orders. But with me being the one to kick her out, hopefully that won't cause problems between Kyoya and his father."

"How can it boss!? Their protecting Chris and Hanae outed her!" Hikaru exclaimed starting to get angry at the red head all over again. It was at this that the police left leaving only the Ouran students left in the half emptied bloody floored classroom. "There's no reason for Mr. Ootori to not understand."

"Speaking of protecting, Kudos to Kimi for trying to help Chris. I wish I was that brave. I was soo scared I just cowered behind Tamaki-Senpai's back." Huarhi looked down at the floor in embarrassment. She looked so cute like that when she blushed. Hikaru wished he could go over and pull Huarhi's small body in an embrace to comfort her.

"Don't worry about it Haurhi," Tamaki said going over to hold Huarhi's hand. More heat started to spread across her face. Hikaru knew it was from Tamaki's touch, he really wished he could make her feel that way too. "You can hide behind daddy any time, I'll always protect my precious daughter."

"Idiot," The rest of the hosts muttered not realizing for a second time that the guests were still among them and heard once again what their king had just said.

"Well what about The Ootori's private police force?" They turned to look at a scared black haired first year. "If the Ootori's are protecting her like you say, then where was the protection? How did those assholes get in?"

Hikaru's mind was starting to race. They had once again forgot to watch their mouths and watch what they say. No one was suppose to know any of this, but I guess from the girls witnessing that little display earlier, it couldn't be helped. By Monday morning the whole school would know the secrets that were in Chris's dark closet and the events that took place during the host club hours.

"I don't know," Hunni said holding his bunny rabbit close to his chest. "We didn't see anyone when we came running from the limo."

"All I know is, Mr. Ootori is not going to be happy about this," Kaoru said while Hikaru put his arm around his brothers shoulders in comfort. Although technically they were still in "Host Mode," he hated to see Kaoru this sad.

But before he could do anything else, it was at that precise moment that tons of cell phones started ringing from near by school bags. All the guests including hosts followed their different echoing music till they were able to answer. Most of the parents had freaked out realizing it was way past club hours, wondering where their children were. They all said good-bye and started to make their exits when Tamaki turned to the last remaining hosts and said, "Men and Huarhi, lets make our way to the Ootori hospital!" He pointed his finger in the air with determination.

"Yes sir!" The twins and cousins shouted back while saluting.

Hikaru chanced a glance at Huarhi as she grabbed her school bags. She rolled her eyes at the ridiculous boys but then smiled as Tamaki linked his arm in with hers.

"Well," Hikaru said to himself as he shut the lights off and watched Kaoru lock the doors, "As long as she's finding happiness, then I'm happy too."

But he still had to force a smile on his face and followed the others out of the school grounds into the blackening sky, and into each of their own limos. Faking might be easy, but healing his crushing broken heart was not.

**_I made a tiny mistake, Shane does have green eyes, not scary brown ones like I put back at the bowling alley with Lizzie Girl! Sorry bout that little mishap!_**


	20. 20

**I am soooo very sorry y'all! My whole family got sick this week and my household has been really hectic. Trying to take care of 2 little ones and ur hubby while also sick urself is never fun. Also I'm sorry for the mis-prints and spelling. Other than being a really bad editor, I'm a terrible speller, even spell checker hates me lol. Anyways hope y'all are having a better week than I am, Hugz from Texas!**

Chapter 20

Kyoya's P.O.V

_~Saturday Evening, Tokyo's Main Ootori Medical Center~_

"Where the hell were you guys?! Why did those punks get passed you? Mitsukini Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka said you guys were no where to be found! Why is my son and business partner Christiana Kuafmann badly beaten and passed out here in my very own hospital?! You were suppose to protect them!"

Kyoya moaned as he could hear his fathers booming voice bellowing from the hospital halls. He looked up blurry into the blinding lights as his head started to pound. Turning to the left he felt pain in his right arm from the I.V. and a bandaged was on his left arm where Shane had stepped on it. He tried to reach for his glasses on the small rolling near by dinner table, but was shocked to find no pair.

"Oh right, he stepped on them," he hoarsely chocked out.

There was only water and cheap paper cups. He would have to talk to his father and the hospital staff about that. No patient, wealthy or commoner, should have to taste paper on their dry chapped lips when they wake up.

"Please forgive us sir! We never even saw them coming, Before we could do anything it was too late!"

"What do you mean!?" Mr. Ootori spat.

Kyoya could barely see the silhouette of his fathers figure, but he sounded angry and looked like he had clenched fists. The glare from the hall lights bounce of Yoshio's glasses as Kyoya squinted through the crack of the barely open door to take a peek. I guess that's where most people would probably say that that's where the Shadow King got his temper from. Like father like son.

"They covered our mouths with cloths, and we blacked out from what we could only guess was some sort of chloroform!"

Kyoya very carefully sat up as he saw a small group of men in private police force uniforms bowing low on the ground at his fathers feet. He wondered if their jobs were hanging in the balance.

"Oh Thank God! Mommy your awake!" Kyoya jumped in surprise at the sudden exclaiming voice that came from beside him. The blond idiot looked very worn out, extremely worried, and deprived of sleep. "How do you feel? Would you like me to call you a nurse?"

Kyoya grabbed a near by cup of ice cubes by the nightstand, that held the hospital phone, and started moistening his lips with the cold melting liquid. "I would very much appreciate that Tamaki. Will you also please ask them for some aspirin or something? My head feels like it's about to explode." Kyoya started to rub his pounding temples in a clockwise motion. "On second thought, ask them for something much stronger."

"Sure friend, I'll be right back."

Kyoya grabbed the remote that was hanging off his hospital bed and turned on the T.V. He wasn't particularly interested in watching it, he just wanted some sort of background noise to keep his mind occupied and distracted from the pain.

"In other news, " The front desk anchor said in Japanese. "Ouran Academy has had their very first assault scare in the schools history. A report came in allegedly regarding an American transfer student, and her Ex-boyfriend who barged in with cowboy boots and a trench coat concealing and carrying knives and other sharp objects as his weapons of choice. One of the academy's students who is also said to be a part of this horrific news, seems to be none other than Yoshio Ootori's youngest son, Kyoya-san Ootori. All involved seem to be in stable condition as no other further information has been offered. Mr. Yoshio Ootori-Sama himself was not available for comment but has been rumored to be giving a live interview this evening from his very own office at the main Ootori Hospital. But this has yet to be confirmed. Furthermore, witnesses say that the heroes of the day belong to Mitzukini Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. You may remember the infamous cousins from our special that we aired last week on their amazing performance at the recent Kendo tournament. They're also known for their amazing skills and teachings in the armed forces. We'll have more details on this horrific story as it starts to unfold. As for the weather…."

Knock Knock

Kyoya turned to see his father peeking his head in with a flustered red face. "Son, Tamaki informed me that you were awake. Are you ok?"

"Yes father, I am fine, thank you for your concern." Kyoya turned the volume to the television on mute as he slowly leaned back down on the fluffy pillows and played around with the hospital bed buttons. When he found a comfortable spot he closed his eyes in exhaustion. That American asshole had really done a number on him.

"I am holding a press conference in about an twenty minuets, think your up for joining me?"

"Sorry sir, but if you don't mind I'd like to be rude for once and decline. I am not feeling quite well and standing under a bunch of flashing lights and rolling cameras does not seem to fit my interest at all this moment."

"Understandable son."

"Besides I wouldn't be able to see anyways," Kyoya said pointing to his eyes to show the absent of his glasses. Only the indentions in his nose could be seen.

"Very well, I will leave you to rest." Kyoya watched his father turn on his spot to leave. He was wondering what his father would tell the reporters when Yoshio suddenly ran to the bed and hugged his son.

"Father?" Kyoya asked concerned and bewildered at the same time. Kyoya couldn't remember a time EVER when his dad had hugged him. Not even as a kid. No memories of this moment of faltering façade and weakness. Just pride, greed, and arrogance.

"I am very sorry Kyoya that I was not able to protect you son, please forgive me." But before Kyoya could respond Mr. Ootori ran out of the hospital room and probably down to the first floor where he'd meet the newscasters and newspaper publishers.

"What the hell was that all about? That was so out of character for him!" he said to himself as Tamaki lightly knocked on the door and returned with a nurse. Kyoya's mind flashed to the words he remembered that were cursively written in Chris's black notebook.

"_Maybe Yoshio will see your big heart and will put this game he has his sons playing to a rest."_

If that is what was really going on here, just like his fathers out of character behavior at Monday's dinner, then Kyoya was about to witness a miracle.

"Here Kyoya, take these." Tamaki handed Kyoya four pills that looked an awful lot like IB profin and Hydrocodone.

"How come your giving me these? You're not a…"

"Shush!" Tamaki interrupted with wide eyes and nodding his head over to the direction of the nurse that was checking the heart beat machine and Kyoya's vitals.

Kyoya smiled to himself. "Ah so that's how he did it." Kyoya chuckled while popping the pills in his mouth and drinking his luke-warm paper cup, half full of water. Tamaki was just as smooth and conniving when need be. Being able to woo this nurse was just too easy for the blond idiot with a flashing smile and dazzling violet eyes.

"Where are the others?" Kyoya asked as Tamaki pulled up a near by chair and rested his head in his hands as he propped his elbows on Kyoya's hospital bed.

"Home! Only Haruhii and I stayed behind. They did accompany me here and had been resting in the waiting room, till I told them you needed your rest and that once you felt up to it they could come back to visit."

"Really? You of all people don't even listen to me when I try to tell you something like that, what makes you think they'll listen to you?"

"Kyoya, you're the shadow king! They actually know better! I'm the only dumb idiot who doesn't!" Tamaki laughed as he handed Kyoya some vanilla ice cream. "Here, eat this. I know you don't like sweets, but it'll feel good on your throat and bring some color back into your skin."

Kyoya gladly took it with a smirk. Tamaki might be an idiot, but he couldn't ask for a better best friend.

"And what about Kimi-Sama and the others? Are they all ok?"

Tamaki looked down at the ground in sadness as he explained that Kimi-Sama's parents, against the doctors wills, discharged her this morning with a promise to never speak to Chris and the host club again. She had a wrap on her arm where Shane grabbed her and threw her on the couch, and a scarf around her neck from the red hand prints to hide the bruise she got from him chocking her. He also explained that she was ordered to start hanging out with Hanae-sama again.

"That's unfortunate," Kyoya quietly said.

"Yea speaking of Hanae," Tamaki said with no honorifics. "After outing Chris to that devil of a human, the club came to an agreement to kick her out. I just thought I should let you know."

Kyoya just sat there in silence. He responded with only a nod of his head. Kyoya knew this would happen sooner or later, he just wished he hadn't listened to his father and kicked her out a long time ago.

"And Chris? How is she?"

"She's still asleep. They've been keeping her comfortable and on sleeping medicine since yesterday. Don't worry, Haruhi is with her and she seems to be stable."

Kyoya just nodded as he took another bite of the cold sweet. Hopefully he'll get to sneak to her room soon and see for himself that she really was ok.

Christiana's P.O.V.

"Where the hell were you guys?! Why did those punks get passed ya? Why were y'all no where to be found! And most importantly why is my niece badly beaten and passed out in the very hospital she's about to emerge her business with? You were suppose to protect her!?"

Chris moaned as she could hear her Uncle's booming voice bellowing from the hospital halls. She looked up blurry into the blinding lights as her head started to pound. Turning to the left she felt pain in her right arm as an I.V. needle was pinching her skin. and a bandaged right one where Shane had cut a long lash on it. She wondered how many stitches she got this time. She tried to reach out for her glasses and or contacts, but was shocked and surprised to find neither.

She blindingly found ice chips and sighed in awe as the cold melting water moistened her very chapped lips.

"Please forgive us sir! We never even saw them coming, Before we could do anything it was too late!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" her Uncle spat.

Chris could barely see the silhouette of her Uncle's figure, but she knew he was angry. His grizzly bear appearance and scary height, not to mentioned he probably had clenched fists, was nothing to laugh at, when it came to the German family known as The Kuafmann's. They were ALL this way. The glare from the hall lights made it hard to see, she had to squint through the crack of the barely open door to try to eavesdrop and take a peek.

"Just like we told Mr. Ootori, they covered our mouths with cloths and we blacked out from what we could only guess was some sort of chloroform!"

Chris very carefully sat up as she saw a small group of men in the Ootori private police uniforms bowing lowly on the ground at her Uncle feet. She wondered if Mr. Ootori was going to dismiss them. She'd hate for them to lose their jobs and not be able to support their loved ones because of her. Because it was her fault, all of it. She brought her horrible terrifying drama here and got these wonderful compassionate people involved. She just really hoped no one hated her. She'd have to do her best to stay on the down low, and keep away from everyone, so no one else like Kimi-sama got hurt.

"Oh Thank Goodness! I'm soo happy to see you awake!" Chris jumped in surprise at the sudden voice that came from beside her. Haruhi looked very worn out, extremely worried, and sleep deprived. "How do you feel?"

"Like someone ran me over, then backed up and did it again just to see the thrill of me getting hurt." Chris started rubbing her pounding temples in a clockwise motion.

"That bad huh?"

Chris let out a huge sigh as the hammering feeling in her head got vastly got worse. "What day is it? What time is it?"

"It's 6:00, Saturday evening." Haruhi said looking down at the white and black tiled hospital floor.

"What? How did I sleep an entire day away!?"

"Your Uncle and Mr. Ootori wanted you and Kyoya to rest and not feel any pain."

"Kyoya," Chris barely made audible. "How is he?"

"He's doing good, just tired and throbbing headache like yours." She said with a reassuring smile.

Chris grabbed more ice cubes off the nightstand, and noticed a hospital phone and phone book on it as well, as she once again started moistening her lips with the cold melting liquid.

"Would you like me to get you a nurse?"

"I would very much appreciate that Haruhi. Also if ya don't mind, can ya please ask 'em for some aspirin or something? My head feels like it's fixin' to explode." She winced as the pounding got worse. "On second thought, ask them for something much stronger. I reckon if they can knock me out for an entire day, then they must have some strong shit to take away this god awful migraine"

Haruhi started to chuckle as she began to exit the room that smelled of Clorox and bleach. "Sure friend, I'll be right back."

Chris grabbed the remote that was hanging off her hospital bed and turned on the T.V. She really didn't feel like watching the boob tube, but she just wanted some sort of background noise to keep her mind occupied and distracted from the pain.

"Tenki kikou kumori ame," If there wasn't subtitles scrolling on the bottom of the screen in English, then she would have never known that the news anchor was talking about the weather being cloudy and raining. "We've just been informed on breaking news," the caption said. "Let's head to Tokyo Main Ootori Hospital where our very own camera man is standing by. Tiko are you there?"

"I'm here Suki," a young man looking in his late twenties said while turning the camera on himself. He looked nervous as he was probably not used to addressing the public, let alone live in front of thousands of viewers. He started sweating and acting like he was normally filming and working behind the scenes, not in front of the camera itself. " In just a moment the owner of Ootori medical, Mr. Yoshio-san himself, will be addressing us in a press conference about yesterdays events on Ouran grounds. As you can see," he said turning the camera to the crowd of reporters and away from himself, "Many are eager to hear what really happened to those poor students."

The room started to go silent as Yoshio could be seen heading towards a stage where a podium was set up with about 6 different microphones. The last hushed voices ceased as Mr. Ootori started to speak.

"I want to thank you all for your patience and undivided attention." he said shocking several of the audience members by speaking in English. "I'm going to make this quick and I will not be answering any follow-up questions at the end of my announcement." He cleared his voice as the cameraman named Tiko zoomed in. "At 1600 hours yesterday afternoon, a group that consist of four American teenage boys, trespassed onto Ouran academy and after using chloroform to drug security guards and members of Ootori's private police force, continued their charade by breaking into the school itself and assaulting staff members and students…."

That statement surprised Chris. She didn't know that HE had threatened staff members as well. This was becoming an even more of a nightmare as Yoshio stood there and was about to release and disclose the very private matter and knowledge that she was trying to keep everyone away from. If things got worse at school and everyone hated her for bringing her stupid drama here, then she might have to consider moving back home. Yea she'd miss Kyoya and the Host Club, but for his and their own good, their own protection, and even Kyoya's own feature at trying to become heir, it was the best she could come up with for the boy she loved.

"The culprits have been captured and taken to Tokyo County where they'll be sworn in and then escorted to the main prison where they will await there trial. That is all the information I have for you at this time, Now Chairman Souh of Ouran Academy will address you about the schools schedule."

Chris looked bewildered and shocked. He didn't give up hardly any information and he didn't once say her name or out that she was the cause. She flopped back on her fluffy pillows as tons of hands went in the air trying to question Mr. Ootori more.

"Does this mean your private police force will be terminated since they can't even handle 4 measly American teenagers?"

"Is it true that this all revolves around abuse?"

"Is Ouran Academy still safe?"

The Chairman walked up to the podium and cleared his throat as he moved one of the microphones up since he was slightly taller than Mr. Ootori and took his turn to speak.

"Of course Ouran Academy is still safe. Why wouldn't it be? We've never had this sort of situation before, and I don't ever plan on letting something like this happen again. This is our country, our school, we're not going to let some foreigner monsters come here and try to show us up or shut us down. This is my school and I Will protect it with everything I have."

Whispers and chatters can be heard as newspaper reporters were trying to write down all the information they could as fast as they could.

"Furthermore, in light of recent events, the school will be closed on Monday, and depending on the board of trustees, possibly Tuesday as well. I know that some of you are looking forward to our annual field day next week, and we promise that the green light has been given to go ahead and resume preparations. In conclusion, there will be a candle light vigil in front of Ouran's gates to pray for those who have been hurt in this ridiculous horrifying crime. If you can not attend then please everyone put a candle light in your windows tonight. For more information sign up on our face book page. It begins at 7:00 sharp! Hope to see you all there. Thank you."

Tons of heads covered the cameraman's lenses as Chairman Souh and Mr. Ootori left the press conference room bewildered. "Well there you have it," Tiko said in Japanese, Chris had to go back to reading the subtitles that were once again scrolling in English at the bottom of the screen.

Knock Knock

Chris turned to see her Uncle peeking his head in with a flustered red face. "Oh My God sweet pea! Are you ok!?" He bellowed while panicking and running to her bedside.

"Yes Uncle I'm fine thank you." Chris pushed the mute button to the television and slowly leaned back down on the fluffy pillows. She started to play around with the hospital bed buttons. As soon as she found a comfortable spot, she closed her eyes in exhaustion. "Why weren't you at the press conference with the Chairman and Mr. Ootori?"

"Really Chris? You're seriously going to ask me that ridiculous question?" He looked at her as if she was crazy. "You know that's not my cup of tea. I would have gone off on all of them. Especially the chairman for making that racist comment. So what if Shane and his cronies are from America, he shouldn't have spoken like us foreigners are coming in to take over the world, Japan for that matter."

She didn't think about it when the chairman had said it, but now that her Uncle had clearly spelled it out for her it made her a little angry too. "But," she meant to say to herself but it somehow escaped her lips. "This is his school and someone violated it. I'd be ticked too if someone did that to our company as well."

Dierk looked like that little comment started to ring true as he exhaled a deep breath and began to relax. "I guess you're right, right now it can't be helped."

"It's pretty sweet though that their having a vigil though don't you think?" Chris asked trying to sound uplifting, But in all actuality she was still scared out of her wits. Her eyes kept dodging back and fourth to the hospital doors expecting Shane to barge in at any second.

"Chris they pray to Buddha's and at shrines and temples. That's hardly a praying vigil or sentiment sent off."

"Now whose being the discriminating one," she wanted to say but pursed her lips to keep her mouth shut.

She was going to ask how Kyoya and Kimi were when his phone started ringing.

"Just an old fashion ring tone? No music?"

"Chris I'm 44 yrs old and work around drilling rigs. I need a loud ring to hear!" He chuckled and headed out of the room as phones were not permitted. She heard him answering, "Kuafmann drilling Dierk here, what can I do for ya." as his voice got more distant down the hall.

Chris smiled to herself as Haruhi lightly knocked and returned with a nurse. She loved her Uncle soo much.

"Here Christiana-san, take these." The nurse handed Chris four pills that looked like IB profin and Hydrocodone.

Chris popped the pills in her mouth and drank luke-warm water from a half full paper cup. She relished in the soothing cold drink. Her throat no longer felt like it was on fire.

"Where are the others?" Chris finally got to ask. Haruhi pulled up a near by chair and rested her head in her hands as she propped her elbows on Chris's hospital bed.

"Home! Only Tamaki and I stayed behind. He told them you guys needed your rest and that once you felt up to it they could come visit."

Haruhi handed Chris some vanilla ice cream. "Here, eat this. It will feel good on your throat and bring some color back into your skin." Chris gladly took it and closed her eyes in awe. Sweets was her life.

"And what about Kimi-Sama and the others? Are they all ok?"

Haruhi looked down at the ground in sadness as she explained that Kimi's parents, against the doctors wills, discharged her this morning with a promise to never speak to Chris and the host club again. She also explained that she was ordered to start hanging out with Hanae-sama again.

She moaned in irritation. "That's really sucks!" Chris exclaimed. Sadness started filling up her heart in loss of her new blond friend.

"Yeah, and speaking of Hanae-Senpai" Haruhi said disgusted. "After outing you to Shane, the club came to an agreement to kick her out. I just thought I should let you know."

Chris's mouth dropped open in shock as a smile crept up on Haruhi's face. "She got kicked out because of me," she said to herself. She knew this would happen eventually, but not this soon. How was Hanae going to treat her now? Was there going to be more bullying in the future? What if Hanae found out her secret? Although her medical records were confidential, sooner or later someone will find out. Even Kyoya could NEVER find out about it! No One!

"Kyoay is fine by the way. They've been keeping him comfortable and on sleeping medicine just like you. Tamaki is with him right now, so no worries ok? He's stable."

Chris just nodded as she took another bite of the cold sweet. Hopefully she'll get to sneak to his room soon and see for herself that he really was ok.

_~20 Minuets later~_

She was attempting and failing to read the ending to "The Hunger games," since she didn't have her glasses, when a very attractive male nurse entered her room with bandages and wraps. He smiled at her with arrogance and pride as his attractiveness and personality came out all at once. He probably wasn't like that, he might even be a nice guy, but judging him on the spot was just in her nature. She started to panic as he vastly approached, not even listening to him say that he had her prescription contacts and that he was there to help her dress her wounds. She started backing up towards the wall and tripped over I.V. drip. Sprawled out on the cold tiled Clorox smelling floor, she closed her naked legs and held her hospital gown tighter to her chest as she closed her eyes and started rocking herself back and forth, If he was going to rape her, then she might as well just let him get it over with. She knew what fighting back would do.

Panic attacks didn't come as near as often as they used to, but when they did they hit at full force. Even hurting those that didn't mean any harm. She heard the door to her room open and close as she blindly opened her eyes and saw no signs of the male nurse anywhere. Extremely embarrassed and upset with herself, she got up and walked to the rolling T.V. stand where the nice gentleman that she wouldn't give the time or day to, placed her contacts. After putting them in she called her nurse with the red emergency button from her hospital bed and told them to get Kyoya to her at once.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

He was watching an old movie from 1989 called, "Say Anything," with Japanese subtitles, as this was an American film, when a frantic looking male nurse came running into his room.

"Sir, if you'll please follow me, I'd be much obliged." He handed Kyoya some contacts to wear, and then walked over to his I.V. drip and hung it on the hook on the rolling stand, where he started to escort him out while Kyoya held the back of his hospital gown together. They really do need to make these more suitable for patients. Not everyone is comfortable baring all.

"Um,.." he said hesitated trying to keep up. "What's going on? Is everything ok?"

"Miss Christiana-San is having a panic attack and is asking to see you personally." He took Kyoya down to the other end of the hall and turned right.

"Why is she so far away from me?" he meant to say to himself but ended up asking out loud anyways.

"Sorry sir, at the time we didn't have any other rooms available, but we'll be moving you closer to her soon."

"What happened?" as they turned left and walked down another hall.

"I'm not sure sir, I smiled like I always do when welcoming guests, tried to hand her her contacts and when I tried to explain to her that I was there to attend to her wounds she backed up to the far corner of the room and started shaking like crazy and fell to the floor. She called the head nurse to get you, but the doctor wanted to check in on her first. When he tried to calm her down saying she was having a panic attack, she wouldn't hear of it. She just started wailing her arms around and kicking his feet screaming to get away."

They finally stopped outside of a large private room and after the male nurse bowed and wished him a good luck, he hurriedly walked off muttering something about a bi-polar crazy lunatic woman.

Kyoya sighed as he pushed opened the door and walked into a very quiet room. The staff didn't know the details of her past since his father was doing a fantastic job keeping it all hush hush. Even yesterday events were being paid off for the girls silence. Only he really knew why she had freaked out like that. A part of him felt bad for the employed RN, but another part was happy that Chris was trusting him and only him. He smiled at that thought as he entered the dim lit room.

"Hmm She even closed the blinds and turned off the lights." He quietly shut the door and squinted as his eyes tried to slowly readjusted to the darkened room. He wasn't used to wearing contacts so his focus wasn't all there.

He thought he'd find her walloping in her bed shaking and crying her eyes out, but she was sitting on a big red pillow, eating popcorn, and watching the same American movie he had been. Her mood swings were unbelievable. She looked calm, happy, normal, relaxed. Not at all like the frantic anxiety crazy lunatic the nurse said.

"Do I even want to know what you're doing?"

She turned to him with big wide eyes and a huge smile.

"Oh thank god you came!" she got up on her knees and shuffled to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head up against his stomach. A very naughty thought of "While your down there," came to mind as he hurriedly shook his head in disgust for thinking of such foul evil words.

He kneeled down on the tiled floor and returned the hug. "Are you ok?" he said trying to push up his glasses, but was lost again when he forgot they weren't there. He felt so naked without them.

"Yes, after acting like a ridiculous child, I threw up and just like that, stopped shaking and started feeling much better."

He stroked her long gorgeous hair and began to soothe her by lightly rubbing her back. He looked up at the T.V. and used the topic of the movie to release the tension.

"I was actually watching this too when I was called out."

"Really?" she asked letting go of him and looking in his eyes. "I love this movie!"

"I wish I could say the same, I just started watching it not to long ago and missed the beginning."

She grabbed his hand and sat him on her pillow as she fetched another one from a nearby closet for herself to use. It didn't make sense to him that the room would accommodate such comfort, but couldn't get anything better to offer to drink out of. Yes he was still on that subject of those damn paper cups, it was really irking him.

But then again, this is a private room, maybe she just got special treatment, but little did he know it was the like that in all the rooms.

"You did ask me out on a date," she said joining him and interlocking her fingers with his. "Although this doesn't seem as a romantic setting, and neither is our special attire."she said pointing at their matching hospital gowns. "As always this is as good as it's gonna get."

He chuckled a little to himself as he scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He smiled when she leaned her head up against his chest and closed her eyes in comfort.

"What is he doing?" Kyoya asked as the young actor known as John Cusack started holding up a radio above his head to play music to the girl that was laying in her bed.

In your eyes,The light, the heat,

In your eyes, I am complete,

In your eyes, I see the doorway to a thousand churches,

In your eyes, The resolution of all the fruitless searches,

In your eyes, I see the light and the heat,

In your eyes, Oh, I want to be that complete,

I want to touch the light, The heat I see in your eyes

And all my instincts, they return,

And the grand facade, so soon will burn,

Without a noise, without my pride,

I reach out from the inside,

In your eyes, The light the heat,

In your eyesI am complete,

In your eyes, I see the doorway to a thousand churches,

In your eyes, The resolution of all the fruitless searches,

In your eyes, I see the light and the heat,

In your eyes Oh, I want to be that complete,

I want to touch the light, The heat I see in your eyes,

In your eyes in your eyes,

In your eyes in your eyes,

In your eyes in your eyes.

"What does it look like, He's trying to win her back! I love this part, it's my favorite. Soo wonderful that a man would do such a romantic gesture!" She said in awe start9ing to stare off into space with googly eyes.

"Chris it's just a movie," he said chuckling at her child-like fantasy. It was cute to see her soo happy in a dream-like-state.

"It's still sweet," she huffed with pouty lips making him laugh again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered suddenly as she saw his bandaged left arm. "I never meant to cause any of you pain nor drag you into my problems. I really hope no one is mad at me." She turned to look into his eyes as water started leak out of hers.

"Hey," he said once again tucking a long strand of hair behind her ears and feeling her push her face into his hand. "We told you no matter what that we would protect you. We knew what we were getting into when we accepted you into our family. We did this because we care for you. Please don't think that staying away and running will help us."

She looked at him with wide eyes as he had just confirmed what she had been thinking. "I can't lose y'all let alone afford for y'all to get hurt by protecting me again. Next time could be worse much worse!" She covered her face with her hands and started to really cry. He hated it when she did that. His heart always crushed seeing her soo sad.

"Hey, don't forget, He's behind bars, he can't get to you now! You're safe I promise! Now is just the obstacle of getting over this heartache and assisting you in finding your true happiness."

She started chuckling as he looked at her confused. Did he have something on his face?

"Assisting Kyoya? Really?" she wiped away the last few tears and gave him a big hug. "Only you would be so professional at a time like this."

"Alright fine, I will do everything in my power to HELP you find you're true happiness. Better?"

She looked up at him with her eyes full of compassion and her lips just inches away from his. "And what If I'm starting to find it now?"

Kyoya put a sly smile on his face as he licked his lips getting ready to moistened hers with his. "Then it can only get better from here."

With that he closed the gap and passionately kissed her with his hands intertwined in her long highlighted silky smooth hair, just as it had been the night of the ball.


	21. 21

**I'm really surprised that I was able to write this today,especially with all the millions of errands I had to run. Hope y'all like this chapter, as i had a lot of fun creating it in my head. I think y'all will enjoy a little break from the drama and that i hope u find it humorous as i was being a dork myself and laughing out loud as i was typing it out. Really hope y'all have a very lovely weekend, Hugz from Texas.**

Chapter 21

Kyoya's P.O.V

_~Sunday Morning, June 4__th__, Christiana's Private Room~_

Kyoya grunted a little as the sun started peaking through the closed blinds. His body was aching and for some reason feeling so stiff. His eyes flutter opened as the room slowly but surely started to come into focus. They were stinging a little when he rubbed them and realized he must have fallen asleep and had forgotten to take his contacts out. He hoped his new glasses would be available and soon.

Turning to his left he found a very sweet peaceful looking Chris sound asleep on his arm. He watched her chest gently rise and fall as a little quiet snore could be heard escaping through her beautiful full lips. He smirked to himself as he relished in the adorable sound. He could wake up like this every morning and die a very happy man.

Slowly he tried to lift up her head and release his trapped arm, as tingles went all the way up and down the awaking feeling. The weird sensation of his arm waking up after it fell asleep was not a welcoming sentiment. He gently laid her head back down on the soft plushy red pillow as he finally came into realization on why is back and body felt so stiff. They had fallen asleep on the floor watching the end of that romantic movie that he found oddly enjoyable. he wondered if it came down to it, would he ever have the guts to stand in the middle of a crowd, holding up a radio above his head, to call out the one he loved. His lips formed a genuine smile as he remembered their passionate kiss during that scene. It was so sweet and electrifying, he never wanted it to stop.

And then, just like that, the said smile turned into a frown once he realized the whole reason why he was in her private room in the first place. "Crap! The medicine! Her wounds!" He cursed himself for forgetting and promised to do it as soon as she woke up.

Which it seems, Kyoya didn't have to wait long cause she started to stir as he soon as he sat up and finished stretching. He said good morning to her as her left eye slowly opened. "Good Morning," she responded while turning on her back to stretch out her long legs and arms. She moaned as she must have realized that they fell asleep on the cold hard tile floor. "That's unfortunate." She said with a heavy sigh.

"What? Waking up next to me or knowing even though your only 17, your body can't handle stuff like it used to?" He smirked at her as she scowled back at him.

"That's not what i meant and you know it. For your information I think I slept on my neck wrong." She groaned as she tried to massage out the sore spot. Unfortunately she couldn't reach it.

"Here let me," Kyoya said as he held out his hand and helped her sit up. She scooted closer to him and moved her hair to the side.

"Here," she said putting her hand over her right shoulder and showing him the spot that was sore. "Right there."

He exhaled a deep breath as the bare naked skin that wasn't cut was exposed so close to his face. Just a couple inches more and he could easily and delicately brush his lips across it. Shaking the thought quickly out of his mind he started to slowly but deeply massage the aching muscle. While kneading his thumb in the spot, he noticed that the rope burn on her neck was now fading into an off pink that looked discolored against her tan body. Hopefully it'll disappear altogether and she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. But really it was him that was worried.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as he deepened the motion.

Stopping, he looked at her in horror as he scooted to the front of her to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't,…"

"Kyoya it's not that," she said interrupting him while Chuckling. "It did hurt, but it was like a good hurt. A welcoming pain." he looked at her as though she was crazy. Maybe she's just used to accepting it by now. "It's almost like when you have a bruise and even though you know it hurts you keep touching it anyways. I promise you, it's okay."

He skeptically looked at her a moment longer before returning to his position and starting to once again knead the said spot in a clockwise motion with his knuckles.

"Oooh that feels soo good!"

Kyoya laughed, if anyone walking by didn't know what they were doing and only heard these type of sounds, they would of had perverted thoughts.

"Omg!" Chris exclaimed making Kyoya almost jump to his feet. "I love this movie!"

Kyoya turned his head up to the t.v. to see another American movie playing with once again Japanese subtitles.

"Geeze Chris, give me a heart attack why don't you." He playfully said while placing his hand over his heart. It was soo easy to lose the faltering facade when he was around her, It just felt right that he could just be himself.

"Sorry Kyoya," she said laughing. She relaxed her head against his chest as he dropped his chin to rest on top of her head. "But this is "The Notebook!"

"Ok, do I even want to know what that means?"

"Oh My God! You haven't seen this movie? It's like the most romantic movie ever made. Although the book was really good too!"

"Ok so what was yesterdays movie?" He asked confused. For someone who was badly beaten for four years, she sure does put a lot of faith and fantasies into novels and films.

"Yesterdays was one of the sweetest, although it was drama filled as well, you know since her dad went to prison and all."

He just shook his head as he went ahead and made the decision to connect his lips to the skin that was just below her neck. If she was going to act all cute and innocent like that then he'd show her what romantic was really like. After feeling her shiver beneath his touch, he ran his fingers through her long hair and then put the thick strands back into it's place.

He was about to turn her head back so he could kiss her lips when she stopped him by covering her mouth with her right hand. Curious, he cocked his head to the left with questioning eyes as she began to make once again a wall of curtain with her long hair to hide her face. This habit, he noticed, she often did when sad or out of embarrassment.

"Am I that bad of a kisser? As I recall in the past, you have kissed me back."

Sheepishly and embarrassed she dropped her gaze to the floor and started to bite the bottom of her lip. "It's not that," she began as her cheeks started to turn red. He liked seeing her flushed like that, she was soo Kawaii. "It's just that, well, see it's morning."

"Nice observation there," he chuckled.

She playfully slapped his arm. "I mean that I haven't brushed my teeth yet. I can't kiss you with morning breathe."

Kyoya started to laugh. Sometimes she was so ridiculous, crazy nuts bi-polar, sweet, sexy, and extremely cute all at the same time. Ignoring her protest he put his left hand around her neck, and then crushed her lips with his. At first she tried to pull away, but he lightly bit at her bottom lip and her mouth open when she gasped in surprise. Her eyes finally fluttered shut in defeat as she began to relax in his arms and started to massage her own tongue with his. Moving his hand from her neck and into her hair, he slowly started to push her back on the soft red pillows. He undid a couple of the buttons to her hospital gown as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then ever so slowly, he glided his finders across the bare skin of her stomach and started forming invisible patterns across the naked flesh as she started to shiver beneath his touch.

The desire was in their eyes, the hunger of wanting one another was just below their navel. He wanted her, he wanted her bad. But just as he was starting to move his hand south, her body suddenly went limp and her kisses ceased as her eyes flashed open in horror.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he got off of her and hurriendly put his hands in the air as if he was under arrest. "look I'm stopping." They were both breathing soo heavily.

"I.. it… it's Ok," she said very skeptically while sitting up and grabbing one of the pillows off the floor to hold closely to her chest. " I'm also at fault as well, please don't be mad at me."

He kneeled down in front of her, and just like all the other times, tucked a long strand behind her right ear. "Hey," he said softly as she slowly lifted her head up to meet his dark grey eyes. "Damn she's so beautiful," he said to himself as he leaned in to touch his forehead with hers. "Don't think like that. I shouldn't have been so forceful. Please except my apology."

She closed her eyes and smiled. He loved seeing that happy expression. Then surprising him she leaned down and lightly placed a kiss on his neck and then moved up to his cheek. "You're forgiven," she whispers in his ears.

He helped her back into bed as she commented that she was still tired, and then grabbed his phone and made his way out to the deserted hall. "Damn how early is it?" he asked aloud as he realized there was hardly anybody around. Normally he wouldn't be up this early but the uncomfortable position on the floor had stirred him awake.

Looking around and realizing that no police detail were near by he started to wonder if they were even here at the hospital. He made a mental note to have at least a couple stay near and on duty for Chris's sake. Just until she felt safe again.

Walking into a nearby waiting room, he dials the foreign numbers and awaits for the male voice to answer.

"Yo Kyoya what' up?" His friend unprofessionally said. He must have obviously known it was Kyoya from the caller I.D.

Glancing at the clock on the wall and noticing it was 7:00 in the morning here in Tokyo, Kyoya noted that that could only mean that it was 6:00 there in Oklahoma, U.S.

"Hey Daniel, were you able to pull through on the request I asked last night?"

"Sorry of friend. Her mother would like to speak with you first before she makes her final decision."

"Is America on there summer break right now?" Kyoya walked over to the back of the room where a coffee station was set up near a window.

"Yes most schools are. Although some of the states start back up in the fall later than others, Texas will be attending their next school year on August 27th."

"Alright text me Miss Elizabeth-San's number and I'll converse with Mrs. Connor myself."

"That's what I tried to tell you yesterday," Daniel barely made audible but Kyoya could still hear him.

"Don't argue with me just do it!"

"Yes Sir!" Daniel exclaimed in a military like tone. Kyoya wondered if he had even saluted while saying it.

"And don't forget, you did say you'd accompany them if she says yes."

"That idea her mom was okay with. I guess because I'm a hero in her eyes. Like Super Macho! You know saving her daughter and all. Super Daniel to the rescue!"

"Whatever you say Daniel, Just stay close by your phone, I'll let you know." And with that they hung up. He can't believe he was friends with that idiot. But he was so knowledgeable in electronic works and computers, that his ingenious brain was just insanely brilliant. He hoped they'd be working together some day.

Kyoya took a big gulp of his hot coffee as dialed the number that was just text messaged to him.

"Hello?" Came a woman's voice that sounded frantic. "Timmy put that down right now son! Boy if you break that I'm gonna whoop ya into next week!"

Kyoya had to pull the phone away from his ear while the older woman threatened her 8 year old son. Yes Kyoya knew about Timmy and the rest of Lizzie's family. That was his job afterall, and he was good at it. To always keep track of all those either involved in his life or soon to be.

"Sorry about that whoever this is, you know Timmy, he's quite a handful when he doesn't take his ADD medicine."

"Good evening Mrs. Conner. My name is Kyoya Ootori, and I'm currently residing with your daughters friend Christiana."

"Oh, you're the boy that think it's okay for a little girl to travel half way around the world by herself with no supervision!"

"Mama I'm hardly a little girl!" he heard Liz say from the back ground.

"You'll always be a little girl in my eyes." Mrs. Connor said sounding like fake tears were about to form.

"Mrs. Connor, I understand your concern, but I assure you this trip is mainly for Miss Christiana-San. Elizabeth-Sama will be safe and will be escorted by my dear friend Daniel-San."

"Right, the boy you hired to protect Lizzie right? That was you who ordered the protection correct? I guess I have tons of thank you's to send."

"None at all Ma'am, it was my pleasure. Anything to help miss Christiana-San find her true happiness."

"Wow you must care for her a lot," he heard her say, as a stern over protective mothers voice turned into a sweet and loving one.

He finished off his coffee and slowly headed back for Chris's room. "Ma'am, more than I have ever cared for anyone else," he said sincerely.

The other end turned silent as he could only hear Mrs. Connor breathing. "You are quite the gentlemen. I've never had the privilege to meet such a dream-like man, although," she began whispering, Kyoya wondered if she was cupping the phone with her hand as she quietly continued, "Don't tell my husband that."

Kyoya chuckled as he shook his head at the bad joke. Really them southerners found anything and everything amusing. Suddenly he was taken back to Chris's child-like behavior at the movies that were playing and the topic of sweets whenever it came up.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he answered back stopping outside of Chris's door.

"So you're doing this for Chris right?"

"Yes Ma'am, anything to get her mind off the sorrow and pain. Having Miss Elizabeth-San here, I believe would do that."

"And Chris herself? How is she holding up?" Kyoya could hear water running and wondered if they had just finished dinner and Mrs. Connor was talking to him while washing dishes.

"She's actually doing well considering the turn of events that took place. She is having little panic attacks here and there, but for the most part she's hanging in there quite nicely."

"And you?" she asked turning off the water. He knew that she must have done that, cause he could hear the squeak of a knob as the back ground suddenly went silent. A very faint noise, that he could only guess was their t.v, was the only thing that could be heard.

"Honestly ma'am I've been better, but seeing Chris smile heals all my wounds." He knew being honest with this woman would only help his case more.

"Wow you're good," he heard her say while the sound of a cork could be heard popping. Guess she was drinking wine maybe?

"Any thoughts on letting Lance-Sama join her?"

"Oh man, I'm not to sure bout that. I mean I like the boy and all, but hormones and pantie twistin' these days, just aint what it used to be."

Kyoya had no idea what the hell she was talking bout. He just pursed his lips in frustration as he tried to calm down and explain to her why it was a good idea for the pimply face boy to tag along.

"Why I also understand you're reasoning behind this difficult decision, " although he really didn't, " I have become friends with Lance-Sama myself and was really looking forward to meeting him in person. I promise you Ma'am that they will both be in separate rooms and that there are no bad intentions or ulterior motives in this planned trip."

He could hear her sighing and invisibly see the wheels turning as she was probably pulling her eyebrows forward in thought and pursing her own lips together.

"Please Mama," he heard a country talk come from Lizzie. Her accent was so much more deeper than Chris's. "I promise to be on my best behavior."

"Ah dear let her go," Kyoya heard a males voice say from afar. He was assuming that was Lizzie girls father. Kyoya remembered reading that he was a manager at a hunting supply store called "Academy." "No harm, No foul!"

"Shut Up!" She screeched. She probably didn't realize she just made Kyota's ear ring as he started to massage the aching lobe. "I'm trying to think! And Timmy, for the love of god, stop pulling the cats tail!"

Kyoya couldn't believe this family, not to be discriminating, but they would never be able to fit in his world at all. They were too comfortable, loving, normal. Not to mentioned worrisome and very caring for others. He really hoped she would say yes, at least for Chris's sake.

"I reckon it shouldn't be a problem." She said while screams of joy could be heard. "Hey, y'all wanna die!" The screeching ceased and glasses clanked. He wondered if Mr. Connor toasted with his wife in gratitude.

"Well I know who wears the panties in that family," Kyoya said to himself as Mrs. Connor continued to talk.

"How soon would ya like for them to leave?"

"As soon as possible ma'am," he said quietly peaking his head through Chris's door. She was still asleep and again looking so beautiful. He closed the door and headed back out into the empty hall. "And I would also like to keep this little visit a secret, if that is alright with you. Surprises are always so much more rewarding."

He thought he heard movement beyond Chris's closed door but shrugged his shoulders and continued to converse with the older woman. He couldn't be happier that everything so far was going according to plan.

"And am I correct when I say you're paying for this little surprise trip," she asked quite rudely.

"Mama!"

"What? If he wants you to fly half way around the world, across the seas, and over the country, than he should be more than obliged to pay for you."

"Molly dear, this is not some giddy happy Davy Crockett country song," he heard Tuck Connor say, "Stop trying to confuse the poor boy."

"Yes ma'am, I'll be accommodating both Hanae-Sama and Lance -Sama's stay, including first class air fare, and all exclusive expense." He said butted in and interrupting what would have probably been more screeching. He was starting to get annoyed with this family's antics as he was not at all used to it. He just wanted to get this over with and get back to the warm and loving arms that was Chris.

"Alrighty then! See that's all I ask. I'll have her go pack now. Ty Mr. Ootori, it's been a pleasure chatting wit…. Timmy! Get down from there this instant!"

"Yes Ma'am I'm also looking forward to it," but before any other words were spoken, or in this case announced to the world, he hung up. He hoped that tiny outburst didn't make Molly Connor think he was being rude, but he had just about had enough. And don't get him started on his poor ear. Maybe she'll think it's a cultural thing and forgive him.

"Looking forward to what?" Chris said from behind him, Kyoya jumped for what seemed like ten feet in the air. How long had she been standing there?

"Going home ofcourse," he said trying to push up his invisible glasses that weren't there. The habit was starting to really irritate him now. "And obviously getting my hands on a new pair of glasses."

He pushed open the door to the private room and held it open for her as he allowed Chris to enter first.

"We get to go home?" She asked puzzled.

"Yes, I have spoken to father, and he agrees we would be more at comfort in the Ootori mansion."

He followed her to bed and after watching her climb underneath the cotton feeling sheets, she scooted over to make room for him. She held the blankets up in invitation as he snuggled tightly in beside her.

"These beds were definitely not made for 2 people."

She just smiled and after closing her eyes, snuggled her head in the crook of his neck and he wrapped his arms around her long un-bandage torso.

Comfortable, uncomfortable it didn't matter. All that mattered was that both for the first time in their lives were starting to find their true happiness. Kyoya wishfully prayed it would stay this way forever as he closed his eyes, and peacefully drifted off to a dreamland sleep next to the woman he loved.

Christiana's P.O.V.

_~Sunday Afternoon, June 4__th__, Christiana's Private Bathroom~_

Kyoya was washing down her wounds in the hospitals standing shower with an loofah sponge and plain ol' water, when the on-call nurse who was on shift, entered with bandages and wraps. She pulled out the medicated ointment from her scrub pockets and with latex gloves on, handed it to Kyoya. By now all the staff had learned of Christiana Kuafmann's little episode the day prior, and were just going by Mr. Ootori's orders to let his youngest son Kyoya tend to her needs from now on. After a low bow, she turned to excuse herself when she re-entered the wash room a little flustered.

"Forgot something?" Kyoya said rather loudly seeing as the running water was making it hard to hear.

"Yes sorry," she said moving closer. "Miss Christina-San, there is a small group of visitors awaiting for your presence in the nearby lobby. Would you like for me to wait or send them in now?"

Chris held the hospitals red towel close to her chest as she remembered Shane exposing them to everyone in the clubroom yesterday. "Guess it can't be helped," she quietly mumbled.

"Excuse me?" the thirty year old something nurse said. "My apologies, I didn't quite catch that." her English was very broken up.

"It's Christiana," she said loudly ignoring her last statement.

"Huh?" The poor employee looked puzzled.

"Her name is Christiana-San, not Christina,' Kyoya replied shocking Chris. Normally and almost always that was her response. "There is an extra A in her name."

"Oh please forgive me madam," she said bowing really low. Her old fashion nurse hat that was bobby pinned to her head almost came off.

"Really,' Chris said to herself, "Who wears that sort of old fashioned uniforms anymore?"

"It is not a problem, and yes my guests may come in," She turned her head to the wall and continued to say, "It's not like they haven't seen me like this already," but only low enough that Kyoya could hear.

The nurse replied politely with a Thank you and excused herself as she went to escort, what Chris could only guess, would be the host club.

Kyoya turned off the water and then faced the opposite wall so she could re-wrap herself properly. She wondered how bad he wanted to turn around to see her naked torso, or if he even wanted to look at all. But after that little private moment between them this morning, he obviously feels something for her right? She wish she hadn't froze up in fear, and had just let him continue. The warmth of his hands and the safety and security of his heated body had made her so very erotic.

Her face started to flush as the scene replayed in her mind, luckily the bathroom was still steaming from the hot water and she could use that as an excuse for her very reddening and blushed face that was more than evident to those who would look at her.

She tapped him on the shoulder and then gave him a light kiss on the cheek as he turned around. Although neither of them had really confessed their feelings to one another yet, she knew it was just a matter of time before she burst with happiness and expressed to him all her feelings and how she really felt about him. She'd have to write to her father about her new found love once they got back to the mansion.

He interlocked his hands with hers and led her to the hospital bed so he could tend to her wounds properly and more comfortably. She wondered if the heat on his cheeks was from the soft kiss she had just applied on his lips as they sat down at the end of the bed, or if it was just from the fogging up bathroom. Little did she know, that in their minds, they were both using the hot water as an excuse.

There was a light knock on the door as Kyoya started to rub in the green Aloe gel that his brother Yuuichi had dropped off earlier that morning. Not turning her head cause she was holding her hair once again out of the way so Kyoya could rub the soothing gel into her back, she hollered a "come in" as loud voices started to fill the room.

"Hey y'all, thanks for comin'."

She heard the twins chuckle at her southern accent as they plopped themselves on the floor where the red pillows still laid.

"No problem Chris," she heard Haruhi say as Kyoya carefully pushed her head down so he could rub her neck and soothe the sore spot where she had slept on it wrong.

"Auntie, I have a huge surprise for you!" Tamaki screeched, leaning down in front of her, so he can look into her eyes. "Argh!" He yelped while leaping backwards. Because of her long hair, Tamaki didn't know she was topless, so the result of the sudden surprise that had caught him off guard made him do a somersault, which in return made him crash into the rolling dinner table, which then ended in the result of him landing on his head. Chris chuckled as the twins rolled over on the floor laughing. Tamaki was something else. "Well how was I suppose to know?!" He screeched in defense.

Hikaru wiped a tear from his eyes as Kaoru was holding the stench that had formed in his side. Tamaki was just too much for them sometimes.

"Hikaru? Can you go fetch me the wraps and bandages? They're on the bathroom counter."

"Sure Kyoya-Senpai," he said standing up still laughing. A "Only the boss would do something like that," could be heard as Chris watched him enter the washroom out of the corner of her eye.

"Anyways as I was saying," he said rubbing his head where he fell and very slowly started to approach Chris one more time but adverting his eyes to the floor. " Since your little buddies are coming I figured it was only fitting,"

"Tamaki you bastard!" she heard Kyoya yell. He was at Tamaki in a flash trying to cover his mouth to make him stop talking. What happened next could only be seen in comedy movies instead of real life. Both went crashing down to the floor one after the other, both hitting each others noses while little drops of blood dripped out of them, and then both ended up kneeing each other in the groin as they landed on the tiled floor with a hard thump.

Chris had to cover her mouth to hold back her laughter as the twins went at it again as Hikaru had just exited the bathroom with the said medical supplies that Kyoya had asked for. Haruhi just looked down at the two Senpai's in shock as Kyoya moaned trying to get the blond idiot off of him.

"Do I even want to know what that was all bout'?" Chris asked a little confused. What buddies was he talkin' bout?

She watched Kyoya give Tamaki the Demon Lord Shadow King look as he brushed himself off, re-tied his hospital gown in the back so no one could see his bare butt, although Chris wouldn't mind seeing it again she disgracefully said to herself, and watched him walk back to the hospital bed to finish the preparations for her bandages. His pride, it seems, had just slipped quite immensely.

"Um, just that since school is close tomorrow," Tamaki started to say while cringing under The Shadow Kings glare.

"And because you love us so much," Kaoru said.

"And don't deny it cause we know you do," Hikaru added.

"That we have decide to have a sleepover!" The twins and Tamaki exclaimed with all of three of their index fingers pointing in the air.

"And whose house are we doing this at?" Kyoya said trying and failing to push up his invisible glasses.

"Yours," the twins barely made audible looking down at the bleach smelling tiled floor.

"Sorry," Kyoya said putting his hand to his right ear to try to hear better. Chris knew though, knew damn well that he heard what those devilish twins had said.

"Well at your house Kyoya of course.," Tamaki said loudly so Kyoya could hear him. Tamaki looked at Kyoya as if duh, where else would we go.

"May I ask why?" Kyoya said putting the last bandage on her back. He handed Chris Two so she could start on her stomach herself.

"Aww c-mon mommy, you know you have the biggest movie theater than any of us." Tamaki said with laughter in his voice.

"Movie theater?" Chris asked stunned and turning to look at Kyoya.

"Yea, we all have one." Hikaru said as if this was common knowledge.

"You live there you should know." Kaoru offered.

"That doesn't mean I know that he has a damn Movie theater in the ridiculous size mansion they call a house. It took me as long as a week to find out that they even had their very own running track!"

"Don't feel bad Christi-Senpai," Haruhi said while mumbling and adding a "Rich bastards" in there. "I know how you feel."

"I just got a text from Hunni-Senpai," Kaoru said showing everyone his phone even though they couldn't see the typed out words from his position by the windows. "They're teaching right now, but will join us later for the sleep over."

"I don't understand," Tamaki asked very confused ignoring Kaoru's current announcement. "You're rich too aren't you? Why would this surprise you!?"

"Oh I don't know Tamaki-San, maybe because I don't have my own place back home that has it's own address that takes up three entire blocks!" She walked up to him and pinch his cheek and said "Not all of us can be as cute and adorable and as rich as you!" Then she quite roughly patted his cheek.

"I know," he said in a God-like manner standing at his full length so they could marvel at his model perfectly shaped body. "Not everyone is blessed with such great looks. But don't worry my dear American Princess, I won't try to woo your heart knowing how you feel for Kyoya."

"Tamaki-Senpai, that's not what she was,.."

"It's ok Haruhi," Chris said chuckling while Kyoya finished wrapping her and then asking Kaoru to hand him the clips. "Not everyone can be as conceited and obnoxious as him either, but hey what are you gonna do, as always this as good as it's gonna get."

That comment had deeply stabbed Tamaki in the heart with tons of invisible arrows, sending him in the deepest darkest corner of his woe. He sulked his lonely sadness into abyss. Chris wanted to help but Kyoya just told her to leave him there, it was for his own good.

"If you say so," she said shrugging her shoulders in a whatever manner.

The twins started poking Tamaki and making fun of him as Haruhi just rolled her eyes and did her best to get Tamaki to come out. Kyoya himself moved Chris's hair to the side while wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her right shoulder. These wonderful people really were making her feel comfortable, loved, safe. Finally she started feeling that this foreign place truly could become her new home. All her fears and sorrows were starting to flee as her homesickness finally started to subside. If this was really what living life to the fullest was all about, then happiness should be just around the corner.


	22. 22

**Sooo very Sorry y'all, it's been another really hectic week. To make it up to you I'm updating a very long chapter. Hopimg u are all well, Hugz from Texas.**

**Disclaimer~ I do NOT own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of it's characters. I also do not own any of the songs the characters sing. Have a very Happy Week =}**

Chapter 22

Christiana's P.O.V

_~Sunday Evening, June 4__th__, Sleep Over At The Ootori Mansion~_

Chris unlocked her bedroom door, threw her hospital bag that contained her bloody clothes into her closet, she could have sworn she heard giggling and a "Shh," coming from amongst her clothes but just shook her head as if it was her imagination, and then headed to her bed to unload the huge bulk of stuff she was still carrying in her arms. She dropped her school bag, her "Hunger Games" book, her purse, and her black notebook on the floor near the foot of the bed.

The maids had tried to take them out of her arms as soon as she entered the mansion, but after fighting back and fourth in protest, she had finally won. For some reason she just didn't feel like being waited on hand and foot anymore. For the time being, knowing that Shane was finally locked-up, she wanted to be normal, to act normal, to feel free. Something she hasn't been able to do in a very long time. She's been living in fear for soo long, always looking behind her shoulders and wondering if he was there, that she forgot what being normal and true happiness felt like. The last time she remembered this feeling was when her dad had taken her to a "Cowboys" game. Watching one of his favorite sports team duke it out against their rivals "The Eagles" with him, being able to sit under the stadium lights and cheering on their favorite team, representing and watching a home game. She remembers sitting their in the hot stadium seats and watching her dad stand up and cheer with a foam finger on his left hand and a huge smile on his face. Memories and times like that she wish would to stand still or turn back time. It was happiness like that she ALWAYS wished she could find again.

Sighing she flopped backwards on the memory foam mattress and closed her eyes as the comfort of the silky sheets over took her senses. Sleep was really what she could go for. But just as her body relaxed and her mind started to drift, a voice that sounded kind of afar, brought her back down to earth.

"Tired?" She heard him say from her bathroom door. She turned her head to the right and opened the one eye that wasn't covered with her long hair and peaked at the raven haired boy who was leaning up against the door frame.

"Exhausted," she responded turning her head back and looking up at the popcorn ceiling. She wondered how long it would take someone to count all the bumps if they were really truly bored enough to do so.

"Well I'm afraid you can't go to sleep yet. Our so-called obnoxious, very loud idiot friends will be here in approximately," He walked in the room and stopped in front of her as he looked down at his expensive Rolex watch. "28 minuets and 32 seconds. 31, 30, 29,28, 27, 26, 25…"

"Ok ok I get it," she said interrupting him before his annoyance aggravated her even more. Sometimes she wondered if he did the annoying stuff just to see her riled up. "I'[m up, Happy?" She asked stretching and yawning while getting up to stand next to him.

"Ecstatic," he said genuinely smiling back. He did his usual gesture of tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear and once again ever so gently brushed his lips across her very chapped, dried, cracked ones.

Normally she would care about her bad breathe or be aware and self conscious of her terrible tasting texture, but with Kyoya as always, all common sense flew out the window. She fluttered her eyes shut and licked his bottom lips in anticipation as she waited for Kyoya's mouth to open, allowing her entrance. It worked. Feeling him smirk against her now very wet and moistened lips, she slid her tongue inside his mouth and wrapped her arms around her neck as she felt his warm hands settle low at her hips and the small of her back. She never ever took control like this, but really, it felt good to do so.

They broke apart and Kyoya leaned his forehead against hers. "Although I would really love to continue, we really do have to get ready."

Chris sighed and then pouted out her bottom lips. "Ok, if we must." She said in a very whiny child like tone.

Kyoya laughed as he let go of her and walked her to her closet.

"Why are you wearing pajamas?" he asked her curiously as he pulled the string to her walk in closet to turn the light on. "Father had the staff bring me my regular clothes, did they not do the same for you?"

Chris looked down at Kyoya's expensive casual attire, and then at her own Dolphin button up fleece top and pant Pajama bottoms. That was the difference between the two, she could care less how she looked, and he always, no matter what he did or where he went, looked proper and sophisticated.

"Well I didn't want to return home in the exposing hospital gowns, and my school clothes were all bloody, so I went with practical and comfortable."

"But practical and comfortable won't get you laid silly girl!"

Chris jumped about 10 feet in the air when the voice from behind her suddenly spoke. Gasping for air and checking her pulse to make sure she was still alive, Chris turned around to find her best friend hiding behind her long elegant evening gowns.

"What the hell!" Chris yelled in surprise. But before she could say anymore, Liz started to roam her closet.

"I could totally live like this," Lizzie girl exclaimed looking at all the hundreds of clothes hanging up and running her fingers through the jewelry that was hanging in a mini vanity with a mirror that was placed in the back of the closet.

"When did you get here?!"

But Liz was still in a trance. Much like Chris was in shock of seeing her best friend touring her closet.

"It's like you have your own mini mall." She said with a very southern accent. "Why deal with the crowds when I can go shopping right here?"

"More like her own strip mall," a male voice said from behind Kyoya. Chris once again jumped as her best friends boyfriend appeared from behind her dress slacks.

"What the hell!?" Chris exclaimed again, shaking her head in confusion at the new person that just appeared. "When did you get here?"

"Hey man," Lance said ignoring Chris and walking up to Kyoya to give him an American handshake. "It's nice to finally meet ya, Thanks for inviting us." The light skin black boy with a pimply face had a huge grin on his face as he to examined Chris's closet.

"Likewise," Kyoya said returning his own genuine smile. Kyoya had been doing that a lot lately. Breaking down his walls and showing his true emotions. Chris smiled to herself in admiration, she really did love him. "And no problem on your invitation, I'm just really glad you both could come on such short notice."

"Hello, I'm standing right here!" she said waving her arms to get their attention. But they just continued to talk amongst themselves and ignore her. "Sure let's all forget about poor Chris's fast beating pulsing very shocked heart and have a party to reminisce in my walk-in closet."

"Was your flight comfortable and to your liking?" Kyoya asked Lizzie and Lance as they were now examining Chris's shoes.

"Damn! Listen to you, all gentleman like and proper," Liz said now moving on to Chris's tops, but not once looking back and Kyoya, "Yes Kyoya, it was fine."

"More than fine man! It was amazing! Putting us up in first class, having as limo come pick us up? It was like a dream vacation come true, and we haven't even been here that long yet." Lance said walking back to Kyoya with a very happy child-like looking expression on his face.

"Well I'm very glad it was to your liking, I hope I am able to accommodate your needs just as well during your stay." Kyoya gave them a low bow.

"You better or mama might come over here and whoop your ass herself!" Lizzie said with a strait intimidating face while standing there with her hands on her hips.

Kyoya's head flew up faster than Chris had ever seen him do before. His eyes had widen in horror at the mention of Mrs. Connor personally coming here to give him a personal visit. Of course with Molly it was always more like a beating or a very stern talkin' to. A very shocked expression was planted on Kyoya's face. Had Kyoya already met ? If so, then she understood the expression very well. She loved Lizzie's mama to death, and at times really envied Liz for having such a loving and worrying family, but sometimes, no scratch that, all the time, Molly could be just down right scary.

Lizzie and Lance started laughing as Liz's stern look turned into a happy one. "Aww man you should have seen you're face Kyoya, priceless! I have a feeling we'll become good friends you and I," she started to walk closer to Kyoya as this was the first time she would be really seeing him up close.

"Geeze Chris, Holy crap, he is fricken' hot! No offense Honey," Lizzie said turning to Lance with a sorry kind of expression.

Lance just shrugged his shoulders in a whatever kind of way and said, "None taken, in the end I know I'll be the one in bed with you so it doesn't bother me."

Lizzie ignored the crude comment from Lance and turned back to Kyoya. Liz to would have probably said something like that herself so that's why it didn't bother her. But Kyoya didn't seem so sure, even though it seemed he liked Lance, he wasn't used to talking to ladies that way, and Chris knew joking or not, out of respect and manners, he probably never would.

"Man Kyoya, Pictures do no do you justice what-so-ever. You're like a very hot sexy model, I mean really,," she said putting both her hands up and scanning him up and down, " I didn't realize such beauty existed! No offense babe," she said again turning to once again a whatever Lance.

The three of them laughed as Lizzie went over to kiss Lance on his cheek and then hook her arm into his. Kyoya, most likely used to that kind of response to his good looks just stood there and looked pretty. Probably not to make Lance feel uncomfortable, or what Chris thought, maybe even himself since for the moment all attention was on the hot good- looking model Japanese guy.

"Ok, wait a damn minuet! Hold the phone!" Chris exclaimed finally speaking and making them all jump. It was her turn to make the small audience in her closet focus their attention on her. The idea of her best friend really being here was dream-like. Chris thought for sure she'd be able to pinch herself awake. Her eyes darted back and fourth between the three of them as they had introduced each other and conversed with one another. " You mean to tell me,' she said first while looking at Kyoya, "that you went behind my back to secretly invite them," Chris said pointing at the two lover birds, who were now sheepishly looking down at the ground but still holding hands, while Chris's eyes never left Kyoya's, "actually had a conversation with Molly Connor without getting killed, while all the while still being able to convince her to let them BOTH come while accommodating their meals, trip, and letting them fly first class, then casually escorting me to my own closet for them to surprise me, knowing they were hiding amongst my clothes?"

"Yes," they all said in unison as if saying, "pretty much."

"Oh wait, you're right! It was suppose to be a surprise!" Lizzie said while grabbing Lance's arm to hide back in their original spots amongst the clothes.

"Seriously Babe? You're gonna make me do this?" Lance said moaning while Liz shoved him back to his spot behind Chris's hanging slacks.

"Yes I'm seriously gonna make you do this." Lizzie returned to her spot among the dresses, but not before brushing her fingers amongst the fabric and admiring the elegance and expensive material. "Really this is like heaven, every girls dream come true" she said covering herself with the row of long flowing trains.

Chris turned to see Kyoya chuckle as Liz said, "ok, Lance, on One, Two, Three,…." They both jumped out exclaiming surprise while opening streamer poppers and throwing confetti that Chris knew the hired help would have a tough time in cleaning up.

Chris's phone started to ring as she shook her head at the two ridiculous teenagers. Sometimes her best friends bubbliness was soo infectious you couldn't help but smile, no matter what kind of mood you were in.

"_I love the way you love me,_

_Strong and wild,_

_Slow and easy,_

_Heart and soul,_

_So completely,_

_I love the way you love me"_

"We'll finish this later y'all!" she said pointing at them threatening as she began to head back into her room to find her phone.

"New ring tone already?" Chris hears Kyoya say from her closet as she professionally answers her phone.

"Kaufmann drilling, Christiana speaking, How may I help you?"

"That girl goes through more ring tones than two shakes of a sheep's tail." Lizzie said pulling the string to turn off the light and following the boys out of Chris's closet.

Chris chanced a glance at a confused Kyoya as she was talking to a very worried and concerned Frank. "Poor Kyoya," She thought to herself, "It's bad enough he has to deal with my country talk, but Lizzie's strange foreign language must feel out of this world to him."

She chuckled to herself as she came back down to earth and returned her attention back to the frantic speaking Frank. After a very long time of trying to convince and re-convince him that she was fine, she was finally able to hang up and change into some fresh clean clothes. Of course they were just more comfortable pajamas, but it was a sleep over right? Who wants to party in clingy, binding, itchy from the tags clothes?

She smiled as she looked at Kyoya. He had done ALL of this for her. Brought her best friend half way across the world for her. God she loved him. And she meant it. She really truly madly deep down falling head over heels in love with him. "It feels good to feel this way again." She said to herself as she rejoined the other three. Tamaki's loud booming voice could be heard from down the hall as they all turned towards the shrieking sound.

She chuckled a little as she tried to imagine how the nights events would unfold. She especially wondered how Lizzie girl would fit in with host club. You definitely have to have a true heart of gold and a very strong back bone to handle them. But one thing was for certain though, as they headed out of Chris's room and down to the first floor where the others were waiting. Tonight, once again as she always says, will be very interesting. Of course it always was when the Host Club was around, but add Elizabeth Connor to the mix and you have yourself a backyard BBQ hick sleep over Royale, and she was best friends with all of them. Needless to say, it shouldn't be anything less than fun.

_~20 minuets later, Ootori Music Room~_

Chris and Lizzie were in the Ootori music room, both in their fleece pajamas bottoms and matching tank tops singing and dancing to "Party IN The U.S.A" from a karaoke machine that Lizzie had rented from a shop nearby the airport. Tamaki, Kyoya, and the twins joined them with drinks, and trays full of food, as the girls had just started singing the chorus in a duet. Lance was already sitting on a very comfortable recliner with stars in his eyes while watching the two. Chris glanced at her best friend and saw the very same happy giddy expression on her face. She was soo happy for them, finally after two years they were able to put their fears aside and finally make their own happiness known. Chris knew it was just a matter of time before Kyoya and her found them selves in the very same boat.

"Woohoo!" Tamaki exclaimed as he jumped up and down clapping. "That was so wonderful my darlings. Such amazing talent. Almost just as good as me, if not better I might add."

Lizzie turned to Chris and whispered in her ear, "He really is egotistical isn't he?" She asked while Chris nodded her head with an expression that said, oh yeah very much so. Tamaki was still going on when the Twins walked up.

"So you can sing and dance to huh?" they said in unison.

Lizzie looked like she was not quite sure how she was going to take the very good looking identical boys. But the sly smirk on her face told Chris she would probably get along with them just fine.

"I'm not near as good as Chris, but thank you for the compliment you very good looking sexy red heads" she stated while circling them. Geeze! Was she a vulture from another life?

"Yup, we like our new toy!" they exclaimed in unison. They both each planted a kiss on the short girls cheek before walking back to their spots on the white leather couch that faced the grand piano that Tamaki was sitting at.

"Yea, well my Lizzie girl, you think I'm talented? You're in for a real treat." She said pointing at the blond French boy with violet eyes, as he very seductively looking, started to fill the Ootori music room with a gorgeous sound.

"Oh my god he's good!" Chris turned to her left in surprise as she saw Lance join them in a sort of trance. Even Tamaki could get guys to fall in love with him when it came to skillfully playing the piano.

"Yeah," Chris snorted jokingly, ' Just ask him, he'll really tell you ALL about himself and how wonderful and god sent he is."

The whole room started to laugh when the door creaked and two people appeared.

"Sorry we're late you guys," Hunny said from on top of Mori's shoulders and rubbing his eyes. Mori kneeled to the ground and let the little blond boy climb off of him as Lizzie's grew wide in shock. "Training went longer than expected and then I fell asleep."

"Uh-Oh," Chris said to herself chuckling. The look on her best friends face was priceless. Either from seeing the really small eighteen year old boy that Chris had described to her while skyping over their laptops, or in shock of seein' the very hot extremely sexy Takashi.

"Hell fire, save matches, fuck a duck a see what hatches. Holy crap you are gorgeous!"

All the boys turned to Elizabeth in shock as the very short blond stared up at the very tall dark haired boy.

"Um Thank you," Mori said in a very deep voice. He looked like he was a little taken back.

"Damn even a very sexy deep voice to match your very sexy appearance. "

"Is you're friend into dominatrix or something?" Hikaru whispered into Chris's ear making her jump in surprise.

"Or some sort os S & M kinky shit," Kaoru said surprising the hell out of Chris.

Kaoru was normally more of the quiet of the two when it came to the differences between the twins. So never had she heard such a word come out of his mouth or for him to speak so out of character.

"No, she just loves men! Like sexy men. And sex, and anything that pertains to sex." Chris said quietly as Lizzie started to also vulture around Mori-Senpai. "She is very blunt and just loves the male figures, anatomy, you name it, she knows it or loves it."

"So basically," Hikaru said first.

"In hindsight," Kaoru continued.

"She's horny!" they finished together, making her ear ring as they had practically shouted in her ear.

"Whose horny?" Lizzie asked walking over to Lance and intertwining her fingers with his.

"Owe you guys!" Chris said hitting both of them upside the head then rubbing her aching ears back and fourth to get the ringing out.

"You shady twins! Don't treat Auntie like that!" Tamaki screeched from the piano bech. He got up and started chasing them around the room.

"Try and catch us if you can boss1" Hikaru yelled while Kaoru was running to hide behind the long woolen curtains that were hanging from the floor to wall, covering the French windows.

"Oh My Goodness!" Tamaki suddenly exclaimed as he stopped in his tracks and looked around the room. "We're missing someone very important. Where's my daughter?"

"Daughter?" Lizzie whispered into Chris's ear while standing on her tippie toes to reach.

"Long Story," she whispered back.

"Geeze boss, you're just now noticing?" Hikaru said with a smirk.

Chris wondered if he was inwardly cursing Tamaki for not noticing. Chris watched Hikaru shake his head at Tamaki in shame, she wondered if Hikaru was thinking that he was a much better choice for Haruhi since he probably always kept tabs on her. Most people in love did. Always followed and knew what was going on. "At least that's what obsessed ones in love do," Chris thought to herself, thinking of Shane again for the hundredth time that day.

"Yea Tamaki-Senpai, didn't you see on her face book page that she was busy tonight?" Kaoru added while coming out from his hiding place.

"No! I didn't! Oh My God! What if she was kidnap by a band of thieves and their holding her ransom but also doing naughty things to her while waiting for their large some of cash! Or maybe she was taken alive by aliens and their doing scientific tests on her, or what if,…"

"I'm here Tamaki-Senpai, geeze!" Everyone turned to the front of the room where a small brunette girl dressed in a pink pajama dress had walked in and dropped her stuff down on the floor. "I had to make my dad dinner and see him off to work."

"Wow, Haru-Chan, you looks so cute,' Hunny said running up to her and throwing his pink bunny into her arms so she can hug it.

"Thanks Hunny-Senpai, it's my fathers doing." She looked down at the frilly fabric in disgust.

She started to walk to Chris with a huge grin on her face when a blurr of blond hair pushed Chris out of the way and engulfed a surprised looking Haruhi.

"Oh my dear daughter, I was soo worried about you! Next time tell daddy so he doesn't worry about you!"

"Tamaki let me go, I already have a father!"

"Am I missing something here,' Lizzie said rather loudly as the whole room turned to her. "Y'all together or something?"

"Well of course!" Tamaki said as if this was old news. "We all are, we are a family after all."

"So you two don't like each other than?" Lizzie looked really confused. But more than anything, the other hosts looked shocked that she was able to catch on so quickly.

Haruhi on the other hand looked like she was about to die from embarrassment as her face started to flush a very bright and vibrant red.

"Well of course we like each other, family is bonded to that way."

Ugh!" they all groaned. The twins started shaking their heads and sighing as everyone else turned around to walk away and sit back in front of the karaoke machine.

"What?" Tamaki asked while everyone ignored him. He then looked down at Haruhi in puzzlement. "Was it something I said?"

Haruhi just shook her head and bravely linked her arms into his as she started to escort him to the group of teens that had formed a circle. "Never mind Tamaki."

Chris watched them sit by one another as she began to pull out the ojects that were in her bag that she had prepared for one of the sleep over games that Lizzie and her had plotted together. This was definitely going to be a very funny outcome.

"What's all this Auntie?" Tamaki asked in confusion as he cocked his head to his right questiongly.

"This is our version of spin the bottle and truth or dare," Lizzie had answered for her.

"Ohh a commoners game!" The twins screeched in excitement as they gave one another a high five.

"Excuse me?" Lizzie asked in a huff while crossing her arms around her chest.

"Sister friend," Chris said holding up her hand up to stop her best friend. Even though Liz knew Chris was rich, she wasn't used to this kind of luxury cause Chris was so down to earth and never lived like this. "It's not even worth it."

Lizzie gave the twins a very stern look before walking over to a white board that suddenly appeared. Chris had notified the staff what they needed one to play the game, but didn't expect it to be all spiffy and fancy. The frame was carved with leaves and made out of pure gold. I mean really, a piece of paper and a pen would have been suffice.

Lizzie drew a line strait down the middle of the board and then put her name on one side and Chris's name on the other. Then she turned to Chris in assistance to explain the rules.

"Ok y'all, so we spin the bottle to pick our groups," Chris explained as she leaned down on the floor and took the first spin. It landed on Mori-Senpai. "Then we write your name under the person who spun the bottle. Y'all with me so far?" They all nodded yes as Lizzie wrote Mori's name under Chris's.

"Ok, my turn." Liz walked over and spun the empty coca-cola bottle. It landed on Mori again. "Wow sexy, it likes you," she joked as she spun it again. It landed on Kyoya.

"Okay Chris's sexy Japanese beast, you're on my team." Everyone chuckled as she got up and wrote Kyoya's name down under hers. This went on till all the names were picked.

"So this is how we play. The team leaders," Chris said pointing at Lizzie and herself, "go first, and then we just continue on from there. You all each get one dare and one truth. If you play your truth or dare out, then you're team gets a point, if you refuse, then you're team leader can pick a different truth or dare, or you can pass it along to the other team. If the other team succeeds, then they steal that point. Are y'all following still?"

"Kind of," the twins said a little confused.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it once we start playin'." Lizzie then moved the board closer to the group and then kneeled down beside Lance. "Ok, so Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, and Hunny, y'all are on my team, and Mori, Lance, and the Twins, No offense y'all but I have no idea who is who."

"None taken," the red heads said in unison while shrugging their shoulders in a whatever manner since they were used to it.

"Anyways, y'all are on Chris's team."

Lizzie had taken out her phone to take pictures and update her face book status when snickers could be heard from Hunny and the Twins.

"What?" she asked very irritated.

"Oh it's nothing Elizabeth-San, it's just weird to hear no honorifics from someone we just met. Saying our first name like that is very personal."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean y'all any disrespect." she said honestly but a little horrified as if she had just rudely disrespected their custom.

The other hosts joined in and started laughing even more as Lance and Lizzie looked really confused. Chris just shook her head in Oh geeze as the stupid twins doubled on the floor laughing.

'You sounded just like Chris just then. Hahaha!"

"Can we just start the game please!" Lizzie said putting her hands on her hips looking just like her mom. Only Kyoya, Lance, and Chris understood that attitude. The said three hurriedly and busied themselves, adverting their eyes from the very short pissed off blond. "Chris you go first."

"Alright," she said eyeing the other group. "Hmm, who will be my first victim." They all looked at her a little terrified. Tamaki the most. Bingo, that was definitely going to be her first target. "Tamaki-San, Truth or dare?"

"T-Tr-Truth," he stuttered out shaking.

"Ok, Tamaki, you have to answer honestly." he shook his head yes in response but looked like a lost puppy all crouched on the floor waiting for the blow. "Do you like Haruhi? An honest answer Tamaki."

"What is up with you guys tonight? Of course I like my daughter!"

"Tamaki, you know that's not what we mean. do you as a girlfr.."

"Ok that's enough!" Haruhi said standing up soo fast she dumped the bowl of fruit that was in her lap on the floor. Everyone in the circle looked at her shocked. "I…I… me… mean, that you said only one truth or dare, and he already answered, so you can't ask him another question."

"Smooth move Haruhi," chris said to herself as the knowingly group of teens understood her true motives.

"Ok, than we get a point," Lizzie said while putting a tally mark on the board. "Tamaki, it's your turn."

"Alright, I pick Kaoru." Tamaki said while pointing at the said twin. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he said rather confident.

"Hmm,… have you ever had such a bad nightmare that you went running to your mama's room in the middle of the night?" Tamaki was looking smug, he was rather proud of his question.

"What?!" The twins, Lance, Chris, and Lizzie all exclaimed at once.

"What kind of retarded question is that?" Elizabeth connor said from Tamaki's right. "You can't give him a question like that where he can easily win a point you goof!" She playfully smaked him across the head.

"I don't remember him ever going to Mother," Hikaru began, "but one time he was soo scared that he came crying to me about the awful nightmare and then crawled into my bed!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed. "You are soo cruel! You can't embarrass me in front of everyone like that!" He shifted his gaze down to the floor as tears began to form in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru," Hikaru sincerely said while grabbing his brothers face and making him lift his head up so he can look strait into Hikaru's eyes. " It's just that you were so cute at that time!"

"Oh Hikaru!" They leaned their foreheads forward so they were touching each other and wrapped their arms around one another.

"Ok!" Lizzie said skeptically while watching the almost porn scene in front of her unflod. " Either that's incest or extremely beautiful brotherly love." Lizzie said in confusion as Lance looked away in disgust.

"Both," Chris replied as she chuckled at a very embarrassed red faced Lance. "It's part of their act for the Host club."

"Kinky," Lizzie respdoed with a smirk.

"Oyi!" Chris exclaimed making the twins pull apart and look at the on-looking group. "Save it for the Club Hours."

"Sorry," they both muttered as they came back to their senses and rejoined the game.

"Ok," Lizzie said adding a point to Chris's side and looking at the twins. "Who will it be?"

They looked at Lizzie and Lance in a very mischievous way and then turned their gaze to Chris. "Can two dares or truths be done at once? Like as a pair?"

Chris looked at Lizzie who just shrugged her shoulders in a I don't care matter and then went back to looking at her phone.

"Sure, I guess, I don't see why not. But you do realize their both from different teams, so one could get a point and one might not, depending on who follows through with their truth or dare."

Chris watched the twins telepathically try to communicate with each other as they decided if it was worth giving up points if their team member didn't perform well. But with malicious grins, they nodded at each other in agreement as then turned back to Lance and Lizzie and exclaimed, "We understand!"

"So who will it be?"

"Elizabeth-San, truth or dare?" They practically sang out.

"I'll be brave and pick dare."

"Alright, we dare Miss Elizabeth-san and Lance-San to sing a duet," they said matter-factly as the couple got up and walked over to the book of songs that would show the lyrics on the screen. "Without the Karaoke machine" they added as Lizzie was just about to turn it on.

Lance and Lizzie looked at each other a little shocked but then calmed down when Lance noticed a couple of guirtars leaning up against a wall near the back window.

"Ok, no problem," he said while picking up a red acoustic and began tunning it. "I'm pretty sure we can manage that."

The brothers looked at each other and then in unison responded, "Yeah, we bet you can, if you can sing."

Chris just smirked to herself, they were in for a real treat.

"Alright here we go,.." Lance said as he started to play the notes and sing first.

**_Lance:_**

_We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof,_

_Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon,_

_With the smell of honey-suckle, and your perfume,_

_All I could think about was my next move,_

_Oh, but you were so shy, so was I,_

_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe,_

_When you smiled and said to me,"_

__**_Lance and Lizzie_  
**

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_I think you know I like you a lot,_

_But you're 'bout to miss your shot,_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

"Hey we know this song!" Hunni-Senpai exclaimed. "It was one of Christiana-San's Ring tone!" Everyone laughed at the cute blond boy as a "It doesn't surprise me escaped through Lizzie's lips." Lance just smiled and continued on to the second chorus.

_**Lance**_

_It was the best dang kiss that I ever had,_

_Except for the long one after that,_

_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last,_

_Sooner or later I'd have to ask, for your hand,_

_So I took a chance,Bought a wedding band, _

_and I got down on one knee, And you smiled and said to me,_

_**Everyone: Yes even Mori and Kyoya too.**_

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_I think you know I love you a lot,_

_I think we've got a real good shot,_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

**_Lance_**

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June,_

_From the wedding cake to the honeymoon,_

_And your momma cried,When you walked down the aisle,_

_When the preacher man said, "Say I do"_

_I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil,_

_And saw your pretty smile, and I said_

_**Everyone**_

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_Look at all the love that we got,_

_It ain't never gonna stop,_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

**_Lance and Lizzie_**

_Yeah baby, I love you a lot,_

_I really think we've got a shot,_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

Then as the song ended and lance played the last note, he pulled the guitar strap over his head, gently placed it on the floor, and then dipped Lizzie really low and passionately kissed her in front of everyone. Evidently Liz didn't mind cause she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepend the romantic kiss.

The whole room clapped as Lance brought her back up to her feet and the twins approached them. "Wow, can all you southerners sing?" They asked together.

'No, we just got blessed I guess.' Lizzie giggled.

"Actually," Lance began, "That's how the three of us met. Music class. We've been in it together since 7th grade."

"Wow, really?" Tamaki asked joining them. "That's so cool!"

"Actually Lance-San, not to sound racist or rude," Hiakru began.

"But being black and singing country music, we didn't expect it." Kaoru finished.

"You shady twins! You can't ask something so blunt and rude! That's not a hosts compliment at all!"

"It's ok I don't mind," Lance said shrugging his shoulders. He made it look like it was no big deal. "It's something I get a lot. And besides, I'm half and half."

"Half and half?" the twins asked in confusion.

"Yes, my father is black and my mother is white. That's why my skin color is so light."

"What! You thought because my boyfriend was black, you automatically assumed he would be singing rap music?" Lizzie asked pulling her eyebrows forward in frustration. "That's quite discriminating don't you think?"

"No we didn't mean it like that," the twins began to say why putting their hands up in protest.

"It's ok Lizzie babe, I don't mind!"

"But Lance sweetheart,…"

"Oyi!" Chris said interrupting them. She figured she should intervine before things turned ugly. And that meant Lizzie going into Molly Connor mode. "We still have a game to finish!"

"Oh right!" They exclaimed as Tamaki, Lance, Liz, and the twins re-joined the group.

"So," Liz started while putting two tally marks on the board, one under her name, and the other under Chris's. "We are so gonna win!" She exclaimed.

"Gezze, a little competitive much.?" Hikaru whispered into Kaoru's ear.

Chris leaned over towards the two and quietly whispered back, "Very," as she remembered Lizzie fractically staying up late studying all night to try and beat Chris's test scores and steal the number one academic spot.

"Ok, so since you picked the both of us, who goes next?" Liz asked confused darting her eyes from the twins to Lance and then finally resting them on Chris.

"Well," Chris started, "They did pick you Lizzie girl first, so you should be the one that goes."

Everyone else nodded in agreement as Lizzie scanned the people in Chris's group.

"Mori-Senpai right?" she asked making sure she got the name and honorific right. Mori nodded his head yes at Lizzie, as she proceeded to ask him a very importanat question. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," came the very deep and sexy stoic voice. Chris thought Lizzie was going to faint from the tall man's tone.

"Ok, I know this will be tough, seeing as you probably don't know the words and all, but you're voice is so perfect for it." Everyone looked at Elizabeth in confusion as she went up to the karaoke machine and skimmed through the songs till she found the one she was looking for. "Now because I know you're a quiet type, I'm only going to make you sing the chorus."

Lizzie picked up the microphone and got the song ready to the spot she wanted, as Mori made his way to the mini stage that was set up.

"Should we be shocked, scared, or surprised?" the twins asked nervously.

"All the above," Tamaki, Kyoya, and Hunny answered at the same time.

"Alright tall sexy foreigner," Lizzie said excitedly,

Chris could hear the twins say, "Now who's being discriminating?"

Liz finished with a, "whenever you're ready." oblivious to the twins remark.

Chris just shook her head in amusement at the two boys, as she noticed Lizzie and Lance chancing glances at her just as the song began, what the heck did they choose?

_Baby lock them door and turn the lights down low,_

_Put some music on that's soft and slow,_

_And Baby we ain't got no place to go,_

_I hope you understand_

Oh no they didn't. Chris couldn't believe that that was the song they picked for him, better yet how sexy his deep voice was when he sang the very erotic song. The other host club members looked shocked to as Mori-Senpai finished the last verse.

Well _I've been thinking 'bout this all day long,_

_Never felt a feeling quite this strong,_

_I can't believe how much it turns me on,_

_Just to be your man._

Mori put the microphone down and casually walked back to his spot as if nothing ever happened. The room continued to stay silent as vacant expressions continued to gaze at him. "I heard it on Chris's Ring-tone," he suddenly said personally with no honorifics as everyone including Chris had wondered how he knew the song so well. But more importantly, when did he hear it on her phone. As far as she knew only Kyoya had heard that song.

"Kyoya-San," he said sternly, almost angrily, while Lizzie added a point to Chris's team, "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm, well truth of course," Kyoya said while pushing up his new prescription glasses. Chris's still hadn't come yet so her very annoying irritating contatcts were still in her eyes and all dried out. She'd have to remember to soak them in cleaning solution before she went to bed.

"Do you like Christiana-San?" He said very sternly, so boldly, extremely bluntly, while clenching his fist.

"No sense in lying, so yes, yes I do."

Chris was a little taken back, that was the first time either of them had said something like that to each other, let alone in front of everyone.

" Oh mommy I'm soo happy, we all love our family members don't we?" he started rubbing his cheek up against Kyoya's.

"Tamaki you idiot! That's not what I meant." he threw the blond idiot down on the floor as he began readjusting his glasses and smoothing out his clothes.

"Just gonna add another point to the Lizzie girls team," Liz said talking to herself in third person, she looked back at Chris in a seductive way while wiggling her eyebrows up and down. Looks like she didn't miss Kyoya's answer either.

"Ok, I guess that means it's my turn. Mori-Senpai, since you only have truth left, " Kyoya said with a nasty smirk, the others were wondering what was going on with these two as Hunny pouted cause no one had asked him truth or dare yet. "Who do you like?"

Mori sighed in defeat as he looked away from Kyoya and turned his attention to Chris. "I take my refusal to answer."

"Ok," Chris began. She wasn't used to seeing the tall smooth quiet man look so sad. "Do you want to pass you're truth along, or let me pick a truth or dare for you?"

"Just Dare me, I seem to be better at that." Everyone turned to the normally silent type host. They were all curious why he didn't answer, but Hunny and Kyoya seemed to know something that they did not.

"Alright, I dare you to wear this pink boa," she said grabbing the long feathery scarf from a rolling rack, she never saw the staff bring it in either. Was Kyoya's maids witches and wizards? Somehow Harry potter popped into her mind as she imagined flying carpets and magic wands. " With this silly jester hat, and do the chicken dance." Everyone laughed as Chris found the silly song on her phone.

"Ok," was all he said as he took the ridiculous objects and put them on.

"You have to sing the words too." Lizzie added.

"Ok."

"What words?" the twins asked confused.

"Just watch," was all Liz said.

Chris pushed play on the you tube app that was on her Iphone and they all watched and giggled as the leader of the school's kendo martial arts team started parading around the room, clucking like a rooster and quaking like a duck.

"I don't want to be a chick,

I don't want to be a duck,

So I shake my butt."

Clap clap clap clap

He actually turns and shakes his butt at them while clapping his hands in tune. If they were all laughing before, they were in histerics and rolling on the floor now. That had to be one of the funniest things Chris had seen in a very long time.

He puts the props away and then returns to his seat next to chris.

"Thanks Mori-Senpai, that was awesome! You made me forget about all the bad stuff!" Chris was wiping the tears from her eyes when she felt a large hand pat her on the head.

"For you, always."

Chris looked down at the floor embarrassed while Lizzie gave her a questioning look and Kyoya gave a jealous one. Oh she wished this game would end soon.

"Ok, that's a point for Chris's team, Kuddo's to you by the way Mori-Senpai, that was awesome. But that also means you're done ok? No one can ask you anymore."

Mori just nodded his head at her in understanding as he shifted his gaze to his little blond cousin,. "Hunny, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" he said boldly holding his bunny close to his chest. Lance looked down at the stuff animal in bewilderment. Was this child really 18 years old and holding a stuffed pink bunny rabbit?

"I dare you not to eat any sweets for the rest of the night!"

"Aww that's no fair!" He exclaimed almost to tears.

"Hunny-Senpai?" Lizzie asked questioningly, hoping she was addressing him right. "Are you going to be able to do it?" She looked skeptical as the little boy took the last bite of his strawberry cake before he answered.

"Only if I can direct the next dare to Christi-Chan and she does it too!"

"Aww, but Hunni-Senpai!" Chris whined and looking horrified.

"You two big babies!" Lizzie said, "Just suck it up already."

Chris sighed and took the bait. It was better than having to do something humiliating like she made Mori do. "Ok!" She said in a defeated voice.

"Yay!" Hunni said clapping his hands together.

"I don't know what you're so excited about," Hikaru said,

"That means, no cookies, no cake, no chocolate," Kaoru continued.

"Of any kind!" the twins finished together.

"Oh hell no!" Chris exclaimed before Hunny-Senpai could answer. "I reluctantly agreed before realizing just how much I'll be missing out!"

"So do you want to pass you're dare along?" Lizzie said looking malicious. She really wanted to win.

"No way!" She looked at Mori-Senpai. "One hour, not all night!"

"Two and you've got a deal."

Everyone watched the two darting their eyes back and fourth wondering and waiting to see if they would agree and come up with a compromise.

"Fine," Chris said finally agreeing, "But popcorn is not included in sweets," she said pointing her finger threateningly at Mori. "So when we move to the theater here in a bit, not only do I get a huge bowl, but there better be lots of fattening butter in the middle and on top!"

Mori just smiled and shook his head in a yes response as he shook her hand. "Deal!"

"It better be."

"Wow, a girl who has your figure and can eat as much as you do," Hikaru started.

"Don't even finish that," Lizzie said cutting off whatever Kaoru was going to say. " I don't get her fast metabolism either, I've already tried."

"Ok, so whose turn is it?" Kyoya asked getting back to the game.

"I guess Christi_Chan since I challenged her on the same dare," Hunny said shrugging his shoulders and looking at Elizabeth for confirmation.

"It is," Lizzie confirmed.

"Ok," she said looking at Liz's team, "Hmm… Haruhi, you've been quiet. Truth or dare?"

She very reluctantly picked truth.

"Ok, What's your favorite thing about the opposite sex?"

"His heart of gold." She answered without thinking. "He's always trying to please others and make them happy no matter his own loss or misery."

"His?" The twins asked with their eyebrows raised questioningly.

Hikaru was good putting on a show with all the playing around and jokes, but Chris couldn't help but wonder what his heart really felt, when he thought of the two together in equation and he wasn't part of it.

"I mean men in general," she tried to explain while hopefully saving herself. "you know gentleman."

"Haruhi, is there someone you like?" Tamaki asked leaning close to her. Haruhi's cheeks started turning red at The blonds closeness.

"Tamaki it's not your turn, I've already answered, and we're on the same team, so let it go." She turned her head to Chris's team and her eyes locked on with Lance's. She looked like she wanted to get this long dragged out game over with just as much as Chris did.

"Lance-Senpai, since you only have truth left I'll pick you." Haruhi said, glad to have a reason to change the topic. "Have you ever gone a whole day without wearing underwear?"

"Umm…Haruhi, I'm not so sure if you honestly want me to answer that?" he said chuckling.

"Oh My God!" Tamaki exclaimed in horror. "You have?"

"Yes, more than once actually. Have you not?"

"Definitely not. No such gentleman would degrade them selves so low to exposing one's area."

"Maybe it's a commoner thing," The twins suggested.

"More like I ran out of clothes and forgot to do laundry sort of thing." Lance looked like he was having a heck of a time trying to understand these high class society kids. Just not what he was used to at all.

"Ok babe," Lizzie said adding a point to Chris's team. "You're out, choose you're last victim."

"Hunny, since truth is all you have left?" Lance said forgetting to add a honorific, "Who do you like?"

"umm, Kimi-Sama." He reluctantly said looking down at the floor. Chris could understand the embarrassment, Kimi was in 10th grade and Hunny was starting his first year in college.

"We saw that coming ages ago," the twins said as if it was common knowledge.

"Ok Hikaru-Chan, than I pick you as my next culprit."

"Go ahead Hunny, but you're out after this." Lizzie said marking another tally point under her name.

"Truth," Hikaru said looking rather brave.

"Fine, tell everyone who you like." he blurted out knowingly knowing the love triangle that was going on between Haruhi, Tamaki, and Hikaru.

"Haruhi of course. Everyone knows that!"

Tamaki gasped. "You mean like like?" he asked in surprise.

Everyone muttered an idiot while Haruhi's cheeks reddened in once again embarrassment. Hikaru turned his attention to Lizzie.

"Lizzie girl?" He asked seductively while batting his eye lashes. "Since truth is all you have left, Have you ever gone skinny dipping?"

Her eyes widen in shock as she looked from Chris to Lance and back to Chris again. Chris knew why she was acting as if someone had just knocked the wind out of her. One time in tenth grade, Shane had thrown a party at Chris's house and everyone, while drunk, had taken their clothes off and gone skinny dipping in her huge indoor pool. She remembered it well, cause the hang over the next day was such a bitch, and trying to feed the farm animals while feeling like that was a nightmare.

"I'm just gonna say yes and leave it at that." Chris knew Lizzie was trying her best to spare her, but with her eyes shooting back and fourth betweent the three American's, everyone else knew better.

"Are you trying to say," Hikaru started,

"That the three of you," Kaoru added.

"Have skinny dipped together?" They finished.

"On more than one occasion."

"Lance!" The two girls yelled angrily.

Liz smacked him upside the head. "You don't offer up more information when the question has already been answered."

"Ooh, this we gotta hear!" The red headed boys looked just as evil as ever.

"No you don't, it was a couple of years ago and we were really drunk end of story!" Chris exclaimed

"But," they started.

"No buts, now lets move on!" Chris wanted to end it and leave the room. Her good mood gone. It was going to take longer to forget Shane than she thought.

"Ok, Chris you have only a truth left right?" Liz asked her best friend.

"Yes," she responded looking at the time on her phone.

"Mind if I change it to a dare?"

Chris looked rather scared. What was her cheeky little friend gonna make her do?

"I dare you to kiss Kyoya on the mouth for at least ten seconds," the whole room went silent as Chris leaned forward towards the said raven haired boy. "With tongue."

They all gasped in surprise as the two sets of lips joined together and ever so softly started massaging their tongues with one another. Even in front of everyone his body was electrifying, his smell was orgasmic, even the taste of his peppermint breathe had her in a startling daze. They finally broke apart when 10 seconds was reached, and the two of them continued to stare at each other as the others started hooting and hollering.

Chris gave Lizzie a nasty glare as Liz gave a playful smirk back. She went and added a point under Chris's name as she sat back down in her spot next to Mori. He looked livid as his eyes were adverted to the ground. Normally she would reach out in concern, but she just ignored him as the game moved on.

"Ok, so I guess that means it's my turn," Chris said looking at Kyoya. "I dare you to go out on the balcony," she said pointing to the huge glass doors that led outside, " and sing I'm a little tea pot," The whole group broke out in laughter as Kyoya gave her an evil glare, "including the hand gestures and movements." She added.

"You're the devil!" he snarled giving her his Shadow King Low pressure demon lord look. He got up and headed for the double doors as everyone followed.

The twins were doing everything they could to hold it together while the others snickered and waited in anticipation. This was going to be fun.

"_Im a little teapot,Short and stout,Here is my handle,Here is my spout,When I get all steamed up,Just hear me shout,Tip me over and pour me out!"_

"Happy?" He asked walking past Chris looking angrier than ever as the echo of their laughter could be heard into the night while the wind blew the long curtains. He sat down and started typing away at his laptop. I guess since he was out he figured he was done with their childish game. "That deserves two points," he says in a huff as the group broke out in laughter again. Chris closed the heavy doors and rejoined the group in satisfaction. That was soo funny.

"Okay Kyoya, you're done, choose you're last victims." Lizzie marked a point under her name while still chuckling.

"Since you two laughed the most," he said grinning evilly at the twins, " and since I'm aloud to double dare, like you did with lance and Lizzie," some of them were taken back by Kyoya's lack of manners, "Than I dare you to go streaking in only you're underwear and run 2 laps around the Ootori track! Ha!" He then returned typing away at his laptop as if all was normal while the twins looked at him in horror and the others, including Mori, bust out laughing.

"But Kyoya-Senpai?" Kaoru whined.

"Y'all want to ask Chris for a truth or dare or pass it to us?" Lizzie said looking confident that she was about to win.

"Wait!" Hikaru said as if a light bulb went on over his head. He looked evilly happy. "If we do this," he whispered only loud enough for Chris's team to hear, "we get two points for our team making us the winners!"

Kaoru seemed to be contemplating his brothers reasoning while giving Kyoya dirty looks, "It's so on!" he exclaimed, even surprising Hikaru himself. Normally it was Hikaru who took innititive and went head on. Kaoru always just followed.

They followed the twins out side to the darkening sky as it looked like it was going to rain. Haruhi shuddered in fear.

"Don't worry, Haru-Chan. I looked at the radar, it's just rain!" Hunny said while the twins started to strip. They had to put their clothes inside and ask the staff to hold them since the wind had picked up immensely. They didn't want them to be blown away since they were from their mothers line.

"Haruhi?" Chris asked as Lizzie and Lance started to laugh at the two red heads who began running their laps. "Are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

"Yes," she said shaking again. Haruhi looked up at the darkend clouds and closed her eyes as she began rocking back and fourth.

"No worries, my sweet loving daughter, I'll protect you." Tamaki wrapped his arms around her small body and escorted her back into the huge mansion.

"How come that idiot won't admit it," Lizzie asked after the two had closed the front door.

"Long story," Chris and Kyoya said together.

The twins made their way back to the group after their second lap and exclaimed. "We Win!"

Reluctantly Lizzie shook Chris's hand in defeat as she realized because of Kyoya's double dare on the mischievous plotting twins, they had lost. Chris smiled to herself as she watched everyone return back to the mansion, her life had done a complete 180 in only a matter of three days. She was soo thankful for the people that were now surrounding her happiness. They might all be different personalitlies, but they were her friends, her support, her path to finding true happiness. She smiled to herself as she entered the huge ridiculous house, what else could this evening possibly have in store?

Kyoya's P.O.V.

_~15 minuets later, Late Sunday Night, Oortori Movie Theatre~_

"You know what we were thinking boss?" The twins said in unison in a very hush hush voice.

Kyoya turned to the small whispering group and headed towards them as he watched Chris, Lance, Mori, and Hunni-Senpai take a seat in one of the extremely comfortable cushioned chairs. They were all in the Ootori Movie theatre trying and failing to agree on a movie.

"What?" Tamaki asked while watching Haruhi join the others in the front row of the theatre.

"We should play a game that can be a lot of fun, It's called, "Who can find Christiana-Senpai's weakness game!" What do you say?" The twins then looked to Kyoya, "Think you're up to it too?"

"That's a stupid game! Remember when we tried that on Haruhi last year? I'm the one that found out she was afraid of storms."

"You're right, Chris would only share her fears and weakness to someone she was close to, Isn't that right Kyoya-Senpai? "

He just gave them an evile glare as he pulled out two tickets to his family's relaxing spa resort. Which to a commoner looked more like a fun day at a water park. "Fine, if you want to play so bad, then I have the perfect prize for the games lucky winner."

"Ok, so what are the rules?" Tamaki asked looking at the tickets in a sort of transfix gaze. Kyoya wondered if he was dreaming about Harhui tagging along in his little day dream.

"Now that's more like it," the twins said in unison.

"The deadline is before we turn in for the evening." Hikaru began,

"Whoever finds her weakness first wins," Kaoru finished.

"What are y'all doin'?" Liz asked from behind the whispering group of sly boys. They all jumped in surprise as the american blond approached them.

"Playing the who can find out what Christiana-Sans weakness is before the end of the day so we can win tickets to Kyoya's family spa resort." Tamaki rashly and very hurriedly shouted out before thinking while stars were still shining in his eyes.

"Boss, you're not suppose to tell, you'll ruin the game!" The twins looked livid.

'Why y'all wastin' your time with that? You should have just asked me." Lizzie tisked at them as if calling them weirdo's before turning her attention towards the big movie screen.

"Cause that would ruin the fun of the," Hikaru began.

"Besides Shane," she stated rather sadly, the others looked down at the floor in sorrow, they could all only imagine what it was like to endure that sort of abuse for 4 years, "She's also deathl;y afraid of heights, needles, but most importantly scary movies."

"Huh?" They all asked in confusion.

"That's right, she has nightmares and squeels like a little girl! And I have just the movie to prove it to you.

"Alright then, Elizabeth," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses, 'If you are able to prove to us that statement is true, then I'll give you and Lance-Sama these tickets."

"You're on!" she screeched as she went to the projector to see if Kyoya had the movie she was looking for.

_~Five minuets later~_

They were all sitting comfortably in their seats waiting forr the movie to start as Kyoya put up his arm chair and let Chris lean her body into him. Skipping the whole yawn trick, he boldy just wrapped his arm around her as she put her hand on his chest. He could definitely get used to this warmth.

"Hey, when's the movie going to start?" the twins asked as Lizzie came walking up the ramp and finding her seat next to Lance's.

"Soon," she said smirking at Kyoya and Chris. "Very soon!"

The movie rolled and began with old previews as Kyoya's staff entered with a snack cart that contained anything from hot dogs and popcorn, to candy and ice crame sandwiches. Chris and Hunni-Senpai moaned as both of their stomach growled in hunger and anticipatioin of wanting to eat the yummy treats. Kyoya looked down at his watch as he was keeping track of the dare the two were issued forty-five minuets ago.

"Only 1 hour and 15 minuets left till you can have sweets again,' he said reminding Chris and Hunny not to touch the cart full of sugar..

They both groaned in disgust as Hunny held his bunny tight to his chest almost to the verge of tears while Chris watched the twins open their boxes of rieces pieces. "You're right Chris," Kaoru actually said first this time.

"These are good!" Hikaru threw a huge handful into his mouth.

"Oh Bite Me!" she practically growled as the twins snickered and everyone turned to face the big screen that was starting to show their feature presentation.

"OMG!" Chris yelled jumping to her feet. "Who picked this movie?"

"That would be me," Lizzie said rather proud of herself while holding her right hand up.

"Why would you do that? You know this film scares the shit out of me!"

"I know,"Liz smirked while also snuggling up against Lances chest when he lifted up his own arm rest.

"Shit," Chris said shooting daggers at Liz while sitting back down in her spot next to Kyoya. He had a feeling Liz would be winning those tickets, and very soon.

_~One Hour Later~_

"AAHHHH!"Chris yelled as she burried her head into Kyoya's chest. She closed her eyes and covered her ears as she waited for the scene to pass.

"Geeze Chris!" The twins exclaimed.

"Christiana my dear," Lizzie said from across the theatre, "It's just "The sixth sense," it's not like I put "The Ring" on. Unless you want me to.."

"No!" Chris practically yelled in Kyoya's ear. She opened one eye and took a peek at the screen. "Shit I can't handle this."

She ran to the very dim lighted ramp path that led to the exit and started pacing back and fourth as the dead girl under the blanket started to throw up.

"Is it over with yet?" They all heard her call out.

"Not yet!" Tamaki responded. He looked like he was about to die from fright as he clung onto Haruhi for dear life. Even Mori and Hunny-Senpai looked scared.

"Ok, it's over," Lance said as Chris ran back to her spot next to Kyoya. She buried herself back into his chest and kept her ears covered and one of her eyes shut.

Kyoya saw Liz stroll over to him with a very satisfied look on her face whispering, "I told you so," as she put one hand on her hip and held out the other. Carefully, not wanting to disturb a very scared and shaking Chris, he took out the spa tickets and handed it to Liz. "Thank You." she mouthed very smugly while skipping back to her spot next to Lance-San. She surely was a character.

_~Towards The End Of The Movie~_

As if Chris being scared wasn't bad enough, The power had gone out from the heavy rain, right when the main character saw the boy dead and hanging from a rope around his neck in the school's hall. They all screamed as it went dark and then the back up generator kicked on. Even Kyoya himself had goose bumps. He had to admit, although the movie itself wasn't scary persay, It was still very suspenseful. He saw the twins laugh haughtily at the scared look on Tamaki's face, as they all had decided that it was a good time as any to start preparing for bed.

After Kyoya helped Chris with her wounds, and then gave her a long breath taking kiss, they all changed into their pajama's, and headed for the recreation room that had a big screen t.v., comfortable couches, and video games with their right consoles. Chris and Kyoya walked in on the twins playing Wii sports resort, as the others began to join them.

"Geeze, what took y'all so long? Bumpin uglies?" Kyoya tunred to see a mischievous look on Lizzie girls face.

"That's what we say when they're alone for long periods of time." The twins said in unison not taking their eyes off the huge screen.

"For your information, Elizabeth Connor "Chris said unrolling her baby blue sleeping bag, she had also unrolled a light pink one for Haruhi, and a magenta one for Lizzie, "He was dressing my wounds."

"Oh," she said walking to her sleeping bag and unzipping it. "Is that what they're calling it these days?"

Liz just laughed as Chris playfully hit Lizzie in the arm. "Get you're mind out of the gutter you pervert!"

"Yes Aunty," She moked in a high pitch voice, with what Kyoya could only guess was to mimick and mock Tamaki.

Lance walked in then and kissed Lizzie good night before heading for one of the comfortable couches.

"What are you lovely ladies doing?" Tamali screeched as he was shirtlees and wearing only red and white checkered pants. He was his phone in one hand and his toilitries bag in the other. Haruhi's cheeks flushed a very cherry blossom red as she noticed her Senpai's naked torso. "You can't sleep on the floor?"

"Tamaki-Senpai, that's the whole point of a sleep over," they all three said in unison.

'Well count us out," the twins said turning off their game and climbing in together in their very comfortable roll a way bed that the maids had brought them.

It was at this time Mori and Hunny walked in wearing matching very silky black pajama's. "Sorry you guys," Hunny said rubbing his eyes. "I fell asleep in the bath."

Mori fluffed his wet hair at this time as he very delicately put Hunny down on a very soft bean bag chair.

"Should I fawn over the idea that they bathed together, or be disgusted that it ruined my very sexy Mori image of a fantasy," he heard Lizzie whisper to Chris.

'Both," she chuckled back.

Kyoya just smirked, those two were just soo different than the girls at Ouran.

"Hey Hunny-Senpai," Chris whispered towards the direction of Hunny. "What are you going to do now that Kimi-San is not aloud to hang out with you guys anymore?"

"I don't knoiw," he very sleepily responded, rubbing his tired eyes. "I wish I could think of something."

"I'm sorry you guys, it's all my fault!" Chris looked down at her sleeping bag apologetically.

"It's not your fault Christi-Chan." Hunny said all of a sudden perking up from his bean bag chair. He looked even smaller while being swallowed by that huge cushion.

"Yeah, Christiana-Senpai, " Hikaru started to say.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Kaoru finished.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"You don't know?" Haruhi asked looking like she was actually happy that for once she wasn't the last to know something.

"No, what the heck are you guys talking about?"

"Chris," came a very deep voice. They all turned to see Mori trying and failing to get comfortable as his long legs hung off the end of the couch. "She's the Prime Ministers daughter."

"WHAT!" Lance, Lizzie, and Chris yelled.

Kyoya brought his eye brows forrowed in confusion and concentration. He could have sworn he told Chris that.

"That is why we did not even expect Kimi-san to get involved with club at first. She's on a very tight scheduel and was keeping her identity a secret." Kyoya explained while the rest of the room now turned their attention to him. "Kimi and Hanae-Sama's family is very close, that is why she has been ordered to be in her company again. Hanae is a very good actress, as you have seen, the best yet infact, so the Prime Minister has no idea of her schemes, bullying, nor lies."

"Why hasn't Kimi-San told her parents? Or better yet the school? I'm surprised they'd let such awful things happen to such an important person." Chris looked baffled. Genuinely confused.

"Because Hanae threatened to spill the beans, to unveil her secret. So to keep her in good standings with the school and the pupils in it, with out being bombarded by fake people wanting to be her friend, she obliged."

"She just wanted to feel normal," Hunny said looking down at the ground and clunching his bunny in sadness.

"But the school found out right? I mean you guys know."

"Yes, they found out, we all did, by an unknown source, which I'm still convinced to this day was Hanae-Sama, I just haven't been able to prove it." Kyoya frowned, every time he remembered that mass text message being sent out, he grimaced in disgust. People could be so cruel.

"Well we have to do something, expose Hanae for who she really is and get Kimi-San back!"

"I agree!" Hunni said jumping out of the comfort of his little set-up-like bed.

"Mitsukuni, Bed!" Mori ordered.

"Men, and our accompany females!' Tamaki said standing up at his full length as he issued a new order to his club members. "Our next assignment shall be to help our first year friend, and as Chris always says, to help Kimi find her true happiness!"

"Yes sir," Mori, Hunny, and the twins saluted.

"Oh geeze!" Lance and Chris said together.

"OMG!" Lizzie exclaimed making them all jump.

"What?" they all asked confused.

"Tamaki never did his dare!" Lizzie looked horrified and excited at the same time. Maybe she did have a chance to win.

"C-mon sister friend, it's over and done with, let's just go to sleep!"

"No way Chris! Tamaki, I dare you to kiss Haruhi on the lips for at least five seconds!"

"What?!" Hikaru, Tamaki, and Haruhi exclaimed together.

"Elizabeth," Kyoya calmly stated as he was jotting down a few notes in his black planner before he forgot. "You are his team leader, if memory serves me correct, the rules state you can't issue the dare."

"That's right!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him in shcock as Kyoya noticed Haruhi's head drop so low, it looked like her chin was touching the bottom of her neck.

"There's no way I'd do such an act to my lovely daughter!"

Hikaru whispered really loudly, "Thank god!" as Haruhi exhaled the huge breathe she was holding. Little did Lizzie know that Haruhi never did her dare either. But he wasn't going to mentioned that, and from the looks of it neither was she.

"So are you giving them the point then or do I get to chose a new truth or dare for you?"

"Elizabeth, my lovely sweet American, although I'm flattered you thought of me," Tamaki stated, starting to get full of himself. Tamaki was too dumb to realize that she wasn't doing this for him, that she just wanted that extra point to try to win. "I'm tired and don't want to play this ridiculous game anymore. Let's play another commoners game tomorrow ok?" He softly patted her cheek as he walked over to his own roll away bed that was made up neatly for him, and climbed under the sheets.

"Damn!" Lizzie said aloud as the others chuckled.

Kyoya gave Chris a sweet kiss and then headed to turn off the lights, but not before an "aww' could be heard from most of the occupants in the room.

"Shut-up" they said together.

The twins laughed as Kyoya climbed into his own made up roll away bed and happily drifted off to sleep. He was glad that this plan he had hatched out was a success. He just hoped that from now on, he would be able to try his best to make Chris forget all about that asshole from America, and make her fall in love with him.

Atkito's P.O.V.

_~Late Sunday Night, Fuchu Prison, Tokyo, Japan, ~_

He walked up the long path to the tall gated building as sheets and sheets of rain beat down on him. Taking off his glasses and trying to wipe the lenses on his very soaked and wet shirt seemed even more useless as he replaced them on his nose. He remembered in his senior year of high school reading the "Harry Potter" series, and wishing right now that he had a Hermoine to help him with that repellent spell that she helped Harry with.

Shaking the ridiculous thought out of his mind, he rang the loud buzzer, and then opened the very heavy wooden double doors as he cursed at himself, disgusted for walking down memory lane at a time like this. This was for his career, his brothers future, and of course business after all.

He showed his I.D. to the guard, and then put his stuff in a tray to be examined in the x-ray scanner as the guard at the end handed him his stuff and his shoes back when he was cleared. The guard at the end, had him walk through a metal detector and was scanned by a security wand. Harry potter again entered his mind, and he fucking got mad at himself, as he a little too roughly took his keys back from the guard, and impolitely walked away without saying thank you. What the hell has gotten into him?

He waited in the short line, seeing as visiting hours were now over and that it was extremely late, not very many people would be here waiting. He walked up to the fat lady sitting at her desk and leaned down to the window speaker to introduce himself. "I'm Akito Ootori," he said handing her one million yen (about $12,000.00 U.S. dollars) "It's urgent that I see an inmate that is currently residing here."

The bored irritating looking woman's eyes perked up in surprise as she secretly took the money and buzzed him in.

"Of course sir, right through those doors."

He politely bowed, and with a fake smile strolled passed through the solid grey door. It shut with a loud thud as he realized this plan better work or he might find himself residing here as well. Not everything could be bought with money, and that also included murder. But there was no time for that way of thinking, he had to see this through.

He told the "on grave yard shift" guard that was pacing back and fourth in front of the cells, why he was here, and who he wanted to see. Akito then handed him one million yen as well as the old man looked like he was about to have a heart attack. That was probably more money he'd ever seen in his life time. He escorted Akito to a private room and left him there with a low bow, promising he'd be right back with the prisoner.

Akito positioned himself on the old looking school chair that rocked back and fourth from the legs being off balance, as a buzz could be heard, and a blond boy with green eyes walked in with a grey jump suit and chains cuffed around his ankles and hands.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?"_ He_ stayed standing at looked at Akito in disgust. "How come you look like that kids ass I beat down at that stupid academy I was arrested at the other day? You fucking rich people and you're damn proper ways, I just want Chris back! I want her back now!" He kicked the table over and then stormed up to Akito's face angrily.

The old man rushed in and threw him down in a blue chair identical to the red broken one that Akito was sitting in.

"Are you done yet you childish excuse of a human being?" Akito had kept calm the entire time, never letting hi emotions show, not even once. That is after all, how he's been taught to live in this society of wealth and greed.

"Don't patronize or insult me you asshole! You came here to bother me, remember?"

"Wow he knows big words, if you were even half of a man, I might be impressed, but for now you're just vapor, spam even!"

"What the,….

"Now," Akito said standing up and asking the old man to leave but not before handing him another large bill. 'If you'll shut up the hell up and listen to me for a minuet, I have a business proposition for you. One I'm sure will definitely make it worth your while. Oh by the way I appreciate you beating the hell out of my so called little brother. A big thanks and I mean that!"

Shane looked confused and very angry at the same time. Not a suitable look for this fellow, Akito made a mental note to make this guy still pay for it in the end, whether this works out or not. "Why would I want to merge with you?"

"Because," he started, picking up the turned over table and plopping his hands on it, "it will get me what I want, and not only do you get your precious Chris back, but also, you get revenge on my sweet innocent younger brother Kyoya!"

"I'm listening,.." the brunette boy said curiously while finally dropping his bad boy attitude.

All in all, this was the most beautiful perfect plan Akito had ever come up with. It gets Kyoya out of the picture, helps Yuuichi elope with that damn transfer nurse, who his older brother won't shut-up about, in all the while, Akito plays the middle child, staying behind the scenes, until the company is finally his. "This company will be mine, hands down," he says to himself as he explains the well thought out plan to Shane. He had sneaked a peek earlier at the pathetic teenagers playing their stupid childish games while Kyoya smugly sat there as if he was king of the domain. Like he had a key to the damn city or something. Well that world was soon going to come crashing down on him and very soon. Shit was about to hit the fan, and Akito was definitely going to be there when it did. With his father as a witness to his miraculous skills, as he picks up the pieces his other two embarrassing sons were about to bring upon themselves. Akito will definitely make heir! DEFINITELY!


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey y'all! Had trouble with uploading this, but after re-editing, spell checking, and fixin' my comp, I was able to finally update! Then it updated my rough draft instead of final draft! So to those who read the horrible first draft, I apologize!**

**BTW, I love y'all's comments and reviews, tyvm! They make me really happy that y'all like my story! Never even imagined to get 20 readers let alone over a hundred each chapter! So ty again, it's much loved and appreciated! Hope y'all are well! Hugz from Texas!**

Chapter 23

Christiana's P.O.V.

_~Early Monday Morning, June 5__th__, Ootori Mansion~_

Chris was toweling off her naked body in her room, when she heard the running water of the huge whirlpool bath tub turn on. The girls had decided to get up early and have a fun day out just the three of them. Subsequently, the boys were all still in the Ootori Recreation room, passed out snoring, drooling, and a couple with their eyes half open. She chuckled and shook her head as she remembered the picture Haruhi took for future black mail. If only the boys knew that in their beauty sleeps, they weren't as perfect and Godly looking as they thought.

Ruffling her long wet hair with one of Kyoya's baby blue plush towels, she noticed her flat screen t.v. had been turned onto the news, but with no sound coming out of it. Figuring it was probably Lizzie's doing, she turned mute off and turned the volume up as she realized it was the same news anchor woman from the other day. Putting on her pink boy shorts and matching bra, she looked at the bottom of the screen as the English words in caption started to scroll.

"Good Monday morning everyone. I am Suki Ida, and you are watching NHK News network. Thank you for joining us. As you grab your banana muffins, tea, and or big mugs or cups of Joe, watch your steps on the busy streets of Downtown Tokyo as well as the traffic that's backed up on the Bayshore Route. The train commutes, buses, and trolleys, as it seems, are down and out of order for the time being. We will keep you informed as more information comes to our desk. In other news, Ouran academy will resume it's original classes tomorrow morning on time and on schedual. As you remember on Saturday evening, we brought to you breaking news that the prestigious academy of high society and wealth had it's first attacks and threats in the school's history. For full details incase you missed the shocking news, please log onto our website and watch the live broascast. As for the weather…"

Chris re-hit the mute button and slowly strolled to her walk-in closet in a sort of trance. Mr. Ootori had done a very good job keeping the events of Friday all very hush hush. But good job or not, she was still going to have to deal with the aftermath of the horrible events that took place that afternoon. How would she be able to face those girls again? The school for that matter, how can she even walk through the double doors of Music Room three without re-living the unfortanate events that took place that fateful day? She shook her head violently as she made the thoughts in her anxious mind disappear. That was for another time to worry about, not right now. She pulled the string to turn on the closet light, and picked out the clothes she would be needing for the day. She would just have to deal with it all when the time came. Right now her best friend was here for support, and Chris knew that this "Girls day out" was Lizzie's way to make Chris enjoy herself and forget all that has happened.

She left the light on as she told Lizzie she could pick out any clothes that she wanted. And that included taking as much of it home to clear some space in Chris's closet. Lizzie looked like she had died and gone to heaven when those words left Chris's mouth.

Walking back into her room half naked, she put on her khaki Capri's with a "My little Ponies" t-shirt. Pinkie Pie had always been her favorite, probably cause she was always so happy and loved sweets. She had just started to unbrush the long highlighted brunette hair, when the click of the unlock on her bathroom door handle could be heard, and Lizzie came flying into the room. She rushed up to Chris's with only a fluffy pink towel around her short torso, and a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Have you seen the size of y'all's tub? You can have a party in there!" Lizzie went strait to Chris's walk-in closet and started piling up the clothes she wanted. Just as Chris thought, which is why she left the light on.

"So where to first?" Chris asked while putting on pink and white Hello Kitty sandals.

"Spa of course, where else?" Lizzied tisked as if saying "Duh, you should no better than to ask me such a stupid question."

"Alright fine, but then we go for a huge breakfast buffet! I'm starving!" Chris then grabbed her ruffle silver purse and started to head out the door. She never really did care if she matched or looked good, as long as she was comfortable, she was happy.

"If you were hungry then why ask what we're doin' firdt?" She heard lizzie softly say from among the hundreds of clothes that were hanging up.

Chris just chuckled and called out, "I'm gonna go say good-bye to Kyoya and see if Haruhi is ready. Meet you downstairs?"

"Sure," Lizzie said poking her head out of the closet and looking at Chris as she had just put her hand on the door knob to exit the large huge room. "But don't get mad when you see a huge empty space from all the missing clothes in you're mini mall. Just remember," Lizzie said looking stern, "You promised!"

"That is fine sister friend. What is mine is yours. As long as you don't take my.."

"I know I know your dolphin clothes. I've known you for almost six years now ya know, it's not like I was born yesterday." Lizzie disappeared back into the closet and Chris heard hanger after hanger being taken off it's rack.

"Really?" Chris said softly as she began to exit her room. "No one would have guessed."

Laughing at her own bad joke she made her way down to the rec room where the boy she loved was still asleep. "Hopefully Demon Lord won't be to mad," she stated aloud as the family's old strict maid walked passed her giving her a confusing and puzzled look.

Chris just waved and continued on. She loved the feeling of calling this huge house home, maybe living like this is what her dad meant when it came to his statement, living life to the fullest is true happiness. She skipped the rest of the way down to the first floor in an even better mood than when she had first woken up.

_~5 minuets later, Ootori Recreation Room~_

"Kyoya," Chris whispered as she lightly tried to shake Kyoya awake. "Seriously Demon Lord, wake up."

She heard him moan and turn over and look at her with a dark and menacing scrowl. "WHAT!?" He growled really loudly.

"Shh!" She whispered putting her right index finger to his mouth. "You're going to wake the others."

"Like I give a damn, you're the one that woke me up remember?"

"Kyoya just calm down and stop acting like a baby for one minuet will ya? Geeze!" She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his forehead and then, while practically laying on top of him, looked strait into his grey silvering eyes. "I came down here to tell you that the girls and I are headed out to spend some time together and I didn't want to worry you."

He slowly blinked his eyes open and started to take in his surroundings as if he looked like he was trying to get his bearing. He pecked a small kiss on Chris's left cheek and then slowly and gently pushed Chris off of him as he sat up. "Well then I appreaciate you letting meknow." He turned to his right to grab his glasses off the nearby end table, when a warm and soft hand stopped him midway by enclosing her hand around his wrist.

"There's no need for that, go back to sleep." She put both her hands on his face and pulled his head forward till their lips met. Even though he couldn't see, his tongue seem to be functioning just find. She started to chuckle at the thought which made him pull back and sternly look at her.

"What?" He demanded a little to loud.

Tamaki rolled onto his side saying something in his sleep about how fathers and daughters shouldn't do such a thing, before returning back to his low deep snore. Chris and Kyoya both started to chuckle as they started to kiss again.

"Wait," he muttered against her lips. This time it was her turn to pull back.

"What?" She looked confused and a little hurt as he had stopped the wonderful sensation of their tongues wrestling against one another.

"What about your wounds? Shouldn't I dress them before you leave?" He looked concerned.

"Don't worry 'bout that. I was able to catch your brother on his way out the door for his morning shift at the hospital. He said it was okay to let it breathe today. His only demand was that I be careful as I would be going to crowded places where people would probably be bumping into me and what not."

"Oh ok." He looked really tired. "So where are you going?"

"The mall, spa, and definitely somewhere to eat." She rubbed her growling tummy as it rumbled on cue.

"And Ouran?"

"What about Ouran?" Her body stiffened and her eyes widen in fear.

"Don't you want to give your Lizzie girl a tour?"

Her eyes probably looked terrified now. Could she do it? Could she really step foot on the big campus again?

"C-mon babe, you can do it. Besides Lizzie will be with you."

"Babe?" She chuckled.

"Yeah I know! That slipped out! I was hoping you wouldn't catch my momentary lapse of manners!"

"Well I caught it," she was doing everything she could to keep from bursting out laughing.

"I knew you probably would. With you for some reason, I'm always, no mater what, able to, as it seems to act out of character." he very weirdly and out of order blurted out. He moved his hand through his ruffled sleepy hair and tried to push up his invisible glasses out of embarrassment.

"Well I like your out of characterness, you show your true feeling and emotions, and it proves that you are still human." She got up off his roll away bed and started for the exit. "By the way," she barely made audible, as the others were sillt asleep in their dreams of gold and riches, "Babe is fine. It's quite cute coming from you actually."

She started to laugh and turn the knob, when something soft, big, and fluffy hit her in the head. She turned with burning fire evident in her eyes as she shot daggers at Kyoya. He started to chuckle as he looked happy for hitting his target dead on, without the obvious need of his glasses to see.

"I hope you know it's on like Donkey Kong when I get back!"

"Am I suppose to say, what the hell does that mean or looking forward to it?" He laughed again as she picked up the pillow and threw it back at him. Giving him a playful nasty look, she turned and exited the room, soo happy with the new found love and happiness that was in her life.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

_~Late Monday Morning, Ootori's Recreation Room~_

"SHE'S GONE! MY BELOVED DAUGHTER HAS DISSAPPEARED AND VANISHED FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH! SHE MUST HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A BAND OF GYPSIES, I JUST KNOW IT! KYOYA CALL YOUR FAMILY'S PRIVATE POLICE FORCE! THIS IS AN IMMEDIATE EMERGENCY!"

Tamaki was screeching and running around the room like a chicken with it's head cut off. He was hyperventilating and started gasping for huge breaths. The boys in the room started to rub their sleepy eyes in exhaustion and annoyance. The twins stretched and Hunny started jumping up and down on the couch that Mori was sleeping on.

"Maybe a secret network organization of underground commoners are keeping her captive for money!" He said calmly taking deep breaths and bringing his right hand to his chin in thought.

"Didn't he use that excuse last time?" Kyoya heard Kaoru say first. He noticed that the twins had been speaking out of turn a lot lately.

"Yea boss, not everyone is going to use your money and blood line as an excuse to kidnapp her." Hikaru threw his arm around Kaoru and pulled him back down on the bed and under the warm silky soft sheets.

"Besides," a deep voice from a small couch said beneath a small loilita boy, "Christiana-San and Elizabeth-San are missing as well." All heads besides Kyoya's, turned to the tall dark boy in surprise.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE RIGHT! ALL THREE MUST HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY GYPSIES, WHILE ALIENS CAME DOWN AND TOOK THEM FOR SCIENTIFIC EXPERIEMENTS!"

"MORON!" The twins chorused together. "You already used that one too!"

"Ugh!" Kyoya said in annoyance as he finally started to stir and gave in to the blond idiot. He sat up, grabbed his glasses, and gave the French boy the most horrifying Low Pressure Demon Lord look that he could muster. "Not to intterupt you're crazy fanatic out of this world delusion, But all three girls are currently on a "Ladies Only Day Out," extravaganza, no men aloud.

'Huh?" Tamaki asked surprised cocking his head to the side.

"Oh God, I think I need something stronger than asprin." Kyoya sighed in irritation. He pinched the bridge of his nose and started rubbing his temples in a clockwise motion. "They went to a spa, then probably the mall, and were planning on having brunch at some sort of buffet. If Chris is up to it, she'll probably escort Miss Elizabeth-San around the school's campus. Although, I'm not too sure if she'll be able to go anywhere near the club room."

"Really?" Both twins asked peaking their heads out of the comfort of their soft blankets.

"Men!" Tamaki screeched standing on a foot stool and pointing his finger up to the ceiling. "I think I just had and epiphany!" The cieling fan almost hit his index finger.

"Should we be worried?" Kaoru asked, again first.

"Probably," Hikaru responded.

Those two were becoming more indepoendant and slowly distancing themselves from one another every day.

"Just hear me out!" Tamaki exclaimed jumping off the soft red foot stool and facing the group of the boys with a serious expression. "Christi-Chan is porbably going to be skeptical about re-entering Music Room three. So, to take her mind off of it and make her recollect good memories, we need to surprise her, Haruhi, and Elizabeth-san with the best cosplay we have ever done!"

"Haruhi?" Hunny asked surprised.

"Yea, that's right!" Tamaki said with a stern look. "She has never been able to enjoy our wonderful company during club hours before, let alone be courted herself by us! No one else will be around, it only seems fitting."

"But boss! We don't have that kind of time to pull that off!" Hikaru began.

"Yeah! I mean even if we did pull it off, how positive are you that this plan will work? We don't even know if Chris will step foot inside of the North corridor ever again." Kaoru finished.

"Well then, we better give it our all! We must try! Men, let's do our best for our American Princesses!"

"Yes Sir!" Mori, Hunny, and The twins saluted. They all started rushing around to try to get ready to get the impossible done.

Kyoya was shocked. He knew they all cared for her, but for Tamaki and the others to do what they could to keep Chris close and make her smiling face still fill their minds when they thought of her, was probably the happiness, he was sure her father had been preaching to her about when she was little.

With new found confidence and wanting to help the girl he loved to live her life to the fullest, he threw the covers off of himself and started to call the floral shops and food caterers as he slipped into his comfortable black slippers. He had just gotten off the phone with the exotic animal sanctuary, when he realized someone very importanat, who was suppose to be among them, was missing.

"Where's Lance-San?" he said startling the others.

Mori had just cleaned up the coffee stain that Hunny-Senpai had spilled when he looked up and deeply said, "Breakfast."

Kyoya tucked his laptop under his right arm and headed out of the room and down to the Ootori kitchen. They obviously couldn't leave him behind or Elizabeth-san might tear him a new one, Or worst, Mrs. Connor would.

He pushed open the double swinging doors, and found a tall black light skin pimply boy sitting at one of the three islands that were in the large cookery. He was eating eggs and pancakes and laughing with some of the staff members that were playing card games with him. Lance looked up and saw Kyoya silently stroll in.

"Kyoya my man, this is awesome! It's like being in my own dream world. Unreal and will probably never ever happen again. I mean really, have you seen the size of you're kitchen?"

"Yes I live here," Kyoya wanted to say but thought otherwise.

"And you're food selections, I mean damn! It's like having your own resturaunt in your very own home with your own personal chefs!" Lance was getting all exciting and pulling out the Ootori's menu that had the different food choices from twelve different countries.

Kyoya just ignored Lance's child like behavior since he wasn't used to not knowing what it must be like to be a commoner. He placed his laptop down on the island counter, and sat down on the stool next to Lance. feeling his stomach growel in hunget, Kyoya popped a nearby strawberry sitting delicately in a bowl with sugar into his mouth.

The staff suddenly got frantic, as they must have finally realized and noticed his presence. They hurriedly stood up and removed the deck of cards that was stacked in front of him.

"Young master, forgive us," One of the male cooks said.

"We apologize sir, for we did not see you!" The always frightened maid exclaimed while bowing really low.

"It is quite alright, please go about your business." Kyoya said putting up his hand to stop them.

"Can we get you anything to eat sir?" The male cooked asked.

"Yes please! A steak Omlette with rice and miso soup would be nice." Kyoya said with a nod that was to show a sincere Thank you. " With chopped green onions to please."

"Of course sir, coming right up," the frightened maid said while her and the chef bowed.

Lance had watched the small group with wide eyes and dropped chin. Kyoya just chuckled, he was obviously used to it, but apparently Lance was not. Maybe to commoners it seemed like he was being treated as a King, but to Kyoya it was normal. It's what he grew up on, this kind of lifestlye was all he's ever known. He picked up a pretzel out of the chexmix that Lance had brought from America, and popped it into his mouth. Why was he so hungry? Nerves maybe? He normally wouldn't dare to do such a thing that was so unmannered like.

"Lance-Sama, the girls are out spending the morning together, and the other host club members and I would like to give them a little surprise. Mainly to help Chris overcome her fear of attending school tomorrow. Also with your permission of course, we would also like to show Elizabeth-san, how we gentlman treat our ladies here. I guess what I'm saying is, Are you in?"

Lance looked at him a little skeptical as he was probably thinking that the other six boys were a lot more attractive than himself, where did he fit in?

"I have a feeling "A Cosplay," as they say in the mangna's, are somewhat involved. Do I get to dress up to?" Lance looked like a little kid on Christmas waiting for his parents to come down stairs so he can open up his gifts.

Kyoya just chuckled. He was just now getting used to Chris acting all giddy and child-like at times, but seeing the other two Americans act the same way? It was a different manner for him to comprehend. Even Haruhi, a commoner like the two here on vacation, wouldn't act like that. He just nodded his head in an "of course you can" gesture at him, as his food was being brought out on silver platters accompanied by fancy rolled silverware. "This little surrpise for them better work," Kyoya said to himself as he took a bite of his perfectly made omlette eggs. "Or a certain blond idiot is in a world of hurt!"

Lance thanked the staff and headed up to his own guest room to get ready for the day, as Kyoya finished his soup and some of the left over strawberries. He was NEVER one for sweets, but the ones the Ootori kitchen staff makes, are always soo mouth watering. He began to call the other places that were on his check list, when his body started to shake in anticipation. He didn't know why, but he was feeling apprehensive. If anything, he was excited and couldn't wait to see the look on the girls faces as he headed to his own room to get ready himself. This should be not good, but great!

Elizabeth's P.O.V.

_~Monday afternoon, 2:00 p.m. Ouran Academy Is Closed~_

The three friends climbed out of the Limo, feeling refreshed from their make-over's, spa treatments, and really full but happy bellies. They had just bowed a good-bye to Rin as a security guard approached them from the closed iron gates.

"I am sorry, but the school is closed for the day. Please come back tomorrow afternoon, when classes have ended. It will be at that time you'll have your chance to pay for your visitor badges and tour the Academy grounds."

Lizzie turned to Chris and Haruhi surprised. She guessed she shouldn't be to shocked though, their attire isn't what you would call high class or wealth per say, but a casual "commoners," look. They did look like they went to public high School. Liz watched Haruhi and Chris show their school I.D.'s as the guard apologized with a low bow and allowed them entrance.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked shutting the gate in Liz's face. He looked at her as if she was a fungus to be thrown out, and quickly.

"She's with us," Chris said handing him strange currency. Liz had no idea how her best friend has fitted here so well in this alien world, and so fast for that matter. She could only imagine how tough the adventure has been.

The guard apologized once more, but not before Liz notice him hurriedly pocket, what Liz can only imagine, was a large tip from Chris.

After letting her pass, Lizzie took in the huge buildings and property for the first time, and her eyes widen in shock. She barely made it through the entrance of the huge campus when she realized the color of the buildings. "Holy Shit! Y'all's school is pink! Pink, Chris Pink!"

Haruhi and Chris turned to look at her in irritation. As if this old news reminded them everyday how ridiculous the big structures really were.

"Yes, we know," they said together as they kept on walking ahead, leaving poor Liz to try to take in the ridiculous scene herself.

They walked up a huge path filled with tons of flowers and hedges, as gardens after gardens were surrounded by bird baths, water falls, and fountains at each one. Even stone benches were placed every quarter or mile or so, so the students could find somewhere peace and quiet to study, or so she guessed. Little did she know golf carts rides were offered to these designated areas, so the students didn't have to walk.

Liz started laughing at the peeing boy statue that was in a huge pond of floating lily pads. They stopped among some cherry blossom tress as Chris's phone started ringing.

"Kuafmann Drilling, This is Christiana speaking, How may I help you?" Chris turned towards a nearby bench and sat down underneath the red and white pedals that were whirling around her. She looked more beautiful than ever, and Liz was glad to see that bruises and sleepless nights were replaced with healthy and happy beauty. Although she missed her best friend immensely, she also couldn't be more happier for her. Haruhi and Liz joined Chris on either side as they heard her Uncles loud booming voice through the palm size phone.

"I'm sorry sweet pea that I had to leave so suddenly! But I found a really experienced driller in Scottland and needed to meet with him immediately. I know I should have confined in you sweetheart, but Yoshio and I discussed that it was best for you to relax these next few days without any worries or concerns. I do hope you are not angry with me my dear niece!"

Liz smiled as she watched Chris chuckle in the phone. As always, Mr. Kaufmann was worried sick about her. Lizzie loved that big large man too. He'd done so much for her and Chris in the last four years. He's the closest thing to a dad that Chris has ever known.

"No worries Uncle Dierk! I'm actually quite glad that you and Mr. Ootori did that. I'm very restful, worry free, and having the most fun I've had in a long time. Although I'm a little ticked you didn't say good-bye, I am however please to hear the companies new staff is coming along nicely."

Lizzie heard Mr. Kuafmann apologize again and then explain to her that he moved his scheduel around to be at Field day on Friday. She asked about Thursday, but he just couldn't get the time to do it. Chris said she'd win her personal lap on Thursday for him and then hung up with a huge sigh. She was really hoping he'd be there.

"So what about this infamous Host Club I keep hearing so much about," she said turning to an irritated Haruhi and a very frightened Chris. "Sister friend? You ok?"

"I just don't know if I can do it. The last time I was in that room, Shane h.. ha…had,…" she stuttered off as fear grew in her eyes and an uneasy look showed on her face.

"I see why this would be difficult for you if you were alone, but you have me and Haruhi here don't you?"

"Yes Christiana-San, I'll do what I can to be here for you."

"We promise," Liz added, "We won't let anything happen to you. The minuet you feel uncomfortable we'll leave ok?"

"Promise?" Chris asked heaving huge breathes and still looking unsure.

"Promise," Liz and Haruhi said in unison.

Chris tried to relax her shaking hands and trembling body. Finally after what felt like forever, she let out a large sigh and looked them both in the eyes. "Ok," was all she said as she began to wobbly stand and begin to make her way into what Lizzie could only guess was the building the club room was in.

Trying but failing to help support Chris's quivering body, cause Haruhi and Lizzie were both so short, they finally were able to relieve some of the heaviness, no offense to Chris cause she's so tall, and help her sit down at the bottom of the stair case that spiraled up to the left.

"Just let me calm down for a second. The last thing I want y'all to do is witness me havin' a panic attack. Believe you and me, it isn't a very pretty sight." Chris put her head to her knees and tried to calm her breathing down, a "I,2,3 breathe," could be barely made audible as Haruhi and Liz chanced concerned glances at each other. After about ten minuets, Chris inhaled and exhaled three large breaths while extending her long arms in front of her and then surprisingly, very steadily, got up and started climbing the spiral stair case. Lizzie really hoped her best friend was ok, if not then they were in big trouble.

After what seemed like miles to Lizzie, as she was not used to this sort of athletic climb nor walks, they finally reached the top, and stopped just outside of two large double doors. There was a small sign above the door that read first in English "Music Room Three" then Japanese Kanji symbols on the bottom.

Chris started to reach for the knobs when suddenly her body started violently shaking. Was she really going to be able to do this?

"Why don't you let me sister friend," Lizzie said as she calmly and slowly released Chris's hand from the brass door handles.

Chris just nodded in response as she hurriedly took large steps backwards. Lizzie glanced at a worried Haruhi as she turned the handle to enter Music room three. All she could do was hope and pray that the blood had been washed off the floor and that the room still didn't look a mess.

~Ouran Host Club Welcomes You To Southern Country~

When Elizabeth Connor opened the double doors to Music Room Three, she got the shock of her life as white swirly light momentarily blinded her, and red rose pedals fell as she passed through the threshhold.

There, standing in front of her, were the 7 most attracted males she'd ever seen in her life. And that included her own Lance baby who looked soo hot and ridiculous at the same time. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. But for Chris's sake she was soo happy. Although she had never been here before, she knew that this was not how the room normally looked.

"Welcome Ladies," they all said in unison from their stance among palm trees and ferns.

Tamaki, their King, as the twins had called him the night before, was sitting in a throne like chair with what looked like a very colorful toga, and holding a hand fan, while the twins wearing kilt skirts with no shirts but toboggans on their heads and very expensive jewelry hanging around their necks, were fanning him down with what looked like real palm tree branches. Next came Mori and the little boy they called Hunny. They both had on matching wrap around skirts with no shirts as well, but while Hunny wore red lieu's around his neck, Sexy Mori wore a gold plate over the shoulder of some kind of old Egyptian art wear. It instantly reminded Lizzie of wrestlers back home putting their winning championship belts over their shoulder after overcoming their victory.

Then, there was Kyoya! He might have looked like some smooth, cool, skinny little twit guy with smarty pants four eye glasses before. But here now, standing in front of her shirtless, and in a forest green long skirt hanging loosely off his waist with only a long gold wrap belt to keep it in it's place, she knew that this hot guy would be fricken' amazing in bed. It would only take one wrong move, and that loose material would fall to the floor, bearing all. The thought made her sexual desires go crazy on the inside. She chanced a glance at Chris knowing what this must be doing to her, when she noticed the said person was still in the hall way sitting on top of the steps of the spiraling stair case. Haruhi was rubbing her back in concern and tring to calm her down. She looked at Lizzie for help.

"Where's Christi-Chan?" Honey asked with a wide sad teary look in his eyes.

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki and the twins chorused together while starting for the door.

"Wait," Lizzie said putting up her hand to stop them. "Let me," she continued as she began to exit the room to join Chris, "I'll go get them." She caught a glance at her handsome boyfriend in a red and white toga looking outfit almost matching Tamaki's. He had purple trim running all the way from the top of his chest down to the floor of his outfit. Chris better get a hold of herself and fast! Kissing Lance was like drinking salt water, you drink, and then your thirst increases! She just couldn't get enough of his mouthwatering tongue massaging back and fourth with hers.

She sat beside her best friend on the top step with a huge sigh and then turned to her in annoyance. "Well, don't you look just as happy as a dead pig in the sunshine."

Chris brought her head out of her knees and began to laugh. It was good to hear that coming out of sister friends mouth. "Woohoo! She's alive!"

Chris shifted her head to the left and gazed at Lizzie with a pleading how can I go in there look.

"Christiana, I love you soo much, you're my best friend, the sister I never had." Liz leaned over and wrapped her arms around Chris's neck and gave her a very warm embrace. "But," she whispered evilly as she watched Haruhi get up and head for the club room, but not without giving her a good luck look. "If you do not get off your ass in the next 10 seconds, I'm going to as mother would say, "Knock ya into next week!" There are 7 hot incredibly sexy gorgeous beasts in there! Each one of them you could easily replace Shane with and ravish in bed! Well besides my Lance of course, oh and Hunny, cause even though he's older than us, which I still find very remarkable, Pedophilia, just seems very wrong when you think of that sweet innocent boy that way."

Chris sighed and let go of Lizzie, while giving her a nasty snarl and over dramatically rolling her eyes. I guess she could be over the top sometimes.

Lizzie just snorted as she got up and held out her hand for her sister friend to take. "If ya don't stop with ya ridiculous drama and keep doing that to your poor eyes, then your eyes will get stuck that way. How is Kyoya suppose to have his way with you when you look like that?"

"Ok ok geeze! Enough with the sex jokes god!" She took Lizzie's hand and let her help her up. "Just give me a another minuet or two ok?"

Lizzie sighed, dropped her hand from Chris's and waited by her best friends side till she was ready to proceed.

"Mind if I join you?" They heard a calm and very cool voice say from behind them. Turning to the direction of the arousing sweet tone, Lizzie smiled. It was about damn time his sexy ass showed up.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

"Maybe you'll have better luck!" Lizzie said to him while winking and heading for the cosplay room full of trees and exotic birds. But not of course before she pinched him on the butt. That girl sure was very blunt and to the point when she let her feelings and actions known.

Hiding his hand behind his back and very cautiously looking around to make sure no one was looking, he rubbed the sore spot where she roughly pinched him. To be caught doing something so unprofessional in his very always mannered stature, was beyond embarrassing. Like catching someone digging really deeply in their ass to pick out a wedgie.

He walked closer to Chris once the stinging subsided and carefully intertwined his finger with hers. He didn't want to spook her or make her feel uncomfortable in anyway.

"We're all here to support you babe," he said smirking while letting the very weird foreign word slip out of his mouth again. She turned to him chuckling as her shoulder relaxed and her body leaned into his. "Hey," he whispered into her left ear as he moved her long highlighted hair to the side. "We just want to help you find your true happiness. So please accommodate the blond idiots very hard working attempts, as this was his idea."

She laughed and then turn to kiss him as she finally began settling down. After breaking apart, she was able to take his outfit in for the first time, and slyly look at him with laughter in her eyes. "What the heck are you wearing?"

"Why don't you come in the room and find out?"

With a huge exhale, she hooked her arm with Kyoya's and let him escort her to the door of Music Room Three.

"What the heck are you wearing?" he asked her back looking at her unmatching attire.

"It's My Little Pony and Hello Kitty" she said with a humph, while pursing her lips together. "You never mess with Pinkie Pie!" He had no clue what the heck she was talking about.

"And these are called Kotasu's right?" They heard Lizzie ask Tamaki as the two finally passed the threshold of the Ouran high School Host Club room. Kyoya looked at Chris in surprised as she suddenly stopped and took in the scene that she had just stumbled upon. It looked nothing like the afternoon Shane was here, and every bit like the first day she walked in on their Egyptian Cosplay. Tamaki wanted her to remember their "Family" as the first day they all met, and not from that very fateful Friday afternoon. From the looks on her face, they had succeeded.

"Yes my sweet American, and of course with our perfect air conditioning system, we are able to capture the live effect of the Ladies hearts with extravagant and of course nothing but the best themes." Kyoya just shook his head at the idiot King as he pulled Chris more into the room so she can see how different it looked.

"It's like a tropical Island," She said suddenly out loud. Luckily for her, the blond retard didn't hear her. He was trying too hard to impress Lizzie girl with his over confidence ego.

"A good man can not hide his beautiful body by wearing lots of clothes! That's why we created this warm cozy southern country aura, to make such lovely ladies as yourself swoon at our feet!"

Kyoya was for sure Elizabeth would yell at him for being so full of himself, but she seemed far from it. Actually she seems to be enjoying herself and swooning over the gorgeous boys with googily eyes. She was just like their customers, eating the words right out of the presidents hands.

"You're friend doesn't seem to mind our club at all," Kyoya said, as he remembered Chris being so skeptical and timid that first day she had walked in through the clubs doors.

Chris just shook her head as she watched Tamaki and Liz stroll around the island set-up room. She was soo beautiful to look at, even in this mood of sadness.

"Of course she doesn't! You're hot sexy men dressed in cosplay that almost bares all! It's like her very personal erotic fantasy has come true!"

"And Lance-San doesn't mind this?" Kyoya couldn't believe how such a guy or any guy for that matter wouldn't be jumping up and down in furry.

"He might be jealous a little, he is a guy after all," she chuckled and started to stare off into space as if she was remembering something that happened in the past. Like an inside joke that he probably definitely wouldn't get. "But really he knows how true and loyal Liz is. He's loved her for the last 2 years, he might seem all sweet and innocent, but he would probably fight for her if he had too!"

"I can see that!"

"But not in a creepy Shane way," she butted in, to correct him if he got the wrong idea, "I mean as in a loving, caring, sweet, romantic…"

"Chris," he said interrupting her with no honorific, " I knew what you meant."

She just smiled and started looking at the live parrots, lizards, and other exotic animals that were amongst the tress and long leaves. "Your doing I presume?" She asked lifting her eyebrows up at him.

"Of course," He smiled at her while pushing up his glasses. "Can anyone else pull something else like this off so fast?"

She just chuckled while playfully hitting his arm and then head back to the group of boys who were entertaining Haruhi and Elizabeth.

"Tamaki's doing?" She asked while pointing at the said boy and than Haruhi. She smiled at the two idiots as Haruhi was standing next to him shifting one foot to the other in nervousness.

"Yes, he wanted Haruhi to be entertained for once."

"That's what he should have been doing all along for her," She barely mad audible. He just cracked a smile when they were finally in front of the dressed up boys. He really did love her! All of her! And that meant her cheap jokes, quirkiness, and compassionate heart as well.

"By the way, where are your glasses?" He hadn't noticed until her blue eyes had shone brightly against the greenery background.

"Back at the mansion! You did say my eyes were stunning without them and that the days I wore contacts were hard on you."

That surprised Kyoya! He did not expect for her to first, remember what he had said, and second, to purposely wear the annoying contacts just for his sake. He just smiled at her in admiration. No one had willing done that for him just because they wanted to or knew that he'd like it. I mean sure his fans did stuff for him all the time out of oh's and awe's, and to hear the praise of how awesome they were for such a task to impress him. But never had someone really done something out of the goodness and kindness of their heart.

"Here at Ouran Academy, Dear Elizabeth-San, we are first about pedigree, and second about money. The Host club consists of our School's most handsomest boys with an excessive amount of wealth, time, and beauty." Tamaki said standing at his tallest with his arms wide open and eyes closed, worshiping himself at the most highest praise.

"I think he's one fry short of a happy meal." Lizzie whispered into Chris's ear as she tried to get away from the tall, melodramatic boy.

Chris just nodded in agreement as Kyoya had no idea what the hell that was suppose to mean.

Hunny called the three girls over for cake, while the twins joined them with tea.

"Elizabeth-San, which cup would you like to have tea with?" Koaru whispered, getting very close to her left ear.

"Foley? Worchester? Maybe you would like Susie's gardenia?" Hikaru asked from her right.

Lizzie girls cheeks started to become bright red as she moved her head back and fourth and side to side to try and figure out which twin was which.

"Ummm…"

"They're all british antiques, which one is your favorite?" They asked in unison.

"Boys, where I come from, we make our own tea with hot water and tea bags, coffee is instant in a pot, and if ya want milk or creamer, Betsie is in the back barn, stall 3,… so honestly I have no idea what y'all are talkin' bout!"

"Cold Barely tea it is!" The twins exclaimed together choosing for her while they went to a nearby refreshments table where all the drinks, snacks, and desserts were laid out.

Kyoya sat down his own cup of tea while also going to the kitchen to get Chris something to drink. He had just reached the swinging doors when he heard Tamaki asked Haruhi what she would like?

"Anything is fine Senpai, thank you, although I can get it myself you know?" She said starting to get out of the chair.

"Nonsense my dear daughter!" Tamaki screeched as he pushed her back down in her seat. "You are to be courted today as well. You understand me? You are not a host!" She blushed as he walked to a nearby rolling tea cart. Kyoya knew it was just a matter of time before Tamaki finally opened his eyes to the fact that he loved her.

"And you Lance-Chan?" He heard Hunny-Senpai say. "You've been awfully quiet! Would you like some tea or a piece of cake?"

"No thank you, but I deeply appreciate it." He looked like he was doing his very best to stay in character and to keep up with these hosts that were way beyond his norm.

Kyoya retunred with some reeses peanut butter cups and a dr. pepper. and politely sat them in front of Chris. She smiled a huge wide grin as she hadn't realized he had order her special snacks from America over the weekend, while they were in the hospital. He figured to help her cope, she needed as much at ease and comfort from back home as possible.

He squeezed her hand in a your welcome sort of way, and then watched her open the wrapper to the small piece of chocolate in delight. He was about to lean over and kiss her when a crash came from behind them. Sounds of broken glass could be heard next.

"OUCH!"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled.

They all turned to see Kaoru holding up a bloody finger, while Hikaru kneeled down to lick and suck it off.

"This happened because you weren't paying attention and looking at everyone else," he then grabbed his brothers face and got very close to his lips and loudly whispered, "When really, you should only be looking at me!"

"Oh Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed with tears in his eyes. He rested his forehead up against Hikaru's chin.

"Oh God!" Kyoya heard Lance say in disgust. They all turned to him in surprise, "I think I just threw up in my mouth."

"How can you say that?" Lizzie said all intrigued and on the tip of her toes, trying to see better.

"Kyoya? Why did you add a cherry blossom tree among our Sothern Island theme?" Tamaki asked confused as if he was just now noticing the gorgeous red, pink, and white flowers hanging over their table beautifully.

"Because, beauty is as vain as these cherry blossome trees," he said looking at Chris with his host smile. "You will never be able to see the same shape for two days."

Kyoya watched her cheeks flare up in a very cherry blossom like red when Hunny, the twins, and Tamaki all exclaimed, "Awe!" in unison.

"If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe,

I'd been married long time ago,

Where did you come from where did you go,

Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe,"

Everyone turned to look at where the strange foreign weird music was coming from, when their suspicions were confirmed, as they watched Elizabeth connor asnwer her phone with a "Hi Mama!"

The twins raised their eyesbrows at Chris as if she was to explain the weird happy going strange giddy lyrics. She just chuckled and looked at Lizzie in amuzemtnt while she hung up with her Mother in a finally kind of way, like a glad to get her off the phone sort of thing.

"Shall we show them?" Chris asked her as she stood up and offered her arm for Lizzie girl to link on too.

"Thought you never ask sister friend."

Then Lance joined in on Lizzie's other arm, as she turned the volume all the way up on her Verizon phone, and pushed play.

"If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe,

I'd been married long time ago,

Where did you come from where did you go,

Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe,"

They started out dancing heel to heel and then bringing their leg back to dance toe to toe. After doing that a couple times, they all three suddenly raised their left foot to the front to smack the insides of it, while doing the exact same thing bringing their left foot back behind them. Then they started shuffling left to right, then back to front while clapping their hands together in beat. Then they started dancing in a circle with their arms linked and trying to do the dance like that without falling over.

All the hosts started laughing as Lance almost fell flat on his face, and Lizzie was trying to call out the dance commands. The next thing Kyoya knew, the twins and Hunny had joined them trying and failing miserably to copy the Americans moves.

Tamaki looked like he was having the time of his life watching them, Haruhi looked scared and hoped no one would make her go up there, Mori was just smiling and bopping his head to the music,when all the while Kyoya was doing everything he could to try and keep up. How did they go from Southern Conutry Cosplay, to down in the Country hick dancing? He started to laugh as he watched Chris turn in circles and make funny moves while mocking the funny song. He was soo happy to see her like that, that he barely even heard his phone starting to ring. The vibration against his pant pocket is what had caught him off guard. Surprised by the caller I.D., he excused himself to the kitchen while they had all jumped on one another making a hue dog pile on the polished clean white tiled floor.

He just shook his head in amusement as he professionally answered with a, "Good Afternoon, Kyoya Ootori speaking, How may I assist you?"

"Kyoya!" He heard his father say rather sternly. "Please come home right this minuet, it's a matter of urgent business, I will be awaiting for you in my study."

"Shall I bring Miss Christiana-San along as well?" Kyoya asked his father extremely confused. What the heck was going on?

"No! Definfitely not! This is no longer her concern!" And with that he hung up leaving Kyoya once again, as always, with only a dial tone. What the hell was going on?

Akito's P.O.V.

He walked through the back door and down the main hall of the maid service corridors nervously and sweating profoundly. Peaking his head around the corner of the wash room, he was able to find the servant he was searching for. Putting up his hand to stop the annoying boy that had followed him, he quietly whispered a "Shh," as he put his index finger to his lips and explained to the punk that he was to be quiet and follow his lead, no questions asked.

Akito walked up to the old woman and gave her a very low bow as she looked at him in surprise.

"Good afternoon sir, not to be rude, but what are you doing down here in these quarters? It's all steerage!"

"No time for that Rika, I am in quite a hurry and need to get this over with as soon as possible." Akito waved his arm at the 18 year old kid, and asked him to hurry up and vastly approach.

"Miss Rika-Sama, This is Jacob Tyler from Englad." Shane looked at him in shock as Akito gave him a warning look. "He was just kicked out of military school, only speaks English, and takes nothing with a grain of salt. His parents have entrusted us to show him manners and teach him discipline and guidelines as we are to accomadate his living expenses, with room and board quarters as well."

The old lady looked at Shane in disgust as if he was a bug that needed to be stomped and squashed for being so disrespectful to his parents and higher authority.

"Due to his very unprofessionalism and lack of manners, I think you'll agree with me when I say that keeping him away from the guests and public eye, is a very good idea. Until he can learn the proper ways to be a gentleman."

Rika nodded in agreement as she disgracefully took another grosed out look at the shaven haired boy with blue eyes and square shaped glasses. Probably to her, he looked like a punk kid who needed to be taught a lesson in life on proper behavior and etiquettes. Which to Akito, is exactly how he wanted her to act and believe, for this plan to work.

"Of course sir! I will do my best to teach this young man the values of hard work and discipline." She bowed deeply, and then grabbed Shane by his wrist and pulled him raggedly behind her, so she can point out to him his chores and where things were kept.

'Ok punk listen up!" She said not knowing Atkito could still hear her. "I don't take critism, disrespect, or rudeness kindly. You will do as I say without question and you will follow my orders through no matter what. If it was me, I would have left you on the streets to learn life the hard way! But young master sees a promise in you, so I shall abide and teach you what I know."

She stopped in front of a huge red and white front load washer and dryer machine, and then spun Shane around roughly as if he was some raged looking doll.

"After you wash the table cloths, towels, sheets, blankets, and what not," she said leaving the large machines and making her way to the smaller ones, "then you can start on the napkins and smaller linens. And don't you dare make the rookie mistake of washing the different colors among one another, the last thing I want to do is have to re-do your mess up! Plus, remember, I do NOT like to repeat myself, so listen carefully to what I have to say and stay out of my way as much as possible!" She then walked to a big work station table and showed him all the linen neatly folded and piled among each other in assorted colors. "You then move them over here so they can be prepared to roll into silverware."

Akito had hid behind a shelf of pantry items so he could watch the two go through what would now be Shane's daily routine. He had to make sure his plan followed through and that the kid wouldn't fuck this brilliant scheme up. So far the kid was just staying silent, which for his sake, was probably the best course of action.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

_~Early Sunday Evening, Ootori mansion, Yoshio's Study~_

He slowly made his way down the hall and up to his fathers study. His father sure has been calling on him a lot lately for these little so called private meetings. He took a deep breathe before fixing his tie and rapping on the door three times. He had hurriedly ran to his room to change out of his cosplay outfit before putting on a nice business suit and neck tie with no jacket. Although his father had been in a really good mood lately, he still despised Kyoya's "little club' as he liked to call it, so showing up half naked in a long skirt made of elegant fabric and sheer was probably out of the question.

He turned the knob and opened that door, as a stern 'Enter" was heard from beyond the solid wood. He walked in with a low bow and respectfully asked, "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Kyoya please sit down."

Kyoya lifted his head and was about to take his seat in the nearest chair when he noticed someone else was already occupied in it.

"Hanae-Sama?" He asked very puzzled and completely confused. What was she doing here?

"Hello Kyoya, How are you?" She asked in Japanese with a sickening smile.

" I am quite well thank you." He responded back.

She just nodded at him politely in response, as she stood up from her chair to face Yoshio. "Thank you so much sir for seeing me on such short noticed," she continued to say in Japanese. "I hope this future merge will be successful. My family really does look forward to working with you in the future. Now if you'll please excuse me, there is much to be done." She then bowed deeply low in her very sophisticated skirt and blouse, the most modest outfit Kyoya had ever seen her wear, and headed for the door. "Good day," she said curtsing to Kyoya on her way out.

He watched the door shut with the most horrified look on his face. No way was his father about to drop this kind of bombshell on him, especially with HER!

He turned slowly on the spot as he attempted to put his unreadable mask on. "This can't be good!" He said to himself as he walked deeper into his dad's office.

"Father? Should I even dare to ask what Miss Hanae-Choi was doing here?" He pushed his glasses up as a way to keep himself from getting flustered and upset.

"Please son," Mr Yoshio Ootori said sternly as he gestured his hand to the now empty and vacant chair, "Have a seat."

Kyoya reluctantly sat himself down in the very chair Hanae had just been sitting in. He waited for his father to explain why he called this little gathering, while politely resting his hands in his lap. He placed one on top of the other, and sat strait up, squared his shoulders according to the porrper way he was taught to sit, and waited for the explanation to begin.

"Kyoya, son, up until recently, I had a suitor already picked out for you. But it has come to my attention that she has more than one arranged courter. So until a decision on that had been made, I was biding you some time and putting together a nice list of woman for you to choose from." He took a manila folder off his desk, which Kyoya could only assume was the files of the "Chosen ones", and instead of handing it to him, like his father always did so he can learn and memerize the people he was to host, escort, or meet, he just threw it away in a near by trash bin. Kyoya's eyes, without meaning to, widen in surprise. What was the meaning of that?

"However, after quite a surprise visit from Miss Hanae Choi just now, I have decided to disguard my latest plan and help plot out a new one that will successfully help the Ootori Medical Business to further it's success in the near future."

Kyoya just kept quiet. He knew this was going to come for quite some time now. He was raised and taught this way. That love was meaningless and futile, money and success was emmenant. But after finding out how much those words were wrong, and that true love did mean more than just greed and class, he started to get scared. If his father were to wish him to be married for business, than he'd lose Chris! And there was nothing he wanted more than to be by her side forever.

"So, in conclusion, you have two chioces. You can wed Miss Choi, and have their shipping company provide all their cargo for our medical supplies, OR…" He said dragging the last word out while getting up from his comfortable chair and walking around his desk to be closer to his third son. Kyoya squirmed very uneasily as he waited for his next choice. No matter who it was, it had to be better than marrying HER!

"Or?" Kyoya asked unrepentantly. He didn't mean for that to slip through his mouth, but the anticipation was killing him.

"Or you can choose Miss Haruhi Fujioka." He said smoothly, calmy, as he picked up his rock glass and drank the cognac, that looked a lot like Courvoisier. "Her skills in Law and Order will be so adequate, helpful, and useful incase we were in ever need of such excellent intelligence."

Kyoya's eyes and jaw dropped in shock as he gasped really loudly and had to hold on to the arms of the chair for dear life. He was surprised his father didn't scorn him for allowing such a rude gesture come out of his mouth. He had just said he would marry anyone that wasn't Hanae, but there was no way he could marry Haruhi! There was just no way!

"Sir, why I respect the fine cadencies that you have chosen, I must regrettably inform you that there is no possible way that I can wed either choices! I respectfully decline!"

Yoshio looked at Kyoya lividly. Kyoya had never talked out of turn like that before, well except for when he barged into his office cursing and demanding answers on Chris's personal life, but he sure as hell never told his father no. This was going to be harder than Kyoya thought.

"I do not care about you're reasoning and or why you do not want to marry the future of this booming industry. I only care about what the best choice is for you. And I say these two are perfect primates as pre-arranged choices."

Kyoya was beyond flabbergasted, actually no word what so ever was coming to mind. He was soo mind boggled. Out of all the woman for his father to pick, it had to be his worst case scenerio ever, and his best friends love, even though that idiot couldn't see it.

He had to come up with a plan, some sort of strategy to prolonge this terrible fate that he was about to encounter, unlawfully endure. He took a deep breathe and once again put on his unreadable mask as he began to converse his next scheme.

"I am sorry sir for my recent lack of manners just moments ago, please forgive me, it just caught me very off guard." Kyoya plastered his fake host smile and calmly looked at his father with poise and dignity. "I believe it's in our best interest, for the Oortri Medical Group of course, to postpone the descion until after the Annual Ootori Business Dinner. At which time, I will have my decision for you, on which Suitor I shall choose as my furutre wife."

Yoshio pursed his lips together as he in took the new information his son had just bequeth on him. He took his own glasses off and rubbed his eyes in frustration as he exhaled a deep sigh and replaced the lenses back on the bridge of his nose.

"That is quite an intriguing notion son. Vague, but diplomatic" He walked back around his desk slowly as if he was thinking of a way to turn Kyoya's concept down. There was no other option Kyoya could suddenly come up with to get out of this one. This was definitely a, Kyoya you must do his for the sake of the business, not for your own happiness.

"Ok." His father finally said sitting down in his rolling chair and leaning back. "You have until midnight Saturday night of the annual dinner to make your final decision, or I will make it for you."

Kyoya exhaled a small sigh of relief. That gave him almost 2 weeks. He politely got up to excuse himself by respectfully bowing and then headed towards the door. He was about to take his exit when an idea suddenly hit him. She is beyond rich, and he did love her! She has to be a respectful suitor, business with love, and of course pleasure, seemed like the perfect adjoined merger. Why hadn't he thought about this before. Turning he walked back in front of his father study and waited for a response as he did not seat himself at the present time.

"Yes?" His father asked surprised. He must have thought Kyoya had left already.

"Excuse me sir, but if there was another respectful suitor, would you take in considreation a third and final choice?"

"You're talking about Miss Christiana-San aren't you son?" He asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

The saying "Fathers Know Best" came to mind, but Kyoya never thought of that phrase actually pertaining to his dad, EVER.

"Why yes sir. She would be perfect. She already owns her own business and has quite a bit of financial means as well. Plus it would be a perfect announcement to go along with the merger of both her company and ours. It seems like the best scenario and business decision all around. Besides, we already know each other, this seems like the perfect time as any to become even closer. And on that note we,…"

Yoshio put up his hand to stop Kyoya from continuing on while shaking his head no in sadness. "Son, I already approached her with this idea."

"You have?" Kyoya asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yes I have. Actually, she was my first choice for you."

"She was?" he asked confused again. He forgot all about his professional façade and just let all puzzled expression show across his bewildered face.

"Yes," his father said actually chuckling and letting his guard down, for the first time since Kyoya had entered his study.

"And?"

His father sighed and then looked strait into Kyoya's eyes with a hard and stern expression. "She very forcefully, and expressively I might add, declined my very generous and smart, I might add, offer."

"Oh," was all Kyoya said as he respectfully once again bowed and excused himself. He didn't really feel like talking anymore, and this matter probably meant nothing to cold Yoshio's never been in love heart.

Kyoya knew he couldn't blame Chris after all that has happened. But he was still hoping, deep down inside, that she was able to see his attempts at showing his unrequited love for her. He shook his head in dispair.

"This is not good," he said aloud as he walked down the long corridor to his room. "At the very least, things are definitely bound to not end well."

For now he would keep this a secret from her, from everyone. Until he can have a little chat with a certain blond best friend, no one should be of any inkling or the wiser, of his shattered heart or his terrible fate, that just fifteen minuets ago, was unfortunately bestowed upon him.

Shane's P.O.V.

_~Late Sunday Evening, Ootori Staff Wash And Dry Linen Room~_

The old snobby bitch lady finally left him to his own accord as he began to fold the black, green, red, and white napkins in their assorted group and colors. He could not believe he was being forced to do this. Wait hand and foot on these damn rich fucks! Wash their stupid linens for their stupid little parties, for their retarded never lifting a finger in their life lives. But anything was better than being locked in a 6 by 8 jail cell for 22 hours of the day, in chains. He sighed as he sat down on a near by stool. This was going to be problematic to keep up. How was he going to get close to Chris with out getting caught? Sure the arrogant rich bastard had him shave his head, gave him blue contacts to hide his green eyes, and the most retarded looking prescription frames he'd ever seen in his life. But seriously, how was all this gonna turn out? But most importantly, how was he going to kidnapp his little bitch of a whore girlfriend and get back to the states without getting caught? He sighed in defeat. What the hell was he going to do?

"Want some help with that?" he heard a quivering and very nervous voice say from behind him. He jumped up in a hurry incase the old hag was there to nag at him some more.

He looked to the direction of the shy sound and was surprised to see a very timid young looking maid. He smiled and bowed in respoect as he tried to remember his name and where he was from. Oh right, he's Jacob Tyler from England, and he was here for disobidience and un-proper mannerism. He made a mental note to kick that jerf-off of a "Young Master," as the old woman had called him, right square in the balls the next time he saw him. How could he just come up with such a story on the spot like that without consulting with him about it first?

"Hi," he said very politely, in a very bad attempt to speak in an English accent. "I'm Jacob Tyler, but you can just call me Jake if you'd like." He winked at her as he grabbed the next linen out of the pile and started to very unsubtly fold the stubborn piece of cloth that just wouldn't crease in the corners right. Jake just sounded a lot more natural and a more easier name to say and remember.

He heard her chuckle as he sighed in defeat of failing to roll and fold the napkins just right. He was never going to get the hang of this.

"Here," she said approaching his stack of colored cloths. "Let me help you with that." She blushed as their arm hairs grazed each other in an electricity kind of way. His closeness was very evidently making her nervous and giddy. He knew he was attractive, and woman fawning all over him was just natural, normal.

"OMG!" he gasped to himself. It was as if a light bulb suddenly came on over his head. All his frantic worrying had just ceased and came to an end as a wonderful idea started forming in his mind. He was good at manipulating others and making them believe he was a force to be reckon with. He politely and very warmly thanked her as a sincere smile spread acrossed his face. Getting to Chris was going to be a little bit of hard work, but with this timid frightened looking easy to read girl, it just might be easier than he realized to control, posses, and supervise her every move. Just as she had done with a cetain brunette bitch with ugly gold high lights. This was going to be as easy as pie, or as they say, like taking candy from a baby. He grinned evily in thought, this was going to be more than fun, it was going to be a thrill of a lifetime.


End file.
